Amor En El Establo
by TatyPattz
Summary: Jasper estaba devastado, después de una vida de desenfreno, tras la muerte de su Padre recobro el sentido, quería una nueva oprtunidad, cambio de estado y fue a dar a Texas encontró un hogar pero también una calamidad. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Prologo.<p>

Era una fría noche de invierno, el día por fin había terminado. Me encontraba triste y desolado en un habitación de hotel. Consumido por el dolor y la pena, hacía menos de 4 horas que acababa de darle el último adiós a mi padre.

Ahora sí me encontraba completamente solo en el mundo, no tengo a nadie más a mi lado. Bueno existía una persona, sólo una que hacía cómo si hubiera muerto hace muchos años. Mi hermana, la única con la que yo tenía un lazo y la misma que lo ignoraba y todo por mi propia culpa, era tanto el odio que me tenía, qué ni siquiera se había presentado al funeral de nuestro padre.

Era el momento de tomar enserio y afrontar la vida, llego la hora de ser responsable y hacer lo que debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez, sí no hubiera sido ese chico rebelde y despreocupado que fui siempre, se habría podido evitar la angustia que le produje a mi padre, y en cierto sentido, ayudaría a prevenir el infarto fulminante que termino con su vida.

Pero ya no se podía hacer nada, mi arrepentimiento tardío no ayudaría a traerle de vuelta. Siempre fue un gran hombre, responsable, sencillo, un tanto estricto, pero a mi lado en todo momento y yo no supe valorarlo.

¡Basta ya de lamentaciones Jasper Whitlock! Me dije para mis adentros, tanta reproche no sirve ahora. Con eso no resolverás nada, será mejor que descanses y duermas lo más posible. Mañana es el inicio de tu nueva vida, hoy más que nunca tienes que ser un hombre de verdad.

Tome una ducha y me acosté de inmediato, tal vez durmiendo un poco lograría calmar esta ansiedad y pena que sentía por mi mismo. Mañana será otro día.

* * *

><p>NA: Está es mi primer historia sobre Jasper y Alice, este es sólo es prologo. Ahora dejo el primer capitulo.


	2. Cap 1 Agridulce

Capitulo 1.

-!Steve está seguro de lo que está diciendo!-Fue todo lo que pude decir después de enterarme de la terrible situación financiera por lo que estaba atravesando el rancho familiar.

-Lamento mucho decirlo Jasper, pero es así. Tu Padre tuvo fuertes perdidas los últimos años, al estar él tan débil de salud y en completa soledad, muchos se aprovecharon de su buena voluntad. Lo robaron, y únicamente Alan su capataz, se hacía responsable de todo el lugar pero no fue suficiente, las crías de Caballo ya no eran las mismas que se producían y con ello los clientes iban descendiendo.

Por enésima ocasión el Licenciado Steve Bullock me lo volvía a repetir y yo seguía sin poderlo creer. Era inamisible que "The Lucky Ranch" no fuera hoy ni la sombra de lo que fue hace tanto años. El mejor rancho, especializado en la crianza de Caballos Pura Sangre en Knoxville, el número uno en todo Tennesse, el segundo más importante en Estados Unidos y uno de los mejores en todo el mundo. Recuerdos, sólo eso quedaba de aquel lugar, recuerdos y más recuerdos.

-No sabes lo mal que me siento Jasper, pero no puedo mentirte. Desde que tu hermana Rosalie se caso con Emmett McCarty y se fue de aquí, las cosas comenzaron a ir mal. Y bueno, perdona que te lo diga hijo, pero por la gran estima que te tengo y le tuve a tu Padre que fue como un hermano para mí, los líos en que te metías todo el tiempo desgastaron por completo a tu Papá. Eso sin contar tus andanzas por el mundo y por ende las consecuencias, él nunca te lo dijo pero gran parte de la fortuna se perdió por "resolverte" la vida y salvarte el pellejo.

-Es cierto todo lo que dice Steve, gran parte fue mi culpa, nunca fui un buen hijo sólo me dedique a ser el chico malo para llevarle la contra a mi Papá, le arruine la vida.

-Jasper no seas tan cruel contigo, él te amaba mucho así como amaba a tu hermana, siempre me lo decía, lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida fue haberlos tenido. Pero como siempre le dije, amar tanto a los hijos también puede hacerles daño.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, después de que Mamá se fuera de la casa dejándonos solos a los 3. Papá se hizo la fuerte promesa de que nada nos faltaría a mi y a mi hermana, mucho menos sentirnos desamados. Mi Padre había sido hijo único de un humilde granjero y una Ama de Casa, el Abuelo Peter y la Abuela Charlotte, lo único que tenían era un pequeño granero con unas cuantas cabezas de ganado, 2 caballos y otros animales de granja. Los abuelos trabajan diariamente para sacar a su pequeño James adelante, papá siempre contaba que había tenido la familia más hermosa y la infancia más bella del mundo.

El Abuelo Peter murió cuando papá tenía tan sólo 15 años, dejándole sus pocas pertenencias a él y la abuela, en el lecho de muerte le prometió al abuelo que el trabajaría y lucharía por sacar aquel lugar adelante y hacerlo el más importante de Tennessee.

Uno de los terratenientes más importantes le ofrecía una fuerte suma de dinero por el rancho, trabajo estable y un pequeño lugar donde pudieran vivir él y mi abuela tranquilamente, pero mi padre se negó. Admirado por la valentía de aquel joven, el señor le ofreció su ayuda de tipo económico, él invertirá lo necesario para levantar ese sitio y a cambio James Whitlock lo trabajaría y juntos disfrutarían de las ganancias. Mi Padre no estuvo muy de acuerdo al principio, pero no tenía de otra no quería ver a su madre trabajando y él sabía que por su edad no sería fácil encontrar trabajo, así que acepto.

Poco a poco Papá fue amando más y más su trabajo, el rancho iba tomando fama, conformé pasaba el tiempo el lugar crecía más, dando trabajo a mucha gente y hogar a muchas familias en tan sólo 15 años el joven James Whitlock hizo lo que su pobre padre no pudo hacer en toda una vida, claro que Peter Whitlock no contó en su momento con la ayuda de nadie, aún así para James era un motivo de orgullo y sabía que desde algún lugar su padre se sentía orgulloso de él.

Así cómo llegaban trabajadores otros tanto se iban, en una de esas nuevas adquisiciones llego una familia de 7 personas, el matrimonio y sus 5 hijas entre las cuales se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que mi Padre había visto en toda su vida, su nombre Victoria Hale. Una Pelirroja de belleza innata y grandes ojos verdes, que rápidamente supo adueñarse del corazón de James.

Papá siempre la describió cómo un ángel expulsado del paraíso. Conforme paso el tiempo y sabiéndose que no era mal vista por el patrón, Victoria aprovecho su oportunidad y enamoro a James, la relación no fue para nada bien vista por Charlotte y no por el origen humilde de su futura nuera, sino que había algo dentro de ella que no la acababa de convencer, sin embargo, el ver lo que feliz que era su hijo ella no tuvo más opción que aceptarla. A tan sólo dos años de noviazgo y con 36 años de edad James propuso matrimonio a Victoria, la boda se realizo 3 meses después, todo parecía como un cuento de hadas, Charlotte estaba equivocada, Victoria era la mejor mujer que su hijo adorado pudo haber encontrado, James estaba feliz, su rancho iba bien, tenía una mujer maravillosa, su amada madre, que más podía pedir a la vida.

Juntos habían acordado esperar 1 año para la llegada de un hijo, Victoria contaba con tan solo 22 años cuando se caso con James, pero lo cierto es que lo hijos no llegaban ya habían pasado 5 años, mucho intentos y nada. Cuando por fin se habían hecho a la idea de que tal vez, en su destino no estaba previsto ser padres, la vida les dio el regalo más bello. Victoria descubrió que estaba embaraza pero no sé lo quiso decir a James hasta no estar segura, cuando tenía 3 meses por fin se lo contó y él fue el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Algo muy bueno debía estar haciendo, tanta cosa maravillosa no creía que fuera posible, pero así lo era. El embarazo transcurrió de lo más natural, sin ningún tipo de complicación. Y la ansiada llegada del primer hijo del matrimonio estaba por hacer acto de presencia, fueron directo al hospital, surgieron algunos pequeños contratiempos por lo cual Victoria no pudo dar a luz de forma natural y fue necesario hacer una cesárea. De esa forma llego al mundo Jasper Emmanuelle Peter Whitlock siendo el primogénito del matrimonio, pero otra bella sorpresita asomo su cabecita y se dieron cuenta de que Jasper no venía sólo, traía consigo una compañera 2 minutos y 36 segundos más tarde lloró por primera vez Rosalie Lillian Charlotte Whitlock.

La felicidad que se vivía en "The Lucky Ranch" era mejor que la recreada en los cuentos de hadas, el tiempo paso más rápido que un suspiro, aquello niños amados y mimados a morir, poco a poco fueron creciendo y dejaron de ser niños para convertirse en unos adolescentes, desafortunadamente no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, Emmanuelle y Lillian Hale, murieron en un accidente de avión cuando viajaban de Tennesse a California para visitar a una de sus hijas, Victoria quedo sumida en una profunda tristeza de la cual tardo en recuperarse, dos años después de la muerte de los abuelos maternos, el dolor volvió a envolver la vida de los Whitlock, Charlotte la madre de James murió a causa de neumonía.

El tiempo era el único sanador para la heridas, y la resignación llego. Sin embargo, la monotonía y el paso del tiempo fue atrapando a la pareja, Victoria que siempre había sido un espíritu libre, comenzaba a sentirse cansada, era demasiado joven para ser una simple ama de casa, tenía 42 años, un cuerpo envidiable y sus hijos ya eran lo suficientemente mayores para valerse por si mismos, de su marido ni se acordaba James sólo se dedicaba a trabajar, decidió que era hora de hacer algo diferente y como broma, llego al rancho un joven 10 años menor que ella, mismo que la enamoro y la convenció de que juntos vivirían un gran amor, armándose de valor y de una gran cantidad de dinero, así cómo de algunas joyas, una noche de febrero Victoria huyo de casa, dejando atrás un marido, dos hijos y su recuerdo, a la mañana siguiente James encontró sobre la mesa de la cocina una carta donde Victoria le contaba con pelos y señales todo que lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses, le pedía perdón a él y sus hijos.

Desde ese momento James se propuso que haría de sus hijos las personas más amadas de la tierra nunca se sentirían solos, y mucho menos el abandono de su madre. Cuando los jóvenes de 15 años recibieron la noticia querían morir, no podían creer lo que su madre había hecho, James le juro que harían como si Victoria hubiera muerto, continuarían con sus vidas. Era tanto el amor y el desconcierto de James, que creyó que la mejor manera de criar a sus hijos era dándoles todo a manos llenas, Rosalie creció siendo la niña más mimada y mal criada, todo por más absurdo que pareciera, se hacía a su voluntad, por su parte Jasper se rebelo contra el mundo y todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino, incluyendo a su padre por su puesto.

A los 18 años Jasper ya había estado preso en 2 ocasiones, iba y venia a su antojo por el mundo, y su Padre sólo se limitaba en ver lo que su hijo se convertía, un bueno para nada, Rosalie decidió entrar a la Universidad y fue así como se mudo a California, al ver que Jasper no hacía nada, James lo obligo a que entrara a una universidad y al solo obtener negativas de su hijo, opto por alistarlo a una escuela militarizada en Canadá, pero esto no tuvo el fruto esperado, sólo logro que Jasper se hiciera más duro y difícil contra su padre.

A los 20 años cansado de la situación Jasper decide irse de casa, dejando a James, quien sólo en tiempo de vacaciones recibía la visita de su hija Rosalie, ella aprendió a madurar y se había hecho novia de Emmett Dale McCarty hijo de Ian McCarty, socio y amigo de James, dueño de otro Rancho importante en la crianza de Ganado Vacuno, que se encontraba en Gatlinburg, Tennesse.

Las pocas veces que Jasper se comunicaba con su Padre, era para pedirle dinero, que lo sacará de prisión o le ayudara a regresar a casa por que se había quedado sin Dinero.

Harta de la situación que su Padre vivía con su hermano, una tarde Rosalie decidió enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Jasper? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi papá, después de todo lo que ha sufrido?. ¿Es qué acaso no ves el daño que le haces?

-¿A ti qué te importa Rose? ¡Es mi vida y con ella hago lo que a mi se me de la gana!

-Me importa un comino lo que hagas con ella, me preocupo por mi papá el no merece esto Jasper, estás acabando con sus fuerzas, no hay un solo día que no se preocupe por ti, ¿qué pasa contigo? Ya no eres un niño eres un joven cabezón de 25 años, que no tiene con que defenderse en la vida.

-Ahí vas de nuevo a echarme en cara que tu eres la hija modelo, aquella motivo de orgullo para mi padre, la famosa abogada Rosalie Whitlock quien con tan sólo 25 años es la famosa abogada de una de las firmas más importante en Los Ángeles.

-Sabes que no es así Jasper, tu siempre quieres ver cosas donde no las hay, déjame decirte algo….

Pero Jasper interrumpió a su hermana

-¡No, basta! Estoy harto de oírte a ti y a papá siempre con la misma cantaleta, cuando entenderán que yo no soy como tu. En todas las familias hay una oveja, y ¡sorpresa! Ese es mi papel y lo haré toda mi vida.

-¡No basta contigo Jasper! Siempre sales con lo mismo, si no es eso, pones de pretexto que eres el digno hijo de nuestra madre, aquel que hace su voluntad sin importarle el daño que haga a los demás. Entiendo tu coraje y resentimiento hacía ella, pero para rebeldía fue suficiente. Papá no tiene que pagar los platos rotos todo el tiempo. ¡Madura y date cuenta de que estás en un grave error!

-Enserio Rose me tienes harto, no voy a escucharte.

Jasper salio furioso rumbo a su auto. Pero Rosalie no se iba a quedar con las ganas lo siguió pero este no se detuvo a su encuentro, se subió y acelero lo más que pudo, la rubia por su parte hizo lo mismo, era como un duelo de poderes, jugando carreras a mitad de la carretera. Rosalie había logrado alcanzarlo, cuando en su desesperación por detenerlo no se dio cuenta de que venia un trailer frente a ella, el impacto fue inevitable. Jasper vio todo lo ocurrido frente sus ojos, no tomo importancia pensando que Rosalie venía más detrás en su afán por esquivar el accidente, Jasper vio tendida en el asfalto, herida y ensangrentada a su hermana. Trato de parar pero nos los frenos no respondieron y salio disparado hacia el acantilado.

Tras varias horas en maniobras de rescate y muchos intentos, Jasper fue rescatado, con fuertes lesiones y con vida, por su parte Rosalie sufrió un severo trauma craneal que la mantuvo en coma varios meses. James estaba devastado, sus motivos para seguir adelante se debatían entre la vida y la muerte. Después de meses de hospitalización Jasper fue dado de alta.

James afronto a su hijo, tan pronto como este se hallo en casa.

-Esto fue lo último hijo, no puedes seguir por la vida de esta manera. Estuviste a punto de morir y tu hermana también, ¿es qué acaso no valoras tu existencia? Estoy cansado hijo, no puedo más con esto.

-Yo también papá, estoy cansado de qué no entiendas que no soy el hijo perfecto que jamás seré como Rose, soy Jasper siempre fue así y lo seguiré siendo.

-Hijo no salgas con eso, sabes perfecto que nunca te he comparado con tu hermana y jamás lo haría, te digo las cosas por tu bien, por que te amo y me preocupo por ti.

-Papá por favor déjate de chantajes, que no te vienen.

-No son chantajes y lo sabes, Jasper abre los ojos y date cuenta de lo que estás haciendo.

-Discúlpame papá pero estoy cansado y quiero dormir.

James salio de la habitación, sabiendo que las cosas continuarían igual. Jasper recibió varias terapias después de lo ocurrido, Rosalie salio del hospital de regreso a casa de su padre tuvo un fuerte enfrentamiento con Jasper quedando las cosas peor entre ellos, tanto así que Rose dijo que a partir de ese momento él estaba muerto para ella. Y tan pronto pudo volvió a Los Ángeles a hacer su vida.

La tensión entre padre e hijo era cada vez peor, una noche Jasper decidió hacer lo mismo que madre hiciera 12 años atrás, tomo todo el dinero disponible que había, así como otros objetos de valor, y se fue. James nuevamente sintió morir no tenia nada ni nadie con él, el rancho comenzó a decaer, la gente se aprovecho de la situación y lo robaron a manos llenas. Su salud mermo sobremanera, y poco a poco ese James lleno de vida y valentía se fue consumiendo, así como también lo hacía "The Lucky Ranch".

Jasper sabía lo que ocurría con su familia por medio de algunos conocidos o en diarios, fue de esta manera, que se dio por enterado que Rose se había casado con Emmett McCarty y años más tarde se había convertido en tío de un pequeño llamado Emmett de hoy 4 años, una niña llamada Constance de 2 y estaban a la espera de un tercer hijo del cual aún no sabían el sexo.

8 años, esos eran los que habían pasado desde la última vez que Jasper vio con vida a su padre, a su hermana y estuvo en "The Lucky Ranch". 8 años en los que había hecho y desecho su vida a su antojo, y hoy estaba aquí de vuelta, solo y en completa ruina. De aquella majestuosidad, sólo queda una triste finca, unos cuentos caballos, algunos animales, cientos de deudas y el fiel Alan Pucket, capataz y amigo de su padre, que a diferencia de él, siempre estuvo al lado de James aún en los peores momentos.

Por medio de Steve Bullock, el abogado de su padre desde hace más de 30 años, Jasper supo que lo único que su padre pudo dejarle fueron deudas, que no había manera de pagar más que deshaciéndose de el rancho y vendiendo todo aquello que fuera posible de vender, comenzó a vender lo animales, los tractores y todo aquel equipamiento que pudiera, pero las deudas no minoraban.

Había llegado el momento de decirle adiós a "The Lucky Ranch", Jasper puso un anuncio en un diario y los compradores no tardaron el caer, trato de sacar el mayor provecho posible, logro su mejor oferta con otro criador de caballos competencia de su padre, pero el tipo era amable, le ofreció un poco más de lo que valía, y con esto el pudo saldar todas sus deudas.

De lo poco que quedo libre abrió una cuenta de ahorros a nombre de su hermana, era la herencia que le correspondía, pero Jasper recordó que había algo más que podía ser útil, busco y por fin dio con el escondite donde Victoria guardaba sus joyas, no eran muchas pero si las suficientes mismas que deposito en una caja de seguridad a nombre de él y su hermana, ese legado lo tocaría en caso de ser estrictamente necesario.

Estaba decido a ser el hijo que su padre siempre quiso y el nunca pude ser, ahora era un hombre de 34 años que por primera vez sabría lo que era que costaran las cosas. Lo único que el había aprendido a hacer, era todo lo referente al cuidado de caballos, por medio de un conocido del supo que en Texas había algunos sitios de suma importancia donde él podría acomodarse, le dio los datos de algunos criadores y toda la buena vibra que pudo.

Así Jasper, tomo sus tres trapos, el dinero y todo la esperanza que le quedaba en ser el hombre que le prometió ser a su padre, al momento de enterarlo.


	3. Cap 2 Un nuevo Comienzo

**Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2.<p>

Un nuevo comienzo.

Me encontraba camino a Austin, Texas. El comienzo de mi nueva vida estaba a tan sólo unas horas, sería difícil, pero tenía el valor y fortaleza necesaria para poder lograrlo. Le había prometido a mi padre en la tumba que yo iba a cambiar y ser un buen hombre, tal como el me enseño y yo no supe ponerlo en practica.

Con la ayuda que Greg Torrance me dio, me fue mucho más sencillo ubicarme, sabía donde estaba el hotel y a que lugar ir primero. Eran 10 las distintas direcciones que él me proporciono, 10 personas que no me conocían y podían darme el beneficio, 10 oportunidades para un nuevo comienzo.

La primera dirección a la que fui estaba a tan sólo 20 minutos del centro de Austin, era una granja pequeña que se dedicaba a la producción de lácteos para el consumo local y a las afueras de la ciudad. Un hombre mayor de cabello cano me recibió no con muy buena cara. Me hizo una serie de preguntas, al pedirme referencia yo solamente podía decirle el nombre de la persona que me había facilitado sus datos, pero el momento en que el hombre estuvo a punto de aceptarme, la última pregunta termino con todos mi anhelos.

-Y dígame joven Jasper, ¿ha estado alguna vez en prisión?- Me pregunto el hombre.

-Sí señor, he estado preso.

-Bien, ¿Cuántas ocasiones?

-Muchas.

-¿Cuántas?

-Han sido 7 señor.

-Pero ¿qué acaso usted está loco? 7 veces son demasiadas, una es pasable dos tolerable, 3 pues aún hay esperanza, pero 7 son una mala indicación de que usted sea una persona de fiar.

-Mire entiendo su punto de vista, todos han sido delitos menores, de los cuales he sido absuelto a la brevedad. Señor, se lo pido por favor, tengo mucha necesidad de trabajar no me niegue la oportunidad.

-Lo siento mucho joven, pero mi negocio tiene una reputación que me ha costado años, no la manchare con un hombre cómo usted. Discúlpeme pero no lo puedo aceptar.

-Lo entiendo, de igual forma muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Pero ese primer paso no iba a vencerme, seguí con la actitud positiva y todas las ganas, para mi mala suerte la historia se repitió 9 nueve veces más, si no era por mis antecedentes penales, era por no tener experiencia, por no tener practica o simplemente por que no se les daba la gana hacerlo. El último lugar al que fui me atendió el hijo del dueño, quien resulto ser un buen tipo y me dio otro brío de esperanza.

-Jasper, de verdad lo lamento mucho. Encantado te contrataba, yo no lo veo problema a eso de la justicia, todos cometemos errores, y me importa poco, si tienes experiencia o no, con el tiempo se aprender. Pero mi papá no piensa cómo yo, hace poco es que me ha dejado el negocio a cargo me tiene vigilado, a la menor equivocación se qué estará sobre mi diciéndome "Te lo dije no estás preparado aún".

-Claro que lo entiendo no te preocupes, muchas gracias.

-Mira te voy a dar una dirección (comenzó a escribir algo sobre un papel), y el nombre de un tipo que hace poco llego a Austin, su nombre es Carlisle Cullen, es Doctor, abrió un clínica ultramoderna aquí serán como 6 meses, llego con su pomposa familia. La esposa es muy amable igual que él, tienen dos hijos un chavo pretencioso llamado Edward y otro mounstro de 4 años llamado Lynette es una niña mimada que no sabe como moler gente. Bueno creo que tienen una hija que estudia en Europa algo ahí escuche no estoy seguro. En fin, como todo rico que no sabe que hacer con tanto dinero, ellos tienen un rancho bastante bien dotado de todo lo que te puedas imaginar, y necesitan gente. Sólo que las personas de aquí no son muy amables que digamos, por ahora tienen poco personal, sé que pagan bien, el trabajo será pesado puesto que sólo serías tú, pero estoy seguro que ellos no te cerrarán las puertas. Ve y espero te vaya bien.

-Muchas gracias Paul, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

-No tienes de qué hermano, si consigues el empleo ven y búscame. Podremos ser amigos, así mi padre no estará fastidiando. Muchas suerte.

Me despide de mi nuevo amigo y estuve a punto de dirigirme hacía aquella dirección, pero era un poco tarde y el lugar se encontraba a 3 horas del centro del pueblo, me fui al hotel a comer y descansar, cómo siempre decía…Mañana será otro día.

Ya había olvidado lo que era despertar al cantar de un gallo, pues fue este animal quien me despertó en punto de las 6 am, la hora perfecta para levantarme y acudir lo más pronto posible a ese lugar que un día antes Paul me había hablado, me di un duchazo rápido y salí para tomar el primer autobús rumbo a Golden Town, era una pequeña localidad que se encontraba a las afueras de Austin, con una población no superior a los 300 habitantes, personas dedicas en su mayoría a la agricultura y ganadería, la principal fuente de trabajo ahí era el rancho La Laguna de Ohio, un nombre bastante raro para un rancho, ahora con la llegada de sus nuevos dueños, las cosas y desde luego el nombre habían cambiado.

Al pedir informes todos sabían de que rancho me refería, pero me corrigieron al decirme "No muchacho, ya no se llama así ahora simplemente es Cullen's Barn", a diferencia de Austin, en Golden Town todos se referían a los Cullen con agrado en ciertas ocasiones con un dejo de admiración y agradecimiento, por lo visto no eran los pomposos como les llamaban allá.

Camine unos kilómetros más y por fin dí con aquel lugar, era un verdadero paraíso, todo cuanto me habían contado se quedaba pequeño en comparación con lo que mis ojos veían, era una majestuosidad increíble, me hizo recordar a lo que fue una vez mi hogar. Mi corazón me decía que aquí iba a ser feliz.

Me adentre a los jardines que rodeaban la entrada, en verdad parecían esos de los cuentos que le dicen a las niñas cuando pequeñas, fui a la parte posterior y un joven de unos 23 años me recibió, fue y le hablo a su patrón. Ese fue el primer encuentro que tuve con aquel hombre, era un tipo de no más de 50 años bien parecido, con un aspecto de estrella de cine más que de Doctor, al verme me dedico un amplía sonrisa.

-Benito me ha dicho que eres Jasper whitlock y querías hablar conmigo.

-Así es señor, escuche en Austin que usted tiene poco de haberse mudado aquí y necesitaba personal, es por eso el motivo de mi presencia aquí.

-Veo que te han informado muy bien Japer, pero no me digas señor. Soy Carlisle Cullen, puedes llamarme Carlisle, pero que te parece si vamos adentro y hablamos más comodante.

-Me parece perfecto, gracias se..Carlisle.

-Excelente, por aquí por favor.

Me cedió el paso y me indico un camino que llevaba a la parte trasera de su casa. Por supuesto, había un jardín trasero enorme, con muchos juegos y cientos de juguetes regados por todos lados, por los antecedentes que me habían dado, supuse que pertenecían al mounstrito llamado Lynette. No le dí mucha importancia y seguí mi camino al entrar a la cocina, un olor extraño me llego a la nariz un olor que hacía ya bastante tiempo no tenía presente y me hizo sentir un tanto extraño, un olor a hogar, nos recibió una mujer de edad llamada María que era la cocinera. Cruzamos un largo pasillo que separa la cocina de la estancia, a los lados se encontraba el comedor principal, y junto a este una biblioteca enorme, del lado derecho estaba una sala de televisión y un poco más adelante un cuarto de arte, al parecer era el lugar preferido de la señora de la casa. Pasamos al estudio del Doctor Cullen, el pidió unas bebidas y en verdad que me sentía a gusto en compañía de él.

Me pregunto lo mismo que todos yo respondí como lo había hecho anteriormente, llego a ese pregunta incomoda que fue la causante del rechazo en otra veces, pero a diferencia de aquellas, el no me juzgo ni hizo más preguntas, se limito a decir…

-Bueno Jasper, que sería la vida sin esos sinsabores no crees.

Sin más que decir me dedico una amplia sonrisa, y me dijo que el trabajo era mío, sería el capataz de aquel lugar, el no tenia la más minima idea de cómo se sacaba adelante un rancho, pero su esposa había insistido que por su salud mental necesitaba salir de la ciudad, el complaciente al más mínimo capricho accedió, en el rancho éramos pocos lo empleados María quien se encargaba de la cocina, Benito su hijo ayudaba a su papá Juan con el ganado, Octavio llevaba el jardín, su Esposa Hilda y su hija Monica se encargaban de la ropa de la familia, Y había una familia que iba dos veces a la semana para ver como progresaba el pequeño huerto de la familia. Mi lugar ahí era hacer cargo de las caballerizas, vigilar a los empleados y ser el mandadero de la familia.

Estando ya más entrados platicando sobre mis prestaciones, derechos, obligaciones y demás, fuimos interrumpidos por una bella mujer de no más de metro y medio de estatura, unos 45 años. Blanca cómo la nieve cabello castaño y unos bellos ojos cafés.

-Carlisle amor, el almuerzo está listo. Lo lamento mucho amor, no pensé que estuvieras ocupado.

-No te preocupes Cariño, Jasper y yo estábamos terminando la conversación, aprovecho la ocasión, para presentarte. Esme, él es Jasper, será el nuevo capataz, Jasper mi esposa Esme Cullen.

Aquella bella mujer me dedico una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, y me extendió su mano.

-Mucho gusto Jasper.

-El gusto es mio, señora.

-Vamos, dime Esme no soy tan vieja cómo Carlisle.

Ese comentario nos hizo reír a los 3.

-Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlos, pero es hora de que me vaya.

- ¿Porqué tan pronto?

-No quiero molestar más Carlisle.

-Pero si acabas de llegar, anda Jasper quédate a almorzar con nosotros el camino no es corto y seguramente no has ingerido nada.

-Esme le agradezco mucho en verdad, pero….

-Pero nada te quedas, y punto. Los espero en la mesa, no quiero que se enfríe nada está claro.

-Cómo tu digas cariño.

-Así me gusta.

-Bueno creo que has visto quien lleva los pantalones aquí verdad.

-Jajaja si que lo he visto pero se ve que es linda.

-Sí que lo es, sólo que se emociona con la gente.

Dicho esto salimos rumbo a la cocina donde por lo general se reunían a tomar los alimentos, el comedor principal era pocas veces utilizado, en palabras de la propia Esme, si quería conservar sus muebles por más tiempo lo mejor era alejarlos del alcance de Lynette.

Al entra ahí me percate de una personita que no tenía el gusto de conocer, pero a pesar de ello, ya tenia algo de fama. Aquella cabecita de cabellos lacios y negros como la noche giro para gritar un alegre.

-¡Papi! Ministe a momolzar con nostas. Eso era un chillido lleno de verdadero amor.

-Mi princesa hermosa te lo prometí no es así.

-Sí papito lo pometiste y lo cumpliste.

La alegría de ver a su papá le duro poco y volvió su atención al plato.

-Pero Jasper vamos, siéntate tu plato está servido.

-Muchas gracias Esme.

-Jasper, quiero presentarte a mi pequeña princesa, Lynette.

Me señalo con el dedo el lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña, voltee a verla y le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Lynette.

La aludida no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por voltear a verme, no fue hasta que su madre le llamo la atención.

-Lynette Ann Marie Cullen que modales son esos? Qué acoso no te he enseñado que una niña es más linda, cuando es educada.

La pequeño no hizo, más que rodar los ojos en señal de "ese cuento ya me lo has dicho mil veces mamá" y volteo hacia mi, me miro con sus enormes ojos azules y simplemente dijo:

-Ah hola.

-Lynette!

-Ay mamá! Hola Tasper mucho busto.

Sorio más de fuerza que de gana y con todo la sinceridad miro a su madre y le dijo.

-Cotenta o teres más?

-Ay Lynette cómo eres.

Yo no hice más que reír por lo bajo ante aquella escena, al parecer la pequeña era un misterio y un tanto altanera. Por una coincidencia se comportaba como Rose de pequeña sólo que está niña era menos explosiva y más honesta.

Comenzamos a almorzar y entre bocado y bocado platicábamos, les conté mi vida de manera remullida, omitiendo los detalles feos por supuesto. Fue así como me entere de los demás hijos del Doctor y su esposa.

-Esme y yo tenemos 27 años de casados y somos muy felices. Tenemos 3 hijos, el mayor es Edward, a él ya lo conocerás próximamente, tiene 27 años es Doctor al igual que yo y es quien dirige la clínica en Austin, hace dos años volvió de Nueva York, estuvo un tiempo con nosotros en forks pero cuando le comentamos de la decisión demudarnos, quiso venir con nosotros.

-Tiene 27 años -Eso lo dije o le pensé?-.

-Que pena Jasper-esta vez fue Esme quien hablo- pero bueno tu sabes cuando uno es joven, la tentación es grande, y bueno me case cuando ya habíamos encargado a Edward.

-No sé preocupe no tiene por que darme explicaciones.

-Está bien, no me avergüenza decirlo, mis hijos son fruto del amor entre mi esposos y yo, mi mayor orgullo.

-Se nota, Esme. A ambos se les ilumina el rostro al hablar de ellos, así qué sólo tiene dos.

-No para nada tenemos otra hija Alice, ella vive en Europa tiene 24 años. Está estudiando diseño de modas en París, este semestre termina la carrera. Y bueno la más pequeña es ella, Lynette tiene 4 años.

-El último suspiro, así la llamo yo. Es extraño sólo planeamos dos hijos, pero un viaje a Hawai nos rompió los planes, fuimos dos y volvimos 3.

-Te etuche papi.

Por supuesto la niña no iba a quedarse callada, hizo una cara de ofendida que ni la mejor actriz de Hollywood pudo haber hecho, en verdad comenzaba a creer el por que la gente en Austin la llamaba mounstrito.

-No te enojes mi amor, papito está bromeando.

-A mi no me butan esas bomas mami, me hacen daño. Que no sabe que una ofensa así puedd taumar a un hija toda la vida, no pateces dotor papi!

-Ay Lynette que dramáticas eres.

-No soy bamatica soy sencibe.

Seguimos conversando un rato, la pequeña de vez en cuando salía con su comentario dominguero, para ser una niña de 4 años, hablaba como una de 10 y se ofendía como una de 20, parecía alma de una mujer madura atrapado en el cuerpo equivocado, pero aún así era adorable.

Los Cullen con su característico trato hospitalario ofrecieron quedarme desde ya en su casa, fue el propio Carlisle quien me llevo al hotel a recoger mis pocas pertenencias, antes de volver pasamos al banco local a que me abriera una pequeña cuenta de ahorros donde deposite mi poco capital, pasamos a la clínica del Doctor, donde pude conocer a su hijo. Era tan amable como su papá, nada que ver con lo que me habían dicho de él, me cayó muy bien y me recibió de buena manera. El Doctor termino sus pendientes y fuimos de regreso al rancho, conocí mejor el lugar y me familiarice de inmediato, por extraño que pareciera, me sentía como en mi propia casa.

El día paso más rápido de lo esperado, llego la hora de la cena y esta vez tuve más oportunidad de conocer a Edward, conectamos en muchas cosas, terminado el postre me invito a su habitación ahí pudimos conocernos mejor, al parecer era un tanto introvertido y le costaba hacer amigos, eso era una de mis principales frustraciones así era yo por lo cual estaba más que claro que él y yo nos íbamos a llevar muy bien.

Me fui con una sonrisa a la cama, en verdad que había sido un tipo de bendición dar con esta familia, todos sin excepción eran amables, incluyendo el pequeño mounstro que durante el día ya hizo de las suyas conmigo, no tenia ni 24 horas con ella y ya poseía mi corazón.

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias por sus Reviews de verdad que les agradezco mucho! Me motivan demasiado. Bueno este cap es una introducción a la nueva vida de Jasper, y les pido que presten atención a la mounstrito llamada Lynette, durante los primeros capítulos roba cámara, pero en la historia ella será un punto clave!. Muchas gracias de nuevo! Y espero que les guste!


	4. Cap 3 Y ahora, Qué hago!

**Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3.<p>

Y ahora qué hago?

Y de nuevo el Gallo volvía a despertarme a la misma hora del día anterior, esta vez no me levante con el mismo animo, ayer había sido bastante agotador, pero no era un cansancio físico más era de tipo emocional, pase por un sinfín de sentimientos que hacía años no tenía, incluso algunos los creía bien enterrados en mi ser.

Pase de la emoción, a la incertidumbre, de los nervios, a la impotencia, este último fue repetitivo en muchas ocasiones, y el que más fatiga me dio, pero sin duda, el que más me gusto fue el sentir la confianza que unos completos extraños tenían en alguien como yo. Eso por lo general sólo lo tienen tus padres, tus hermanos, algunos amigos y gente cercana, pero personas que no tienen la más minima idea de cómo eres en realidad, eso sí que era completamente nuevo para mi, y me encantaba la sensación.

A decir verdad me levante mucho antes de lo previsto mi día comenzaba a las 8 am en punto no eran ni las 7 cuando yo ya estaba listo, la casa se escuchaba en completo silencio, muy probable todos dormidos, el único que vi fue a Juan quien estaba ordeñando una de las vacas, probablemente para que los patrones ingirieran la leche fresca en el almuerzo, me acerque a él y lo salude, era un tanto huraño, pero quien no lo sería con un hombre del cuál no conocía mucho, y que por apariencia no decía mucho de sí, unos jeans, una vieja playera, unos tenis rotos, eso sin contar con mi cara llena de cicatrices, además de mis tatuajes que por supuesto saltaban a la vista, unos más escabrosos que otros pero que para mi representaban parte de mi historia, y me encantaban.

Le pregunte si podía ayudarle y eso sí que le vino bien, comento que Octavio el jardinero desde día atrás estaba mal, el Doctor le recomendó cuidados y descanso por unos días, así que él ahora también se encargaba de eso, si podría echarle una mano conectando los aspersores y programarlos a cierta hora le vendría genial, eso hice. Posteriormente me pidió si podía recolectar algunos huevos del gallinero para que María pudiera preparar el desayuno, con gusto fui creía que se me había olvidado como era el trato con las gallinas, y así fue, todas cacareaban como locas por que un tipo metía mano en sus lugares prohibidos, me lleve no que otro picón en la mano. Una de ellas fue muy particular me picoteo tanto como pudo pero aún logre sacar lo que necesitaba, estaba tan indignada por lo que hice que el cacareo era tipo de un humano, me recordé las peleas épicas entre mi hermana y yo, cuando niños, juraba que era Rosalie reencarnada en aquel animal, motivo que me dio mucha risa pero a la vez un dejo de nostalgia.

Era mi hermana, y yo tenía tantos años alejado de ella, me había perdido los momento más hermosos de su vida y quizás me perdería muchos más, no sabía cómo, pero sí sabía que alguna vez iría a buscarla a Los Ángeles le pediría perdón, eso ocurrirá el día que yo sea digno de poder llamarla hermana de nuevo.

Deje el pedido en la cocina, aún era temprano no tenía que hacer por ahora así que decidí dar un paseo, tenía que conocer bien mi lugar de trabajo, camine por los jardines delanteros, fui a los traseros, unos pasos más allá se encontraba la alberca y una pequeña cabaña, después supe que no era una sino 4, ahí vivían los empleados, por extraño que fuera, a mi me habían alojado en la casa principal, después trataría eso con Carlisle, debía recibir el mismo trato que los demás. Era un lugar enorme quien quiera que fuera el dueño anterior debía estar loco para vender ese lugar, era hermoso, miles de árboles frutales, o de simple follaje, flora por todo el lugar, incluso un pequeño viñedo, cosa rara en un estado como Texas. O también ese alguien no podía darse el lujo de mantener un lugar de esa naturaleza, fuera cual fuera el motivo, a mi parecer el rancho no pudo caer en mejores manos que las del Doctor Cullen y su familia.

Regresaba a la casa pues me había dado sed, en el camino encontré a Edward que se dirigía Austin para abrir la clínica.

-Hola Jasper! Buen día! Qué tal tu primera noche?

-Edward! Buenos días! Todo muy bien gracias y tu?

-Muy bien gracias, pensé que no me gustaría estar aquí pero la verdad esto si es vida, me voy feliz y regreso de la misma manera nada comparado a New York o Forks. Conociendo el lugar?

-Te comprendo he estado en muchas ciudades del mundo y el estrés es horrible, pero el campo siempre tiene esa tranquilidad que necesitamos. Sí estaba explorando un poco para familiarizarme.

-Así que eres todo un trotamundos? Tendrás que contarme tus hazañas eh? Me parece bien que conozcas, veras que es un lugar muy sencillo no te perderás.

-Algo así Edward, algún día lo haré. Eso estoy viendo.

-Bueno te dejo el camino es largo y me gusta ser puntual. Suerte y de nuevo bienvenido!

-Muchas gracias! Suerte con tus pacientes!

Sin más subió a su auto y salio rumbo a Austin, ese chico era en verdad agradable. Seguí caminando y fui a conocer las caballerizas, al entrar no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, me recordaban tanto a las que teníamos en "The Lucky Ranch", el ver la paja, el olor a madera y otros no muy agradables, las monturas, las reatas, los cepillos un sinfín de cosas que me hacían añorar cada vez más a mi padre. Era en ese momento que comprendí mejor, el gran hombre que fue y yo nunca supe valorarlo, una parte de mi lo culpo por el abandono de mi madre, y ese dolor fue más fuerte que el amor que le tenía, bien dice el dicho, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final lo pierde, de nuevo yo con mis lamentaciones y arrepentimientos tardíos, sí eso me hubiera llegado unos años atrás no estaría pasando por esto, pero llorar no era bueno, lo hecho, hecho está por más que quiera mi padre no resucitaría.

Vi los caballos eran en verdad bellos, muy del tipo a los que nosotros producíamos en los buenos tiempos, era posible que hubiera uno de los nuestros ahí pero averiguarlo estaría en chino y no me iba a meter en problemas, mire mi reloj y marcaban 10 minutos a las 8 no quería llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo. Entre a la cocina y salude a María que me recibió con cara de pocos amigos, pero al final me ofreció una taza de café, estábamos en plena conversación cuando el señor de la casa apareció.

-Buen día mi gente! Cómo amanecieron hoy?

-Ay señor, yo amanecí bien pero el torpe de Juan cada vez rinde menos, va creer que hoy sólo trajo 15 huevos? Sea por Dios, eso no alcanzara para todos.

Trágame tierra ese fui yo! No podía permitir que el pobre hombre fuera culpado injustamente.

-María su esposo no lo hizo, fui yo. Me desperté temprano y quise ser útil, me pidió que recolectará algunos, pero no me dijo cuantos y yo tampoco pregunte, así que todo es error mío.

-Bueno, está bien muchacho te agradezco la ayuda pero mira aquí se recogen 30 huevos al día, a veces se consumen todos otras no. Pero gracias.

-Ya está bien de perdones y demás, María prepare ese desayuno para ustedes, para nosotros sólo pique fruta, un buen zumo de naranja, y la niña ya sabe lo que gusta, su cereal de princesas, no se preocupe. Jasper que bueno que te estés integrando ya después podrás hablar respecto a las cosas aquí, la verdad, ni yo sé como se manejan entre ellos.

-Estaré en mi estudio con Jasper hablando cosas sobre el rancho y demás, cuando sean las 9 despierte a la señora y a Lynette, quiera o no hágalo, si no le hace caso amenace con llamar a su mamá y vera como se levanta, a las 10 el almuerzo como siempre, y ponga un lugar más, Jasper hará las comidas con nosotros a partir de ahora.

-Claro señor cómo usted diga.

Me quede boquiabierto con lo que acababa de ver, era real? Carlisle Cullen pidió que me tratarán cómo uno más de la familia, eso si que imposible, no lo podía permitir. Llegamos a su estudio, comenzamos a hablar de lo que haríamos y lo que yo sabía hacer, pero seguía queriendo dejar claro cual era mi posición en esa casa, no tenía el valor pero debía hacerlo.

-Carlisle perdón pero ya no aguanto, por qué dio esa indicación a María? No veo que sea justo ese trato para mí, quiero decir, soy un empleado igual que ellos, debemos ser tratados de la misma manera.

-Jasper, Jasper. Tienes razón, pero sabes desde el primer momento que te vi algo tienes en la mirada, te ves dolido, arrepentido, algo me dice que dentro de ti guardas cosas de lo cual no quieres hablar, y no te voy a forzar. La pena que traes en el alma es muy profunda, has pasado por cosas fuertes, esa misma mirada tuve una vez yo y el tiempo me ayudo a recapacitar, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, yo creo en ti Jasper, y si en algo puedo ayudarte no dudaré en hacerlo.

-Pero Carlisle usted no me conoce.

-Es cierto, pero con el tiempo lo haré, lo que si sé es que no me defraudarás, te daré le trato que mereces, serás mi empleado pero también serás visto como amigo de la familia, así trato a mis amigos, así que no preguntes y déjate querer, es una orden está claro ajajá.

-Ajajá claro como usted diga patrón.

Fuimos de nuevo al comedor, donde Esme y el mounstrito nos esperaban.

-Papito! Men día. Hola Tasper!

-Buen día princesa, veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor!

-Hola Lynette! Buenos días Esme!

-Buen día Jasper, claro que amaneció feliz! Sí le dije que hoy iríamos de compras.

-Mami dijo que íbamos a sanear todas las tiendas.

-Lynette! Cuando dije eso?

-Ater mami no te acuedas? "Picesa, manana mamos a sanear todas las tiendas no bejaremos nada".

-Ah con que van a "saquear" las tiendas eh? Esme…

-Ay hija y después de eso que te dije?

-Hmm…ah sí! no le vas a decir una shola palaba a tu papá. Oops! Pedon mami no lo guelvo a hacer.

Esa niña sí que era todo un estuche de monerías, ahora sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía o fuera a decir.

-Bueno bueno, saqueen todo lo que quieran, pero temprano aquí de acuerdo?

-Cómo tu digas amor!

Lo que sí no me esperaba era lo siguiente.

-Papi Tasper puede venir con nosotas?

-Quieres que Jasper las lleve?

-Nop tero que se compe ropa mueva!

-Ay mi nena quiere regalarle a Jasper ropa que linda!

-Aish mami! No, tero que Tasper se vea como un vatero de veda!

-Wow! Lynette gracias! Pero yo no puedo ir, tengo que trabajar. Además, crees que no luzco cómo un vaquero de verdad?

-Calo que no! Los vateros usan botas, bomberos en la tabeza, además tu si eres tomo un vatero, pero con tenis, no como mi papi.

Dicho eso soltó un suspiro de resignación, al parecer su papá le había defraudado en eso de ser un vaquero.

-Se puede saber cómo es eso de que yo no soy un vaquero?.

-Beno papi es que tu te pompaste todo ese ropa de vatero, pero la veda no te teda, hicites el intento pelo solo fue eso intento fustado de vatero.

El doctor Cullen abrió la boca, sin dar crédito a lo que todos acabamos de escuchar, por su parte Esme estallo en carcajadas por la ocurrencia de su hija, yo trate de no reír y la pequeña por su parte se sintió orgullosa de por fin poderle decir a su papá lo que en realidad pensaba de él como vaquero.

-Esme! Celebras lo que tu hija acaba de decir?

-Carlisle no te enojes, es sólo una niña, aunque seamos honestos cariño. Tiene algo de razón, un vaquero no usa los jeans con zapatos de vestir o las camisas con corbata, se pone su tejana y tu bueno, haces todo eso o peor.

-No puedo creerlo mis dos mujeres se ponen en mi contra, ves Jasper estoy solo contra el mundo así no puedo.

-Ay papi eres un damatico!

-Ahora entiendes de donde lo heredaste mi vida.

-Sí mami de él y de tu, tu pamien te pones damatica.

-Lynette!

-Mami es la veda! Ves tomo si haces dama? Pero papi Tasper puede ir con nosotas?

-Papi, papi con eso lo solucionas todo niña! No sé, pregúntale a "Tasper" si quiere ir con ustedes.

-Tasper que dice mi papi que te pegunte si te tieres ir de poping con mi mami y yo?.

-Ajajá, te lo agradezco mucho muñeca pero hoy no puedo debo trabajar, te prometo que después iré contigo y tu mami de compras!

-Ay Tasper! Beno, pero una pomesa es una pomesa, si la tompes le digo a mi papi que te pegue! Esta calo?

-Cómo usted mande señorita.

El almuerzo continuo unos minutos más, el tener a esa niña cerca si que era divertido, podía entender por que era la adoración de todos en la casa incluso de los empleados. Terminamos y yo me dirigí hacia las caballerizas, pero al entrar me quede petrificado, no tenía la menor idea de por donde debía empezar, el señor Cullen me dio un itinerario de lo referente a los animales, de que manera se alimentaban pero no me dijo por cual comenzar.

Por extraño que pareciera, era cómo si los animales me llamaran, me acerque con cada uno y me presente, sentí su respuesta y di manos a la obra, pero igual me seguía preguntando, Y ahora qué hago? Tuve algunos problemas sobre todo a la hora de revisar a las yeguas, especialmente con las preñadas, estuve a punto de recibir una que otra patada que por suerte pude esquivar, me pase toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en el establo, esto de adaptarme a los caballos y ellos a mi sí que sería un proceso largo y algo tedioso, pero no había de otra, papá siempre decía, tiempo al tiempo, y eso debía hacer.

Me llamaron a comer, esta vez con los empleados, puesto que la señora seguía de compras y el jefe se había ido a la clínica con Edward, tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos y tratarlos mejor, en verdad que eran agradables aunque no dejaban de verme los brazos donde resaltaban mis tatuajes, me percate de que Mónica, la hija de Hilda la lavandera, no dejaba de verme, y su mirada no era de miedo más bien un tipo de filtreo que no me venía mal, pero no era el momento, tal vez con el tiempo se pudiera dar algo, la chica no estaba nada mal.

Al termino de la comida me fui de nuevo al establo, tenía que establecer un tipo de conexión con los caballos, por ridículo que fuera mi padre decía que si no te entendías con ellos la primera vez, sería muy difícil después, ahí estaba yo hablando con ellos como si de verdad me fueran a contestar, el tiempo voló cuando menos pensé ya eran las 10 de la noche. Regrese a la casa donde todos se disponían a retirarse, María me informo que los señores llegarían dentro de medía hora, se habían detenido a cenar con sus hijos, y como yo no volvía ellos ya lo habían hecho, pero mi cena estaba servida podía calentar, estaba en verdad agotada y quería descansar, se despidió y se retiro a su casa. Por mi parte, tome el plato lo metí al microondas y comencé a cenar, justo cuando estaba por terminar una vocecita irrumpió con tremendos gritos.

-Tasper! Taaaasper! Dode estás?

-Lynette no grites, es posible que él ya duerma y tu con tus cosas!

-Mami!

-Mami nada! Ya es tarde y la gente duerme cosa que tu deberías estar haciendo!

-Pero mami no peyo por ahora!

En ese momento estaba ya en la estancia.

-Tasper! Tasper! No estas momido! Ves mami te lo bije Tasper me esperaba!

-Sí claro Lynette te estaba esperando.

-Ananale mami dale a Tasper lo que compamos para él!

Ese chillido sí que era de emoción y una ansia que no conocía los limites! Carlisle y Edward sólo se limitaban a ver con una gran sonrisa, las gracias que la mounstrito hacía.

-Ya voy hija que desesperada! Toma aquí está!

-Gacias mami! Te tero mil! Toma Tasper yo te lo compe!

-Sí claro ella lo compro!

-Shh papi! Déjame!

-Oh vamos! Muchas gracias nena no te hubieras molestado!

-Ya no hables y abe tu regalo!

La niña estaba en verdad entusiasmada por que abriera la gran bolsa que su mamá me había dado unos minutos antes, por lo cual me apresure a abrir el paquete, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que eran algunos Jeans, muchas camisas de cuadros, otra más formales pero todas de vaqueros, 3 pares de botas, y unas 5 tejanas a juego con las camisas, era la autentica ropa de Vaquero, aquel digno de vivir en Texas, y el cual ansiaba Lynette por ver.

-Te bustan? Dime que si! Po que pasamos muchas horas de poping buscando todo veda mami?

-Sí mi amor! Perdona el atrevimiento Jasper, tuve que entrar a tu habitación y tomar el numero de calzado y talla de ropa, esta niña en verdad me convenció de hacerlo, espero no te moleste.

-No Esme para nada, pero en verdad no era necesario! Lynette te lo agradezco de corazón me gustaron mucho!

-Te lo dije papi! Tasper será mi vatero de veda! Ahola ve a tambiarte quelo verte!

-Nada de ve a cambiarte, qué es eso señorita. Ya no son horas, usted debe dormir y no andar dando ordenes a nadie, me escucho.

-Pelo papi yo teria ver a Tasper de vatero.

-Podrás verlo mañana, él debe dormir y tu también!

-Sí Lynette es noche y las niñas buenas deben dormir temprano, te prometo que mañana me verás de vaquero.

Después de decir eso, la niña me miro de la forma más linda que nunca nadie me había mirado, además me regalo la sonrisa más bella que había visto en toda mi vida, ilusión en ella y yo iba a complacerla. Se fue feliz a la cama en compañía de sus padres, Edward y yo nos quedamos platicando un rato en la estancia, posteriormente nos fuimos a dormir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Esto sí que era un buen comienzo, que más podía desear. La segunda oportunidad era más que obvia y yo no iba a defraudarlos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Hola Chicas! Aquí les dejo el capitulo 3, como pueden ver la niña sigue haciendo de las suyas y lo que le falta, es así como medio loquita, la verdad que me divierte mucho escribir de ella y creo que el capitulo siguiente es aún mejor, estaré actualizando lunes y viernes, no sé si puedo antes lo haré.

He tenido un accidente de cocina y la verdad que el dolor no me deja estar mucho tiempo con el ordenador en la tripa y por indicaciones medicas tampoco puedo. Bueno espero que les guste, cualquier cosa por favor haganmela saber, una duda, un consejo, que les gusta o que no, alguna sugerencia sobre que quieren ver, todo es bienvenido. Muchas gracias por su tiempo para dejarme su review de verdad que lo valoro mucho! Y mil gracias por su tiempo dedicado a leer mis locuras un beso!.

**Taty =)*.**


	5. Cap 4 Quien soy Jasper el nuevo capataz

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4.<p>

Quien soy? Jasper el nuevo capataz, un Vaquero o un Vatero?.

Y ahí estaba mirándome frente al espejo, sin creer que era yo. Será cierto eso de que el habito hace al monje? Pues real o no, la verdad era que no me reconocía, jeans nuevos, la camisa a cuadros en perfecto conjunto con la tejana y las botas, eso sí que era raro. Nunca me había caracterizado por mi buen gusto para vestir, desde niño mis padres me dieron la libertad de eligir mi guardarropa, las apariencias no me importaron mucho menos ahora, pero bueno esta vez era distinto, me habían hecho un regalo, y lo más importante, había una pequeña que deposito sus esperanzas en mi para ver un vatero. Qué diablos dije? Perdón un Vaquero, vaquero, sí si vaquero!.

Era mejor darme prisa y ponerme a trabajar, la botas me incomodaban un poco, me supongo que por nuevas, entre más actividad tuviera darían más pronto de sí. Salude a María que me vio con cara de "Y hasta que le paso" y sin detenerme me fui directo a lo que hacía con los caballos.

Estaba en plena faena de peinar a las yeguas cuando una voz ya un tanto familiar me llamo.

-Buen día Jasper! Wow! Te ves muy bien!

-Buen día Esme! Cómo amaneció? Gracias! Le puedo servir en algo?

-Muy bien Jasper gracias! Bueno en realidad a mi no, es mi hija. Ay esa niña! Esta por terminar de desayunar, podrías ir a verla dentro de 30 minutos, amenace que si no comía no te vería, pero me aprovechare y la bañare. Podrías hacerlo?.

-Por supuesto que sí! En lo que usted está con ella yo termino estás dos yeguas y me dirijo con ustedes.

-Muy bien, te veo en mi estudio.

-Ahí estaré.

Continúe con mi trabajo, eso de ser vaquero como que no se me daba. No tenía ni medio día y sudaba como marrano, es que acaso la gente de aquí no sabe que la franela es incomoda! Quien rige la moda de los vaqueros, quien la invento? Por qué así? No sé si era la ropa, o más bien que tenia años sin usar algo de esto, recuerdo a mi padre feliz vestido tal cual dictaban las reglas, pero como esto no era lo mío en fin debía acostumbrar eso es normal qué no?.

Termine con lo que debía y fui a mi encuentro con las jefas del hogar, toque con los nudillos la puerta y antes de hacer más ruido Esme me señalo con el dedo total silencio, y me sentará en una silla, por primera vez en 48 horas vi a la niña en completo silencio y tranquila. Estaba cómodamente tumbada sobre su estomago dibujando.

-Mamá a que horas peyo ver a Tasper?

-Pronto mi cielo, ya te dije él ahora está ocupado.

-Pero mami no le titatare mucho piempo, sólo tero verlo!

-Lynette por favor se un poco paciente sí?

-Beno mami.

La aludida continuo con sus garabatos y cómo si se le hubiera olvidado que yo me encontraba ahí, Esme se puso a hacer sus cosas sobre un lienzo, al parecer era pintora o le gustaba eso y su hija había heredado el gusto, aunque puede ser que la obligaran, lo que fuera funcionaba la niña en verdad ni se inmutaba con nada. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad le duro poco…

-Mami poyemos ver a Tasper ahora?

-A ver Lynette, hagamos un ejercicio sí. Cierra tus ojos, no los abras! Respira profundo, y exhala. De nuevo!

Esme me hizo la indicación de que me parará frente a la niña-

-Bien ahora, abre tus ojos lentamente.

-Oh po Dios! Tasper!

-Dije lentamente!

La cara de felicidad y de incredulidad de esa criatura, estaba bañada con un poco de exaltación, inocencia y mucha, mucha alegría. Era lo más bello que pude haber visto, me hizo pensar en mi sobrinito Emmett era de la misma edad de ella, y yo me había perdido absolutamente toda su vida. Cómo sería, físicamente era muy parecido a su papá, aunque con la misma sonrisa de Rose, sólo lo conocía por fotos en los diarios, esas preguntas nunca me las había hecho, nunca me habían importado los niños de hecho jamás hice algo como esto, pero cómo decir no a un sonrisa tan llena de vida?.

-Tasper! Eres un vatero! El vatero más guapo y sesi de todo el mundo!

-Ay hija! Cómo que sexy? Eso no se dice!

-Mami mira! Es un vatero! No como mi papi o Edua! Tasper!-Suspiro-

-Entonces si cumplí tus expectativas! Me alegro mucho nena!

-No sé que es eso, pero eres mi vatero!

No dio oportunidad a responderle, salio corriendo y gritando "Tenemos un vatero, tenemos un vatero en casa". María sólo pudo reír ante aquella escena y quien la veía respondía de la misma manera, era imposible no hacerlo. Así que mientras Lynette pregonaba, Esme me pidió que hiciera algo y bueno no pude decir que no.

Por fin pude parar a la niña un instante, ella en verdad que estaba feliz. Temblaba de la emoción entre lo que se le entendía, una de las razones por la cuales ella "accedió" a mudarse de hogar fue por que su papi le dijo que viviría rodeada de vaqueros, y la idea que su papá y hermano representaron para ella no cumplió con lo prometido, y en Austin la gente así ya no pulula mucho vestida de esa manera. Me abrazo y me beso tanto como pudo, me hizo que la llevara al establo pasamos horas "hablando" de caballos y vateros. Pero mi turno había llegado.

-Bueno Lynette ya que estamos en confianza, necesito decirte algo.

-Dime Tasper! Te etucho!

-Bueno yo sé que eres una niña buena, que quiere mucho a sus papis y a sus hermanos cierto?

-Sí, amo mucho a mis papis, y a mi hemano, pero mi hemana no tanto.

Eso último lo dijo bastante convencida.

-No está bien, las niñas buenas quieren a sus hermanos por igual.

-Tienes hemanos?

-Sólo una hermana.

-Ah y la tieres mucho?

-Por supuesto, la quiero muchísimo (Más de lo que puedas imaginar, y más de lo que ella pueda, pero nunca se lo dije y menos se lo demostré, ese pensamiento nunca salio de mi boca).

-Pero tu hemana no es como la mía, ella es mala Alice a mi no me tiere.

-No digas eso Lynette, estoy segura que ella te adora.

-Siempe me tata mal (hizo el puchero más conmovedor del mundo).

-Bueno todos los hermanos alguna vez nos peleamos, pero créeme que ella si te quiere! Sólo que a veces se enoja.

-Tu cómo sabes? No la conoces!

-No pero…ahm pero un vaquero lo sabe!

-Los vateros saben cosas?

-Sí los vaqueros saben muchas cosas, y de eso quiero hablarte. Como te dije sé que eres una niña buena, pero a veces no te portas bien y no obedeces a tu mamá.

-Eso no lo saben los vateros! Te lo dijo mi mamá!

-Está bien ella me lo dijo, pero sí quieres verme siempre de vaquero, tendrás que obedecerla y portarte bien, no sólo con ella con todos.

-Pero Tasper yo siempre me porto bien, mi mami a veces es mala!

-Tu mami no es mala, hay cosas que no debemos hacer y cuando las hacemos ellas deben regañarnos.

-A ti te gegeña tu mami?

-Bueno sí cuando era niño.

-Y de gande?

-No, mi mamá murió hace muchos años, por eso tu que tienes a tu mami debes ser buena con ella. Me prometes que te portarás bien?

-Pometelo pometelo así de pometer no sé pero lo itetare!

-Bueno se comienza por algo! Ahora señorita usted debe ir donde su mami y yo debo seguir trabajando.

-Me puedes llevar a con mi mami, me da miedo cuzar los jardines!

-Claro que si!

Me subí en hombros a la pequeña diablilla quien iba feliz con mi tejana puesta, y tomada de mis cabellos como riendas, al parecer no sólo le servia de vaquero ahora ya era su caballo, la deje de nuevo en el estudio de Esme, me fui a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, cuando sonó el teléfono, María no estaba por ningún lado y dentro de la casa no había nadie más, bueno estaba la señora pero ella estrictamente me dio ordenes de no ser molestada, al parecer se concentraba mucho pintando y no le gustaba ser interrumpida, estaba entre la disyuntiva de hacerlo o no, eso no era mi deber pero podía ser una emergencia.

Mientras me decidía el aparato dejo de sonar. Termine de beber agua y estaba ya afuera cuando de nuevo sonó, seguramente si debía ser importante nadie marca dos veces a menos que sea de suma urgencia o necesidad, respire hondo, exhale y tome el auricular.

-Cullen's Barn Diga.

Una voz un tanto molesta me respondió al otro lado.

-Quien llama?

-Dígame usted primero.

-Esa pregunta la hice yo, responda!

-Primero debo saber quien es para poder responder.

-Quien se cree qué es? Dígame ahora mismo su nombre!

-Disculpe señora, pero no puedo perder mi tiempo con usted. Si no tiene urgencia de hablar pues lo lamento pero tengo que colgar.

-Señora? Señora! Pero quien diablos es usted, cómo se atreve a decirme señora¡! No se atreva a colgar o vera cómo le va.

-Disculpe si la ofendí, pero en verdad si no tiene nada mejor que hacer no me quite el tiempo!

-Es usted un igualado miserable!

Ya había subido mucho el tono de voz, ya no era exaltación esos eran gritos! Y sí algo no tolero son los gritos y menos viniendo de una loca al teléfono!

-A mi no me va gritar y menos llamarme miserable.

-Yo le grito todo lo que quiera y lo llamo como se me antoje, seguro es un empleadillo más.

-Sea lo que sea usted a mi no me habla de esa manera, está claro!

-Insolente poca manera! Cómo me gritas!

-Mire mujer loca al teléfono, no me interesa ni quien sea ni lo que quiera! Ahora si me disculpa, no puedo perder mi tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, a diferencia de usted yo si tengo vida y trabajo, así que con permiso.

-Con permiso su abuela! Sí cuelga le juro, le juro que así como entro, sale!

-Usted a mi no me jure nada!

-Ash! Pero sí será! Ya le dije dígame su nombre!

-Dígamelo usted primero!

-No estoy jugando!

-Yo tampoco! Dígalo y lo haré yo!

-Soy Ali! Ahora su nombre!

-Sí claro Ali, yo me llamo Batman!

-Ash! Así me llamo idiota! Su nombre!

-Oiga no me insulte!

-Pues usted déjese de chorradas y dígame su nombre!

-Me llamo Jasper!

-Jasper qué?

-Jasper! Me pidió mi nombre no?

-Su nombre completo!

-Sí se lo doy va a dejar de molestar?

-Sí!

- Conste! Jasper Whitlock!

-Y usted que hace ahí?

-Bueno que esto ya es interrogatorio?

-Las preguntas las hago yo! Responda!

-Mire si es usted una vendedora de cochinadas por teléfono, no me interesa muchas gracias!

-Pero cómo es posible tanta insolencia de su parte. Es usted un pelagatos de lo peor!

-Y usted una vieja loca que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, respondo a su pregunta y es lo último!

-Pero es que usted….

-Pero nada ya me harto! Soy Jasper Whitlock, soy capataz de aquí conforme! Adiós!

-Perfecto era todo lo que necesitaba saber, pues muy bien Jasper vaya diciéndole bye bye a su trabajo! Esto no se quedará así!

-Usted está loca!

-Vuélvame a decir loca y verá de lo que soy capaz!

-Loca loca loca loca loca mil veces loca!

-Ah ash! Eso si fue todo! Le juro escuche bien, le juro que esto no es todo y las cosas no quedan aquí le voy a decir todo a mi papá!

-Vaya y dígale a su madre sí quiere no me interesa!

-Imbecil!

-Su abuela!

-Oh pero qué dijo?

-Lo que oyó! Ahora si con su permiso adiós!

-Maldito desgraciado, mi papá sabrá esto en cuanto vuelva de París!

-No me interesa!

-Pe…

Harto de ella colgué el aparato. No iba a seguirle el juego a loca esa, que se creía, gritarme a mí? Eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir, mi padre nunca lo hizo, mi hermana si pero era Rose, el día que no lo hacia no era ella.

Vieja estupida, tan bien que iba mi día y ella me lo arruino! Estaba que echaba rayos, si que me había hecho enojar la mujercilla, este mundo estaba cada vez peor ahora hasta por teléfono te faltaban al respeto!

Continúe haciendo mi trabajo esta vez de mala manera, no iba a pasarle mi mala vibra a los animales, así que me puse a hacer otra cosa, comencé a checar que era lo que hacía falta de material de curación entre otros.

Cuando de pronto me puse a pensar en toda la conversación que había tenido unos momentos atrás con la loca esa, medite sus palabras. Menciono su papá varias veces, será que Benito tenía una hija y yo no sabía, o al vez Octavio tenia otra hija, pero una hija en París, eso sí que era difícil, París donde había escuchado esa palabra, alguien menciono algo de ese país pero quien.

A lo mejor confundí las cosas estaba tan enojado que metí algunas de las pocas conversaciones civilizadas que mantuve con Rose, ella sí que había ido a París muchas veces, pero que rayos! No Iba a darle importancia a loca esa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_Hola! Pues ya estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo, cómo pudieron ver por fin se le cumplió el deseo a Lynette de ver a "Tasper" de vatero! Y fue la más feliz, pero bueno este fue el primer encontronazo entre Jasper y Alice! Una llamada un tanto peculiar ahahaha, y eso que aún no se han visto las caras! Qué será lo que les deparará a este par?_

_Espero les gute! Un beso!_

**Taty =)*.**


	6. Cap 5 El Imbécil al Teléfono!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5.<p>

El imbécil al teléfono!

-Pe…(to to to to)….Hola? HOLA? Diga algo!

No podía ser posible, o sea no, para nada, el tonto ese no lo hizo. ¡Pero claro que lo hizo! ¡Ese idiota tuvo el atrevimiento de colgarme! A mi Mary Alice Cullen la hija del dueño del Rancho, o era un reverendo baboso o no sabía quien era yo, pero me iba por la primera opción, por supuesto que sabía con quien estaba hablando, sólo que este tipejo se dio el atrevimiento de hacerme enojar, eso si que no iba a permitirlo.

A mi nadie me trata de bruta, y menos un muerto de hambre empleaducho de mi Padre, sabía lo necesario para echarlo patas a la calle en cuanto llegará con mi familia por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, esto no se quedaría así.

Mientras me repetía esto en la cabeza una y mil veces, me quede mirando la bocina del teléfono, era tanto mi coraje que no me percate de que no estaba sola, fue un carcajada la que me hizo salir del shock post-coraje.

-Se puede saber tu de qué te ríes?

-Perdóname Alie, pero es que estuvo memorable esa pelea!

-Le estás dando la razón al tipete de quinta?

-No amiga para nada, es sólo que bueno fue muy gracioso la forma que se insultaban el uno al otro!.

-O sea, genial ahora ya soy tu arlequín!

-Que no! Alie vamos, tu no lo pudiste oír pero en verdad fue divertido! No te enojes!

En mal momento se me ocurrió poner el altavoz para que mi mejor amiga pudiera escuchar la conversación que tendría en ese momento con mi mamá para anunciarle que dentro de 3 semanas iría a Austin, ya que ésta era mi última semana de clases, ya había terminado por fin mi carrera universitaria, me graduaba con honores, quería darle la buena nueva pero un idiota se interpuso en mi camino. Y claro cómo iba yo a imaginarme que esto pasaría, desafortunadamente no tengo poderes psíquicos que de haberlo sabido me evito el mal sabor de boca.

-Ya Alie tranquila, respira hondo cuenta hasta 1000000000 y relájate.

-Sí claro que fácil es decirlo, pues no has sido tú a la que han llamado loca!

-Bueno que él no ha dicho mentiras!

-Qué has dicho Isabella Marie Swan?

-Es una broma no te enojes!

-No quieres me enojes, sabes que me pudre que me llamen loca, ese es el peor insulto que pueden hacerme!

-Pero yo estoy bromeando.

-No me simpatizan tus mentiras Isabella!

-Isabella? Wow si te enojaste.

-Ay no! Mira como me regocijo!

-Alie!

-Alie! (Imitando malamente la voz de su amiga) ésta vez no funcionará Isabella!

-Vamos Alie que tu no puedes estar enojada conmigo!

Claro que no podía estarlo! Era la mejor amiga del mundo siempre a mi lado, nos conocimos en un campamento de verano en España, teníamos 18 años después de salir del instituto (preparatoria, medía básica, middle school etc.) Decidí tomarme un tiempo para mi, sabía perfectamente lo que quería estudiar, pero también necesitaba un descanso, mi papá no estuvo muy de acuerdo aun principio, al final accedió no puede decirme no, en fin, entre los muchos lugares a los que quería ir estaba España, mi madre recordó que cuando era niña mi tía Gorgette y ella fueron enviadas una vez a un campamento para señoritas allá, me platico todo lo que hacía y me llamo la atención se puso a investigar y cuando menos acorde ya tenia mi lugar asegurado, debo decir que el lugar era precioso en medio de un bosque a las afueras de Asturias, rodeado por un hermoso río, se le llamaba campamento aunque en realidad era un castillo medieval hermoso, tenía jardines enormes muy bien cuidados, un pequeño lago y un sinfín de actividades por hacer.

No había mucha privacidad, puesto que tu habitación la tenías que compartir, fue ahí donde la conocí, ella al igual que yo no sabía nada respecto al sitio, fue enviada por su padre, era hija de padres divorciado su mamá se había vuelto a casar y en cuanto pudo se deshizo de ella, fue a dar donde su padre, este también se caso al poco tiempo pero la relación con su madrastra Sue no era del todo agradable y con la hija de ésta mucho menos, Lea era 3 años mayor a Bella y no le gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con los Swan, no mejoro sino hasta que nació su hermano menor Seth, un niño por demás encantador que conocí poco después era la viva imagen de su padre pero más agradable. Cuando Bella tenía 18 años no sabía que estudiar, así que como castigo su padre la envío a un "internado", bueno al parecer Charlie no tenia ni la más minima idea de que era un campamento y a Sue no le importaba donde fuera la idea estar lejos de Bella el mayor tiempo posible.

Así que bajo esos argumento ella fue a dar hasta allá, era demasiado callada pasaba horas pegada a los libros, era torpe en las actividades deportivas y un tanto retraída, en verdad me estresaba verla pero ella era por mucho, mejor que las otras tipas hipócritas que tijereaban todo el tiempo a mis espaldas. Soy motivo de admiración para muchos y objeto de envidia para todos, ser yo no es fácil pero ese es mi principal arma, soy superior a ellos. Un día que no tenía mucho que hacer, me fui a mi habitación dispuesta a pasar la tarde durmiendo, al entrar me tope con la graciosa imagen de mi compañera de habitación tratando de caminar con tacones, era por demás divertido, pero no lo fue cuando ella cayo y raspo una de las rodillas.

-Te encuentras bien?

Ella sólo me miró con sus enormes ojos color chocolate y no respondió.

-Pregunte qué si te encuentras bien?

-Yo? Ah sí, si perdón es sólo que tu…digo.

-Que yo qué?

-Nada.

-Claro que sí, ibas a decir algo dímelo.

-No tiene importancia.

-Claro que la tiene. Dime.

-Bueno es que tenemos un mes aquí y tu ni siquiera me diriges la mirada.

Tenía toda la razón eso de ser amiga de todos no es lo mío.

-Perdona por eso, no soy del tipo de hablar con todos.

-Claro y menos conmigo.

-No digas eso, por que no lo haría?

-No soy del tipo de personas con las que tu socializas.

-Quien dijo que no? Acaso me conoces?

-La verdad es que no.

-Entonces?

-Bueno, es que la gente dice que no eres muy amable.

-La gente habla por que tiene boca, si quieres conocerme entonces hablemos, pero antes vayamos a la enfermería que te revisen esa herida, después te enseño a andar en tacones y al final platicamos te parece?

-Suena genial.

-Perfecto, andado… Cuál es tu nombre?

-Oh cierto! Bella, bueno Isabella Swan pero dime Bella!

-Mucho gusto Bella, soy Alice Cullen puedes decirme Alie!

-Mucho gusto Alie!.

A partir de ahí nos hicimos inseparables, aunque nuestras vidas no eran para nada parecidas, teníamos cosas en común, así como otras totalmente opuestas pero eso hacía que nuestra amistad fuera perfecta, nunca antes había conocido a nadie como ella, tan sencilla tan buena, honesta, amable, excelente consejera y la mejor compañera, con un terrible gusto por la moda pero para eso estaba yo, y yo bueno, con ella era todo lo que no era con el resto del mundo, podía ser divertida, risueña, ser la verdadera Alice, Bella era la hermana que nunca tuve y siempre quise, alguien con quien compartir todo.

¡Está bien, sí tengo una hermana pero es una niña! Sólo tiene 4 años y es insoportable, en realidad no lo es, bueno un poco, siempre peleamos, ella es culpable me quito mi lugar no fue planeada vino este a este mundo a fastidiarme la existencia y quitarme el amor de mis padres y mi hermano, ahora todo gira alrededor de Lynette y para colmo ese nombre, me pusieron Mary Alice en honor a mi abuela paterna, y Lynette estaba predestinado a ser el nombre de mi primera hija, mi mamá con sus ocurrencias decidió llamarla Lynette Ann Marie, según ella para contarle que cuando grande su nombre habría sido elegido con amor, Lynette por su hermana mayor, Ann como ella y Marie por la gran obsesión que papá tenía por las Mary, Marie, María, Mariah o todo aquel nombre que le recordará a su madre. Esa niña ash!

Con Bella compartí los mejores momentos de mi vida, pasaba todo el verano con nosotros y yo de vez en cuando la visitaba, decidimos ir juntas a la universidad lo cierto es que no todas ofrecían lo que queríamos estudiar, encontramos una en París que dentro del mismo Campus tenia ambos centro universitarios, uno con la carrera en Diseño de Modas y otro con la licenciatura en Literatura y Lenguas Modernas, justo lo que necesitábamos y deseábamos, fuimos a dar hasta allá, durante esos 4 años Bella sólo fue 2 veces a su casa la primera Navidad y un verano, siempre discutía con Sue o Lea, su padre no sabía que hacer, en mi casa mamá la quería como una hija más, así que siempre fue bien recibida.

Fue mi paño de lagrimas cuando me entere de la non grata noticia del futuro nacimiento de mi hermana y la más emocionada cuando ésta nació, no es que no quiera a la niña, pero en verdad es insoportable! Como sea, Bella es mi complemento en muchos sentidos y para ella represento lo mismo, siempre vamos hombro con hombro, nunca nos dejaremos.

Pero eso si que no lo toleraba le daba la razón al sonso ese!

-Alie! Ya no estés molesta conmigo.

-Pero Bella cómo no estarlo, estás del lado de aquel tipejo!

-Estoy de broma ya te lo dije, anda para que veas que te adoro te dejo que me maquilles.

-Ay amiga eso me haría muy feliz pero me agarras de mal modo.

-Bueno vamos por un cono con helado me apetece uno de avellana! El día esta hermoso, soleado y el clima está por demás agradable anda!

-No estoy de humor, seguro que si salgo, con este genio que me cargo se nubla y llueve!

-Que exagerada, pero vamos.

-En verdad te lo agradezco pero no quiero.

-Bueno y entonces que harás? Quedarte aquí amargándote todo la tarde?

-No para nada, tomare un baño de burbujas y me haré mis tratamientos.

-Ya estuvo que te lleva hasta media noche! Como quieras yo saldré a andar en bicicleta y daré un paseo por los Champs Élysées. Vuelvo hasta más tarde, cualquier cosa me llamas.

-Que te diviertas mucho, no vengas muy noche quiero que cenemos juntas.

-No te preocupes, estaré a tiempo para la cena. relájate y déjate llevar.

-Así lo haré!

En cuanto Bella salio, me puse preparar lo que necesitaba, la mezcla perfecta de agua un poco de sales, mi fragancia favorita, incienso, algunas velas y mi música, un poco de mascarilla de arcilla unas rodajas de limón y todo el tiempo del mundo para ser feliz.

Entré a la tina y me predispuse a relajarme, todo parecía idóneo lo estaba logrando, mis músculos poco a poco comenzaban a ceder, podía sentir como cada una de las células de mi cuerpo se dejaban llevar por aquella sensación, todo a mi alrededor parecía estar en sincronización y perfecta armonía hasta la ciudad se puso de acuerdo para no hacer ruido, los pensamientos de mi cabeza se habían esfumado por completo, sólo estábamos, yo y mi soledad.

Lo había logrado, estaba 100 % relajada, que sensación más maravillosa, el agua tibia y burbujeante por todo mi cuerpo la atmosfera con su agradable aroma a lavanda, incienso de lirios y música a piano.

Y como castigo de la vida, de la nada, vino a mi mente, toda absolutamente todo la conversación que había tenido con el pelmazo aquel llamado Jasper Whilock. Todo mi mundo de absoluta paz que me había tomado horas construir, se vio derrumbado en segundos por culpa del tipo de quinta.

Lo único que pude hacer fue quitarme las rodajas de fruta de los ojos y abrirlos, mirando al techo y gritando un muy enojada.

-Jasper Whitlock te odio! Ya te veré la cara y te juro por esos zapatos hermosos color miel de Prada que me acabo de comprar, que pagarás muy caro lo que me hiciste!

Idiota, imbécil, tarado, estúpido, baboso, tonto. Ay! No te soporto, no te conozco y siento que te odio!

Salí hecha un furia de la tina y mejor me di un duchazo, saliendo marque el teléfono de Bella, tal vez si pasaba el día fuera de mi departamento y me distraía al lado de mi mejor amiga podría olvidar ese trago amargo, esta vez no me detuve mucho a pensar que me pondría salí con lo que mejor me quedo y me fui directo con ella.

Pasamos la tarde caminando, comimos helado, recorrimos algunos sitios de arte, callejones con interminables establecimientos de artistas callejeros, nos detuvimos con un hombre que hacía caricaturas, nos dibujo a mi y a Bella de una forma por demás graciosa.

Recordé que se estaba presentando un festival de cine latino, así que también aprovechamos para ver una película y divertirnos, decidimos cenar fuera.

De verdad que estando con Bella el mundo era el mejor lugar, de no ser por su amistad no sé que sería de mi, si bien es cierto que tengo muchos conocidos a nivel mundial, tan bien es verdad que ninguno de ellos es mi amigo, sólo nos conocemos por algún evento, que nuestros padres sean amigos o simplemente por mera conveniencia, pero Bella era Bella, tanto dinero tantos contactos a nivel mundial con un poder impresionante y ella de entre todos me dio la oportunidad de conocerme en realidad y me había elegido a mi.

Sé que ella siente lo mismo que yo hacía mi, pero a veces me pregunto si merezco su amistad, sé que no soy muy amable, peco de selectiva, pero estarán de acuerdo conmigo que alguien de mi nivel social, con mi clase y educación no será amigo de cualquier hijo de vecina y muchos menos entablara una conversación con alguien por debajo de mi nivel, por eso mi hermano y yo chocábamos últimamente, desde que el se volvió medico y viajo a África para servir como voluntario cambio mucho, Edward es como mi padre, si bien físicamente es más parecido a mamá blanco, cabello castaño quebradizo, con los ojos azules como papá y con su mismo corazón de pollo, ayudando a todo aquel que lo necesite, mi mamá también era demasiado noble aunque con un poco más de carácter físicamente yo era más parecida a mi papá, de rasgos finos un tanto de duende, sólo que con la diminuta altura y extrema delgadez de mi mamá con el cabello negro como mi abuelo paterno y mis grandes ojos verdes como los de la abuela Ginger Madre de mi mamá y Lynette era tan pero tan parecida a mi! Eso si era un castigo! Mismo color de cabello, el mismo parecido a papá, y todo apuntaba a que ella también sería diminuta y sin chiste como yo y para colmo el mismo carácter, eso sí ella con los mismo ojos de Edward y mi papá, juraba que era adoptada de bebé parecía un mono cubierta por una gran masa de pelo negro, pero a los pocos días todo ese casco había desaparecido y se asomo un adorable bebé.

Los primeros meses incluso años esa niña se había robado mi corazón, todo acabo el día que camino y todo murió cuando comenzó a hablar, dos años después no la tolero, Bella se enoja por como la trato pero ella no puede entender que esa niña me quito lo que había sido mío por tantos años.

Llegamos de nuevo al departamento estaba en verdad rendida, por primera vez realizamos cosas que ambas nos gustaban sin terminar de compras, fue bueno me ahorre un buen de dinero y sobre todo, había disfrutado de mis últimos días en aquel bello país que se había vuelto mi hogar, y de nuevo como burla mala onda del destino apenas vi el teléfono, ese torpe se vino de nuevo a mi mente, Jasper Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock fue todo lo que pude pensar el resto de la noche y antes de dormir e incluso dormida, no podía dejar de pensar cómo sería físicamente ese hombre, su voz sonó un tanto rasposa, grave, con leve acento del sur así como arrastrando un poco las palabras, maduro de más de 30 años, pero qué rayos hago yo pensando en eso? Será mejor que te duermas y dejes de pensar en eso y en él, el imbécil al teléfono!.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Hola! Bueno al parecer he tenido suerte de principiante con los primeros capítulos lograba 3 reviews ahora sólo uno :D, y es el de mi querida amiga Lulú, en vista de mi fracaso bueno continuaré la historia por que a mi me gusta y creo que a ti también._

_Entonces ya sólo me dirigiré a ti Lulú! Cómo pudiste ver ahora conocemos un poco más de los sentimientos de Alice así como de la vida de Bella, sabemos de su amistad como surgió y como se llevan. Alie está por regresar a casa cómo será el encuentro con Jasper? Se ve que no le cae nada bien._

_Espero te guste y nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo y muchas gracias por tu tiempo! Un beso! =)._


	7. Cap 6 Un nuevo Compañero

**Disclaimer: Todos los persones son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6.<p>

Mi nuevo compañero.

Sin pensarlo habían pasado ya 4 semanas desde mi llegada a Texas, me acostumbre de una forma especial a mi nuevo estilo de vida, amaba mi trabajo estar rodeado de los caballos me traía un tipo de conexión especial con mi papá, era cómo si él de una forma u otra estuviera conmigo en todo momento, todos los días le echaba de menos pero sabía que de a poco iba a recompensarle todo el mal que le había ocasionado, tal vez para mucha gente esto no valga, ya muerto él que motivo tiene no puede presenciarlo, para mi valía todo sé que desde el cielo el sonríe y esta orgulloso de ver qué lo que le prometí lo estoy cumplido a un paso lento pero seguro.

Durante las semanas pasadas, no hubo un solo día en el que Lynette no estuviera conmigo en el establo, aún principio me resultaba un tanto extraño tenerla cerca, los niños no me agradaban del todo pero ella es diferente, ese mounstrito de cabellos negros y grandes ojos azules se fue haciendo indispensable para mi, la fui conociendo más y me cautivo por completo, me ayudaba a alimentarlos y cepillarlos, pero cuando se trataba de limpiar las cosas desagradables salía con su; "Lo siento Tasper pero mi mami me habla".

No sé si una parte de mi subconsciente estuviera viviendo en ella lo que por dentro deseaba vivir al lado de mi sobrino Emmett sabía que ese niño era mi sangre y que me estaba perdiendo una etapa maravillosa de su vida, pero también sabía que él merecía a alguien digno y ese por el momento, no podía ser yo. Me tuve que acostumbrar a ser un vaquero en toda la extensión de la palabra, botas con espuelas, tejanas, camisas a cuadros se hicieron parte de mi atuendo, el cual aprendí a dominar ya no caminaba como espinado, cualquiera que me viera juraría que yo era nativo de esa tierra, obviamente mi eterna acompañante decía que yo era "el vatero mas buapo en la tierra" y tal vez no era la única, mi relación con los demás empleados se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, sobre todo con Mónica, en verdad que era una chica muy guapa de 23 años, con curvas muy bien puestas, pechos grandes, morena apiñonada y una sedosa cabellera castaña que cualquier hombre quisiera hundir sus dedos en ese espeso mar de deseo, bueno me estoy viendo algo pervertido pero la verdad es que yo le gusto y ella no me es para nada indiferente, ahora no quiero una relación con el tiempo, todo puede ser y no ser.

El último fin de semana del mes, Carlisle, Edward y yo fuimos a una exposición de equinos en Alabama, donde el Doctor Cullen se pudiera hacer de nuevos contactos para la cruza de las Yeguas (que era la especialidad de su rancho) o bien que el fuera un fuerte competidor de las mismas para mejores crías de caballos, el viaje debo decir que fue por demás agotador recorrimos tres ciudades en sólo 2 días y medio, pero el conocimiento y sobre todo, los contactos ganados valieron por demás la pena.

A nuestro regreso a Austin pasamos a la clínica a ver como le había ido a ésta sin la presencia de los Doctores titulares, todo marchaba bien, en lo que el Doctor y su hijo checaban pendientes y revisaban uno que otro paciente que llegaba, me decidí a conocer el pueblo, era verdad que tenía un mes allí pero no me había tomado el tiempo ni la molestia de recorrerlo en forma, las pocas veces que iba era por mera necesidad de algo que hiciera falta en casa o que tuviera que ver con mi trabajo, salí del consultorio de Edward y comencé a caminar si un rumbo, no era un lugar tan grande por lo cual no tenía temor a perderme, si lo hacía sólo preguntaba por la Clínica Cullen y todo sabían hacia donde mandarme o sencillo cómo que marcaba al móvil del Doctor.

Mientras caminaba miraba a ambas aceras tratando de ver bien todo estaba todo para en mis próximas visitas tener bien presente a donde dirigirme sin necesidad de preguntar, en una de esas vistas mis ojos se toparon con lo que hace mucho tiempo no cruzaban, y ahí estaba escrito en una enorme pared "Austin's Body Art Study" , no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, un estudio de Tatuajes en ese pueblo, no pude resistirme y me dirigí hacía allá, en cuanto entre al local mis sentidos se dispararon, el olor a tinta fresca llego a mi nariz e inundo cada uno de mis poros, mis ojos toparon con uno de los tatuadores quien trabaja sobre la espalda de un hombre y hacía un bello paisaje, un tipo un tanto escuálido me saludo me preguntaba si se me ofrecía algo, por el momento no o tal vez si, no estaba seguro, además que no sabía cuanto tiempo tendría, le dije que si podía ver, me presento a cada una de las personas que trabajaban allí eran en total 8, 5 hombres y tres mujeres, todos ellos tan buenos que no me lo podía creer, no pude resistirme y mostré mis tatuajes me puse a charlar con un grupo de hombre que cada año iban a agregarse algo nuevo o simplemente a retocarse, venían desde Milwaukie al parecer estos tipos eran los mejores de USA, conforme avanzaba nuestro conversación y veía los trabajos más tentado estaba en hacerme uno, y tal parecía que alguien había escuchado mis ansias, el Doctor Cullen me llamo diciendo que le salio un imprevisto por lo cual tenía que demorarse cerca de 4 horas, para mi fue perfecto el tiempo necesario para hacerme un nuevo amigo.

Siempre he sido amante del arte corporal, si bien era cierto que tengo 9 tatuajes, todos ellos representan etapas importantes y un tanto dolorosas en mi vida, bueno exceptuando dos que me hice por moda pero que aprendí a querer con el paso del tiempo, siempre había tratado de honrar todo aquello en lo que creía pero nunca de aquello que amaba, tome la decisión de que a partir de ahora lo que plasmara en mi piel de forma permanente sólo sería aquello que amará por encima de todo, me puse a ver algunos de los bocetos que se hallaban allí pero ninguno tomaba mi atención, una de las tatuadoras se acerco a mi y me miro, sonrió y me dijo:

-Nada llama tu atención?

-La verdad es que no, soy más del tipo original algo que nadie más tenga.

-Exigente, eso me agrada. Me permites diseñarte algo?

-Usted no me conoce.

-No pero tus ojos dicen mucho de ti, además puedes decirme algo que te gustaría que llevara tu tatuaje.

-Sólo una?

-No necesito más.

-Está bien, quiero que diga James.

-Tu padre cierto?

-Sí.

Sin decir nada más tomo una hoja de papel, un lápiz y comenzó a hacer trazos, en menos de 10 minutos termino con el dibujo y me lo mostró.

-Qué te parece?

Tome el papel y no pude creer lo que había hecho, era como si ella me conociera de toda la vida y plasmara exactamente lo que quería, era un dibujo hecho a la perfección, o era una mujer estudiada o esto era para lo que había nacido cualquiera que fuera, la realidad es que era perfecto. Era la forma de una tejana inclinada hacía arriba con un par de botas con espuelas, debajo de ellas había un lazo en el cual decía, "James, a tu memoria papá", era lo más hermoso que pude haber visto en ese momento no podía decir nada, sólo pude mirarla y sonreír.

-Eso fue en sí, lo quieres ahora?

Con un nudo en la garganta sólo pude responder. -Manos a la obra.

Dicho esto me indico que me dirigiera a su lugar de trabajo, me recosté en el sillón, mientras ella tomaba su material de trabajo y esterilizaba algunas cosas, pensé…"Sé que nunca estuviste de acuerdo en que marcara mi piel papá, siempre decías que eso sólo se le hacía a los animales, pero la verdad es que siempre me comporte como uno, mi primer tatuaje fue el escudo de Batman en mi pompi derecha, el segundo fue el nombre de Marilyn en honor a la rubia de mis sueños, hice 3 más de tipo tribal que significaban amor, dolor, realidad, me tatúe un verso de mi canción favorita, un águila calva en mi antebrazo derecho, una calavera en mi tiempo de rebeldía, y una serie de logotipos chinos que significan algo así como paz y amor, tal vez ellos no tienen importancia, no como el que este tiene, por que es para ti en tu honor papá".

-Listo?

-Cuando gustes.

-Y en qué parte lo pondremos?

No me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero luego de meditarlo un par de segundos respondí.

-Aquí.

-Junto al corazón, buen sitio.

-No es precisamente el corazón, lo quiero un poco más debajo. No te burles, pero hace mucho decidí que cuando me tatuara el corazón sería el nombre de la mujer de mi vida y los hijos que tuviera con ella.

-Mira! Si tenemos todo un romántico.

-No es que sea romántico, pero una de las pocas convicciones que tuve bien firmes es tener una familia como la que nunca tuve.

-Por qué no naciste hace 20 años! Pude haber sido la mujer de tu vida, se vería hermoso un Clarisse y abajo Ryann y Robyn, son mis hijas!

-Tal vez en otra vida.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo!

-Y esperar muchos años.

-Que animo me das!

-No soy tan joven!

Comenzó a hacer su trabajo, platicamos nuestras vidas, su nombre era Clarisse tenía 40 años y dos hijas Ryann de 24 y Robyn de 20, se había casado a los 16 años por estar embarazada de su hija mayor su marido era un puberto de 18 años que lo único que sabía hacer era meterse en problemas, estando preso aprendió a tatuar y con un poco de dinero que le prestaron puso un negocio, al parecer el tipo tenia talento y con eso comenzaron a vivir mejor, ella quedo embaraza de su segunda hija y cuando tenía 5 meses su marido fue asesinado a las afueras de su tienda, ella había aprendido un poco y con la ayuda de un amigo siguió con el negocio, estaba orgullosa de si misma y de sus hijas, Ryann era reportera en el diario más importante en Houston y Robyn había heredado el gusto de su padre por las artes, bueno trabajaba con su madre en el salón, así que descubrí que la mismísima dueña era quien estaba trabajando sobre mi cuerpo, le conté un poco mi vida y ella en verdad quedo sorprendida, omití las partes más feas pero cuando le conté lo que mi madre nos hizo, se enojo mucho, no me había percatado de lo rápido que paso el tiempo hasta que ella lo menciono, apago su maquina y dijo:

-Listo he terminado, qué te parece.

Tomo un pequeño espejo y me lo entrego, no era posible lo que veía. Era el tatuaje más bello que alguien pudo haber hecho en mi vida, los colores de las botas eran exactos a los que mi Padre usaba, la tejana el dorado de las espuelas todo encajaba a la perfección y la letra, por extraño que fuera, era idéntica a la que mi padre hacía, no pude evitarlo y unas lagrimas cayeron.

-Tan mal quedo?

-Para nada Clarisse, lloró de emoción es demasiado perfecto! Juraría que mi Papá bajo de donde está y te dijo como utilizarás los colores y no conforme, tomo tu mano y trazo su caligrafía por medio de ti, es en verdad hermoso! Muchísimas gracias!

-Eso es lo más lindo que me han dicho Jasper, me alegro mucho de verdad que te gustará tanto.

-Gracias a ti, te nombro mi tatuadora oficial!

-Oh venga que halago!

Pague un precio justo por lo que acababa de hacer, me fui de aquel lugar con una sonrisa en la cara y en el alma, fue un bálsamo para mi. Al llegar de nuevo a la clínica sin camisa, Edward me miro raro.

-Qué paso? Te asaltaron?

-Para nada, me he tatuado?

-Otra vez? Pero Jasper tienes como 80!

-Exageras eran 9, ahora son 10.

-Y que te tatuaste? A una de tus novias las Yeguas?

-Oh cielos! Acertaste me hice la cara de Alondra!

-Ella es la más guapa!. Es broma!

-Lo sé no te preocupes.

-Puedo verlo?

-Claro.

Quite con cuidado el protector y se lo mostré.

-Wow Jasper, es muy bello. No soy amante de los tatuajes pero esto en verdad es muy bueno parece una pintura.

-Quien lo hizo es una verdadera artista.

-Sí que lo es, James? Ah tu papá.

-Así es en su honor.

-Buen gesto, seguro a él le encantará.

-No del todo, él era como tú, no comulgaba con esto.

Nuestro viaje de regreso a Golden Town fue algo pesado todos no encontrábamos cansados, queríamos llegar y dormir. Pero eso no fue posible, al menos no por el momento.

-Papi! Edual! Tasper! Vovieron!

-Mi princesa! Volvimos, me extrañaste?

-Sí Papi, pero que me compaste?

-Con qué así recibes a tu padre?.

-Estaba ansiosa amor, todo el día se la paso diciendo "Que ya venga mi papi con mis regalos"

-Eso no es cieto mami!

-Ah no?

-Nope, tamien dije de Edual y Tasper!

-Lynette que modos son esos!

-Y usted señora Cullen me extraño?.

Un tanto sugestiva y con movimientos de cadera, la susodicha se acerco a su marido quien cargaba a la hija de ambos y lo beso altivamente.

-Que asco! Eww Mami!

-Hija!

-Edual biberame de los tochinos de mis papás!

El hermano rápidamente salio al rescate de la niña y los señores ni se ofendieron, se abrazaron y volvieron a besar un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior.

-Ahí está tu respuesta papá! Que asco, Lynette tiene razón que cochinos!

-De donde creen que vinieron!

Los dos al unísono! -Papá!-

-Está bien, está bien ya tendremos oportunidad más tarde. Bueno amor alguna novedad?-

-La que te espera Cariño!

-Mamá!

-Ay hijo! Tu siempre de persignado!

-No soy persignado, pero compórtate!

-Ya ya está bien, y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta amor. Mi nena me llamo el sábado!

-No es cieto mami, aquí estuve todo el babado contigo!

-Pero no me refiero a ti mi vida, acuérdate que tu eres mi vida, Edward es mi cielo y tu hermana es mi nena.

-Y que te dijo?

-Bueno ya termino la carrera, y en lo que están los tramites de la titulación y eso tendrá libre 2 meses y decidió venir a Austin!

-Eso es maravilloso Esme! Después de 6 meses de no ver a nuestra hija!.

-Alice de vuelta!-Dijo Edward.

-Sí la loca de mi hemana!

-Te escuche Ann Marie!

-Mami!

-Mami nada más respeto que es tu hermana! Hace mucho no la ves y mira con lo que sales.

-Entonces su hija viene.

-Así es Jasper, mi nena hermosa regresa! Estoy feliz!

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes!

-Gracias!

-Y para cuando vuelve?- Carlisle pregunto-.

-Llego hoy a Dallas pero bien sabes como es.

-Se detuvo de compras.

-Sí, así es que mañana ya estará con nosotros! Ya tengo lista su habitación y la otra.

-La otra?-Esta vez fue Edward quien hizo la pregunta que me formule en la mente- Quien más viene? O Acaso tu hija trae consigo todo Francia!

-Edward por amor de Dios que cosas dices! Viena acompañada! Bella se quedará con nosotros!

-Ya me extrañaba que no viniera.

-Que descortés hijo!

-No es eso papá, es que bueno tu sabes ella y yo no nos caemos bien.

-Eres un toto Edual! Bella es muy monita y puper linda!

-Lo dices por que no es a ti quien molesta Lynette.

-A ti papomco! Lo que pasa es que tu eres un emojon que de todo se emoja!

-Yo no soy enojon, esa vieja loca que no sabes respetar!

-No le vigas loca!

-Y tu no la defiendas!

-Ya estuvo bueno con los dos-Esme intervino con su mala actuación de represión hacía sus hijos- Tú no seas grosero, y desde ahora te lo advierto Edward Anthony Cullen una mala cara, mirada o gesto para con Bella y verás, y Tú Lynette Ann Marie Cullen te compartas nada de escenitas está claro?

-Si Mami-Fue todo lo que pudieron decir.

-Están advertidos, sobre aviso no hay engaño! Estoy hablando en serio Edward, más te vale que la trates como una más ella ya es parte de la familia, y por favor ya no saques a tema lo que paso hace 4 años!

-Y qué fue lo que paso?- Me gano la curiosidad, mi lengua actúo antes que mi cerebro-.

-Paso Jasper que a los pocos días la mujer ese se sintió dueña de aquí!

-Edward!.

-No papá debe saberlo, teniendo toda la casa a la señorita le gusto mi habitación para hacer su Yoga. Estaba de viaje por unas cosas de mi último trabajo en Forks así que no estuve cuando ella y Alice llegaron, todo iba bien, pero resulta que necesitaba un lugar más privado y fue MI habitación la que más le agrado, no sólo la tomo como su sala además se atrevió, escúchalo bien, se atrevió a utilizar mi equipo de sonido y poner mis discos!.

-Eso para Edward, Jasper, es como si lo matarás.

-Son mis cosas, mi privacidad, mi espacio. Haber tu no toleras cuando tu hija entra a estudio papá!

-Pero resulta que tu hermana tiene 4 años y entra a hacer destrozos o ya olvidaste, las obras de Picasso que hizo en los reportes de la clínica? No compares Bella sólo quería espacio.

-Y teniendo montones de hectáreas de jardín, una habitación enorme no pudo encontrarlo ahí.

-Cómo sea Edward, ya deja eso y estás advertido hijo hablo enserio!

-Si mamá.

Fuimos a cenar siguieron comentado más cosas sobre la llegada de Alice y su amiga Bella, había muchas fotografías depositadas en portarretratos a lo largo de toda la casa, eran tantos que nunca prestaba atención. Recuerdo haber visto en un par de ocasiones algunas fotografías de ella, Esme me había mostrado una de Alice a las pocas horas de nacida, otras de meses, algunas de niña y su adolescencia, la última que le habían tomado el doctor Cullen la tenía en su estudio así que sí llegue a verla, no la recordaba bien, por lo que ellos decían Alice era muy parecida a su papá, por lo tanto se parecía a Lynette, a diferencia de sus hijas él tenia el cabello rubio y ellas habían heredado el color negro de la abuela Platt, mamá de Esme, un negro intenso y lacio. A la niña no le hacía mucha gracia que la compararán con su hermana y por lo que Edward me comento después a ésta ultima tampoco.

-Alice no ha crecido! Sigue siendo la misma niña caprichosa de 5 años! Ella no lo acepta pero está celosa de Lynette es ridículo!

-Estás seguro Edward?, no puede creerlo.

-De verdad Jasper- Me confío éste, ya cuando sus padres y hermana se habían retirado a dormir, mientras él y yo charlábamos en la biblioteca- Es que no la conoces, amo a mi hermana, pero se comporta peor que la niña, mis papás tienen la culpa, toda la vida la mimaron a más no poder, creció como hija única y ándale, llego Lynette y estropeo sus planes.

-Tanto así?

-Enserio, cuando mi mamá nos dijo su embarazo no lo creíamos, a su edad, digo no es un anciana pero tenía 40 cuando se embarazo y 41 cuando la tuvo, Alice siempre pensó que era un niño pero antes, lloró como demente cuando la noticia, estuvo inconsolable por semanas, y mis papás quisieron que fuera sorpresa saber el sexo, la verdad yo quería una niña.

-Y se te cumplió!

-Sí la verdad! Cuando la vimos en brazos de mamá fue la cosita más bella del mundo!-Se le iluminaba la cara al recordar a su hermana recién nacida- Una cosita de 3. 278 kg 50 cm exactos, con mucho cabello y unos cachetotes adorables, bueno al menos así la vi yo y mis papás, hasta Bella-Hizo una mueca al nombrarla- pero Alice!

-Qué hizo!

-Se le acerco, la miro y muy descarada le dijo a mis papás "Están segura que eso es un bebé y que es su hija?" Mi mamá lloró mucho y mi papá se enojo, varias veces llegue escucharla decir "Parece un changuito, no es mi hermana" claro no delante de mis papás- Aún no la conocía y por tonto que fuera, me estaba cayendo mal la mentada Alice- Bella se enojaba mucho, más parecía ella hermana que Alice!.

-Y luego qué paso?

-Pues la niña fue agarrando más forma, se empezó a parecer más a mi papá y como si fuera castigo, tomo más rasgos de Alice, al ver que ya estaba más parecida a ella, obvio ella comenzó a querer a Lynette y ya la trato como lo que era, pero el gusto le duro poco empezó a caminar la pesadilla dio comienzo, las cosas de Alice no duraban la otra con un carácter de la fregada imagínate.

-No quiero saber cuando hablo!

-Eso fue peor, como arma de defensa mi hermanita hablo clarito al año 10 meses, cosa que luego olvido ves que mitad se le entiende y la otra no, también culpa de mis papás la consienten demasiado! En fin, esto parecía campo de batalla, en nuestra casa en Forks, las peleas entre Alice y Lynette eran diario mi pobre mamá quería que las vacaciones de su hija mayor pasaran rápido, pero Alice siempre peleando a la niña y Bella defendiéndola, hasta eso que la mujer esa adora a mi hermanita y viceversa, lo único rescatable.

-Ahora entiendo.

-Qué cosa?

-Pues cuando hablamos de los hermanos, bueno Lynette me interroga sobre mi hermana y yo hago lo mismo, siempre habla maravillas de ti y de tu hermana no puedo decir lo mismo, pero de Bella si es su ídolo!

-Tal vez no lo creas, pero ya lo verás con tus propios ojos Jasper, de verdad. Se pelean terriblemente, Alice la pellizca, le jala el cabello y como casi están de la misma estatura.

-Exageras!

-Ya me darás la razón mañana, por qué crees que le digo enana a Alice? Mamá mide 1.50 cm exactos, Alice a duras penas al llega 1.60 y su amiga al 1.63, y mi pobre hermanita heredo eso, ahí no hay duda de que tenga sangre Platt en las venas, mi abuela Gorgette y mi tía Ginger están igual, mis primas ni se diga es mal de familia! Entonces imagínate las peleas entre Lynette y Alice! Claro que Alice es con alevosía y ventaja, como compara sus 24 años con los de una niña de 4, tiene más fuerzas que ella la pobre Lynette siempre termina llorando, aunque no creas Alice se lleva sus buenas mordidas y jalones de cabello, con sus pequeños manitos Lynettita se defiende cómo las grandes!.

-Tu hermana es un estuche de monerías- No tenia nada mejor que decir-.

-Es linda, pero un tanto soberbia, altanera, vanidosa, es buena persona pero no sé, no es del todo sencilla, te lo voy diciendo Jasper, es mi hermana y te repito la amo, pero no por eso miento, es de cuidado.

Eso fue lo último que Edward me dijo, y fue lo suficiente, aun no tenía el gusto de conocerla, pero si que tenia muchas ganas, mañana nos veremos las caras, estaremos de frente Alice Cullen, poco me han dicho de ti, no muy bueno pero de algo estoy seguro, a mi no me tratarás como se te de la gana y otra cosa, Lynette me tiene ahora, no está sola, así que olvídate de hacerle algo por que te las verás conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Hola Lulú y chicas anónimas! Me han enviando un Personal Message, diciéndome que LuLú no es la única que me lee, pero que no a todas les gusta dejar review, yo aún principio no me tomaba eso de los review pero si ayudan, créanlo o no que dejen un pequeñito comentario nos nutre el alma, pero bueno yo no voy a obligar quien guste hacerlo adelante y ya active los reviews anónimos :D._

_Ahora sí lo que me truje, bueno este cap no es así la gran cosa, pero hay 3 razones del por qué lo hice, 1.- Pues para entender un poco más a Jasper y la personalidad de Alice, Edward nos deja conocer más ella, 2.- Me hice otro tatuaje :P, Y pues de ahí se me vino la idea, con este ya son 5 pero es que una vez que te haces el primero los demás vienen solos, mi Madre dice que seré la vieja más horrenda del mundo con tanta cosa sobre mi piel LOL! Y 3-. Porque no tenía nada mejor que escribir, se me fue la musa y es lo que salio. Woot Woot! Ya se acerca el encuentro entre esta par! Cómo se llevarán? Se acordará Alice de Jasper? Hijole lo bueno está por venir!_

_Bueno ya después de esto aburrido que les dije, ahora sí me voy, disculpen el atraso pero ando con mucho trabajo y arreglando mi viaje, estaré ausente 12 días, tengo caps escritos que deje encargados espero la cabeza dura de mi amiga no olvide subirlos, que estén muy bien! Un beso y gracias por su tiempo!_

**_Taty =)._**


	8. Cap 7 Bumping into Wall

**Disclaimer: All the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7.<p>

Topando con pared.

Estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi familia, sobre todo de abrazar a mi mamá, ella podía ser el remedio a cualquier mal, besar a papá, oler a Edward y sí, pelear con Lynette. Me encanta hacer enojar a esa niña, aunque no siempre resulten las cosas como quisiera.

Sólo unos cuantos minutos me separarían de mi casa, aún nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Dallas, esperando a que dieran la señal de abordar nuestro avión con destino a Austin, Bella por supuesto me acompañaba, se había comunicado con su familia a Seattle pero por raro ellos no estaban, resulta que su papá y madrastra se habían ido de viaje al caribe y se llevaron consigo a Seth y desde luego a Lea era un viaje familiar, claro que desde que Sue entro a esa familia Bella no figuro más, ni la molestia se tomaron en decirle, así que mi casa siempre está abierta para ella.

-Alice no estoy segura.

-De qué?

-Pues de ir a tu casa! O sea estará Edward.

-Y?

-Cómo que Y? Él y yo no nos soportamos! Mejor dicho él no me soporta!

-Él es un idiota! Bella me sorprende que después de 4 años, en los cuales has estado con nosotros en tantos momentos, aún no logres ignorar a Edward, ya sabes que es como un viejo amargado!

-Es sencillo decirlo, no eres tu a la que odia!

-No te odia, simplemente es un exagerado.

-Pero…

-Pero nada! Ignóralo, digo, lo saludas y ya! Has como que no existe así de simple! Además no será el único ahí, están mis papás, estoy yo!

-Y Lynette! Aww por fin la podré ver, debe estar enorme!

-Ya se me hacía raro que no la nombraras!

-No sé que te ha hecho esa pobre criatura! Si es la cosita más adorable del mundo!

-Eso lo dices por que no es a ti, a quien pelea siempre!

-Si a esas vamos Alice, eres tu que no halla la forma de molestarla y siempre la estás peleando.

-Es cierto! Pero me fascina molestarla, llora tan lindo!

-Te advierto que no te dejare que lo hagas, ya madura!

Respondí a lo que me dijo sacándole la lengua! Bella siempre como la heroína al rescate de los desvalidos, y ella no se podía cuidar a sí misma, siempre cayéndose o metiéndose en problemas, era como un imán a las tragedias y ahí estaba súper Alice al rescate!.

Por fin dieron al aviso de abordar, sólo 40 minutos más y estaría en ese pueblo, lo único rescatable de aquel lugar, algunas tiendas de ropa, 3 restaurantes y los cines, claro la clínica de mi papá, de ahí en más todo y todos apestaban.

Aterrizamos al tiempo y hora precisos, pasamos por nuestro equipaje, necesitamos 3 carritos, tengo un pequeño problema de compras, compro sí, pero sólo lo necesario no me gusta mucho repetir ropa, y el simple hecho de ver la cara de envidia que hace Mónica al verme todos los días con algo nuevo es un plus que no puedo dejar pasar, esa mugrosa lavandera, me odia por ser yo. La que le espera, este tiempo estaré disponible y le haré ver su suerte, a esa y al estúpido de Jasper Whitlock, me pase todo el último mes trazando planes para encararlo, la venganza es un plato que se disfruta poco a poco, y así iba hacerlo, miserable hasta que se largue.

Cuando por fin terminamos con nuestro equipaje nos dirigimos a la sala de llegadas, se supone que alguien estaría esperándonos ahí no sabíamos quien, pero espero que alguien conocido. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba parado como siempre tan recto y tan aburrido, vestido tan formal tan pulcro, no había duda era mi hermano. No es que fuera presumida, pero era muy guapo, alto, blanco, fuerte, cabello castaño cobrizo rebelde, ojos verdes y muy caballeroso, obvio quiero lo mejor para él así que no cualquier zorra se meterá en su vida, no es muy noviero punto a mi favor, pero es tan simple que dudo mucho que alguien se fije en él, habrá que cambiarle un poco la forma de ser en este tiempo, ardua tarea.

Cuando por fin mi localizo, me sonrío tan lindo como siempre lo hacía, no resistí más la emoción comencé a dar mis típicos saltos de felicidad y sonreí de vuelta. Puse mis dos carritos donde no estorbaran y me acerque a él, lo abrase tan fuerte como pude, en verdad lo extrañaba era el mejor hermano del mundo, mi confidente para algunas cosas y mi consejero para todo, siempre tan centrado y maduro, no se lo digo pero lo admiro mucho.

-Alice, Alice bienvenida!

-Edward Edward, gracias!

-Por extraño que es, pero estos meses te extrañe mucho!

-Mira tu que cosas! Lo mismo digo! Ay hermano tengo mucho que platicarte!

-Yo también y estoy emocionado de que nos digas todo sobre tu graduación!

-Así lo haré, pero obvio aquí no!

-Obvio! Y tu amiga?

-Se llama Bella!

-Bueno y Bella?

Voltee y por supuesto que ella no estaba a la vista, se escondió detrás de los carritos!

-Quieres dejar de ser una cobarde y dar la cara! Sal de ahí, no podrás evitarlo siempre Isabella, además está de buenas y ya lo vacunamos contra la rabia!

-Muy graciosa!

Después de unos segundos por fin la mujer se digno salir de su encierro, sin levantar un momento la cabeza saludo a mi hermano con un hilo de voz, eso si caía en lo ridículo! Le di un codazo tan fuerte como pude, por fin reacciono y carraspeando un poco logro articular un ya más fuerte…

-Hola Edward! Cómo estás?

No sé si era mi imaginación o mi hermano había visto un fantasma, pero se quedo callado y con la boca medio abierta, no decía nada, me asuste un poco con su reacción nos miramos la una a la otra, sin decir nada. Tuve que gritar.

-EDWARD CULLEN SIGUES AHÍ!

Por fin el bruto salio del trance.

-Sí aquí estoy! Por que gritas? Me vas a dejar sordo!

-Por qué no respondes? Te quedaste como idiota mirando a la nada!

De nuevo volvió a mirar al lugar de antes pero esta vez con una sonrisa, seguí su mirada y OH sorpresa! No miraba a la nada, miraba a Bella! Es cierto que mi amiga se había puesto más guapa y al parecer mi hermano lo noto, era extraño, pero pensar en Edward y Bella como pareja me gustaba. Por lo pronto, él ya le había sonreído y ella como de costumbre se puso roja como tomate.

Dos personas nos ayudaron a subir las cosas al auto, me fui en el asiento del copiloto y Bella detrás, se dedico todo el camino a mirar por la ventana mientras yo platicaba con mi hermanito, este de vez en cuando fijaba más de lo necesario la mirada en el retrovisor, dudo mucho que viera el camino, digo quien sonríe al camino tanto como puede?.

Por fin, ahí estábamos en ese lugar tan pero tan aburrido! A mis papás les encantaba y a mi hermanos ni se diga, yo lo odiaba, sobre todo la gentuza que trabaja ahí, exceptuando a María la cocinera y su familia, eran agradables, pero la mugroso Mónica, su Madre la metiche y su padre el flojo eran insoportables! Benito y Juan nos recibieron, nos saludaron y comenzaron a bajar nuestro equipaje, entramos a la casa. Un olor a rosas, mezclado con lirios y lavanda nos recibieron, por supuesto Mamá se había dedicado a llenar la casa con nuestras flores favoritas, me estaba enamorando de aquel aroma cuando…

-Aaahhh! Mi nena hermosa!

Por supuesto mi Madre! Ahí estaba tan hermosa, cariñosa y jovial como siempre, apenas me vio me dio la más bella de sus sonrisas y extendió sus brazos, no dude nada y me lance a ella, nos abrazamos tan fuerte, eso era lo mejor de mi mami, te hacía sentir su amor por todos lados. Cuando por fin nos soltamos, me miro toco mi cara y dijo.

-Mi nena, estoy tan feliz de verte. Te echado tanto de menos.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Mamá! Te amo!

-Mi amor! Te amo mucho también!

-Y a mi no me extrañaste?

Ahí estaba el hombre más guapo y más maravilloso del universo.

-Papá! Obvio te extrañe mucho! Cómo estás?

-Feliz de tenerte aquí mi corazón!

Me quede abraza a él, cuando mi mamá por fin se dio cuenta de que algunos faltaban!

-Hija y Bella?

-Se quedo con Edward! Seguro ya se la comió!

-Parece que hoy desayunaste payaso Alice!

-No aguantas nada!

Mi hermanito entro a la estancia con mi amiga apoyada en él, para no variar y tal como lo manda la tradición, Bella se fue a estrellar en las escaleras de la puerta, mi hermano caballeroso la ayudo a levantarse y al parecer la caída fue grave.

-Estás lastimada Bella!

-No Esme- Bella abrazo a mamá- Estoy bien, solamente me resbale.

-Eso no fue un resbalón, se doblo el tobillo quise verla pero no me dejo, terca como siempre!

-Te dije que no es nada, estoy bien pero tu de entrometido como siempre!

-Sí claro no es nada y por que no puedes caminar?

-Claro que puedo caminar.

Dicho esto mi amiga orgullosa, se retiro del apoyo de Edward iba a saludar a mi papá cuando de nuevo cayo. Afortunadamente mi papá logro rescatarla.

-Bella no estás bien.

-Sí lo estoy Carlisle de verdad no es nada.

-Bueno si no es nada, aún así déjame ver.

-Está bien.

Mientras mi papá hacía lo suyo y Edward supervisaba, el cuadro familiar no estaba completo.

-Cómo que algo falta no mamá? Dónde está tu mounstro?

-Alice!

-Ay! Bueno, dónde está tu adorable mounstrocidad llamada Lynette?

-Ya debería estar aquí, seguro que Jas…

Unos gritos y risas al por mayor no dejaron que terminara la frase, era Lynette quien estaba feliz montada sobre los hombros de extraño hombre, que lucia tan feliz como ella. Era alto, como de 1.85 cm, blanco, ojos azules grisáceos, cabellos rubios en una melena por debajo de la barbilla, vestido con unos jeans gastados sucios, botas, camisa a cuadros un vaquerucho sin duda.

El susodicho se disculpo por la tardanza, su voz era grave, un tanto fuerte algo así como varonil, la niña estaba agarrada por los cabellos de él y traía puesta una tejana vieja. Me miro con esos ojos azules y se quedo callada, la mire y no dije, Bella se levanto del sofá y por arte de magia mi hermana menor comenzó a moverse como loca encima del sujeto.

-Bájame, bájame por favor!

-Cómo lo ordenes Lynette.

Al estar en el suelo la mocoso sonrió divinamente estiro sus bracitos en mi dirección, juraba que estaba feliz de verme no podía creerlo pero era verdad, le devolví la sonrisa y corrió …sí pero no en mi dirección!

-Bella!-Chillo Lynette- Po fin estás aquí!

-Preciosa!-Mi amiga la tomo en brazos con cuidado y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

-No puedo creerlo Lynette! Así es como recibes a tu hermana?

-No te enojes Alice, cada quien cosecha lo que siembre!

-A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión Edward!

Pero ni Bella ni Lynette dejaron de hablar y abrazarse, eso si que me molesto me ignoraron, mis papás no decían nada! Fue entonces cuando lo miré por primera vez, sus ojos tristes se cruzaron con los míos, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, pero que se creía por qué no dejaba de verme? A mi nadie me reta.

-Y qué? Usted que tanto me ve?- Estaba harta, tenía que dejar claro desde ya, quien era yo-.

-Alice por favor, es obvio que te mire así no los hemos presentado.

Mi hermana por supuesto no quedo callada, tomo a Bella de la mano, ignorándome nuevamente y dijo.

-Mila Bella él es Tasper mi vatero! Tasper ella es Bella pero no es vatera!

Escuche bien? Lo llamo Tasper?

-Que nombre más ridículo Tasper! Ahahahahaha.

-Mi nombre no es Tasper señorita.-Me dijo el tipejo ese muy indignado, ahora resulta!-.

-Está en lo cierto Alice, tu hermana que no sabe decirlo. Permíteme Lynette.

Fue mi Padre quien hizo las presentaciones.

-Bella él es Jasper, Jasper ella es Bella una muy buena amiga de la familia. Otra hija para nosotros.

Qué? No puede ser, así que el hombre misterioso tenía nombre y vaya que nombre, era el causante de mi primer cana y unas arrugas prematuras, era Jasper Whitlock! No podía creerlo, mi amiga muy educadamente lo saludo de mano, pero volteo a verme, ella sabía lo que había ocurrido hace un mes. Cuando llego mi turno, lo miré de la forma más cruel que pude.

-Jasper ella es mi hija Alice, Alice él es Jasper el nuevo capataz.

-Mucho gusto señorita-

Se quito la tejana y se inclino un poco, me ofreció su mano. Era un imbécil si creía que iba a saludarle, lo mire de abajo hacía arriba.

-Hola Jasper! Si me disculpan estoy muy cansada iré a descansar un poco, con permiso.

Sin decir nada, dí media vuelta y deje al tonto ese con la mano estirada. No di pie a que mis padres me reprendieran o que mi hermano saliera en su defensa, ese era sólo el principio de la guerra que le había declarado a ese tonto, topaste con pared Whitlock haré de tu vida un infierno, como que me llamo Mary Alice Cullen.

Para ser el primer bocado supo delicioso, pero ahora lo único que deseo hacer es dormir y estar fresca para atacar más tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

¡Hola a todos! I'm Briannda, & I'm Taty's friend, author of this FanFiction, she gonna be absent for a few days, now is on a family trip.

Well on this chapter you can see the arrive of Alie & Bella to Austin, when Taty made this had not inspiration :|, anyways hope you like it & enjoy it, don't be bad girl & let her a review just take 1 minute!

See you soon!


	9. Cap 8 The Princess returned

**Disclaimer: All the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8.<p>

¡La princesa ha vuelto y le declaró la guerra!.

"Hola Jasper! Si me disculpan estoy muy cansada iré a descansar un poco, con permiso." Fue todo lo que dijo, no sin antes verme de arriba hacía abajo y hacerme mala, era increíble que alguien tan mal educada y petulante fuera hija de Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

Me dejo con la mano estirada, no sé por que pero ya lo veía venir, desde que nuestros ojos se cruzaron me dio mala señal, ahora sólo reafirmaba lo que me habían dicho de ella, hasta Mónica se quejo diciendo que todo el tiempo se la pasaba gritando y dando ordenes al por mayor, no quería creerlo prefería darle el beneficio de la duda, pero ahora eso estaba más que claro.

Sentí tanto coraje por su acción, quería ser cortes, educado con ella, pero sin duda no iba permitirlo, si eso era lo que deseaba entonces voy a complacerla, a partir de ahora declaró la guerra en contra de mi peor enemigo que es Alice Cullen. Tuve que sacar mucho orgullo y aguantarme, no iba a hacer una escena delante de ellos, y menos con nueva gente no quería causar una mala impresión todo lo que pude hacer fue apretar la tejana tanto como pude, sin embargo, sabia que el color rojo de mis mejillas iba a delatarme, respire hondo y sonreí. Pero al parecer no era el único con sentimientos encontrados, Edward me miró con cara de "Te lo dije", Carlisle sólo meneaba la cabeza, mientras Esme quería decir algo pero no podía la vergüenza que sentía por lo que su adorada hija hizo era mucha.

Por fin saco valor…

-Oh Jasper! Lo siento tanto de verdad! Alice no es así no sé que paso, tal vez viene cansada, discúlpame!

-Tu no tienes que pedir disculpas mamá sino tu hija!

-Nadie tiene que pedir disculpas de nada, Esme no te preocupes yo entiendo un mal momento lo tienen todos.

-No está bien Jasper, esa no es la educación que le hemos dado, me imagino lo molesto que debes sentirte.

-Estoy bien, no me enoje.

-Pes no parece te pusiste rojo como Edual cuando se enoja, veda Mami!

-Lynette! Hija no es el momento.

-Pero es la veda, Edual se pone rojo cuando hago travesuras, digo cuando mi papi lo gegaña.

-De verdad estoy bien, ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme aún tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Señorita Bella estoy a sus ordenes. -Incline mi cabeza hacía ella y sonrió tímidamente- Con su permiso.

Sin decir más y sin dejar que ellos dijeran algo, salí a paso veloz estaba que me llevaba la chi…, si había algo que no soportaba en la gente era que se creyeran superior a los demás y Alice Cullen tenía el ego demasiado alto, yo no iba permitirle ningún desplante más, en cuanto entre a la caballeriza avente con las piernas todo cuanto estuvo a mi paso, comencé a acomodar las nuevas pacas de alfalfa que habían llegado, terminaba una cosas y hacía otra pero ni el trabajo hacía olvidarme del mal sabor de boca, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía coraje hacia alguien pero al perecer ese sentimiento iba a estar presente mientras ella estuviera aquí.

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido está vez fue Mónica quien me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola Guapo!

-Eh? Ah hola Mónica!-Hoy se veía demasiado bien y bueno al perecer su presencia pudo hacerme olvidar un poco- qué te trae por acá?.

-Viene a ver cómo estabas y bueno, la verdad es que me mandaron a buscarte la comida está por servirse y la Señora te espera.

-Podrías avisarles que hoy no comeré con ellos por favor.

-No me digas que es por lo que con Alice?

-Sí es por eso…Tu cómo lo sabes?

-Ay Jasper cómo si no supieras, aquí todo se sabe gracias a Lynette! Fue con María le dijo todo, bueno ella se lo contó a mi mamá y tu ya sabes lo "comunicativa" que es, a esta hora seguro todo Golden Town lo sabe y para mañana Austin.

-Como sea, Mónica por favor invéntales que no me siento bien que prefiero descansar un poco.

-No seas tonto Jasper así es ella, no será la primera vez que te haga algo no le des el gusto. Es un hígado!

-Prefiero evitarme otro mal momento, después comeré en la cocina.

Se acerco a mi muy delicadamente apoyo ambos brazos en mi hombro derecho, y recargo su cara sobre estos, sonrió sensualmente y me beso muy cerca de los labios, olía a pino y brisa de campo, no sé si era el detergente que usaba para lavar la ropa o traía el olor del lugar consigo lo cierto era que me agradaba, le sonreí devuelta no podía negarlo era bastante guapa.

-Cómo tu quieras, pero si cambias de opinión dentro de media hora comeremos en mi casa eres bienvenido.

Se aparto de mi lado, peino su cabello con sutileza salió caminando con un movimiento sugerente de caderas, volvió a mirarme y me guiño el ojo y yo volví a sonreír. A diferencia de la vez anterior a mi encuentro con Mónica, ahora me encontraba un poco relajado y concentrado a mi trabajo, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando una voz me salio de la nada.

-Ve y cuéntale una de vaqueros a Lynette pero eso yo no lo creo Jasper.

Me dí la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, era Carlisle.

-Perdón?

-No hagas de qué no sabes a que me refiero.

-En verdad que no lo sé Carlisle.-Obvio que lo sabía, por eso él se encontraba ahí-.

-Vamos! Que han mandado a Mónica para que fueras a comer y le has dicho que por ahora estás indispuesto que te disculpe pero no comerás por ahora.

-Ah eso! Es que si me siento mal Carlisle.

-Tan mal para comer, pero no para trabajar ah? Sé muy bien porque no quieres ir y en tu lugar yo estaría igual, pero Jasper no por culpa de mi hija dejarás tu rutina de lado.

-Pero no ha sido por ella, es que no tengo apetito.

-Jasper!

-Está bien, si que ha sido por ella pero no quiero echarles a perder su comida, ella ha regresado y seguro quieren platicar.

-Y lo haremos pero eso no es motivo para que no estés.

-Es algo familiar y yo aquí…

-Tú aquí eres uno más de nosotros, así que por favor ven a la mesa. Esme ha preparado la comida y dice que sin ti la mesa no está completa, la dejarás triste si no nos acompañas.

-Pero Carlisle de verdad que no puedo.

-No puedes o no quieres? No te pido que lo hagas por mi, sino por ella.

No era un chantaje, Esme tenía un corazón demasiado grande y noble cualquier rastro de desprecio ella se lo tomaba demasiado enserio y se ponía triste, cómo esa vez que salieron a cenar y a su pequeña hija se le ocurrió decir que el flan del restauran estaba mucho más rico que el que ella cocinaba, como si eso hubiera sido el peor insulto en la historia, la señora de la casa se la paso llorando por tres días cada que entraba a la cocinaba, no lo olvido hasta que la niña le dijo "Mami fue sólo una espesion tu tocinas mejor que nadie!". Lance un suspiro en señal de derrota, y salimos rumbo a la casa, me detuve antes en la cocina para lavarme la cara y el rostro, limpiarme los zapatos no fuera a ser que la señorita también me hiciera el fuchi por eso.

Al entrar el comedor principal, que por primera vez sería utilizado desde que yo me encontraba ahí, Esme me miró con esa bella sonrisa que se hizo más grande cuando Bella apareció tomada del brazo de Edward, según lo que yo sabía ese par no se soportaba y ahora hasta juntos estaban? Claro ella se lastimo y él de amable su propuso de bastón ajá.

En la mesa estaban puestos 7 lugares…

-Mami teno hambre ya pueyemos comer?

-No dice pueyemos, se dice "podemos".

-Bueno, Mami ya pueyemos comer? Por favor.

-Hija contigo no hay remedio, no mi vida no podemos hasta que baje tu hermana.

-Pero ella está momida y yo me etoy muyiendo de hambe!

-Exagerada! Ya fueron a hablarle seguro no tarda.

Y así fue a los pocos minutos apareció la esperada Alice, regocijante y fresca como lechuga.

-So cute! Me esperaron, pero hubieran comenzado sin mi.

-Alice te estábamos esperando. Tu hermana tiene hambre y tu demoraste mucho.

-Lo siento mounstrete.

-Alice!

-Ya mamá! Es de cariño y bueno que, porqué estamos parados?-Al decir eso de nuevo esos ojos azules como el océano me miraron y se entrecerraron un poco- Y usted que hace aquí?- Eso desde luego iba para mi-.

-Él come con nosotros Alice, siempre lo ha hecho y hoy no será la excepción.

-Pero papá él es, es un empleado.

-Y eso qué? Ha estado con nosotros y lo queremos como uno más de la familia-Ante la respuesta de su padre ella abrió los ojos como platos, estaba por decir algo pero su padre no la dejo- Espero que comprendas eso, te repito Alice él come con nosotros y lo seguirá haciendo, tienes algún problema con ello?.

-No papá- volvió a mirarme y torció la boca-.

-Excelente, muy bien ahora el orden, mi lugar-señalo la cabecera de la mesa- Esme a la derecha, Lynette a su lado, Alice junto a tu hermana. Edward a mi izquierda, Bella y Jasper.

-Papi!

-Mande princesa?

-Me pueyo sentar en mi peliquella?

-Lynette 1° no se dice pueyo, sino puedo. 2° No, no puedes sentarte en la periquera (silla alta para que coman los bebés) hija eres demasiado grande.

-Pero papi, por favor esta mesa es muy alta pala mi.

-Y para eso te compramos el adaptador de princesas no?

-Pero papi es intomodo me fuelen las popis!

-Eso no es verdad.

-Calo como tu no te sientas en el.

-Está bien te puedes sentar en la periquera, pero escucha bien niña es la última vez, la última y nada de papi me duelen las pompis está claro?

-Sí papito!

Acto seguido el papi fue a buscar la silla alta que durante años había sido el asiento favorito, Lynette nunca la usaba al menos no conmigo, pero Edward ya me había dicho eso de que delante de su hermana ella usaba todo cuanto pudiera para recordarle quien era la bebé y quien mandaba, llego el Doctor con la silla de un Elmo sonriente y decolorado por los años y el uso, ya no tenía la parte superior por que claro con eso la niña ya no cabía, pero Lynette estaba en lo cierto la periquera le vino bien y quedo a la perfección, ahora comprendía por que Esme siempre utilizaba cojín para sentarse, y al parecer no era la única que lo necesitaba, tuve que aguantarme una risa cuando vi que la hija de en medio apenas y salía un poco por arriba de su pecho.

María sirvió el primer plato, sopa de coles, el favorito de la recién llegada, con lo mucho que odio las verduras me tuve que aguantar, tenía buena pinta pero el olor lo mataba todo. No era él único, Lynette hizo una cara de asco que parecía que fuera a morir de la peste.

-No quiero peros niña, te lo comes todo! Sin reproches, todo Lynette.

Esa fue la respuesta anticipada a una pregunta nunca formulada, pero al parecer la advertencia no iba solamente dirigida a ella, por que Esme nos miro a todos, incluso al Doctor Cullen. No estaba tan mal, digo comiéndola con mucho pan y tomando agua entre bocado y bocado la verdad era que no sabía feo. Demonios! A quien engaño era asquerosa, y por lo visto Bella pensaba igual, mientras Esme y Carlisle platicaban, hizo una de compungida que no pudo con ella, me mordí los labios para no reír. Respire y con mucho valor metí otra cucharada a mi boca, fue una reacción natural al pasarla saque mi lengua, pensé que no me habían visto pero no fue así.

-Está deliciosa no es así Jasper?

Y de nuevo me ataco, Alice me retaba a responder, la dulce Madre de ésta me miro con espera de una respuesta y yo no podía decir "Es asquerosa"

-Desde luego que lo es!-No podía decir más-.

Alice me sonrió maliciosamente, y levantando el mentón orgullosa por su triunfo.

-Que bueno que te ha gustado, es la favorita de Alice.

María se acerco a retir los platos, quedaba un poco en mi plato lo cierto era que si tomaba sólo un poco más iba a vomitarme, y cómo si la chiquilla esa leyera mentes o viera el futuro dijo…

-Espera un poco María, Jasper aún no termina.

-Tal vez está satisfecho hija, no presiones.

-Es sólo una pequeña cucharada, no la desperdiciarás cierto?.

Sin responder nada, tome la cuchara y cogí sopa, la metí tan pronto como pude y trague. Sonreí hacía Alice, quien me miro sin decir más. Al poco rato se sirvió el plato fuerte que era un filete de carne de res con un poco de verduras al vapor, que tenía esa familia contra mi el día de hoy, acaso era que me harían comer verduras todo el tiempo, durante el transcurso comenzaron a platicar sobre la estadía de Alice y Bella en París, y todo lo referente a la graduación de ellas dentro de dos meses, al parecer los Cullen tendrían que viajar para el acto académico y la fiesta yo sólo escuchaba y comía a mi que me importaba yo no iría.

Empezaron a entrar en detalles aburridos y banales como los trajes a utilizar, el maquillaje y cosas de mujeres, como la hija ya era toda una experta en moda ya tenía lo diseños hechos sobre lo que ella y toda su familia utilizarían ese día. Platico todo con pelos y señales, Esme estaba encantada, Edward, Carlisle y yo sólo escuchábamos, Bella se espantaba de vez en cuando al imaginarse y Lynette discretamente tiraba las verduras al piso.

-Todo suena divino Alie!

Estaba tomando un poco de vino tinto cuando la última frase me hizo escupir como manguera lo que estaba tomando, -Alie? Escuche bien Alie!- Eso no podía ser verdad, como un borrón de todo me vinieron a la mente tres palabras claves, Alie-Papá-París, y de repente aquella conversación que tuve hace un mes con una loca al teléfono vino a mi memoria. Ahora todo encajaba, Alie era el mote de cariño por el que la llamaban, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y enarco una ceja, ella sabia quien era yo pero claro si le di mi nombre, esto era mi fin podía decirle adiós a mi empleo.

-Alie?-Pensé en voz alta.

-Me recuerda señor Whitlock?- Sus ojos llameaban, apretó los labios como señal de enojo.

-Ustedes se conocían?.

-No precisamente hermanito, pero este señor y yo ya habíamos hablado!.

-Pero cuando fue eso?

-Hace más o menos un mes papá, no lo ha olvidado verdad Whitlock?.

-Por supuesto que no señorita Alice.

-Y de que fue esa llamada, Jasper nunca comentaste nada.

-Es que yo no sabía que era su hija, se presento cómo "ALIE" no Alice, no la ubicaba así.

-Y claro él se sintió con toda la libertad de negarme hablar con mi mamá!

-Yo no sabía que así le llamaban y la señora me pidió que nadie la molestará. Sólo cumplí ordenes.

-Bueno hija tu sabes que a tu mamá no le gusta que la molesten cuando pinta!. Y de qué hablaron?.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bella respondió a eso, sabía lo que su mejor amiga diría y por algo raro quiso salvarme el pellejo.

-No fue nada Carlisle-Alice la fulmino- sólo llamo para decir de nuestro viaje para acá pero como no pudo no paso más, después llamamos y bueno lo demás es historia.

Con los labios Bella formulo un "Lo siento", nadie dio más importancia al asunto, la cena continuó y la hora del postre llego, crepas y helado de vainilla el favorito de Bella, la cara de Lynette al verlo fue épica. Ya se saborea de sólo verlas.

-Pareces perrito muerto de hambre niña-Objeto Alice-.

-Y tu padeces pedita por peleonera tomigo! -Replico la aludida-.

-Yo no te peleo pero tu haciendo esas caras la gente jura que nunca comes.

-No te metas con mis taras! Tu con tu palabas la gente jura que eres mala!

-Pero no te puedes callar.

-Y tu no pueyes dejar de habal!

Ahí estaba presenciado una de las muchas peleas que vería entre ese par, Carlisle las ignoro igual que los demás era tan común que ya ni se inmutaban, pero para mi era nuevo y demasiado divertido era como ver a dos niñas de la misma edad peleando, ni dejando de comer se callaban. Ese postre estaba por demás delicioso, y los insultos continuaban me tenía que contener las risas, si fuera la primera vez que la viera diría que eran gemelas, los mismo ojos, el mismo color de cabello sólo que una lo tenía largo y la otro corto con puntas disparadas sin dirección, casi los mismos gestos y un tanto parecidas, sólo que Alice con más Carlisle y Lynette con más Esme. Lynette salió con su típico comentario dejando a Alice sin más que decir.

-Te gane!

-Cállate mocosa!

Me estaba riendo por lo bajo, cuando unos ojos azul mar me miraron envenenados, echando chispas.

-Y usted de que se ríe?-Me miró muy molesta-.

-De nada señorita- Pero no podía oculta mi risa-.

-Que me vio cara de payaso de circo o qué?- Me quede callado, no debía decirle, "De hecho no, esto es más divertido"- Responda!

-No señorita para nada.

-Sí claro! Y por eso sonríe como idiota!.

-Alice! No seas grosera, Jasper sonríe por lo ridícula que te ves peleando con una NIÑA de 4 años!

-Mejor cállate Edward!

-Madura! Es una niña! Una N i ñ a! Ella no tiene la culpa de que tu estés celosa por haberte quitado tu lugar y ser la consentida de mis papás!

-No digas tonterías! Eso no es verdad!

-Ah no? Entonces por que la fastidias tanto?

-Ahí vas a defender a tu mocosa consentida! No necesito que me recuerdes que aquí es la favorita de todos! -Dicho eso nos miró, literalmente a todos, incluido yo-.

-Y tu ya vas a comenzar con tu canción favorita, miren cómo sufro!

-Se callan los dos, no quiere más peleas de nadie! Dije de nadie escuchaste Lynette, todos parecen chiquitos por Dios! Bájale a tus cosas Alice y tu también Edward!.

-Yo no estoy diciendo más que la verdad!

-Dije basta! Y nada de pero mamá! No les da vergüenza con Jasper, que los vea peleando como perros y gatos! Alice ya no molestes a tu hermana, y tu Edward no molestes a tu otra hermana, y Lynette no te escudes con que eres la pequeña. Hijos son hermanos!

-Pues no estoy tan segura, de que esa niña lo sea!.

-Y de quien lo dudas, pobre escuincla se parece a ti! Hasta los mismo gestos!

-Eso no es cierto-Las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo lo soltaron-.

-Ven! Si se pusieran de acuerdo no les sale!. Son iguales!

-Con un carajo! Qué les dije?-Ahora sí se enojo Esme, daba miedo-.

No dijeron nada.

-A mi ni me vean, ya saben que lo que dice su madre se cumple y punto.

La comida termino y se dispusieron a pasar a la sala de televisión iban a pasar la tarde-noche viendo películas, bueno me imagino que viendo sólo Disney o algo que a Lynette le gustará, estaba por irme cuando Esme de nuevo no me dejo, al parecer eso de ser uno más no sólo era por las comidas, ahora también las actividades familiares. Aunque era un lugar gamplio, Lynette y papás se adueñaron del sillón más grande, Bella y Edward optaron por los puff sólo quedaba otro sofá igual grande pero no lo bastante para estar lo suficientemente alejado de Alice, prefería estar en el suelo que junto a ella, iba a hacerlo cuando Bella, por primera vez se dirigió a mi y me dijo.

-Jasper ahí hay otro sofá, siéntese, el piso está fresco y le puede hacer daño.

-No me hable de usted señorita Bella, y gracias aquí estoy bien.

-Ok Jasper no me hables de tu y dime Bella.

-Está bien Bella!

-Eso!

Pero no me moví de mi lugar.

-Siéntese Whitlock, hay mucho espacio -Alice me llamo-.

-Aquí estoy bien Señorita Alice, gracias!

-Como quiera, no es mi problema.

-Ya tayense! Ya ve empezar la película! Sentate Tasper, no tiero que te enfermes, los vateros no se enferman!.

-Así estoy bien Lynette.

-No te va moldel, mi mami la educo bien.

-Ves mamá? Luego dices que soy yo!

-Ya van a empezar! Qué les dije? Lynette callada o quito Blanca Nieves y vemos Barney.

-Noooooooo! Eso no mami po favol!

-Entonces callada, y tu Jasper por favor, siéntate. Ya está haciendo más viento y puedes enfermarte.

No dije nada y me senté, tenía razón además a ella no podía decirle no. Con todo y mi pesar me senté, la joven Cullen estaba despatarrada y sólo había un pequeño lugar, pero ni se movió es más, ni me miró, como pude me acomode y me dispuse a ver, tenía años que no miraba esa película, en verdad la estaba disfrutando no tanto como la niña pero me divertía, de vez en vez podía sentir las miradas de Alice sobre mi, de reojo la miraba y ella se hacía la disimulada, pasamos gran parte del día viendo caricaturas, nos llevaron la cena que constaba de pizzas y refresco y al poco rato por fin! Lynette te durmió cambiamos de filme y pusieron Titanic si pedir opinión Doña Esme la puso, conforme pasaba la película pude ver a Esme y Carlisle abrazados, con la niña dormida por un lado, no sé si sería fruto de mi imaginación pero juraría que Edward y Bella se juntaban cada vez más y hasta se abrazaron, por mi parte ya me pude sentar mejor, después de un buen rato "Alie" se apiado de mi y me cedió más lugar.

El momento trágico de dicha trama llego, justo cuando el barco comienza a irse a pique y los protagonistas están por caer al agua, un pequeño sollozo me hizo mirar en su dirección, se trataba de Alice quien estaba llorando como una magdalena, constantemente se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, mi lado caballeroso salio y le ofrecí mi pañuelo, estaba limpio, siempre traía dos por lo que se necesitará. Me miro con esos ojos y un picor fluyo en mi corazón, si era verdad que no tenía ni 24 horas con ella, no la conocía y lo poco que la había tratado no me daba buena señal, verla llorar no me hizo sentir bien, no dijo nada tomo mi pañuelo y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, la primera en todo el día y la más linda que había visto en toda mi vida. Me recrimine a mi mismo, "Jasper Whitlock, es sólo una sonrisa como la de cualquier otra mujer". Sólo incline mi cabeza un poco en señal de "no hay de que", pero el sollozo paso a ser un llanto más fuerte, se dejo caer en mi hombro y no pude evitarlo, la envolví con mi brazo y ella no lo rechazo se hundió en mi pecho y lloro, así paso el resto de la película.

Cuando esta termino, Alice continuaba junto a mi llorando como acto natural de mi ser frote su brazo en señal de consuelo. Pero no era la única que lloraba, lo hacía Esme quien agarro a su pequeña hija de pañuelo y también Bella, que al igual que Alice, lloraba sobre Edward. Con el pretexto de que ella no podía caminar, Edward la subió en brazos a su habitación, Carlisle hizo lo mismo pero con su hija y esposa, me quede allí siendo el consuelo de Alice, para cuando ella dejo de llorar, salio de su trance y volvió a ser la misma.

-Suélteme! Quien le dijo que me abrazará?-Aún tenía lagrimas y los ojos llorosos, pero lo sangrón no se le iba-.

-Nadie señorita. Pero usted se recargo sobre mi y yo…

-Que yo qué? Eso no es verdad! Usted es un aprovechado!

-Me importa poco si me cree o no, ahora con su permiso me retiro.

-Me va a dejar aquí sola?

-Estamos dentro, no creo que algo le ocurra.

-Pero y si sí?

-Lo dudo mucho, pero si gusta puedo acompañarla.

-Faltaba menos, andando!

Se dio la media vuelta y yo la seguí, no puede ser! Su habitación queda justo frente a la mía! Eso si era mala suerte.

-Ya se puede retirar.

-Con su permiso, Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Whitlock. -No pude creerlo, lo dijo sin gritar o estar molesta- Eit! Esperé su pañuelo!- Tendió su delicada mano hacía a mi y lo ofreció-.

-Si desea consérvelo, tengo más o puede tirarlo.

Miró el pañuelo por un largo rato y luego hacía mi, nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo, pero está vez ninguno de los dos dijo nada, únicamente nos mirábamos, pude ver esos ojos, nunca antes había visto ese azul profundo era hermoso, no eran como los de su papá y su hermana eran únicos, eran preciosos. Salí de mis pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza, y ella hizo lo mismo. Pero sonrió y se fue.

* * *

><p>NA: Hello folks! OMG! Jesus Christ! I have to say that this chapter is my favorite until now! We could see a little more of all, not just Alice & Jasper, but the most important we can see ALICE HAVE FEELINGS! Gosh I believe she's a devil, but no at all, have a heart!

I have to confess Lynette it's too funny! I know Taty gonna kill me when she read this but, I'm sure that Lynette is herself, Taty all the time are doing silly comments like the baby girl, it's my best friend 3! Anyways, girls I'm reading the next chapters & trust me, this history is AMAZING!

I have not more to say just thanks to "Sweetsugarhoney" for yor review & thanks to the ghosts for read the history.

See you soon!

P.S. Someone can tell me how many times per week Taty update the history?


	10. Cap 9 He's a Gentlemanbut is Jasper

**Disclaimer: All the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9.<p>

Es un caballero…pero no deja de ser Jasper Whitlock!

"Tranquila, respira hondo no pasa nada! Fue una reacción natural, Alice siempre te ocurre puedes ver 100000 veces la película y llorar las mismas, o sea es un drama romántico de época y bueno, qué mujer no llora al verla? Él se porto lindo y te ofreció un pañuelo, es raro los hombres modernos no son así, el punto es que tu estabas sensible y no podías negarte necesitabas un hombro no había más elección, era él o el sofá."

Era la enésima vez que me repetía lo mismo, y aunque lo hiciera más no podía entrar y quedarse en mi cabeza! Es que no era cualquier hombre, era Jasper Whitlock! Ash! Ese era el problema, lo odio es tan pesado y se cree mucho, pero tuvo un lindo gesto. Veía una y otra vez el pañuelo blanco que hacía sólo unos momentos atrás me ofreciera, era suave y fino sin duda algodón egipcio, tenía unos leves grabados, lo extendí sobre mi cama y pude ver claramente en una de las esquinas dos iniciales "J-W" perfectamente bordadas con hilo color plata, sin duda hechas por una mujer me puse a pensar en ello, qué hace Jasper con una prenda así? No se ve muy del tipo de hombre sensible, tal vez sea un regalo de su madre… O tal vez no! Seguro es de una mujerzuela que se lo dio y ahora me lo restriega en la cara! Pues está muy equivocado, ahora mismo se lo regreso.

Pero antes de hacer eso un sentimiento se apodero de mi, y una acción que nunca antes tuve, sucedió, por instinto lleve la prenda a mi nariz y aspire tan profundo como pude, me deje llevar por el aroma Madera, barro, paja, alfalfa, tabaco, caballo y una colonia fina para hombres, dicho así suena asqueroso pero todo estaba mezclado en perfecta armonía, todos y cada uno de esos aromas se apoderaron de los poros de mi piel e invadieron cada parte de mi cuerpo, recordé el abrazo de Jasper y la manera tan tierna en como me abrazo, el rato que él espero hasta que yo estuviera mejor, como paso su mano una y otra vez para reconfortarme, no sé el motivo por el cuál lo hizo, pero tal vez era un caballero.

Era muy minina la probabilidad pero no me importaba nada de lo que hiciera o dijera tomaba sentido, para mi él no valía la pena, así que con todo mi orgullo salí de mi habitación dispuesta a buscarlo y entregarle aquello que le pertenecía, pero dos cosas me detuvieron 1.- No sabía donde estaba su habitación y 2.- Era demasiado tarde. Espero que se despierte de buena manera por que mañana se las vera conmigo!.

"Alice ya es hora" una voz me llamaba y un par de manos no dejaba de sacudirme, pero quien osa interrumpir y entrar en mi habitación, aún peor porqué me despiertan! Así estuvo otra rato más hasta que dejo de hacerlo, creí que se había rendido pero no de pronto una luz asquerosa de sol invadió todo el lugar y fue directo a dar a mi cara, pude vislumbrar la silueta que abrió mis cortinas, era mi mamá!. Se acerco de nuevo a mí y tal como lo hizo antes, volvió a sacudirme

-Arriba niña!

-Mamá otro ratito!

-Nada de otro ratito hija son las 11 am!

-Mamá quiero dormir ayer fue muy agotador estoy cansada!

-Hija llevas 12 horas dormida es demasiado, arriba dije!

No hice caso y volví a enredarme en el edredón, ella fue hacía la ducha al perecer me iba a preparar el baño, estaba consolando el sueño de nuevo cuando un manito frió se poso sobre mi mejilla y me sacudió, abrí los ojos y frente a mi estaba parado ese mounstro que llaman mi hermana, con una maraña de pelo negro en su pijama de Dora la exploradora, sus pantuflas de Minnie y su eterno muñeco de Elmo.

-Hemana has visto a mi mami?-Me pregunto la escuincla, la vida me lo ponía demasiado fácil que mejor qué empezar el día molestándola-.

-Sí la vi hace unos minutos.

-Y dode está?

-Se fue-Debo reconocer que su reacción fue mejor de lo que esperaba, no es tan fácil de engañar, abrió sus ojos con mucha incredulidad-.

-Pelo a dode? Está aquí en la tasa?

-Nope se fue ya te dije! Estaba muy enojada, dijo que estaba cansada de que fueras una niña tan mal portada, desobediente y grosera! Se fue para siempre!

-Eso no es veda!-Me reprocho la niña con un puchero-.

-Claro que lo es! Te abandono se fue con mi papá ya no te quieren!

-Me estás diciendo mentilas! Mis papis me tieren mucho!

-Pues no te quieren tanto te abandonaron!

Me miró y empezó a bufar por la nariz en cuestión de segundos un llanto desgarrador salio de lo más profundo de su ser, se lo creyó todo estaba disfrutándolo tanto unas por otras, pero el gusto no me duro mucho había olvidado que mi mamá estaba en mi cuarto de baño ella mejor que nadie conocía el llanto de su hija, salió como rayo me miró muy enojada.

-Y ahora qué le hiciste Mary Alice Cullen?

-Yo nada!

-Tu nada! Tu hermana no llora por nada, siempre molestándola pareces chiquita!

Se acerco a la niña que no dejaba de llorar, esta vez si me pase sentí muy feo verla llorar, de verdad que le dolió lo que le dije pobre mounstrete, mi mamá se hinco y la abrazo. Lynette se separo de ella y abrió sus ojos. Aún llorando…

-Mami! No te fuiste! No me babonaste!

-Mi vida, qué estás diciendo mi corazón?-Todo esto mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con la mano-.

-Que no te fuiste, no me babonaste!

-Pero como te voy a abandonar mi cielo? Quien te dijo eso?

Sin decir nada la niña sólo me miró y devolvió la mirada a mi mamá, quien de inmediato me vio furica.

-Era de suponerse! Qué te pasa cómo le dices eso? Esa una niña! Ay Alice esto si no te lo perdono!

-Fue sólo una broma! Tu hija no aguanta nada!

-Esas bromas no son divertidas y menos con una niña de 4 años! Deja que tu padre se enteré y verás!

-Mamá!

-Nada nada! Mejor levántate y dúchate! Sal a que te de el aire y te oxigene el cerebro a ver si así piensas antes de decir tus tonterías! Y tu mi vida, ya no llores, tu mami y tu papi jamás te van abandonar, escúchalo, te amamos muchos así como amamos a tus hermanos, sólo que estos a veces actúan como retrasados!-Esto último lo dijo mirándome-.

-Pelo Alice me dijo que no tieres por que soy mala. Eso es cieto?

-Nada de eso es cierto! Te amo mucho! A ver mi nena, vamos a bañarte y que te parece si jugamos un rato en el jardín.

-No tiero jugar, tiero ir con Bella!

-Ay mi vida, Bella no está salió!

-Cómo que salió? A donde, con quien?

-Temprano, con Edward a Austin necesita un par de muletas, se esguinzó el tobillo lo recuerdas? Y a diferencia de otras ella si quiere aprovechar estando aquí.

Mamá nunca me hablaba así, estaba molesta y con justa razón me sentía en verdad mal, por mucho que disfrutará molestando a su adorado tormento, mi broma sobre paso los limites, mi hermanita me miraba con sus ojitos tristes.

-Entonces qué princesa? Te gustan los planes?

-No tiero fugar contigo mami, tiero ir con Tasper!

-Hija tus idas con Jasper nunca lo dejan trabajar!

-No es cieto! Le ayudo en el estabo con los taballos!

-Nunca entenderé porqué te gusta tanto estar con él!

-Es muy fácil mami, se ve guapísimo de vatero!

-Mi amor pero yo no puedo estar contigo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer!

Así que ella quería estar con Whitlock pero mi Mamá no la dejaba sola, al menos no cuando éste tenía mucho trabajo, era un buen pretexto usar a la niña, limpiaba un poco mi imagen con ella y con mi mamá y de paso le regresaba su pañuelo.

-Bueno, sí quieres yo te llevo Lynette.

Las dos me voltearon a ver con cara de incredulidad.

-Qué? O sea soy su hermana, sólo quiero ayudarte.

-Quieres que Alice esté contigo en el establo?

Antes de decir algo me miró por un rato como esperando a que dijera algo. Tragándome mi orgullo tuve que hacerlo.

-Eh, bueno respecto a lo de hace un momento Lynette me quiero disculpar era una broma sobre lo que te dije de mis papás, no era mi intención hacerte llorar, me puedes perdonar?

Volvió a mirarme y seguía sin creerlo, mi mamá sonreía satisfecha por mi acto, punto a mi favor.

-De veda no quelias hacerme llorar?

-No nena, quería jugar pero me pase de la raya.

-Me pometes que no me vueves a decir eso de mis papis?

-Te lo prometo!

Sonrió tiernamente y me abrazo, sus bracitos rodearon mi cuello y yo no pude negarme, era en ratos tan adorable!

-Eso fue un sí! Entonces quieres que te lleve con Jasper?

-Síiiiiiiii!

-Pero antes señoritas! Ustedes se meten a bañar, y comen algo a esta hora vergüenza debería darles, igual de flojonazas las dos!

Mamá nos abrazo a ambas y salió con Lynette en brazos dispuesta a bañarla.

Me tome una ducha larga y la disfrute mucho, poco después me encontré a mi hermanita sentada en su silla alta en la mesa de la cocina comiendo una especie de papilla.

-Qué no te dijo mi papá que ya no usarías eso?

-Y a ti no te bijo mi mami que no me molestalas?

-No empieces o no te llevo con Whitlock!

-Ton quien?

-Con Jasper!

-Ah!

-Qué estás comiendo?

-Una tapilla de aloz con manzana y miel que me hizo mi mami! Tieres?

-No gracias! Oye no crees que ya eres grande para comer "Tapillas" de bebé?

-No mi mami dice que me harán tlecer gande y fuerte! Son las misma que tu tomias de niña!

-Ah sí? Pues entonces yo que tu ya no me las comía, veme no me ayudaron mucho!-Le sonreí y elle me devolvió la sonrisa-.

Como ya era tarde no tenía mucho apetito así que tome un poco fruta con yogurt y granola, por fin Lynette termino su "Tapilla" me hizo que la llevará al baño y le ayudará a lavarse los dientes, media hora cargando a la niña cuando quedaron "bancos bancos".

Salió corriendo, conocía de sobra el camino hasta el establo la verdad que yo no, sólo había estado un par de veces en mi nuevo hogar y el último lugar que me apetecía conocer era ese, mientra la seguía pude ver su atuendo, una playera en rosa con cenicienta, conjunto de falda y chaleco en mezclilla, su tejana y sus muy peculiares botas para lluvia de las princesas Disney en un muy chillante color rosa fluorescente, a sus ojos ella era todo una "Cowgirl" la verdad que me hizo reír, sólo a ella se le ocurre semejante cosa, botas de plástico en junio? Con estos calores, y mi Madre con tal de no tener la serenata de llanto por una hora la complace.

Por fin llegamos al mentado lugar, Lynette se hizo presente.

-Tasper! Taaasper? Donde estás?

Pero "Tasper" no respondía, lo más probable es que el muy flojo estuviera dormido!

-Qué paso?

-No responde!

-Seguro está echado el muy descarado, durmiendo placidamente en vez de estar trabajando como debe!

Ay no! Es que no podía ser, sentí algo detrás de mi justo cuando termine de decir eso. Tendría tan mala suerte de que fuera él y haya escuchado todo lo que dije?

-Tasper!- Respuesta a mi pregunta.

Me di la media vuelta y la imagen que tuve fue encantadora, Whitlock había llegado cargado con mercancía que necesitaba, resulta que el tipo este sabía de caballos y le ayudaba bastante a mi papá para sanarlos, en cuanto miró a mi hermana se le dibujo una media sonrisa en el rostro, debo reconocerlo pero era linda, al menos lo hacía verse menos feo, misma que borro cuando me vio a mi. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la niña, que ya lo esperaba con los brazos extendidos. El muy descarado me dio las bolsas.

-Deténgame por favor.

Sin siquiera dejarme refutar, alzo en brazos a la mocosa y se la puso sobre los hombros, la niña chillo de felicidad y con un movimiento de cabeza me indico que fuéramos dentro del establo, aquel lugar era horrible, viejo lleno de caballos con enormes ojos, paja por todos lados, alfalfa, zanahorias, cuerdas, fustas, herraduras y todo lo relacionado a ellos, debo reconocer que el olor no era desagradable, puso a la niña sobre el piso me miro, tomo de nuevo las bolsas…

-Gracias Señorita!

Rodé mis ojos no estaba de humor, se fue a la trastienda y Lynette lo siguió, no iba a dejarla sola no con él, no lo conocía y menos confiaba. Dejo las cosas sobre una mesa que estaba apoyada sobre un monto de ladrillos de una pata, sobre ella había cosas de las cuales no conocía ni el 10%, Lynette por su parte fue y se sentó en un pequeño banco a lado de un viejo televisor, donde la esperaba un telar, no podía creerlo mi torpe hermana tejía?.

-Pensé qué hoy no vendrías a visitarme Lynette?

-Se nos hizo tarde verdad nena?

-Ah carambas! Que rápido te cambio la voz, me agradaba más la otra.

Apreté los puños y lo mire tan feo como pude, pero por sorpresa mi hermana salio en mi defensa.

-Tasper! No seas gosero! Mi hemana te habo! Se nos hizo tade po que no nos depetábamos hasta que mi mami fue jijiji!

-Flojas!

-Qué dijo?

-Nada señorita, es broma.

-Pues conmigo no ande con sus cosas.

-Lo siento, y a usted que la trae por aquí?

-Vine a cuidar a mi hermana.

-No voy a dañarla, verdad nena?

-Sí! Tasper me tiere mucho veda?

-Sí te quiero mucho y tu a mi!

-Síiiiiiii!

Lynette lo quería de eso no había duda y por lo visto él a ella, estaba por apoyarme sobre la pared y el no me dejo.

-Yo que usted no haría eso.

-No haría qué?

-Recargarme ahí?

-Y porqué no habría de hacerlo?

-La madera ya está vieja y reblandecida, podría caer.

-Usted a mi no me dice que hacer o que no.

Sin importar lo que dijera, me recargue sobre la pared y zas me fui de espaldas, escuche claramente como la mocosa se carcajeaba de mi, Jasper rápidamente salio a mi rescate me ayudo a levantarme. Con un movimiento brusco me solté de él entramos de nuevo al lugar y la chiquilla seguía riéndose.

-Tu de qué tanto ríes?

-De ti!

-Ah te pareció divertido cómo me caí?

-Síi! Es que Tasper te dijo no y tu te tiaste por no bedecer jijiji!

-Se lo dije!

-Cállese!

Levante mi brazo en señal de que no dijera más pero al hacerlo me dolió, mire y tenía mis brazos llenos de raspones y rasguños ocasionados por la caída, Jasper lo vio y se apresuro a verlos más de cerca. En cuanto vi su acción lo detuve.

-Déjeme verlos.

-No se acerque! Estoy bien no es nada.

Pero sin decir más, se acerco y los vio. Levanto su mirada, y de nuevo mire esos ojos azules grisáceos, no dijo más fue hacía el botiquín.

-Siéntese-Con un dedo me indico una silla que se encontraba junto al telar donde mi hermana feliz de la vida tejía-.

Tomo agua fría de una jarra y un trozo de jabón neutro, lavo las heridas, posteriormente empapo algunos trozos de algodón con alcohol y comenzó a frotar en el mismo lugar, pero lo más feo de todo fue cuando con una gasa comenzó a poner yodo.

-Ay! Tonto eso arde!

-Y le arderá más si no se está quieta.

-Qué no me escucho? Me arde!- trate de safarme pero me tenía bien sujetada con la otra mano-.

-Y yo lo dije que le arderá más si no deja de moverse, es usted muy exagerada, su hermanita se ha caído muchas veces he hecho el mismo procedimiento y nunca se ha quejado!

-Eso es cieto! Pedo Alice es diferente!

-Gracias hermana!

-Sí tu eres más bamatica, mi mami dice que todo lo exageras más de lo que es!

De lo más natural siguió con su tarea, el tonto ese se aguanto una risa por lo que dijo la niña, fue tan cómico el tono que a mi también se me escapo una risita. Nuestras miradas de nuevo se encontraron y por primera vez lo vi detenidamente, facciones duras, ceja poblada clara, nariz fina, boca ancha y un tanto carnosa con un leve color rosáceo, pestañas largas y chinas, cabello rubio rizado y un poco largo, tenía algunas cicatrices a lo largo del rostro, debía admitirlo no era feo, el también se me quedo mirando, pude ver claramente como examinaba mi rostro, cuando termino de hacerlo de nuevo pude ver esos ojos pero había algo más en ellos, se veían tristes, cansados y dolidos, atormentados por algo o por alguien, algo escondía y debía ser muy fuerte para que hubiera tanta dureza en ellos, ahora no sólo tenía el objetivo de fastidiarlo estaba dispuesta a saber todo sobre Jasper Whitlock.

Seguimos mirándonos por otro rato más…

-Hey! Tasper? Alice? HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

Lynette fue quien nos saco del transe.

-Qué paso nena?

-Tasper! Poque milabas así a mi hemana? Y tu porque milabas así a Tasper?

-Eh…. Pues por curiosidad! -Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió-.

-Sí! Eso ajá eso sí sí eso fue exactamente fue sí curiosidad pero ya se nos acabo verdad señorita Alice?

-Sí claro! Pero qué pasa Lynette necesitas algo?

-Sí tiero babua!

-No dice "babua" es agua! Ya te dijeron mis papás que debías hablar bien, recuerda!

-Yo siempe habo bien! Tiero babua!

-Está bien vamos por agua a la cocina y volvemos!

-No tiero agua de la de Tasper.

Sin decir más, Jasper se levanto de su asiento y salio , después de un rato volvió con un jarrón de barro lleno con agua, tomo unos vasos del mismo material y nos ofreció, Lynette inmediatamente se lo llevo a boca, yo me quede mirando la mano que me lo ofrecía.

-Tome no le pasará nada.

-De donde saco eso?

-Del pozo del rancho?

-Qué? Y usted piensa que yo me voy a tomar algo extraído de las profundidades con vaya usted a saber que montón de bichos han estado ahí? NO gracias!

-Nunca ha tomado agua de pozo?

-Obvio no!

-Pues no sabe de lo que se ha perdido!

-Claro que lo sé! Muchas enfermedades y un retraso mental!

-Pues déjeme decirle que no es así, está agua que usted ve aquí! Es más fresca y pura que la que llega por tubería a su casa, y más limpia que las porquerías que toma!

-Yo no tomo porquerías! Y no se atreva a volver a decirlo! Además yo no tomo cualquier cosa!

-Sí ya lo sé! Que cree que no he visto la nevera llena de sus aguas francesas!

-Y usted que anda esculcando lo que no es de usted?

-Yo no esculco nada, ni falta hace medía nevera llena dice mucho y es a la única persona que he visto tomarla!

-Ah! Con qué me espía?

-Eso tampoco es necesario, todo el día anda con su botella en la mano.

Era cierto, desde hace mucho tiempo sólo tomaba esa agua, al costo que fuera y donde estuviera, bebía eso o nada. No tenía más que decir, negarlo sería saliva gastada a lo tonto. Volvió a tender su mano con el vaso con agua…

-Pruebe y vera que nada le sabrá igual.

La arrebate el vaso de la mano, y el sonrió con tanta arrogancia que me cayo más gordo de lo que ya me caía, sin dejar de mirarlo un momento introduje el liquido por mi boca que fue cayendo por mi garganta y la sensación que experimente fue única, nunca en toda mi vida había tenido esa clase de sabor dentro de mi ser, por inercia cerré los ojos, echando mi cabeza hacía atrás naturalmente deje escapar un gemido de satisfacción.

-Eso sonó a orgasmo!

Al escuchar eso abrí mis ojos de golpe! La cara del estúpido de Whitlock fue impresionante estaba más rojo de lo que había visto a Bella que lo estuviera, aún así no dejo de molestarme eso no venía al caso y menos delante de mi hermana, no es que fuera una mocha pero ella era una niña. Estaba por contestarle algo cuando la curiosidad de mi hermana me gano…

-Qué es un orgasmo?

Whitlock y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo no sabíamos que responderle, no podía decirle lo que en verdad era aún era muy pequeña, así que debíamos pintar la realidad un poco, pero las ideas a mi no me llegaban y por lo visto a él tampoco, estuvimos balbuceando un rato mientras los ojos de mi hermana se iban de un lado a otro en busca de una respuesta, sin que está llegará… Cuando por fin se me ocurrió algo que decir.

-Bueno Lynette, ah un orgasmo es una exclamación de algo que te gusta mucho así como cuando dices : "yay!".

-Aahh! Tomo una celebación?

-Ajá!

No pregunto más al parecer mi respuesta la complació, Whitlock se puso a desembolsar lo que había traído pero yo no iba a quedarme callada. Esperando el momento justo que mi hermana se concentrara lo suficiente en lo que hacía, para poder abordarlo…

-Y usted deje de hacerse el tonto! Cómo se atreve a decir eso delante de una niña? Que acaso no tiene vergüenza?

Él sólo me miró, sabía que lo que dijera no iba a servir de mucho, yo tenía razón, un disculpa ero todo lo que diría.

-Sé que estuvo muy mal señorita Alice, me arrepiento y le pido perdón pero fue algo que pensé y por lo visto mi cerebro se conecto con mi habla al mismo tiempo, no era mi intención hacerlo.

Sonaba bastante sincero…

-Por extraño que sea, pero le creo. Le exijo que cuide más su manera de hablar delante de mi hermana, está bien que la mocosa no sea una niña normal pero no quiera quitarle lo poco decente que le queda con sus cosas me oyó?

-Sí señorita.

El resto del día continuo, yo sentada en la "oficina" de Whitlock mientras seguía su trabajo, mi hermana en ratos lo ayudaba aunque en realidad le daba el doble de trabajo, pero él nunca se quejaba, cuando la niña encontró algo mejor que hacer, peinando un pony y Jasper peinaba a la madre de este, me acerque a él, era la hora de enfrentarlo y entregarle lo que le pertenecía.

-Entretenido?

-Bastante! Me relaja cepillarlos.

-Se nota.

-Quiere hacerlo? -Dijo tendiéndome un cepillo-.

-Y usted qué dijo, ésta bruta hará mi trabajo, pues no!

-Porqué usted siempre tiene que ver malo en donde no lo hay? Solamente quería que lo experimentará, es increíble que a su edad usted sea tan desconfiada!

Dio un último cepillazo a la yegua y se fue, lo seguí de nuevo a la trastienda sin descuidar a mi hermana.

-Whilock! Discúlpeme, pero la imagen que tengo de usted no es muy buena.

-Lo mismo digo!

-Qué cosa?

-Lo que escucho! Yo no soy mentiroso lo que me han dicho de usted no es bueno, y la verdad con su actitud usted lo confirma.

-Qué acaso usted juzga sin conocer? -La verdad que su comentario me hizo sentir mal, es cierto que no soy una perita en dulce, pero que alguien que tiene poco de conocerte te lo diga, no se siente nada bien-.

-No señorita, le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda, pero estos días usted no ha sido muy buena.

-Estaba? O sea que con dos días, usted está seguro de cómo soy no? Perfecto! Lo que usted o lo demás opinen, digan o crean sobre mi me tiene sin cuidado! No es la primera vez que alguien habla mal, pero es mejor saber lo influenciable que es usted.

-Yo me dejo influenciar de nadie.

-Si no lo hiciera no creería, simplemente dejaría que el tiempo y la acciones de la gente hablarán por ellos.

-Siempre lo hago!

-Pues conmigo no! Y no me interesa, yo sólo estoy aquí por esa niña y para devolverle esto! -Saque el pañuelo-.

-Es mi pañuelo, le dije que lo podía conservar.

-Sé muy bien lo que dijo! Iba a hacerlo pero al ver esto no pude! -Señale el lugar donde se encontraban las iniciales de su nombre- No puedo conservar algo que le fue regalado no vaya a ser que novia se moleste por ello.

Él iba a decir algo, pero por suerte María llego a avisarnos que la comida estaba lista, tome en brazos a mi hermana y salí hecha un furia del establo, no sé por qué pero la mala imagen que tenía de mi me lastimaba y mucho, que pensará lo que quisiera, no me dio oportunidad de conocerme, creí que era una mala Alice pues esa voy a ser con él.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! Yo no hablo mucho español tengo mal ortografia, creo quedo un chapter de subir mas yo Taty regreso el jueves del siguiente semana!<p>

I'm using google translate to can say this: "Una poca de convivencia entre Alice y Jasper, ella se ofende por lo que él piense sobre ella, pero tiene un poco de razón de todo se enoja y todo reprocha, yo creo que Alice necesita un hombre que la bese! Habrá que esperar a ver que pasa! Actualizo el lunes! Muchas gracias "sweetsugarhoney" por responder! Eres muy linda!"

See you soon!


	11. Cap 10 Disregarded

**Disclaimer: All the characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10.<p>

Ignorado.

No me dio tiempo a responder nada más, sencillamente se fue, el resto del día no la vi, sólo durante la comida en la cual no me dirigió ni la mirada, después no supe más de ella, quería explicarle lo que había ocurrido por la mañana, devolverle mi pañuelo no era lo que ella se imaginaba, ninguna de las dos cosas era cierta, yo no juzgaba sin conocer y ese pañuelo no me fue obsequiado por ninguna novia, había sido un regalo de mi abuela cuando era niño siempre lo llevaba conmigo, cuando se lo dí a Alice no me importo, algo dentro de mi decía que ella lo conservaría bien.

No bajo a cenar con la excusa de que no se sentía bien, esperaría hasta el día de mañana para poder hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, pero el mañana llego y ella nunca apareció, no dio la cara pensé que estaba en su habitación pero no era así, resulta que estuvo todo el día en Austin con su papá y para cuando llegaron ya era muy noche.

Dos semanas exactas habían pasado y ella no me daba la más minima oportunidad de acercarme, estaba cansado de ser yo quien diera el paso pero sí ella no quería hasta ahí quedaba, a partir de ese día me di por vencido si Alice Cullen quería ignorarme genial, lo mismo haría yo, de cuando acá importaba lo que una chiquilla mimada y malcriada pensará sobre mi.

Las cosas en el hogar seguían su curso, los Cullen entre la Clinica y la familia, cada empelado en sus cosas y yo con mi trabajo, bueno la verdad era que durante estos día me había acercado más Mónica, la estaba conociendo y en verdad me gustaba, ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para dar ese primer paso, salir y conocerla.

Estaba sola en el cuarto de lavado, esperando que saliera una carga de ropa y mientras tanto doblaba lo que estaba seco, era el momento preciso para abordarla, así que sin más se lo propuse…

-Hola Mónica!

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que se espanto un poco cuando la llame.

-Ay Jasper me ha asustado! Hola!

-Tan feo estoy?

-No es eso, es sólo que estaba pensando y bueno no me esperaba verte y menos aquí.

-Lo siento debí llamar antes, pero como te ví sola quise aprovechar.

-Para?

-Bueno, no me gustan los rodeos así que seré directo, hemos estado conviviendo mucho las últimas dos semanas, y es obvio que entre tu y yo hay una atracción, así que estaba pensando sí… -se me fueron las palabras-.

-Sí yo qué?

-Si tu quisieras salir conmigo este próximo Sábado! -Por fin pude decirlo-.

-Este sábado?

-Sé que tienes el día libre y bueno yo no pero sí la noche, entonces pues pensé que podríamos ir a cenar, o al cine tal vez bailar lo que tu quieras, o es que tienes planes?

-NO! Para nada estoy libre! Es perfecto sí que sí quiero claro este fin de semana es bien, quiero decir bueno. Podemos ir a cenar y de ahí al rodeo!

-A donde tu quieras! Entonces es una cita?

-Sí!

Le sonreí y me fui, lo logre no iba dejar pasar mi oportunidad, no es que estuviera en verdad interesado en Mónica, bueno me gustaba pero no la conocía lo bastante para que me interesará del todo, y bueno físicamente era todo lo que cualquier hombre pudiera desear.

Salí feliz del cuarto de lavado, iba de nuevo a seguir con mis labores estaba por llegar a la cocina, cuando me tope con ella, estaba bebiendo agua, al parecer había salido a correr o caminar, iba enfundada en unos leggins negros con un TOP en rosa, sus tenis y el reproductor de música sostenía de un hombro, me quede parado ahí al filo de la puerta no quería perturbarla y menos quería amargarme el día con sus caras, como tenía los ojos cerrados creí que lo mejor era pasar rápido sin que me notará, pero no funciono estaba por dar el primer paso cuando abrió los ojos y nos miramos el uno al otro, pude ver lo molesta que aún seguía conmigo pero como ya no me importaba lo ignore, sin decir un hola seguí mi camino hacía el establo.

…

Acababa de volver de correr, intente convencer a Bella pero ésta últimamente no tenía ganas de hacer nada, al menos no conmigo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Austin con mi Papá y Edward, estaba segura que más bien con éste último, no sé pero tengo la leve sospecha de que algo ocurre con estos dos.

Tenía dos semanas de ignorar a Whitlock en su totalidad, me juzgo sin conocerme y eso sí que me hizo enojar, pero sí él ya había hecho una imagen de mi, perfecto con esa imagen se quedaría, la primera semana no sabía que hacer la pasaba en Austin, con mi mamá y hasta con María, aprendía a cocinar un poco, pero la segunda semana, note que a mitad de la misma él comenzó a peder el interés sobre mi eso era lo que quería que dejará de buscarme, no iba a darle una segunda oportunidad, estúpido sabelotodo.

No tenía ni 10 minutos de haber vuelto a casa cuando fui a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua para refrescarme antes de meterme a duchar, era muy temprano no pasaban de las 9 am, Papá, Edward y Bella ya se habían ido, Mamá dormía al igual que mi hermana, María no estaba cerca pero seguro limpiaba algo esa mujer no paraba en todo, había visto a la tonta de Mónica lavando desde temprano, seguro que ese también ya estaba levantado, de cualquier manera no me apetecía verlo, tome mi botella con agua de la nevera intentando aclarar un poco mis días de que haría después de ducharme, cerré los ojos y justo cuando los abrí ahí estaba él su mirada se cruzo con la mía y pude ver de nuevo esos ojos grisáceos tan tristes, pero eso fue sólo por un momento sin detenerse a decirme "Hola" siguió con su camino, lejos de molestarme me dolió, el rechazo no podía soportarlo, pero era obvio ahora él me pagaba con la misma moneda que yo lo hice anteriormente, ignorar.

Me fui a mi habitación, para tomar un ducha, cuando salí creía que pasaría todo el día viendo películas o navegando por la red, no tenía humor ni para molestar a mi hermana, es más ni para ir de compras, eso sí que era serio en mi, pensé en ir con mamá a una exposición que se haría en el museo local y ella tenía ganas de ver, pasar la mañana viendo pinturas y esculturas raras no era la mejor idea, pero si mejor que estar en casa.

Comencé con mi ritual de belleza para posteriormente vestirme, terminado esto justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta de la habitación de mi Mamá un pequeño mounstrito grito hacía mi.

-Hemana! Mi Mami no está!

-Cómo que no está a donde se fue?

-Sabio témpano de a casa con su amiga Camen a ver la epotision de tintura en el museo.

-Genial! Y te dejo sola?

-Sí, teria llevame pero yo no tise, eso es muy burrudido me iba a domir, así que le bije que tu me ibas a cuidar!

-Ah! O sea qué yo te voy a cuidar? Cool! Y cómo supusiste que YO te cuidaría?

-Pues supunuse po que tu eres mi hemana!

-Y nada más por eso?

-Sí!

-Ok, y qué pasa si yo no quiero?

-Pues…. Le bigo a mi mami! No te voy a molestar pero no puedo estar sola en tasa!

-Está bien enana! Te cuido pero con condiciones!

-Tuales?

-1-. Nada de ver todo el tiempo cosas de princesas, 2.- Haremos cosas que nos gusten a las dos, 3.- Me vas a obedecer y 4-. Te vas a comer todo sin refutar, entendido?

-Todo eso?

-Sí! Todo o nada?

-Pelo es mucho por bedecer!

-Tómalo o déjalo!

-Bueno!

-Muy bien y que quieres hacer primero?

-Puedo etoger?

-Sí si puedes!

-Mmm tiero desayunar, teno hambe mi mami no me dio.

-Ay que tu Madre tan desconsidera!

-Sí veda?

-Sí! Muy bien a la cocina señorita!

Con esto, la niña me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la cocina, María no estaba aprovechando que mi hermana se había levanto temprano fue a su habitación a limpiarla, Lynette era como una pepenadora juntaba toneladas de basura y nunca daba oportunidad para que limpiaran su recamará, como esto de que se levantara a su hora se daba dos veces al año María aprovecho, no tenía ganas de hacer el gran desayuno pero mi hermana no me dio elección, tuve que cocinarle "Tuevos con tocino" y hacer "fubo de naranja" y ya que lo haría pues lo comería yo también, mi hermana comía peor que un bebé, le puse uno de los mandiles de Mamá sino acabaría siendo una mugre como su cara, si pudiera comer por los ojos seguramente lo haría, mi Madre tenía la culpa, a sus 4 años era la única niña en el mundo que era alimentada por sus progenitores.

Terminado el desastre, nos pusimos a ordenar la cocina cuando estábamos por acabar me pidió lo que tanto temía…

-Hemana?

-Mande?

-Puedemos ir con Tasper?

¡NO! Quería responderle eso, decirle "NO no podemos ir con ese tarado no lo soporto, no quiero verlo y echar a perder mi día", pero no podía le prometí hacer lo que ella quisiera siempre y cuando se portará bien y hasta el momento había hecho todo lo que le decía sin objetar.

-Estás segura de querer ir con él?

-Sí! Tiero ver lo taballitos!

-Pero Lynette, por que mejor no vemos un rato la Tv?

-No tiero ver bubujos maninados, tiero ir con Tasper tu lo pometiste!

-Pero nena, no pasa nada si no vas un día con él.

-Yo no tiero estar con él tiero ver los taballitos.

-Segura que quieres sólo ver los caballos?

-Sí! Y tiero subirme en ellos.

-Pero tu no sabes montar a caballo puedes lastimarte!

-Tu si sabes?

-Pues sí, un poco hace mucho que no lo hago.

-Ah ya ves tu si sabes, hemana po favor sólo me tiero subir no vamos a totar solo pasear, puedemos ir po favor.

-Lynette pero es que no tenemos la ropa adecuada para montar.

-Y que debemos ponernos?

Buena pregunta, tenía un poco de idea de lo que era montar pero eso lo hice cuando era niña y mi papá me obligo a tomar clases de equitación, de eso ya muchos años, no sabía que responder.

-La verdad no sé.

-Mentilosa! Dijiste que si sabías!

-No me digas mentirosa, si lo sé es sólo que hace mucho no monto niña! Tenía como 6 años y tome clases como 3 meses!

-Pero yo me tiero subir! -De pronto le brillaron lo ojitos, algo sin duda se le había ocurrido al diablillo ese-.

-Pero así no podemos.

-Sí puedemos!

Me tomo de la mano y corriendo, sí corriendo fuimos al establo. Lo que no quería que pasará, paso, llegamos al mentado lugar donde Whitlock estaba inyectando algo a una de las yeguas al ver a Lynette sonrió pero conmigo no hizo lo mismo.

-Tasper!

-Princesa! -Le respondió muy contento, la tomo en brazos y la beso en la mejilla para luego bajarla- Has venido muy temprano a verme hoy!.

-Mi mami me velanto muy témpano, pero Tasper mi hermana y yo teremos bubirnos a los taballitos!

-Eh! Perdón? Yo no quiero!

-Ay Alice! Solita no puedo subir, tu me lo pometiste!

-Y te dije que lo haríamos, aunque yo no quiero!

-Ah bueno! Pero Tasper mi hemana dice que así no puedemos subinos, entonces como tu eres vatero y sabes de esto que ropa no dices que nos puenamos!

-Umm bueno tu hermana -Mirándome a mi- tiene razón esa ropa no es muy apropiada -Lynette traía un vestido con huarachitos a juego y yo seguía con ropa sport-.

-Entonces?

-Entonces, necesitan ir a cambiarse y ponerse algo más cómodo.

-Po ejemplo?

-Jeans una playera, botas o unos zapatos para piso, nada de tenis, o tacones -Remarcando esta última palabra dirigida desde luego a mi.

-Sí tenemos de esa ropa veda hemana?

-Claro!

-Pero antes Señoritas, ustedes saben montar?

De nuevo esa mirada de arrogancia, pero que le pasa al petulante este! Auch! Con lo que enoja su actitud y parece que lo hace adrede, no iba a decirle que no montaba desde los 6 años y menos que no sabía mucho, así que iba a mentirle.

-Que pregunta más tonta, claro que se montar!

-Muy bien, bueno vayan a vestirse y aquí las espero.

Esa niña que se había fumado, traía una energía como nunca, fuimos de nuevo corriendo hacía la casa, rápidamente me hizo que me cambiara, por suerte había comprado unas botas de tacón bajo era todo lo que tenía para este tipo de situación, terminada yo fui a ayudarla, por fin salimos y de nuevo la carrera, llegue casi con la lengua arrastrando antes de llegar con él tome aire varia veces.

Estando ya más cerca pude vislumbrar al susodicho con dos caballos ensillados, uno negro azabache y otro café con dejos más claros…

-Bueno como usted es una experta le elegí una de nuestras mejores yeguas -toco al caballo café- es muy mansa, pero tiene un carácter un tanto tosco es sólo cuestión de hallarle el modo su nombre es Browne, y este negro lo tomaré yo se llama Black!

-Que nombres tan originales! Seguro se le quemo el cerebro eligiéndolos!

-Pues no sé, pregúntele a su papá.

Fruncí los labios, debí imaginarlo mi papá con eso de los nombres no es nada original!

-Qué le dije?

-Qué me dijo de qué?

-Cómo qué de qué? Se supone que no puede usar tacones!

-Es usted un tonto! Que no sabe que esto no es tacón! Bueno sí, pero es bajo mide sólo 8 cm!

-Y eso le parece bajo?

-Claro! Un tacón normal mide de 12 a 15 y hasta 18 cm!

-Normal? Qué camina de uñas?

-A usted qué le importa?

-Nada, si se cae o se lastima no me culpe.

-Deje de hablar y déme el caballo!

Lynette brincaba de la emoción, haciendo eso me recordaba tanto a mi! Sólo que yo era más exagerada brincaba hasta caminando, se acerco con el caballo y me dio la riendas, trate de demostrarle que podía sola, pero por más esfuerzos que hice no pude.

-Tiene un banco?

-Y para qué necesita uno?

-Pues que no ve que no alcanzo? No será para sentarme verdad?

-Si me lo permite puedo ayudarle.

-No vaya a propasarse!

-Ni que tuviera tanta suerte!

-Qué dijo?

-Estoy bromeando!

Lo mire con mucha rabia, con cuidado me puse de lado al caballo el tomo con ambas manos mi cintura y aun incluso a través de la tela pude sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, eran grandes, fuertes, se sentía callosas por el trabajo y un tanto calientes, con mucha delicadeza me ayudo a subir, una vez arriba como la primera vez nuestras miradas se encontraron, y nos miramos fijamente por un rato…

-Hey! Fato yo! -Mi salvación!-.

-No te hemos olvidado! A ver, Whitlock tráigame a la niña.

-Pelo yo no me tiero ir contigo!

-Porqué no?

-Me tiero ir con Tasper!

-Pero tu habías dicho que querías irte conmigo aun principio!

-Ya no más.

Y sin decir nada, extendió sus brazos a éste, quien con una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro tomo a la niña y la subió, para luego el subir con un agilidad de expertos, con un brazo tenía bien tomada a la niña, mientras con la otra tomaba las riendas.

Comenzamos con sólo una caminata lenta, recorrimos los viñedos eran grandes y comenzaban a madurar las uvas, tomando un tono violeta divino, aquello olía espectacular, saliendo de ahí seguía el huerto, que por ahora sólo era tierra, más avanzado tomamos un tramo de césped para luego salir un bardeado de árboles nunca había llegado tan lejos mientras más nos acercábamos, el paso del animal cobraba fuerza, tome con más ganas las riendas y tratando de recordar mis escasas clases, hice que medio se calmará, cuando menos me percate Whitlock y Lynette me sacaban un buena de ventaja, mi hermana iba muy feliz, gritando a todo pulmón o riendo como loca, pero se veía encantadora y él se veía muy bien, definitivamente eso era lo suyo, lucia espectacular, todo un jinete, di unos pequeños golpes en el lomo de mi animal para alcanzarlos, él se percato y se detuvo, estando ya al mismo nivel continuamos con la carrera, bueno un trote firme.

…...

Estaba en mi oficina revisando unos expedientes de pacientes próximos a ser dados de alta, no podía creer lo que iba a decir pero, que guapa se puso Bella, tomo un tanto de madurez, física por que mental siempre lo ha sido, pero no deja de ser Bella. Estos días la he tratado así por que mi mamá me lo advierto, ahora pasa todo el tiempo con nosotros, bueno la secretaría de papá se ha ido y ella como buena samaritana se ha ofrecido a ayudarle en lo que consigue a otra.

Termine con mi trabajo, iba dirigiéndome por el pasillo y de pronto choque con alguien, todo acabo hecho un desastre! El ogro volvió a mi me importaba poco quien era mi victima…

-Qué acaso no tiene ojos? -Tenía que ser!-.

-Qué acaso tu no tienes ojos? -Me respondió molesta Bella-. Por si no te has fijado bien tu fuiste quien choco conmigo por tener lo ojos pegados en los papales, encima que me has estropeado mi informe con café, te enojas.

-A quien se le ocurre llevar café en una mano y un informe en la otra?

-Bueno es que yo no me esperaba que se me atravesará un tarado en el camino!

-Encima me insultas!

-Te parece poco! Tendré que volver hacer todo!

-Qué te quejas, no has visto lo revuelto que quedo mi trabajo!

-Pues sí, pero lo tuyo se soluciona rápido! Ordena y listo, pero y lo mío?

-Lo tuyo no es nada, ese informe me termina en 3 segundos!

-Ah sí? Pues si tan listo eres, toma -me entrego todas las hojas empapadas- tu papá lo necesita en 15 minutos en su oficina, cómo vas?.

Me dio una última mirada enfurruñada y se fue, con una mano sostenía mis altas y en la otra el informe, tonta Bella! Ahora por bocón lo haría yo! Esa mujer, esa mujer! Es simplemente insoportable! Y yo que creía considerarle un poco más, con esto… nunca!

Volví de nuevo a mi oficina, ordene mis cosas y trabaje con el informe pero aquello estaba en chino, si bien no se borro nada, no entendía ni pío! Todo revuelto y yo sin saber un pelo de contaduría, la verdad no entendía ni como Bella lo hizo, estuve esforzándome por hallarle sentido a aquello pero no podía, cerca de 30 minutos y nada, me rindo la bruja esa tenía razón! Tragándome mi orgullo, marque a su cubículo.

-Consultorio del Doctor Carlisle Cullen, diga!

-Bella…

-Qué quieres?

-Bueno Bella yo…

-Oye! Te dije que tu papá lo necesitaba en 15 minutos no en una hora, qué te crees?

-Primero bájale a tu tono de voz, te estoy hablando bien! Segundo, no le entiendo nada! Puedes venir y decirme cómo rayos lo hiciste?

-Perdón? Que no habías sido tu quien me dijo que eso se terminaba en 3 segundos?

-Bella sé lo que dije…

-Entonces? No Edward! Tu piensas que eres el mejor en todo siempre, pero a mi no me vas a hacer tus cosas, tu lo estropeas tu lo arreglas!

-Pero es que no puedo! Y necesito tu ayuda, por favor deja tu cosas y ven ayúdame!

-Cómo se dice?

-Ya te lo dije una vez!

-Oops! Perdón no te escuche!

-Es la última! Bella Por Favor, me puedes ayudar?

-Mira que diferente! Sí ya voy!

Colgó y 5 minutos después estaba en mi oficina, llego con un montón de libros y estados financieros en perfecto orden, sabía perfectamente que hacer, yo bien iluso creí que todo lo haría ella, pero no fue así me tomo de su secretaría y ella sólo dictaba, todo el santo día metidos en mi oficina haciendo el mentado reporte tuve que pedir la asistencia del Doctor Meraz para que hiciera mis altas, cerca de las 3:30 pm terminamos, yo con un dolor atroz de cuello, espalda y manos, y ella como si nada! Tuvo el descaro de estirarse sobre la silla y decir…

-Qué cansancio!

-Cansancio? Si tu no hiciste nada!

-Esta vez no, pero la anterior si que lo hice. Cansado?

-Mucho!

-Ahí está para que veas lo que se siente!

No pude responder por que una llamada a mi móvil me interrumpió. Era papá quien me avisaba que pasaría el resto de la tarde con mamá y sus viejos amigos Eleazar y Carmen, me pedía que terminará con sus pendientes y regresará a casa habían dejado a Lynette en manos de Alice y para cuando regresarán querían ver a su hija menor con vida.

Así que entre Bella y yo termínanos mi trabajo y él de mi padre, para de paso irnos a comer juntos y de ahí coger camino a casa a ver si mi pequeña hermana aún existía.

* * *

><p>!Hola a todos! First of all, quiere decir muchos gracias por estar con yo estos días! Fue mucho lindo este nuevo experience nunca antes yo hice y me gusto, ahora quiero decir el mas importante gracias a "SweetAlice13" &amp; "SweetSugarHoney" por review y tomar tiempo en leer history!<p>

Using Google Translate: "En este capítulo podemos ver, dos partes totalmente diferentes, el trío Alice, Jasper y Lynette, y Edward y Bella, esta última demasiado divertido! Me encanta cómo se pelean cada vez! Fue divertido. Creo que era muy poco, pero bueno, bien espero que les guste y disfrutar de ella. Taty volver esta semana!"

"Nos vemos en otra ocasión!"

(In this chapter we can see, two parts totally different, the threesome Alice,Jasper & Lynette, and Edward & Bella, this latter too much funny! I love how they fight everytime! Was funny. I think was very little but good, well hope you like it & enjoy it. Taty backs this week!

See you in another time!)


	12. Cap 11 Celosa

**Disclaimer; Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11.<p>

Celosa?

Debo confesar que fue agradable pasar la mañana montando, me relajo mucho estar sobre la yegua y por lo visto mi hermana y Whitlock lo disfrutaban de la misma manera, estábamos ya muy cerca de la casa pues se nos había ido toda el día cabalgando y Lynette tenía hambre.

Whitlock bajo con cuidado del caballo con mi hermana abrazada, quiso acercarse a mi para ayudarme a bajar pero yo no lo deje….

-Permítame- dijo ofreciéndome su mano-.

-No es necesario, yo puedo sola muchas gracias!

El no objeto y dio un paso atrás.

-Te vas a taer hemana!

-No voy a caer niña!

Y sin más tratando de verme como toda una escaramuza experimentada, trate de dar el salto y toma que se atora mi tacón en la ganzúa de la silla de montar fui a dar al suelo de pompis, no pude ver nada debido al golpe y la tierra que levante con mi caída, sólo pude sentir unas manos que me levantaban con cuidado, pero no podía sostenerme en pie. Desde luego que era él, el mismo calor que sentí cuando me ayudo a montar se reprodujo al ayudarme a levantar, no puse objeción algo dentro de mi fue más fuerte que yo.

Con mucho cuidado me puse en pie apoyándome en él quise ser fuerte y dije la primera tontería que se me vino a la mente.

-Ay no mi bota! Se rompió el tacón!

-Le importa más su tonta bota que su salud? Se pudo haber roto la boca!

-No sea exagerado caí de pompi!

-Mucho peol hemana! Te pudiste haber roto las popis! Bueno no tienes muchas!

-Lynette! Cómo se te ocurre decir eso! Y más delante de Whitlock!

-Se me oturrio!

-Pues que no se te ocurra!

-Por mi no se preocupe! No le tome importancia es sólo el comentario de una niña. -Debo reconocer que fue bastante honesto, acaso pensaba que yo era atractiva? Deja de pensar en esas cosas Alice!-.

-Pero es que ésta niña no es normal!

Trate de safarme de su abrazo e intentar caminar pero no pude, me comenzó a doler mucho el tobillo y parte de la pantorrilla, sin pedir permiso Whitlock me tomo en brazos, no pude negarme otra vez y de nuevo ese ardor al sentir sus manos, indico a Lynette que fuera al establo y quitara cosas de su mesa dejando un espacio libre. Al llegar ahí tal como se lo había indicado la mesa estaba despejada y no sólo eso también se encontraba el botiquín, mientras mi hermana nos esperaba sentada en su sillita de siempre, la mire y pude ver en sus ojitos algo de preocupación, debo reconocerlo es adorable! Cuando quiere.

Con sumo cuidado Jasper me puso sobre la mesa…

-Me permite revisarle?

-Es usted médico?

-No, pero he visto y tenido este tipo de caídas, no voy a curarla pero si puedo hacer algo para mermar el dolor, cuando vengan su padre o hermano ellos ya dirán que es lo que tiene.

-Creí que usted era un experto y no se caía.

-Bueno ahora sé mucho, pero de golpes se aprende. -Sonrió, por primera vez me sonrió de manera tan linda, yo no pude resistirlo le devolví la sonrisa-.

-Bueno, adelante.

-Gracias!

Subió mi pantalón hasta poco más allá de mi rodilla, al cielo se me ocurrió ponerme un poco acampanados y no los de pitillo, bajo el cierre de mi bota y con mucho cuidado la saco, procedió a quitar la media y con la misma delicadeza toco mi pie, el ardor que sentía ahora no se comparaba en nada al anterior, ahora podía sentir directamente sus manos sobre una parte de mi, extraño pero resultaba encantador, mientras el tocaba y movía yo no dejaba de mirarle… Pero que está pasando contigo Alice! No lo conoces, no lo soportas y ahora, ahora todo es diferente él es bueno, en realidad nunca me ha hecho nada, todo el tiempo he sido yo quien está a la defensiva con él…

-A ver, dígame si con este movimiento le duele- Tomo mi pie con ambas manos y doblo hacia arriba-.

-No.

-Bien, y ahora? -Giro a la izquierda-.

-Nada.

-Perfecto, a ver este lado - Sin hacer presión giro un poco hacía la derecha y ahí sí que dolio-.

-Aaaaaaaaaaayyy! Ahí sí duele y mucho!.

-Lo imagine cayo sobre ese lado, bueno por lo que puedo ver no es nada grave como lo de Bella, sólo veo que tiene una pequeña lesión que es cuestión de dos días en reposo para que sane.

-Está seguro?

-Sí, pero de todos modos que le vea su papá para estar seguros.

-Claro, pero de verdad cree que con dos días será suficiente?

-Estoy seguro, mire le voy a dar un pequeño masaje con está pomada que le pongo a las yeguas cuando se lesionan y le voy….

-Quééééeé? Acaso está loco, cómo que me va a poner lo mismo que a un animal! Ni lo piense!

-Señorita, no es locura este ungüento es sumamente efectivo, por si no lo sabe se utiliza en deportistas cuando son lesiones leves como la suya.

-Miré donde me enteré de que es una broma le mando rapar la cabeza y desaparezco esos pelos horribles que tiene!

Dejo escapar una carcajada, increíble pero Jasper reía y que risa tan linda! Y contagiosa tanto que yo también reí, nuestras miradas se encontraron y no sonreímos mutuamente.

-Y qué ganaré yo cuando sepa que le digo la verdad?

-Esto ya es apuesta?

-Podría serlo.

-Bueno para que vea que no soy tan mala como usted cree, elija mi castigo así como yo elegí el suyo.

-La verdad no se me ocurre, nada.

-Está bien, piénselo pero no se propase está claro?

-Así será.

Tomo el remedio y comenzó a frotarlo sobre mi pie, una y mil sensaciones comenzaron a recorrer dentro y fuera de mi, era algo inexplicable algo que nunca había sentido, pero qué rayos me ocurre sólo he estado con él a veces, y la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, pero ahora todo es tan diferente y confuso, qué te está ocurriendo Alice Cullen?

Procedió a poner una venda, cuando termino de nuevo me sonrió, estúpido Jasper deja de hacer eso por favor!

-Listo!

-Muchas gracias Jasper!

-Wow! -Lo dijo en verdad asombrado-.

-Qué ocurre?

-Es que me dijo Jasper y no me grito!

-Jajaja que tonto! Así se llama no? No todo el tiempo grito, ve como no me conoce?

-Totalmente cierto, y bueno respecto a lo ocurrido hace semanas señorita…

-Jasper… ya que las cosas parecen estar mejor entre nosotros, llámeme Alice y sobre eso, creo que yo le debo una disculpa, exagere las cosas pero en verdad me molesta mucho que me juzguen sin conocerme.

-Está segura que quiere que la llame por su nombre?

-Sí!

-No me va arrancar la cabeza no nada parecido?

-Qué ocurrencias! Obvio no!

-Segura?

-Segura!

-Cómo usted diga! Alice (espero unos segundos antes de continuar), usted no me dio oportunidad de explicarle, pero ese pañuelo no me lo dio ninguna amante, tengo mucho tiempo sin novia y bueno…

-Jasper a mi no tiene por que darme explicaciones.

-No pero quiero hacerlo, este pañuelo -lo saco de uno de sus bolsillos- fue hecho por la mujer hasta ahora más importante en mi vida, quien estuvo y me amo en verdad. Mi abuela Charlotte lo hizo cuando yo era un niño, y me lo dio poco antes de morir, siempre lo llevo conmigo es importante para mi.

-Oh! Perdón eso yo no lo sabía, pero Jasper aún con tanto valor usted me lo dio.

-Sí y bueno creí, y sigo creyendo que nadie mejor que usted podría conservarlo, si todavía lo quiere es suyo.

Con esa mano grande y callosa, al mismo tiempo suave y gentil me lo ofreció, sin dejar de verlo un solo instante lo tome y en automático me lo lleve al pecho.

-Gracias!

-Por nada.

Estábamos dentro de una burbuja, mirándonos diciendo todo y a la vez nada con solo las miradas de por medio, era el momento ideal, algo vi reflejado en él, un brillo diferente, podría jurar que la tristeza eterna se había esfumado dando paso a la alegría, una conexión, tal vez algo químico entre él y yo, cuando…

-Utedes ya paticaron mucho! Alice teno mucho hambe puedemos tomer ahora!- Lynette lo estropeo-.

-Sí claro!

Estaba por reincorporarme….

-Ey! A dónde? Usted no puede caminar.

-Pero la niña tiene hambre!

-Y la niña puede caminar.

-No voy a dejarla sola!

-Entonces vamos!

Tal como lo hizo antes me tomo en brazos, por el rabillo del ojo vi un brinco de emoción que Lynette dio, con una mano tomo el cinturón de Jasper como guía y en la otra mi bota, no pude dejar de verlo y creo que se dio cuenta, en veces me miraba y sonreía otras se hacía el disimulado pero me miraba de reojo. Llegamos a la cocina y me puso sobre la silla, al verme María se alarmo y casi pegaba el grito en el cielo, Lynette muy a su manera y exageradamente le explico todo, María reía de imaginarme y creyó todo.

-Se queda a comer con nosotros!

-Es una invitación?

-No es una orden Whitlock!-Sonreí-.

-Cómo usted mande señorita!- Sonrió hacía mi-.

María sirvió la comida y ella en compañía de Juan y Benito, se sentaron a comer con nosotros y para ser sincera no me molesto en lo absoluto, era cierto lo que mamá decía; "en buena compañía hasta un plato de arroz sabe al mejor manjar del mundo". Fue de lo más placentera, los comentarios, los deliciosos platillos, mi anécdota contada una vez más por mi hermana quien ahora agrego más cosas, sumado a Jasper y yo, quiero decir que nos llevamos mejor fue de verdad lindo.

Pero nada es perfecto, no al menos por mucho tiempo. Estábamos en la sobremesa, unos bebiendo agua de sabor, otros con el postre y Lynette peleando con la fruta por que los "tiwis no me gutan", cuando una mujerzuela hizo acto de presencia!

-Hola! Buenas tardes!

Saludo tan hipócrita y falsa como pudo la mentada Mónica. No la soporto! Todos excepto mi hermana y yo, la saludaron.

-Y ese milagro niña? Pensé que ya te habías ido, es tu día libre! -Pregunto María-.

-Sí lo es, pero vengo a hablar con Jasper.

En automático gire mi cabeza al nombrado quien me miró y se encogió de hombros, lo mire y de vuelta pero con enojo mire a Mónica.

-Te puedo servir en algo? -Pregunto Jasper-.

-No! Bueno, quiero platicar contigo.

-Ah! Y es muy importante?

-No tanto.

-Entonces puedes decírmelo aquí o prefieres hablarlo en privado?

Antes de contestar me miró y con todo el cinismo del mundo sonrió con malicia, algo pensó y por ese ademán no era nada bueno.

-No importa aquí puedo decirte.

-Está bien, dime.

-Es sobre nuestra cita de hoy en la noche…

CITA ESTÁ NOCHE?…. Esas tres palabras sonaron en mi cabeza como eco y ya no pude escuchar más, la mente, los oídos, los ojos y el corazón se me nublaron, Jasper me acaba de decir que tenía mucho tiempo sin novia pero al parecer había cambiado de opinón y ahora quería una, pero no me molestaba el hecho sino quien tenía en mente. Algo dentro comenzó a punzar y a doler, no sabía que era pero tenía ganas de llorar. No iba a hacerlo, no quería saber más, como pude me levante de mi lugar, tome a mi hermana en brazos y salí de ahí.

-Alice no! Usted no puede caminar y menos cargar a la niña le va a hacer daño -Jasper salió detrás de mi-.

Pude escuchar como a lo lejos Mónica le gritó muy molesta algo por haberla dejado hablando sola. Lynette me miraba y yo la evadía, con mi paso de tortuga Jasper me alcanzo en el estudio de papá…

-Alice! -Me tomo por el brazo-.

-Suélteme! -Así lo hizo-.

-Por qué salió de esa manera y con la niña, sabe que le hará daño.

-A usted qué le importa lo que yo haga?

-Se puede lastimar y hacer de algo leve, algo muy serio. Es lógico!

Lógico, claro por lógica y no por mera preocupación eso era todo, yo a Jasper no le importaba en ningún aspecto, y de nuevo ese picor y dolor me invadió.

-Ya le dije no le importa déjeme!

-Permítame llevar a Lynette abrazada y usted apóyese en mi.

-Puede cargarla, tenga -le entregue a la niña- pero a mi usted no me ayuda ya se lo dije!

-Entienda le hará daño!

-Y usted entienda que no me importa!

-Pero no apoye su pie, no puede subir!

-Quiere ver que sí?

-A ver

No respondí, saltando sobre un pie me dirigí a la escalera me senté y de glúteos sobre los escalones me subí.

-Ve cómo si pude?

Entre en a mi habitación….

-Lynette entra veremos películas!

-Sí! Me puedes bajar por favor Tasper!

-Sí preciosa! -Beso en la mejilla a la niña antes de hacerlo-.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero una mano me lo impidió…

-Se puede saber porqué está molesta?

-No es de su incumbencia!

-Estábamos muy bien y de la nada se enojo Alice, llego Mónica y cambió todo.

-Ahí tiene su respuesta.

-Pero ella no le ha hecho nada! No entiendo su proceder para con ésta!

-Se nota que no la conoce! Defiéndala todo lo que quiera, a mi me deja en paz!

-Es usted bipolar! -Eso es un insulto, y fue una afirmación-.

-Cállese! Y lárguese, ande salga y diviértase a mares con esa! -Ahora el picor no sólo era en mi ser, también en mis ojos, unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no lo iba a permitir-.

-Con qué es eso no? Y usted qué le molesta?

-A mi no me molesta nada, váyase y déjeme sola!

Le di un portazo en la cara, puse seguro y cojeando me fui hasta mi cama, donde mi hermana ya se encontraba rendida en un profundo sueño, estaba agotada, la bese en su cabecita y me recosté, tome una de las almohadas hundí mi cabeza y empecé a llorar.

Comencé con un sollozo que poco a poco se fue transformando en un llanto agudo y muy doloso, por más vueltas que le daba a todo el asunto tratando de hallar una respuesta lógica a mi comportamiento, evadiendo tontamente la realidad, no encontraba la forma.

"Acéptalo Alice, esto no es un enojo, es un sentimiento horrible que tiene nombre, se llaman celos y tu los estás sintiendo. Ríndete y no lo niegues más, te gusta Jasper Whitlock y no sólo eso te estás enamorando de él". Estúpida conciencia, siempre debes tener la razón?.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! I'm back! Ya volví de mis vacaciones deliciosas, descanse muchísimo, con mi hermosa familia y ahora a seguir con la vida.<em>

_Antes que nada mil gracias a mi amada amiga Briannda Jansen por hacerme el enorme favor de subir los capítulos, como le sufrió! Thank you so much my beloved friend, you mean the world to me I love you so much!_

_Bueno, que cap tan más feo :D, pero mi cerebro está seco no sé que me pasa, fue revelador por que por fin Alice demostró tener sentimientos, ya quiere un poco a su hermana y quiere a Jasper! Yo lo sabía! O sea quien puede sucumbir ante ese "Vatero"? Y luego se pone celosa! Qué pasará? No sé, bueno sí sé pero no puedo adelantar!_

_Muchas gracias por su tiempo, sobre todo a mi querida Lulú! Y sí Lulú me hice otro tattoo, esta vez fue una camelia ha quedado hermoso! Espero les guste el capitulo, aunque no me lo digan hahaha._

_Un beso! Taty =)*._


	13. Cap 12 Incentidumbre

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12.<p>

Incertidumbre.

Me cerró la puerta en la cara, estaba molesta conmigo y no sabía por qué razón, simplemente al ver a Mónica se enfureció y como pretexto tomo a su hermana y huyo, pero qué fue lo que motivo a Alice a actuar de esa manera? Me hice esa pregunta muchas veces mismas que no pude responderme, me quede fuera de su habitación por varios minutos esperando que saliera pero nunca lo hizo, baje de nuevo a la cocina María me veía de mala manera.

-Y Mónica?

-Se fue!-Me grito-.

-Pero porqué?

-Y todavía lo preguntas? Ay muchacho no seas fresco! En cuanto se fue la niña Alice saliste detrás de ella, dejando a Moni hablando sola!

Tenía razón, pero no me dí cuenta de ello, ahora no sólo era una la enojada sino dos, pero en vista de que Alice me rechazaría salí a buscar a Mónica. Fui a su casa y toque con los nudillos la puerta, fueron 3 veces en las que llame no obtuve respuesta estaba por irme cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, la imagen que tuve no fue muy agradable, era Mónica quien lloraba.

-Lo siento!-No podía decir otra cosa-.

-Crees qué es así de simple? Te fuiste detrás de ella y me dejaste como idiota hablando!

-Lo lamento Mónica. Fue un impulso es sólo qué…

-Qué que? Se te han ido las palabras, o estás planeando la mejor excusa? NO Jasper, conmigo no vas a jugar si tanto te gusta esa vete anda como perro con ella, pero grábate esto… Ella NUNCA se fijara en ti, no eres de su tipo!

-No me hables así. Segundo yo no estoy jugando con nadie y para que te quede muy claro Alice no me gusta! Lamento mucho haberte dejado así, pero fue impulso si no lo entiendes, entonces lo mejor será que nos olvidemos de salir.

-Jasper no. Eso no, comprende me molesto mucho tu acción.

-Y tu comprende que fue instinto sólo eso.

-Está bien, discúlpame por lo que te dije, te veo a las 8?

-Aquí estaré.

Salí de allí no del todo convencido de sí salir con ella era buena idea, se estaba tomando actitudes de una novia y ni siquiera amigos éramos, apenas y nos conocíamos, en fin no iba a pasar mi sábado metido en las caballerizas. Fui a terminar mi trabajo que tenía…

* * *

><p>Íbamos Bella y yo de regreso a casa, antes pasamos a comer a un restauran Italiano, debo confesar que la había pasado muy bien no discutimos y platicamos, me dí oportunidad de conocerla un poco más y ella a mi. Estacione el coche en el garaje…<p>

-Ni te molestes yo puedo sola.

Ni siquiera había bajado cuando ya me advertía de no ayudarle a bajar del auto, no tenía ganas de pelear, pero por las dudas eche un vistazo y para no variar ahí estaba Bella de rodillas, sí! Se cayó que novedad!

-Mujer! Que acaso no hay un día que tu no quieras saludar de beso al piso?

-Ja ja! Es tu mejor chiste?

-No tengo mucho mejores.

La ayude a levantarse, y como siempre de orgullosa huyo de mi agarre adelanto unos pasos quedando justo frente a mi, mientras se sacudía la tierra del pantalón pude percatarme de lo bien que le había sentado el tiempo, había embarnecido ahora tenía unas piernas más torneadas, una breve cintura, espalda medía, brazos delgados, las caderas más redondeadas, y vaya que caderas! Cómo si me hubiera leído los pensamientos, Justo cuando le estaba mirando el trasero…

-Qué tanto me ves? Es que acaso nunca has visto el trasero de una mujer?

-Yo no te estoy viendo el trasero!

-Ah no? Entonces por que te encontré justo con la mirada ahí?

-Yo… no estaba mirando estaba mirando… yo miraba… -tartamudeaba como un idiota-.

-Mirabas un ángel no?

Bingo! Eso era exactamente en lo que Bella se había convertido ante mis ojos, en un hermoso y guapísimo ángel, no pude encontrar una mejor palabra ella sola se había definido de la mejor manera posible!

-Ajá! Eso miraba, mira allá hay un ángel?

Y no mentía mi mamá tenía una obsesión por estas figuras a la entrada de la casa dos enormes estatuas de cantera hacían guardia, según mi Madre "protección celestial", pero no veía eso si le ví el trasero.

-Te salvo la campana, pobre de ti donde te vuelva a cachar que estás viendo en lugares que no debes.

-Eso quisieras!

-Mejor dicho, eso quisieras tu Edward Cullen pero no será así, para que yo caiga ante ti tendrás que hacer muchos meritos.

-Quien te dijo que me interesas? Tuvieras tanta suerte! -Trate ser arrogante pero no me salió, por que ella sonrió.

-No lo necesito, sé que te gusto!

Y se fue, me dio el tiro de gracia. No pude decir más nada, pero acaso era tan notorio? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía apenas hoy en ese instante lo había aceptado como tal y resulta que ella ya lo juraba, que acaso si es de verdad una bruja y tiene una bola de cristal donde puede ver lo que ocurrirá en un futuro?

Confundido en mi totalidad seguí mi camino a la casa, Bella se había ido a su habitación, Juan estaba arreglando unos escalones, fue él quien me dijo que Alice y Lynette increíblemente habían pasado todo el día juntas y sin pelear, es más al parecer estaban en la habitación de la primera viendo películas, no podía creerlo tenía que verlo por mi mismo, fui a la habitación de mi hermana, llame a la puerta pero no obtuve respuesta, gire con cuidado la perilla y abrí la puerta, la escena ante mis ojos fue preciosa y divertida, mis dos hermanas estaban dormidas, Alice perfectamente alineada sobre su lado derecho con las manos juntas debajo de su cabeza, mientras que Lynette por su parte, estaba con la cabeza dirigida hacía los pies de Alice y sus pies para con Alice pero eso no era todo uno de estos estaba cerca de la boca de mi hermana quien dormía placidamente, esto no se daba todo los días! En manera de almacenar un de los pocos bellos momentos entre ellas, y como futura venganza tome un par de fotografías.

Salía de ahí cuando me percate de que Bella me miraba desde la puerta de su habitación, sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto, iba hacía mi recamara cuando…

-Edward espera!

-Sí? Te puedo ayudar?

-Podemos hablar?

-Seguro. Dime.

-Pero aquí, tiene que ser en privado.

-Gustas que vayamos al estudio de mi papá?

-No ven -tomo mi mano y me introdujo en su habitación-.

En ningún momento soltó mi mano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí me llevo hasta su cama y me sentó, ella fue por una de las sillas que había ahí y tomo asiento, quedamos frente a frente, simplemente mirándonos el uno al otro, me dedique a ver su rostro… cuanto había cambiado todo este tiempo, o es qué acaso nunca la había visto detenidamente? O al menos no como mujer, si no simplemente como la mejor e insoportable amiga de mi hermana, era hermosa. Sus grandes ojos café chocolate que juraba que se derretían frente a mi cuando me estaba mirando, su nariz, esos labios disparejos el inferior un poco carnoso en comparación al otro, esas mejillas que justo ahora se ponían tan rojas como un tomate, y esa sonrisa, la mas hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Con mi mano temblorosa rozando con la yemas de los dedos su mejilla, pude sentir como se estremecía ante mi tacto, cerro los ojos un instante y los abrió de golpe, de nuevo nuestras miradas juntas pero ahora todo estaba claro, Bella me gustaba y yo a ella, ninguno dijo nada en un buen rato…

-Edward!

-Bella!

-Tu primero!

-No tu!

-Está bien lo haré yo, ahora que tengo el valor suficiente. Ya no puedo callarlo, lo cierto es que, ay dios! Me gustas Edward! Me gustas mucho, demasiado! Desde siempre, pero tu eres o eras, no sé estoy confundida pero antes eran tan tosco conmigo y estos días que hemos estado aquí has cambiado tanto, desde que llegue me percate de cómo me mirabas, pensé que era una locura, un deseo por que tu sientas lo mismo que yo, pero hoy creo que estoy en lo correcto.

Se quedo esperando una respuesta, una respuesta que no llegaba y no era por que yo no sintiera lo mismo, simplemente estaba asimilando cada una de las palabras que me había dicho no podía creerlo, me sentí identificado tal vez a mi también ella me gusto desde siempre, le vi crecer y dar ese paso de adolescente a mujer, sus ojos se tornaron confundidos y al mismo tiempo decepcionados, ese brillo se fue apagando al ver que yo no decía nada, pero es que no podía mi cerebro no daba la orden a mi boca para que hablará, cerré los puños y por fin pude articular palabra.

-Bella cariño! No te pongas triste, por que eso que tu sientes lo siento yo! No sé cuando ni como, pero sí sé que desde que te vi de nuevo algo diferente en mi nació, o tal vez despertó. Me gustas enserió, yo no soy bueno con las palabras me cuesta mucho pero Bella, te quiero y no es como quiero a mi mamá o mis hermanas, te quiero como mía.

Muchas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, se levanto y me abrazo, me paré de la cama para corresponder mejor a su abrazo, la levante al aire y giramos, nos volvimos a mirar y nos besamos, fue un beso sencillo pero lleno de amor, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y ella hizo lo mismo pero en mi cuello, fue lento y muy calido, nuestros labios decían todo y expresaban todo, esto era amor, así continuamos unos minutos, cuando nuestra respiración ya no nos permitió seguir nos separamos, tomamos aire y reímos.

-Eres tan hermosa!

-Nunca me lo habías dicho.

-Porque era un idiota que no se daba cuenta o no quería darme cuenta.

-Edward estás seguro de esto?

-Claro que sí! Tu no?

-Sí, es sólo que bueno tu y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, no nos conocemos lo suficiente, siempre peleando y…

-Y? Qué pasa? Dime todo por favor.

-Y sí esto es sólo físico, quiero decir…

-Lo dices por mi verdad?

No respondió sólo me miró…

-Bella, nunca he sido de los hombres que se dejan guiar por eso y nunca antes había sentido lo que ahora, creo que siempre te he querido y te juro que esto va más allá del momento. Confías en mi?

-Sí!

-Y yo confió en ti, demos un paso a la vez conozcámonos mejor. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte quien soy en verdad.

-Por supuesto que sí! Edward, creo que por ahora es mejor mantener esto en secreto!

-Pero porqué?

-Bueno nuestros antecedentes juntos no son los mejores, y cómo dices lo mejor será conocernos y que el tiempo nos ayude a definir lo que tu yo ahora somos.

-Pero te puedo seguir besando?

-Edward Anthony Cullen! Eres un lujurioso!

-Claro que no! Es sólo qué besas muy bien Isabella.

Dicho eso, volvimos a besarnos por más tiempo…

* * *

><p>Estaba terminando de arreglarme para mi cita con Mónica, ya no tenía mucho interés en conocerla, pero tampoco quería pasar mi noche encerrado. Salí a buscarla, a las 8 en punto estaba en su casa, ella ya me esperaba, salimos y fuimos por la camioneta.<p>

Llegamos a cenar a un pequeño establecimiento, ordenamos y comenzamos a platicar mientras llegaba nuestra comida, me platico toda su vida, al parecer era vanidosa en toda le extensión de la palabra, punto en su contra. Llego la comida y mientras yo comía ella no dejaba de hablar de si misma, que fastidio una mujer así! Terminando de cenar, nos dirigimos al rodeo un lugar donde la gente, bailaba, socializaba y se emborrachaba debo reconocer que el ambiente era bueno, la música estaba pasable country en su mayoría pero con buenos exponentes, no era mi predilecta pero tampoco me molestaba.

Nos sentamos en una de las pocas mesas disponibles, aquello estaba a reventar, pronto se nos acerco una camarera pedimos unos tragos y platicamos esta vez me dio oportunidad a mi, en sí no tenía mucho que decir, no me gustaba hablar de mi vida, no era algo de lo cual pudiera enorgullecerme, la realidad era que me pesaba todo mi pasado era una piedra que cargaba, por ratos dejaba de lado pero de nuevo volvía sobre mi, trate de ser breve, al ver ella mi negativa no pregunto, al menos era respetuosa.

El ambiente se fue tornando más agradable y me dieron ganas de bailar, ella no puso oposición y acepto mi invitación, comenzamos a bailar y de pronto los dos ya nos encontrábamos en completa sintonía con el resto de la gente. La atmósfera, el aíre, la música, y los tragos me fueron llevando, había tomado de más, me había propuesto no hacerlo pero no me importaba, sería sólo está vez, Mónica comenzó a bailar de una forma mas sugestiva y la música fue cambiando con ella, de pronto ya no era movida, ahora todo era lento, se pego a mi y yo no la rechace, seguía confundido por lo ocurrido con Alice una parte de mi cerebro no dejo de pensar en eso, mientras la otra lo ignoraba por completo. Mi calor con su calor, dio paso a que nuestras miradas se encontrarán, y sin más nos besamos, tenía tanto tiempo sin besar a una mujer que aquello me gano, pronto dejo de ser un beso simple y fue apasionado pero sin fuego, no había llama alguna era sólo besar por besar, pero me sabía bien.

Después de un rato nos separamos, pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían eso fue una señal, yo no quería usarla, pero la carne es débil y ella es muy atractiva, un caballero no utiliza a las mujeres, mi padre siempre me lo decía, yo nunca había sido uno estaba en proceso, la oportunidad se me estaba presentando no sabía si tomarla o dejarla ir. Tomo mi mano, saco dinero de su cartera, pago y nos fuimos. Estaba más ebrio que ella, pero perfectamente consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, me pidió las llaves de la camioneta y ella manejo, no sabía hacía donde íbamos, lo supe hasta que llegamos, era un pequeño motel que se encontraba a medía carretera entre Austin y Golden Town, al llegar ahí se detuvo, sabia que era lo que quería, tal vez está era mi única oportunidad y me decidí a no dejarla pasar.

Nos bajamos, y ella de nuevo tomando el mando de la situación llego donde el encargado pidió una habitación y nos fuimos, entramos era pequeña pero muy limpia con mobiliario sencillo pero en armonía, de nuevo nos besamos apasionadamente, me safé de su abrazo y la mire a los ojos, nos volvimos a besar abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los de ella, mis manos bajaran de su espalda hasta dar con sus glúteos, desabotono mi camisa sin dejar de besarnos, tome con una de mis manos su cabello y con la otra su cintura, aquello subió de temperatura ya no teníamos aire nos separamos para tomar y no sé en donde pero dije lo que nuca debí haber dicho…

-Eres tan hermosa Alice! -Qué? Alice, en qué momento me vino a la mente ella-. Lo siento yo…

Mónica se enojo y me abofeteo, lo tenía bien merecido de nuevo trate de disculparme pero no tenía caso, enfada se reacomodo un poco el peinado, el vestido y salimos, durante todo el trayecto no me dirigió la palabra, estaba más que molesta y con justa razón, Alice! Maldita sea! Por qué pensé en ti y dije eso? Porqué en ese momento?.

Llegamos al rancho y Mónica salió furiosa aventando la puerta, quise detenerla pero no fue necesario, me miro, bufo y me dijo…

-Púdrete! Muérete y desaparece de mi vida! Ha sido la peor noche de mi existencia! Jamás me habían humillado tanto! Espero sufras mucho en tu vida Jasper y pagues alto el precio de tu acto para conmigo, no trates de disculparte nada te sirve de defensa! Está más que claro que esa te encanta, pero sorpresa tu a ella no!

Me volvió a dar una cachetada y se fue, todo el alcohol que bebí se esfumo de mi con lo ocurrido, entre a la casa sin hacer ruido todo estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio, miré mi reloj y me percate de la hora 3:15 am, todos dormían. Fui a la cocina a beber agua, estaba sediento pero había luz allí, Benito se encontraba armando un rompecabezas?

-Qué hay viejo? -Me saludo el muchacho-

-Vengo llegando y tu qué haces a está hora despierto?

-Y no te fue nada bien jiji. No puedo dormir, padezco de insomnio.

-Tu cómo lo sabes?

-Por tu cara y por que Mónica entro furiosa y mentando madres a más no poder ja ja ja fue divertido.

-No te burles!

-Se lo merece es una resbalosa.

-No hables así de una dama.

-Ella no lo es Jasper! Tengo toda mi vida conociéndola, hombre que llega aquí mismo con el que se acuesta no eres el primero y hablo porqué lo sé, no te dejes llevar por un cuerpo y un cara bonita.

-Aún así no te expreses de esa manera.

-Quieres hablar de ello?

Benito era muy joven 22 años, pero muy maduro, chico noble, humilde, sencillo y de buenos sentimientos, desde que llegue me tendió su mano y me ofreció su amistad, nos llevábamos bastante bien a pesar de la diferencia de edades.

No pude negarme ante su ofrecimiento y le conté todo tal como paso.

-De verdad la llamaste Alice? De qué me he perdido?

-De nada!

-Ha pasado algo entre la señorita Alice y tu?

-Claro que no! Ella es una dama y yo la respeto, además ni amigos somos ella no me soporta.

-Es cierto, bueno ella no soporta a nadie creo que sólo mi familia y yo le caemos bien por que los demás no. Pero Jasper, le diste donde más le duele a Moni! Ella que es el cuerpo del deseo ja ja ja.

-Y vaya que lo es! Es muy atractiva Mónica, voluptuosa por donde la veas, tiene un cuerpo escultural. Así me gustan las mujeres, altas, con senos bien dotados, cintura pequeña y piernas de muerte!

Mientras decía todas esas burradas, Benito dejo de verme y movió su cabeza hacía un lado y dijo lo que no me esperaba…

-Se le ofrece algo señorita Alice?

No puede ser! Por favor no! Alice escucho todo lo que dije o sólo lo último? Gire mi cabeza con rapidez y me encontré con su ojos que me veían molestos y dolidos muy dolidos. Vi cómo respiro profundamente, trago saliva y articulo un débil…

-No Benito gracias, sólo venía por un poco de agua.

-Gusta que le sirva?

-No, sólo tomaré mi botella de la nevera.

Entro, se dirigió al refrigerador tomo lo que buscaba…

-Que descanse Benito.

No me miro, ni siquiera se despidió de mi .

-Que descanse Señorita Alice.

Se volvió hacía él y le sonrío un poco, y de pronto se perdió en la obscuridad de la noche…

-Que pena nos escucho.

-Crees que haya escuchado todo?

-No pero si lo último!

Genial! Precisamente lo que no quería.

-Ahora va a pensar que soy una mierda!

-Eso siempre lo ha pensado ajajá.

-No es divertido, ay! Buenas noches Benito!

-Buenas noches Jasper.

Termine de beber agua y me fui a mi cuarto, volví a meter las cuatro! Y con ella, si antes estaba molesta ahora de nuevo me odiaba! Pero ni siquiera puede terminar de decir, Mónica era todo eso, pero eso no era suficiente para gustarme.

Espero dormido poder aclarar mis ideas.

* * *

><p>NA:_ Hola Chicas! Antes que todo, una ENORME DISCULPA por no haber actualizado antes, pero recuerdan mi viaje hace unas semanas? Resulta que he llevado conmigo mi memoria USB para según yo aprovechar la playa, los amaneceres y shalala para la inspiración y había resultado, en el hotel tenían un sitio con ordenadores donde siendo huésped tenias acceso ilimitado, se imaginarán aquello lleno de pubertas escuchando Justin Bieber! Ha sido mi condena quería ahorcarlas a todas! Bueno escribí 5 capítulos! Pero tengo la memoria cerebral peor que Dori de Nemo! Pues he perdido mi USB, estoy que me corto la cabeza! Todo mi trabajo ha quedado quien sabe en donde! Ah como pesa eso, no saben lo que me ha costado escribir esto, creo que es muy X el capitulo pero bueno, espero que la musa vuelva a mi pronto! =(_

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews Lulú y "SweetAlice13", en verdad me llena de alegría saber que les gusta. Lulú he tratado de ya no poner tanto signo de admiración, perdona si me paso pero no siempre gritan, es sólo cómo de emoción pero igual trataré de ya no ponerlos mucho :D._

_Mil gracias por su tiempo y por leer mis locuras! Un beso!_

_Taty =)._


	14. Cap 13 No soy la chica de sus sueños

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13<p>

No soy la chica de sus sueños.

Mis papás no se aparecieron en todo el día, aprovecharon muy bien su salida con los amigos, ni supe a que horas llegaron o si habían llegado, Lynette y yo cenamos con Edward y Bella, quienes muy extrañamente se sonreían y se miraban con picardía, algo me olía mal entre ese par y pronto lo iba a averiguar, mi hermana estuvo todo el día pegada a mi no me dejo sola, tanto que durmió conmigo no me molesto, me reconforto y me ayudo a olvidar lo que había pasado esta tarde. Con un poco de dolor en mi pie, pero con mucha sed en mi garganta baje a la cocina a beber agua, estaba cerca de la puerta cuando escuche un par de voces provenientes del lugar, no alcanzaba a definir bien que era lo que decían hasta que me acerque un poco, no soy chismosa pero bueno yo baje por algo, pude diferenciar claramente que eran dos hombres me acerque más cuando escuche perfectamente… "Es muy atractiva Mónica, voluptuosa por donde la veas, tiene un cuerpo escultural! Así me gustan las mujeres, altas, con senos bien dotados, cintura pequeña y piernas de muerte!" Era nada más y menos que Jasper Whitlock, hablando con Benito de lo maravilloso que la había pasado con esa, y no sólo eso además la describió tal cual era, una de las razones por las cuales no la soportaba era precisamente eso, no sólo tenía buena estatura además tenía curvas y yo parecía niño a su lado.

Al escuchar lo qué él decía, de nuevo esa sensación se apodero de mi ser, dolor, frustración, celos y mucha tristeza se acumularon en mi corazón, trate de pasar desapercibida pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, Benito me vio y como siempre tan servicial se ofreció a atenderme, pero no lo permití no podía estar un segundo más allí, con mucha fuerza de voluntad tomé una botella con agua de la nevera y sin mirar a Jasper, me despedí de Benito y salí huyendo, corrí, sí fue más fuerte el dolor que llevaba en el alma que el que tenía en mi pie, corrí escaleras arriba y de golpe cerré la puerta de mi habitación avente la botella y me hundí nuevamente en mi almohada a llorar lágrimas amargas.

No sé a que hora caí dormida, pero sí sé que fue la luz del sol la que despertó me moví para estirarme y mi mano choco con un mata de cabellos negros revueltos sobre una de mis almohadas, voltee y me encontré con mi hermana menor dormida boca arriba abierta completamente de brazos y piernas, esa imagen me sacó una pequeña risita, pero la pena seguía dentro de mi, ya no quería lamentarme ni seguir con esto, mis penas no remediaban el hecho de que yo estuviera enamorada de Whitlock y menos que no fuera lo que él esperaba en una mujer, era un poco tarde al menos para salir a correr, y tampoco podía esa tonta caída y su consecuencia no dejaba de doler.

Me levante como pude, debía seguir mi vida tal cual era haciendo como que lo qué escuche no había ocurrido, aliste mi ropa, tome mi bata y me introduje al baño, prepare la ducha y me sumergí queriendo que el agua que corría sobre mi cuerpo y se llevaba el polvo o las partículas que hubiera sobre mi, también se llevara las penas que habían en mi alma. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió no sólo ayer sino desde mi llegada como del odio, así sin más, había dado el salto al amor, un amor que jamás sería correspondido, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y brotaron mismas que se perdían y confundía con el agua que salía de la regadera, lloré mucho, que horrible era amar y saber que nunca me llegarían a amar, al menos no él pero por qué me estaba ocurriendo esto a mi? Qué había hecho yo para merecerlo? En que había fallado para fijarme en él? Porqué era él y no otro?.

Nunca había sido una mujer de muchos novios, si acaso 4 o 5 pero todos tan tontos o más que lo anteriores, en su momento habían significado algo y los había querido siendo correspondida, pero nada de lo anterior se comparaba a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, un sentimiento tan nuevo y diferente, tan lleno de vida pero a la vez matándome, Mamá dice que quien de verdad te ama, jamás te hace sufrir y sólo procura tu felicidad, claro ella habla de eso por que lo vive y tuvo la suerte de encontrar al amor de su vida en papá, pero cómo se hace cuando ese amor además de no ser correspondido te lastima?. Después de un buen rato salí de la ducha, me seque el cuerpo y estaba por enredarme en la bata para salir a buscar ropa interior y mis cremas cuando hice algo que nunca pensé hacer, desnuda frente al espejo de mi lavamanos me mire y recordé la descripción de la mujer perfecta que le gustaba a Jasper, alta, senos grandes, voluptuosa y piernas de muerte, yo no era nada frente a eso, estatura baja, flacucha, un poco de cadera pero sin mucho al frente ni por detrás y que decir de mis piernas, estas a penas y asomaban un poco de carne eran torneadas por el ejercicio pero no tenían mucho músculo, jamás en toda mi vida me había quejado de mi cuerpo, estaba feliz con lo que tenía para mi era perfecto y me sentía orgullosa de él, pero ahora las cosas eran completamente diferentes, ahora estaba enamorada y para él yo no sería la chica de sus sueños.

Tome mi bata y salí del cuarto de baño, mi hermanita ya estaba despierta aunque un poco amodorrada sobre la cama…

-Alice!- Me sonrió dulcemente y me tendió sus bracitos-.

Me senté sobre la cama y la abrace.

-Buenos días dormilona! Cómo Amaneciste?

-Benos días hemana! Muy bien domi rico.

-Que bueno me da gusto.

-Tu cama es muy suave, se padece a la de mis papis.

-Sigues durmiendo con mis papás?

-A veces, cuando tengo miedo o teno frió! Pero no diadio. Ya te duchaste.

-Sí acabo de hacerlo y tu tienes ganas de bañarte?

-No muchas pero si no me baño mi mami me gegaña.

-Bueno es que debes de ser limpia, quieres que te bañe?

-No gracias! Iré con mi mami y le diré que cumpa con sus obligaciones de madre!

-Óyeme! No seas grosera tiene derecho a salir y divertirse con papá!

-Eso lo sé! Pero me abandono todo el día no la vi.

-Es verdad, pero aún así no debes decirle cosas feas.

-No voy a hacerlo sólo tiero que sea mi mami otra vez.

Me beso en la mejilla, se bajo y se fue, había olvidado por unos pocos minutos lo que pensaba pero de nuevo eso mismo volvió a mi cabeza, esto iba a ser sumamente difícil de olvidar, y no ayudaba nada el hecho de tener que verlo por lo menos tres veces al día, definitivamente no estaba de humor para nada, cerré mis ojos y respire profundo, me levante y seguí con lo que hacía cotidianamente tras terminar de ducharme, al finalizar con mi rutina miré el reloj con la esperanza de que fuera demasiado tarde para que él no estuviera desayunando o algo parecido, no quería topármelo. Siendo lo suficientemente para no tener que verlo, baje cerca de las 10 de la mañana, me encontré con papá quien se disponía a partir rumbo a la clínica me despedí de él y seguí con mi trayecto, el pie ya no dolía pero estaba hinchado y me molestaba un poco, entre a la cocina y en la mesa estaban mi mamá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja feliz de la vida tarareando e ignorando por completo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, señal de que ayer, a diferencia de mi, lo había pasado genial, cosa que me dio mucho gusto, Edward quien leía el diario, y Bella platicando con mi hermana menor de no sé que cosas, fue ella quien por fin después de días de ignorarme se percato de mi llegada y me recibió feliz.

Levantandosé de su lugar se acerco a mi y me abrazo. Sin saberlo Bella me hacía un gran favor, necesitaba tanto un poco de confort, abrace a mi amiga tan fuerte cómo pude, desde luego ella supo que algo pasaba conmigo, tantos años juntas conociéndonos tan bien la una a la otra, correspondió de la misma manera, luego de separarnos no sentamos, María se acerco y me ofreció el desayuno yo no tenía hambre no tenía ganas de nada, pero si no ingería algo mi Mamá o Bella comenzarían con su cantaleta "El desayuno es la comida más importante del día", pedí un poco de lo que había cocinado, mamá salió de su burbuja y a su manera nos contó lo bien que la habían pasado papá y ella el día anterior, Lynette se molesto cuando mamá dijo lo bien que sentía no tener hijos por un momento, mi hermana volvió a sus épocas de actriz y lanzo el pujido más triste que pudo, para compensar a su princesa, mamá le prometió pasar todo el día con ella, cosa que a mi hermana le agrado era domingo y lo iba a aprovechar al máximo, Edward termino y se fue al estudio de papá para terminar con unas cosas de la clínica, mi Madre por su parte cumplió su promesa y se fue con mi hermana, ya cuando por fin tuvimos un poco de privacidad Bella y yo, pudimos conversar.

-Alice sé que algo te ocurre, no te ves bien.

-Lo dices por el abrazo?

-No sólo por eso, lo digo por tu mirada triste y tu sonrisa apagada, por que hablas pero no expresas nada, te conozco mejor que nadie en el mundo, y sé que algo te ocurre.

-No es nada Bells.

-Engaña a todos a mi no puedes, amiga sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-Lo sé de sobra, pero ahora no quiero hablar de ello.

-Te lastima?

-Mucho, me duele más.

-Tan grave es?

-Peor de lo que puedas imaginar pero de verdad no quiero hablar.

-Conociendote darás vueltas a esto y como mucho de lo que te ocurre, te lo guardarás no me dirás nada y sólo te perjudicarás a ti misma.

-Eso no es cierto!

-Claro que lo es! Alie no es bueno callarse nada y menos si esto nos hace daño, mira que te parece sí hablamos en la piscina? He visto que tu mamá ha comprado nuevo mobiliario y tiene un juego divino de sombrilla y sillas cerca, vamos pedimos unos shoots a María, platicamos largo y tendido solas, si después de apetece nadamos, pero sobre todo pasamos tiempo juntas!

-Vaya hasta que te acuerdas que tienes amiga!

-Ya sé que he estado un poco alejada, pero fue mera necesidad.

-Sí, necesidad de estar cerca de Edward.

-Qué cosas dices? Eso no es cierto.

-Isabella, a otro perro con ese hueso tu y él se traen algo, no te voy a presionar para que me lo digas, al menos no por ahora.

-Bueno y qué te parece mi propuesta.

-Evadiendo el tema como siempre. Está bien, mira que necesito un poco de aire fresco.

-Excelente!

Bella y yo nos dispusimos a ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para cambiarnos, tomar un poco de sol y tal vez nadar era una idea agradable, desde mi llegada no había tomado un poco de tiempo para disfrutar esa área de la casa, no estaba muy retirada, se encontraba situada detrás del pequeño viñedo, era una piscina no muy grande pero si lo suficiente para nosotros, cuando mis papás compraron la casa decidieron remodelarla en su totalidad, cambiando desde el mosaico, los pisos, e inclusos las plantas que la rodeaban, decidiendo un estilo romano clásico para este lugar, dejándolo en verdad divino, aunque no era muy utilizado para su fin si lo utilizábamos para meditar o descansar.

Estando en mi habitación, la inseguridad que había experimentado de nuevo venía a mi, me mire frente al espejo con mi traje de baño, era un bikini de dos piezas en color lila con estampado tipo hawaiano en flores blancas y rosas, era uno de mis favoritos, me gustaba como quedaba pero en estos momentos no me hacía sentir bien, por un momento me puse a pensar como sería si yo fuera un poco más parecida a la mujer que Jasper describía como perfecta para él, más en cambio, yo amaba mi cuerpo y quien quiera que fuera el hombre de mi vida me aceptaría como era, nunca cambaría nada de mi.

Sobre mi traje de baño me puse unas licras cortas y un TOP con un par de sandalias mi pie seguía mal aunque no tan feo como el día anterior, Bella y yo nos encontramos al filo de la escalera, salimos dispuestas a pasar una tarde genial entre amigas, tal como lo hicimos muchas veces. Llegamos a la piscina y como siempre estaba despejada, lejos de las miradas y oídos humanos, a los pocos minutos apareció María con una gran jarra de agua de sabor a moras y unos pequeños muffins que había hecho, por si nos daba hambre, estábamos sentadas bajo la sombrilla esperando a que María se retirará, cuando por fin lo hizo, Bella no dejo pasar la oportunidad y me bombardeo con sus preguntas.

-Bien, ahora sí me vas a decir que es lo qué te ocurre?

-A mi?

-No a tu a mamá? Obvio que tu! Anda dime!

-No me pasa nada Bells estoy bien.

-Ajá, estoy hablando enserio Alie.

-Y yo también.

-Deja de hacerte la chistosa! En la cocina me dijiste que si te sucedía algo, y después me lo contarías bueno, hazlo.

-Es necesario?

-Sí que lo es! Anda.

Tome todo el aire que pude, permitiendo que penetrara mis pulmones lo expulse, no sabía como decirlo era Bella podía contarle lo que quisiera pero aun así no encontraba las palabras precisas para poder hacerlo, ella me miraba y yo trataba de evadirla, Vamos Alice! Deja de darle más vueltas y dile lo que pasa, pero todo no te reserves nada, esto ya no puede seguir así necesitas que te escuchen quien mejor que Bella? Mi conciencia estaba en lo cierto no había nadie mejor que ella…

-Bella yo… estoy…

-Embarazada! -No me dejo terminar y ya sacaba sus conclusiones anticipadas!-. Mi madre! Pero cómo? Ay Alice no! Amiga pero de quien?

-No Bella! Que cosas dices. No es…

-Alice! Amiga que has hecho? Pero cuanto tienes? -Me miro el vientre- No se te nota, haber… -Mentalmente se puso a hacer cuentas- En Francia estuviste con… no pero él fue hace 8 meses y nosotros tenemos aquí un mes y días, Umm pero si te vino el periodo hace 2 meses… -Intente hablar, pero no me dejaba - pero este mes no, ándale! Descartamos tu familia, de los empleados los viejitos no cuentan, las mujeres tampoco, Benito es muy joven así que…. No me jodas el bebé es de Jasper! Ahora si me va a dar algo! Pero se puede saber a los cuantos días te acostaste con él? Y lo peor porqué no te cuidaste? Alice que vas a hacer?

-Puedo hablar? -Lo dije muy molesta-.

-Sí.

-Te voy a sacar los ojos! NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar de decir lo que iba a hacer! Mucho menos he tenido relaciones con ese, además no tenemos ni el mes andas mal!

-Entonces no baby on board?

-Que no!

-Perdón. Pero que sustote me sacaste.

-Mal pensada!

-Lo siento! Bien, ahora si que es lo que ibas a decirme.

-Me vas a dejar hablar? Sin interrupciones?

-Claro.

-Lo prometes?

-Te lo juro!

Tomando de nuevo un poco aire, pero esta vez con más valor se lo dije.

-Bella, estoy enamorada.

Mi mejor amiga me miró con lo ojos abiertos como platos, entre abrió un poco la boca, pero no podía decir nada.

-Alice! Eso… es maravilloso! Wow! Estoy muy feliz por ti!

Me abrazó, en verdad se alegraba de escuchar eso, correspondí a su abrazo pero cuando vio mi cara de nuevo la sonrisa se le esfumo.

-Pero qué pasa? No te veo muy convencida, ocurre algo con él?

-Ay Bella si supieras…

-No lo sabre si no me lo dices. Anda dime el nombre del afortunado.

-Te vas a ir de espaldas cuando lo sepas.

-No me vayas a decir que estás enamorada de un hombre casado?

-Bella!

-Fue un decir.

-Mejor no digas nada.

-Ya dime quien es? Lo conozco?

-Sí, lo has visto.

-Y?

La mire por un instante, trague saliva y se lo dije.

-Es Jasper Whitlock.

Esta vez si abrió los ojos y la boca, estaba anonadada sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, me miro, volteo a un lado repitiendo lo que había dicho, volvió a mirarme y sonrió.

-Alice! Felicidades! Debo decir que me sorprendes, nunca me imagine que tu con él te llevarás así pero es maravilloso! No hay nada mejor que estar enamorada y ser correspondida!

Por el suspirote que se echo y la sonrisa que me dio juraba que ella estaba enamoradísima! Pero tenía que sacarla de su error.

-Ese es el problema - con un nudo en la garganta - no soy correspondida.

-Qué estás diciendo?

-La verdad! No soy correspondida, él no me quiere, ni siquiera le intereso, él está enamorado de otra persona y es correspondido.

-Estás segura?

-Yo misma lo escuche decirlo, de su propia voz, nadie me lo contó.

-Amiga. Pero cómo paso?.

-Ay Bella!

Abrace de nuevo a mi amiga y me rendí, el sentimiento me gano y se apodero de mi, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer como cascada por mis ojos, podía sentir la mano de Bella sobre mi espalda tratando de darme un poco de respaldo, pero nada podía reconfortarme estaba sufriendo, por primera vez en mi vida experimentaba dos sentimientos completamente distintos, el amor y la pena del mismo, sufrir por amor era hasta ahora lo más doloroso del mundo, estuve mucho rato llorando en lo brazos de mi amiga, quien también lloro de verme tan mal, después un buen tiempo me calme un poco le conté todo con lujo de detalles, no me reserve nada, me dolía decirlo pero también una parte de mi corazón lo agradeció me sentí más liberada, al menos ya no sólo estaba dentro mío y alguien más lo sabía.

-No sabes como me odio a mi misma! Soy la peor amiga en la historia.

-Eso no es cierto!

-Claro que lo es! Alie tu pasando por todo esto tan feo y yo, completamente ajena a lo que pasaba contigo.

-No es tu culpa Bells. Yo también no hice el intento por buscarte.

-Él lo sabe?

-Claro que no! Jamás lo sabrá, él está con alguien y es feliz, yo no voy a entrometerme, además no soy lo que espera en un mujer.

-A qué te refieres? Tu eres la mujer más asombrosa en la tierra! Eres hermosa, súper inteligente, carismática con carácter. Cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por tenerte a su lado.

-Yo no me refiero a eso, a él le gustan las mujeres con curvas, y yo bueno, sólo mírame.

-Lo veo, lo escucho y no puedo creerlo! Mary Alice Cullen! Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

-Vamos Bella, mírame! Parezco niño! No tengo pechos grandes, ni caderas fulminantes, mis piernas apenas y se distinguen, a eso auméntale mi muy poca estatura y qué es lo que tienes? Un niño.

-Vuelve a decir esas tonterías y te juro que rompo la boca! Alice, eres hermosa! Tu cuerpo está proporcionado en perfecta armonía, nada te sobra ni nada te falta, tienes lo justo.

-Lo dices por ser mi amiga.

-Lo digo porque es la verdad! Soy la mujer más insegura, y ahora los papeles se han invertido, no voy a permitirlo! Además él te lo ha dicho?

-Me ha dicho qué?

-Pues eso, que no eres la mujer ideal.

-No

-Entonces? Alice no saques conclusiones sin antes escucharlas de su propia boca y frente a ti.

-Bella yo lo escuche anoche mientras hablaba con Benito y le decía eso.

-Y dijo algo sobre ti?

-No.

-Ves! Alie, no hagas ese tipo de conjeturas podrías estar equivocada, sé que ahora estás dolida pero hermosa, él podría ser el hombre de tu vida.

-No puede.

-Porqué no?

-Por que tiene novia.

-Segura?

-Sí, eso también lo escuche! -Bueno la verdad es que no pero si escuche clarito cuando hablo de Mónica, además salio con ella así que era lo más seguro-.

Sin dejar que me dijera otra cosa, me quite la ropa quedando con mi traje, y me lancé a la piscina, ya no me parecía hablar sobre ese tema me había desahogado lo suficiente y estaba tranquila por ahora no quería saber nada más.

* * *

><p>Seguía pensando en lo mismo, no había podido dormir bien entre lo ocurrido con Mónica y la situación en que me escucho la señorita Alice no pude pegar ojo toda la noche, estaba enojado conmigo, es que más tonto no podía ser! Avente por un lado lo que estaba haciendo, hundí mi cara entre mis manos, me talle la cara con ellas y me di un jalón de cabellos, sí serás tonto Jasper whitlock! Me dije para mis adentros, para ser franco lo que paso con Mónica me tenía sin cuidado, pero si me importaba mucho lo que Alice pudiera pensar de mi, tenía que aceptarlo, ella me gustaba mucho, desde la primera vez que la vi me di cuenta de lo hermosa que es, pero lo que más me cautivo fue esa mirada, aquellos bellos ojos azules como el océano, tan llenos de vida y alegría, su sonrisa tan encantadora y maravillosa, su voz tan cantarina como el repiquetear de un ave, es cierto que tiene un carácter horrible, pero es lo que la hace ser tan especial, Alice mi Alice. Un momento, cómo la llame? Mi Alice? Oh no! Eso, sumado a la descripción anterior que hice sobre ella, no era buena señal. Jasper Whitlock a ti no sólo te gusta, sientes algo más hacía ella!<p>

Me levante de mi lugar, eso no era verdad! A mi las mujeres no me gustan! Bueno sí, me gustan mucho pero no así de pronto, bien me gustan de pronto pero es una atracción física normal, sí físico eso mismo es lo que me ocurre, Alice me parece físicamente muy guapa, tan tan! Sigue haciéndote el idiota! Dale treinta mil vueltas, niégalo sí lo deseas pero tu estás enamorado de Alice Cullen.

Dicho esto pose mi mirada sobre aquella pared con el hueco que le había hecho Alice, que ahora estaba cubierto por madera nueva pero sin pintar, vino a mi memoria lo ocurrido aquel día, y tras él vinieron a mi mente en cadena todo lo que había pasado con ella, desde la llamada, nuestras peleas y nuestros buenos momentos, tenía que salir de allí y despejar mi mente por completo, seguro que si hacía otra actividad olvidaría la sarta de cosas que estaba pensando, mi plan era encontrar a Benito, Juan, María, quien fuera, ponerme a ayudarle y dejar de pensar.

Pase por el viñedo y cual va siendo mi sorpresa, en la alberca del rancho estaban felices de la vida, nadando y jugando la Señorita Bella y Alice, riendo al por mayor, mi mirada se poso sobre ésta última. A quien trato de engañar, es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida, nada se compara a ella, es sublime, verla sonreír de esa manera me transporta a otro lugar, cuanta luz puede haber dentro de un ser humano, me escondí detrás de un gran helecho que había cerca, no quería que me vieran pero tampoco deseaba perderme de verla tan radiante, después mucho rato salió del agua, y por primera vez vi algo más, la Diosa Venus de Milo se quedaba pequeña frente a ella, cuanta perfección podía haber? No sólo era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo precioso, si bien no era alta, tenia todo en perfecta sincronía jamás me fijaba en lo físico para mi eso entraba en segundo plano, pero estando allí con esa vista, me di cuenta que todo lo anterior que consideraba atractivo en una mujer perdía credibilidad y fuerza en mi, ahora comprendía lo que mi Padre decía; "Las mejores fragancias del mundo, vienen en frascos pequeños" y eso era mi Alice! Pude ver como caminaba rumbo a la silla, tomo su toalla y seco cada parte de su cuerpo, se enredo en la misma y sentó a beber algo, mientras veía como su amiga nadaba, ella sonreía y de nuevo me perdí, estaba seguro: Jasper Whitlock felicitaciones, estás completamente enamorado de Alice Cullen!

* * *

><p><em>NA: He vuelto! Perdón tanta demora pero me han pasado muchas cosas. Una de las hijas de mi hermana mayor se caso y oh sorpresa lo olvide! Así que tuve que viajar a México y comprar un vestido para el día, era dama de honor fue un viaje relámpago y carísimo pero ha valido mucho la pena fue una boda divina y mi sobrina se veía hermosa y realmente feliz!. Segundo, me he mudado de piso más hacía la costa de Ventnor, es un poco más alto el alquiler pero queda más cerca de mi empleo no pago combustible llego caminando, bueno como saben las mudanzas son terribles! Que desastre tan feo, acomodar todo de nuevo y de paso 3 días sin internet! Hay una red local pero es nefasta se desconecta cada 10 segundos. Tercero la inspiración sigue sin volver a mi =(. Lo único que ha salido es esto. _

_Perdón por mi epitafio tan largo pero me gusta decir todo :D. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y espero que les guste el Capitulo. Nos vemos en la próxima!_


	15. Cap 14 Con el alma en un cajón

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14.<p>

Con el alma en un cajón.

Desde aquella confesión que hizo Bella respecto a lo que sentía por mi, fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, no podía creer todo lo que la amaba, esa chiquilla que ahora es la mujer de mi vida, era lo que siempre había anhelado en una compañera, probablemente me estuviera apresurando pero es todo lo que necesito para ser dichoso el resto de mi vida, la quiero conmigo siempre. Aún no iba proponérselo pero un futuro, seguro que sí.

Lo único que no me gustaba era tener que ocultar nuestro amor antes los demás, la actuación por más que tratábamos de mantenerla ya no estaba resultando del todo creíble especifícamele con Alice, ella y su maldita curiosidad nos bombardeaban, por suerte siempre podíamos evadirla, sabía que Bella debía contárselo pero por más que yo insistía ella decía que no era el momento, hasta cuando llegaría? Nuestros escondites se estaban acabando comenzamos en el estudio de papá pero por poco y nos descubre, después abordamos la sala de mamá pero no se pudo, la cocina o cualquier otro lugar era demasiado obvio, ella iba muy a menudo a la clínica en donde si podíamos tener más privacidad, pero era cansado tener que viajar tanto para poder estar solos unos momentos, mi habitación resulto ser una buena guarida, bueno eso pensamos hasta que a mi adorada hermana menor se le ocurrió ir a visitarme y estar conmigo durante 3 horas jugando! Pobre de mi Bella, encerrada en mi baño sin poder salir.

Una noche ya muy de madrugada, nos encontramos en el jardín trasero…

-Hola dulce amor mío!

-Hola romántico empedernido!

Cuando sonreía el mundo entero se detenía, no podía ser posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes de la maravilla hecha mujer que tenía, ahora que estaba aquí y la sabía mía no pensaba dejarla ir. Después de saludarnos, nos besamos, desde hace poco nuestros besamos dejaron de ser tiernos, para dar paso a algo más apasionado, aunque ambos nos prometimos esperar, lo cierto era que no pudimos sucumbir a nuestra necesidad de estar juntos y entregarnos, nuestra primera vez como pareja fue mágica, si bien ninguno de los era virgen, si era nuestra primera vez haciendo el amor, por que eso es lo que se debe hacer cuando estás con el gran amor de tu vida, y esa para mi era Bella, no teníamos relaciones continuamente, en primera por que respetábamos el hogar de mis padres y segundo por que no teníamos mucho tiempo para nosotros solos, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde nuestra confesión de amor, ya no quería ocultarlo, quería gritarlo a los cuatros vientos y que todos se enteraran de lo mucho que amo a Isabella Swan, estaba decidido esta noche se lo pediría.

Tome sus rostro entre mis manos y la contemple, ella me miro y sonrió, bese la punta de su nariz suavemente, para posteriormente besarla sobre su frente…

-Bella, eres tan hermosa!

-Edward y tu eres tan maravilloso!

-Tienes idea de cuanto te amo?

-Sí! Por nunca dejas de decírmelo.

-Ni dejaré de hacerlo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

-Yo también te amo mucho!

-Y por eso Bella, precisamente por eso ya no puedo, es más no quiero callarlo, deseo que todos en el mundo lo sepan.

-Pero Edward no crees que es muy precipitado?

-Cariño, tenemos dos semanas juntos.

-Pues por eso!

-Bella, esto para mi no es un juego, es lo más serio que he hecho en mi vida y estoy seguro.

-Te juro que yo siento lo mismo que tu pero por ahora, es prudente que continuemos así, sé que es más difícil, sobre todo con Alice pero Edward, esperemos al menos dos semanas más para poderlo decir.

-Estás segura de ello?

-Sí y te prometo que no callaremos nada.

Me sonrió de nuevo y nos besamos, por ella yo sería capaz de todo, no había poder humano sobre el universo que me desista de hacer hasta lo impensable, ella es el amor de mi vida y no pienso dejarla ir, continuamos conversando unos minutos más…

-Esperemos otras dos semanas

-Bella cariño!

-Son sólo dos semanas, vamos qué es mucho pedir?

-La verdad que sí pero sí así lo quieres, así será.

No sé que me ocurría pero no podía dejar de besarle, mi necesidad de tenerla a mi lado se hacía cada vez más difícil y yo no quería dejarla ir

-Edward ya es tarde, debeos irnos.

-Lo sé, estoy harto de esto!

-Es pesado pero por el momento no tenemos otra opción.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, en eso estuve pensando en estos días y encontré una solución.

-Ah sí, cual?

-Bueno, aquí ya ningún lugar es seguro y pueden vernos sobre todo con Lynette esa niña siempre de curiosa, digna hermana de Alice. Salí a buscar una mejor opción y no encontraba nada, aquí todo es amplio pero la mayor parte es al aire libre, estaba rindiéndome cuando de pronto di con el establo.

-Qué?

-No me mires así! No es lo que estás pensando! Bueno sí pero no ahí, entre para buscar a Jasper y platicar pero no estaba, me puse a merodear y dí con un granero!

-Estás loco?

-Déjame terminar! El establo tiene una trastienda, y detrás de ella hay un pequeño cuarto donde Jasper guarda todo lo que necesita, jugando con eso di con un muro falso, detrás de un librero hay una puerta y ahí encontré ese cuartito.

-Decídete es cuarto o granero.

-La verdad que no sé, pero es ideal, Bella es pequeño y no descubierto por nadie!

-Y cómo lo sabes? Qué tal que Jasper ya lo sabe!

-No lo sabe, cuando entre estaba todo sucio y lleno de telarañas.

-Estaba?

-Es que ya lo he limpiado! No tiene mucho mobiliario, un par de sillas una mesa para café y es todo.

-Suena bien.

-Es perfecto, además no te he contado la mejor parte!

-Y cual es?

-Pues que ese lugar misterioso tiene una especie de túnel, bueno no precisamente, es otra puerta que lleva a las caballerizas!

-Es lo mismo!

-No Bells, el establo es donde Jasper revisa, cepilla y haces sus cosas con los Caballos, las caballerizas es donde duermen y están los caballos, y esas a sus vez hacen conexión con el viñedo, dicho esto sale a la piscina que queda cerca del jardín donde podemos tomar la puerta del garaje y entrar a la casa sin que nadie nos vea, me di a entender?

Tardo un poco en responder, pude ver claramente como repasaba cada uno de los lugares que le decía, conforme avanzaba con la descripción su sonrisa se ensanchaba…

-Tienes razón es perfecto! Pero estás seguro de que no hay animales ni esas cosas?

-Seguro!

-Y ya pensantes como le haremos con Jasper?

-Sí, el pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el establo, nosotros podremos entrar por las caballerizas y salir por ahí.

-Genial!

-Ahora sí, dí que soy un genio!

-Eres un pervertido! Pero te amo! -Me beso-.

-Con eso basta.

Nos dimos un último beso y fuimos de vuelta a casa, definitivo por el momento era nuestro sitio perfecto.

…...

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que hable con ella, dos semanas de mi terrible salida con Mónica, quien ahora me odiaba y en todo momento me lo decía, en el rancho ya no sólo era mal visto por ella, se le habían sumado su madre y María quien detrás de los señores me gritaba todo cuanto podía, no me importaba pero si me molestaba un poco tener que soportar, pero lo que más me incomodaba era no poder hablar con mi Alice, todo ese tiempo me había evadido, me saluda cortes mente por obligación si se encontraba delante de sus padres o cuando le tocaba cuidar a su hermana, las cosas entre ellas habían mejorado notablemente se llevaban mejor, aunque no dejaban de pelearse, sobre todo a la hora de ver quien era la consentida de papá, round que ganaba Lynette con su llanto.

A todas horas, en todo momento y todos los días, recordaba aquella hermosa imagen de ella saliendo de la piscina, era una escultura viviente, como si los dioses de Grecia hubieran decidido que fuera ella una diosa para deleite del sentido humano, la relación entre nosotros no mejoraba, la notaba no sólo molesta, en ratos me veía con furia, incluso podía jurar que había algo de dolor en ella, pero eso era ridículo, no me quería, no le gustaba simplemente me odiaba. Y mi amor por ella crecía cada vez más, no puedo apartar mi mente de ella, cuanto daría por podérselo decir, aún sabiendo que su respuesta sería negativa, nada me haría más feliz que supiera todo lo que siento por ella.

Estábamos en la comida, sentándonos como siempre, traté pero no pude quitarle los ojos de encima, ella llego a descubrirme un par de veces nuestra miradas se encontraban pero me evadía, qué es lo que pasa entre nosotros? Porqué está relación de estira y afloja? Hasta cuando? Tenía que hallar la manera de acercarme a ella, pero cómo? Tenía mucha confianza hacía Carlisle y Esme, pero no podía llegar y decirles, "Amo a su hija y quiero que me ayuden a conquistarla", Edward y yo éramos muy amigos pero era su hermana, Bella era muy amable la estaba conociendo pero de igual muy cercana a ella, y Lynette es una niña, pensándolo mejor, es una niña sí pero demasiado lista para su edad, y la relación con su hermana mayor ahora es mejor, además de que ella me quiere y yo la quiero, podría ser una manera de acercarme a ella.

Cómo si mi mounstrito favorito leyera lo que pensaba me sonrió, y yo correspondí, me fije como Alice se percato de mi acto me miró, volteo a ver a su hermana, quien no dejaba de sonreírme, volvió su mirada hacía a mi y me dedico una sonrisa, en ese instante mi corazón se detuvo para dar paso a una marcha más veloz y sin freno, podría jurar que quería salir de mi pecho y encontrarse con ella, sonreí más y por su mirada estaba seguro que me debía de ver como un completo idiota, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su plato, pero era feliz mi Alice me sonrió y eso recargo mi pila, yo quería ver esa sonrisa todos los días, pero sobre todo quería ser el motivo por el cual sonriera siempre.

María sirvió su famoso arroz con leche como postre, a mi por poco y me lo avienta en la cara, esa mujer seguía odiándome por lo que le hice a Mónica, aquella mujer despechada me había dejado como el peor de lo canallas ante los ojos de todas las mujeres en el pueblo, lugar al que iba mismo que me miraban de mala manera, me importo poco que siga con su historia al final yo sé como en verdad es, para ser honesto ese postre estaba delicioso, en realidad todo lo que cocinaba, María tenía un don especial para la cocina, todos disfrutábamos que casi no hablamos, marchaba de maravilla hasta que Lynette volvió a sorprender, estaba por terminar su postre cuando al tomar la última cucharada…

-Mmm… Dios Mio! Que belicioso! Mmm esto es gogasmo!

Cuando dijo eso todos la miramos.

-Mi cielo qué dijiste?

-Ay Mami eto sabe riquísimo, a gogasmo!

-Sabe a qué?

-Gogasmo! Alice y Tasper me enseñaron!

Cuando dijo nuestros nombres, en automático nos miramos. Por su mirada y la mía, sabíamos de que estaba hablando, rogábamos al cielo por que no dijera más.

-Ay Lynettita por qué mejor no te callas.

-No estoy diciendo nada malo.

-Sí, pero todos entendimos que tu postre te gusto mucho.

-Ajá a gogasmo!

-Hija quieres dejar de decir eso, me frustra como hablas y más cuando de plano no te entiendo.

-Papi es que así se dice, cuando algo te busta mucho es tomo celebacion!

-Pero de qué hablas mi niña? Cómo gogasmo?

-Ay papi! Entonces no es así, piensa Lynette piensa.

-No mejor ya no pienses. -Dijo Alice-.

-Aahh! Lo recordé! Mami, Papi mi poste sabe a orgasmo!

Esa palabra la dijo tan claro y en perfecta pronunciación que todos nos quedamos petrificados.

-Me puedes repetir que dijiste.

-Sí mami, sabe a orgasmo.

-Lynette Ann Marie Cullen es que acaso quieres que me de un infarto? Cómo diantres se te ocurre decir eso?

-Pero así se dice cuando algo te busta mucho.

-Quien te dijo esa barbaridad?

-Alice y Tasper!

-Qué? -Al unísono los señores Cullen lo dijeron-.

-Sí Mami, es que hace mucho estábamos Alice y yo con Tasper en el estabo, Tasper nos dio agua de pozo, a mi hemana le busto mucho e hizo como pujido "hmmm" y Tasper dijo que eso sono a orgasmo, cuando yo pegunte que era Alice me dijo que eso era un tipo de celebacion cuando algo te busta mucho.

-Ya mi cielo no digas más! Pero mi vida, no es necesario que digas eso! Mejor dí, yummy! O grita pero no esa palabra, jamás la vuelvas a decir.

-Pero por qué Mami! Es muy linda.

-No es correcto corazón y tu eres una niña muy educada, está claro?

-Sí mamita, puedo fubar?

-Claro vamos a jugar.

Esme llevo a su hija lejos, Edward y Bella huyeron dejándonos solos a Alice y yo con Carlisle.

-Espero que tengan una buena explicación a eso.

-Papá no pienses mal.

-Sí Carlisle, Alice tiene razón -Al llamar a su hija por su nombre Carlisle frunció un poco las cejas- Todo ocurrió tal cual la niña lo dijo, nosotros no encontramos una mejor manera de explicarlo y no nos imaginamos que Lynette lo fuera a utilizar de esa manera.

-Estuvo muy mal! En que cabeza cabe utilizar ese lenguaje frente a una niña, me sorprendes Alice sabes lo ocurrente que es tu hermana que acaso no mediste las consecuencias?

Estaba culpándola de un crimen que no cometió, no permitía las injusticias y menos cuando se trataba de mi Alice.

-Carlisle eso fue mi culpa, fui yo quien dijo la palabra delante de Lynette, sé que estuvo mal, lo pensé y la dije, me arrepiento mucho.

-Ay Jasper eso fue terrible.

-Lo sé y en verdad lo lamento, pero no culpes a Alice - mire a mi niña, quien me veía con ojos suaves - de algo que no hizo.

-Estuvo fatal, de verdad me molesta. Lynette es una niña, poco convencional, pero no deja de ser inocente, les exijo a los dos que midan su vocabulario delante de la niña.

-Sí papá te lo prometo.

-Yo también Carlisle, desde entonces no ha ocurrido y no sucederá de nuevo.

-Eso espero! Ahora voy con Esme a explicarle y espero no se enoje.

Se levantó de su asiento, dejándonos solos, ninguno de los dos hizo el menor esfuerzo por moverse, el tenerla ahí cerca de mi era un calvario, como quisiera poderla acariciar, un silencio sepulcral se apodero de nosotros, me decidí a mirarla y ella pensó lo mismo, nuestras miradas de se cruzaron y de nuevo como muchas veces me hundí en esos ojos, mis ojos soñados, no pude evitarlo y roce con mi mano la suya, reacciono de la manera que lo esperaba, sin dejarme a tocarla de inmediato la quito.

-Pero qué hace?

-Alice yo….

-Usted nada! Cómo se atreve?

-Sencillamente quería tomar su mano.

-Y con qué derecho?

Con el derecho de decirte lo mucho que te amo y no puedo callarlo.

-Era sólo un acto.

-Acto de qué? Qué le pasa Whitlock? Está loco?

-Alice yo…

-Deje de llamarme por mi nombre!

-Pero si mal no recuerdo la última vez usted me dijo que podía llamarle de esa manera.

-Exacto la última pero ahora las cosas son muy distintas.

-En qué sentido?

-Y todavía lo pregunta? Cínico!

-Porqué me llama así?

-Es lo qué usted es, un cínico, sinvergüenza!

-No me insulte.

-Y usted no trate de propasarse conmigo, no sé que este planeando pero conmigo no jugará.

-De qué está hablando?

-Deje de hacerse el tonto! No le va a resultar.

-Explíqueme porque en verdad no la entiendo.

-Que desfachatez la suya en verdad! Lo creía con un poco de honradez, pero veo que no la tiene.

-Pare ya de insultarme!

-Y usted deje de jugar con mi sentimientos, tenga valor y comportarse como lo que es!

-De qué me habla?

-Y vuélveme a lo mismo.

-De verdad que no la entiendo.

-Es un poco hombre, no sé como haya sido educado pero no creo que en su casa le hayan enseñado eso.

-De mi vida no hable que no sabe nada!

-No me grite! No estoy hablando nada mal, sólo digo que su padre no le enseño a jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres.

-Explíquese por favor.

-Yo no tengo nada que explicarle, deje de ser así y se más respetuoso.

-Alice!

-Qué deje de llamarme así!

-Entonces cómo le digo?

-Para usted soy… desde este momento soy Señorita Cullen aunque le cueste más trabajo, ya estoy harta de sus engaños, marco mi distancia.

-Pero Alice yo.

-Qué no entiende? Es sordo o qué?

-Señorita Cullen, no entiendo de que habla.

-Descarado! Canalla, tenga más respeto si no lo hace por mi, al menos hágalo por su novia, sea como ella sea no merece esto.

Mi novia? De qué hablaba yo no tengo novia, por qué ella lo creía? Es que acaso ella me vio con alguien para deducir eso? Pero si yo no salía con nadie, es más no conocía a muchos y menos mujeres, las pocas que conocía eran en Austin y la mayoría mujeres casadas de 40 para arriba, con quien más convivía era con Clarisse y su hija Robyn, pero ésta era mi amiga y su hija prefería a las de su mismo sexo, además ella no las conocía, qué pasaba con ella?… No puede ser! Mónica! Esa bruja de seguro invento ese chisme para perjudicarme y se lo dijo a Alice, mi niña creía que yo salía con esa?

-Ali… Señorita Cullen yo no tengo novia.

-Deje de mentir que sé perfectamente que usted sale con alguien, y ese alguien tiene nombre.

-Yo no salgo con nadie.

-No lo niegue! Por favor ya basta de engaños - un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con salir, trago y siguió hablando - se lo suplico Jasper, deje de jugar, Mónica merece su respeto.

-Le dije que yo no salgo con nadie! Y menos con ella, yo no tengo novia y la última persona en quien fijaría sería en ella.

-Y sigue con sus cosas, a quien pretende engañar? Conmigo no puede.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Está bien siga con su treta, al final yo sé la verdad.

-Pero eso no existe, Alice.

-Qué no me diga así! Ande váyase con su novia, ámela y sea muy feliz, a mi déjeme en paz!

Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla, me miro con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, esa imagen fue terrible mi Alice, lloraba y al parecer era por mi culpa, pero yo seguía sin poder entenderlo, a que venía todo eso que me decía? Qué era lo me reprochaba? Se enojo y yo no sabía el motivo, encima dice que Mónica es mi novia, merece mi respeto y me pide que no juegue más con sus sentimientos. Porqué mi niña me dijo eso? Porqué esas lágrimas? Todo es tan confuso!

Salí del comedor a seguir con mi trabajo, trate de concentrarme pero no podía, pensaba y re pensaba, y una y otra vez lo ocurrido entre Alice y yo, no encontraba sentido, por que actuaba de esa forma, qué le hice?… Un momento Jasper, eres imbécil o te haces? Pudiera ser qué Alice esté enamorada de ti? Sigue soñando amigo! Eso no pasará tu no eres su tipo, además ella de lo dejo claro, te detesta, pero entonces por que actuó de esa manera?. Sigo pensando, pero lo que más pesa, es ver su dolor y aun más saber que el causante soy yo, tanto que decirle y no poder hacerlo, mi vida entera, mi corazón es de ella, mi mundo gira por ella, mi alma ahora esta apagada y guardada un cajón.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Hola de nuevo yo! Lo siento mucho por la demora pero he andado como loca demasiado trabajo y con la cabeza hecha un lió. Por fin hoy he tenido un poco de tiempo y pude escribir esto, no es la gran cosa pero peor es nada, tanta ha sido mi suerte que he dejado otro capitulo a la mitad, espero la musa vuelva._

_Sin más, Edward & Bella ya tienen su escondite para su amor será que iran a hacer cosas malas? Aww Alice lloró por Jasper! Mi vida los celos se la comen pero ya ven como si tiene un corazón bello, pero es que ese hombre mete mucho la pata con ella, que seamos honestas ella todo mal interpreta y ni da oportunidad de explicarla cara dura la niña aahaha._

_ Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios me alegra la vida que les guste y dedique parte de su tiempo a leer mis locuras, nos vemos en la próxima! =)_


	16. Capitulo 15 Cuentas Claras

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15.<p>

Cuentas claras… y la gente sigue con vida.

Después de aquel día fueron muchos mis intentos por hablar con mi Alice, pero ella me evadía en su totalidad o simplemente no había oportunidad, en empeño no paraba pero también me desgastaba, era tormentoso el tenerla tan cerca y ver como por dentro sufría, mi amor seguía creciendo y en cualquier momento podía explotar para decirlo, como sé que tal ve ese día nunca llegue, me atrevo a escribir estás líneas, por que mi corazón no lo soporta, necesito decirlo; tome hojas y plumas, comencé a escribir.

_Mi Alice :_

_Mi hermosa y perfecta Alice, en que momento paso o cómo fue que llegaste a mi corazón? Cuando te abrí la puerta de él y pusiste todo mi entorno patas arriba? Hacía años que decidí cerrar mi corazón, sobre todo en cuestiones amorosas, después del abandono de mi madre, jure que no me dejaría engañar por ninguna dama sobre la tierra, anduve por todos lados, tuve cuanta persona deseaba, pero sólo las utilizaba, una vez me enamore y me pagaron mal, a partir de ahí mi esencia se petrifico poco a poco, el calor de un corazón latiente se fue apagando, mi vida era un caos por completo, para mi era perfecta._

_Pero de pronto mi padre muere y es entonces que me doy cuenta de todo lo que tenía y no valore, sufrió por mi hasta el último día de su vida y durante esta no hubo nunca un momento de paz o felicidad que yo le provocara, la única persona que me quedaba en el mundo, mi hermana, se había olvidado de mi por completo y la causa había sido la misma, le prometí a mi papá en su tumba que iba cambiar y ser alguien de bien, llegue hasta aquí buscando una oportunidad, me cerraron las puertas y de pronto alguien me hablo de tu familia, que peca de maravillosa, no sólo me ofrecieron un cambio de vida, además dieron un sentido nuevo a la misma, me adoptaron como uno más de ellos, revivieron un poco el Jasper bueno que de niño existió y que mi madre enterró con su abandono, tanta bondad no podía ser posible en un humano, en una familia menos pero existía, trate de ser fuerte y hostil pero no pude, esa coraza que había dentro de mi se estaba cayendo, mi corazón de nuevo latía y sentía ese calor._

_Yo otra vez era feliz y de pronto llegaste tu mi hermosa Alie, con tu armadura de niña malcriada y mimada, con el ego aumentado en su totalidad, desde nuestro primer encuentro discutimos, nos peleamos, nos enojamos y juramos odiarnos mutuamente, pero con el tiempo, tus actitudes, tu carácter, la dulzura que emanas, la tranquilidad que transmites, tu jovialidad, tu risa, tu enojo, lo cabeza dura que eres, todas y cada una de tus acciones se fueron apoderando de mi con mayor fuerza, creo que desde que te vi me enamoré pero no me di cuenta. El tiempo fue poniéndome en el momento preciso para hacer de ello el espacio perfecto, cuanto daría por que supieras todo lo que siento por ti, lo que sería capaz de hacer por ti, el verte sufrir me hace sufrir a mi, sólo quiero verte sonreír y que seas feliz por siempre, quisiera ser yo quien te haga sentir, pero tal vez eso no suceda, hay una barrera entre nosotros, sé que no soy digno de que me ames, pero si pudiera cambiar las cosas y ser una mejor persona lo haría._

_Mi amada Alice, pido a Dios y a la vida, me ayuden a ser fuerte y persistente, para poder ganarme tu amor y tu confianza, que me dejes conocerte y te permitas conocerme, no será fácil, pero cuando suceda te prometo que no te arrepentirás, te haré feliz y te diré todos y cada uno de nuestros días juntos lo mucho que te amo y te amaré, sí es que eso llega a suceder._

_Por siempre tuyo._

_Jasper E. P. Whitlock._

Terminando de escribir esa carta, la más larga y sincera que había escrito en toda mi vida, tome uno de los sobres que tenía disponibles, y cómo si algún día en verdad fuera a entregarla, puse al frente el nombre de mi amada, la guarde en uno de los cajones del estante más grande, al fin de todo nadie entraba ahí más que yo, la probabilidad de que lo vieran era prácticamente nula. Tome un poco de alfalfa para alimentar a los portillos que habían nacido está semana y me dirigí a las caballerizas. Después de un rato de estar en mi labor, asome mi cabeza un poco y me pude percatar de que Mónica se encontraba a lo lejos tendiendo en los lazos ropa de cama, era mi momento preciso para enfrentarla y aclarar de una vez por todas el lió en el que me había metido.

Me acerque y pude escuchar claramente como cantaba, por instinto ella sintió que alguien se acercaba y volteó, pagando un grito al verme y aventando una sabana que traía en las manos en aquel momento.

-Sí serás! Me has asustado y encima por tu culpa tire esto, ahora tendré que lavarlo de nuevo!

-Lamento mucho eso, pero te asustaste por que quisiste.

-Cómo sea, qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo!

-No tenemos nada de que hablar y menos después de lo ocurrido aquel día.

-Pues precisamente de eso quiero hablar.

-Pierdes tu tiempo guapo, yo no doy segundas oportunidades.

-No te emociones guapa! Que no voy a pedírtela a mi tampoco me gusta eso de probar lo que no me gusta a la primera!

-Barbajan! Entonces de que quieres hablar?

-Por dónde quieres que empiece? Por todos lo chisme que le has metido a tu madre, María y todas las mujeres del pueblo o con el invento de que tu y yo somos novios.

-Qué? No sé de que hablas.

-Claro que lo sabes no te hagas la loca.

-No me insultes, los chismes bueno que yo no he dicho más que la verdad.

-Estás segura? Me he enterado que has dicho, que yo te he prometido matrimonio, pero de la nada te he dejado por otra, otros dicen que en el lecho de amor he pronunciado el nombre de alguien más…

-Y no es eso verdad?

-Claro que no! Ni te he propuesto matrimonio ni lo haría, y mucho menos nos hemos acostados.

-Pero si que has dicho el nombre de otra!

-Sí pero no en las circunstancias que has dicho.

- Y qué pretendes? Qué me retracte de lo dicho y quede cómo una mentirosa?

-Pues eso es justo lo que debes hacer, al menos aclarar que entre tu y yo no paso, pasa ni pasará nada! Y de paso di que no somos novios.

-Veré que puedo hacer y respecto a lo último eso jamás lo he dicho, de donde has sacado eso?

-Me estás diciendo la verdad?

-Claro que sí! Ser tu novia o decir que lo soy no sería motivo de orgullo, al menos no para mi.

-Eso me agrada por que créeme tu tampoco eres el trofeo.

-De cuando acá te preocupa lo que la gente de diga de ti?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Seguramente tu amada Alice se puso celosa no?

-A Alice no la metas en esto, a ella la respetas!

-Me importa un bledo ella, tu y toda su familia, estoy aquí por lo que pagan, pero en fin si tanto te preocupa eso, not worries - lo dijo con la pronunciación más fea del mundo - yo le diré a todos que no somos NADA! Es más aclararé delante de tu novia! Feliz?

-Sí

-Deja de moler y esfúmate yo si trabajo.

-Ves lo bien que nos podemos llevar? Cuentas claras y tu sigues con vida bruja.

-Pelmazo! Y encima grosero!

-Si sí blah blah blah!

Mientras ella tendía yo seguía molestándola, me estaba divirtiendo mucho estaba ocupada y sólo se defendía con insultos, estaba por irme cuando de pronto…

-Ni te vayas hombrecito, ahí viene tu novia - mi mirada se dirigió en dirección de donde Mónica señalaba, y ahí venia ella - para que veas que soy ley, aclaremos todo de una vez.

-Sí!

Me lleva! Estaba nervioso, mi niña, mi hermosa Alie se acercaba cada vez más y los nervios me comían, que bella es! Conforme me acortaba la distancia entre nosotros pude ver como su mirada iba de Mónica hacía mi y viceversa, estando ya más cerca vislumbre como cerraba los puños y fruncía los labios, tomó aire y sonrió.

-Hola a los dos!

-Hola Señorita Alice - respondimos Mónica y yo casi al mismo tiempo-.

-Bueno ya que los veo juntos, Mónica, María le busca. Y usted Whitlock mi padre lo llama, necesita hablar con usted.

-Ahora voy con María, gracias señorita.

-Por nada! - Juraba que mataba con la mirada a Mónica, mi Alice tan honesta -.

-Whitlock, no demoré mucho, con su permiso.

Me miró y se dio la medía vuelta, la bruja esa no cumplió su palabra y antes de que pasará otra cosa le di un codazo, ésta reacciono…

-Auch! Eh… Señorita Alice! -Le grito la mal educada -.

La aludida a diferencia de ella, volteo y con todo la clase del mundo regreso donde nos encontrábamos.

-Sí, qué deseas?.

-Necesito hablar con usted.

-Ahora mismo?

-Cuanto antes mejor.

-Bueno, vayamos a la oficina de mi padre entonces.

-No es necesario, lo que tengo que decirle es poco.

-Vaya! Hable.

-Sin rodeos, éste - señalándome a mi - y yo no semos nada!

-A que se refiere.

-Sí que Jasper y yo no semos novios, ni amantes, nada. La verdad que no sé de dónde le fueron con ese chisme a usted pero no es cierto.

-Mónica usted no me tiene que aclarar nada! Su vida no me incumbe.

-Yo lo sé pero más vale, que le quede claro, entre él y yo no hubo, no hay ni habrá nada de nada, sólo salimos un día y fue terrible!

-Pero Mónica por qué me dice todo esto? Ya se lo dije no es necesario.

-Pues para dejar todo claro, con su permiso ya termine y me necesitan.

Tomó el cesto para ropa nos sonrió y se fue, Alice me miró por uno segundo para después mirar en dirección de Mónica, no creía lo que le había dicho, sopesaba cada una de sus palabras, pero algo cambio en ella de eso pude percatarme y mi sonrisa se ensancho.

-Me puede decir que fue lo qué paso? Estoy así o más confundida!

-Ha dicho la verdad.

-De qué verdad habla?

-Alice…- espere unos segundos por si me gritaba, pero no ocurrió- Mónica y yo no somos novios, nunca lo fuimos.

-Pero yo lo escuche, no es que sea mitotera pero, clarito fue cuando usted le dijo a Benito sobre ella.

-Y escucho cuando dije que era mi novia?

-Pues no, pero o sea por la forma en que usted la describió lo supuse.

-Y por eso me ignoro, me evadió y se enojo conmigo?

-Usted me dijo que no tenía novia!

-Sigo sin tenerla, al menos no por el momento.

No dijo nada, sólo me miro vi como en sus ojos el brillo de hace un rato se esfumaba, mordio su labio inferior, señal de que algo quería preguntar, esa era una de sus manías cuando quería saber algo o tenía curiosidad trataba de reprimirlo mordiéndose, pero está vez le gano.

-Que bien! Me alegro que tenga novia!

-Aún no la tengo.

-Pero está en sus planes no?

-Así es!

-Viene siendo lo mismo, pero a mi que me importa es su vida! Pero, la conozco?

-Muy bien.

-No se atreva! Bella es mi mejor amiga y yo no voy a…

-Momento! Eh no ande con su cosas, jamás mencione que fuera ella. Ve por que se hacen los chisme y luego me castiga con el látigo de su desprecio.

La más hermosa de las carcajadas salio de su boca y yo lo había provocado! Fue un momento increíble!

-Que burradas dice!

-Es la verdad, se enoja conmigo y luego no sé ni por que.

-Compréndame un poco, dice que la conozco muy bien mi cerebro trabaja rápido, mi Madre no puede ser, mi hermana menos es una niña, y bueno Bella es la única que queda, de ahí en más no conozco a nadie de esa manera.

-Eso es lo qué usted cree.

-Dígame su nombre.

-No puedo!

-Porqué? No voy a matarla o algo así, sólo quiero saber.

-Tendrá que esperar.

-Es usted un fastidioso!

-Usted demasiado curiosa.

-Tonto!

-Es cierto, sólo le diré que con el tiempo le demostraré quien es.

- Y tengo que esperar?

-Sí que de igual usted será la primera en saberlo!

-Y yo porqué?

-Ya lo vera.

-Cómo quiera! Ahora vámonos mi padre nos espera.

Nos miramos y nos sonreímos mutuamente, todo el trayecto hasta a la oficina de Carlisle nos fuimos en silencio, mi mirada se desviaba hacía ella y pude ver como también me miraba, trataba de ser discreta pero no le salía. Por fin llegamos y al entrar aquello estaba lleno, Carlisle sentado detrás de su escritorio, Esme por su parte sentada en una de las silla con Lynette en sus piernas, mientras que Bella y Edward se encontraban recargados en una pared, por lo visto sólo faltábamos nosotros.

-Por fin aparecen! Estaba por mandar a buscarlos.

-Lo siento Papá pero Whitlock me entretuvo.

-Oh cielos! Se besalon?

-Lynette! Deja tus cosas, no estamos de humor.

-Y yo que dije?

-Mi vida no hagas enojar a tu hermana, que de por sí estos días ha andado de un genio.

-Gracias mamá, no me defiendas.

-Ya basta. Bien ahora que ya estamos todos aquí, es necesario que hablemos.

-No papi, ya vas a habar de tus historias burrudidas de niño!

-Hija cállate y deja hablar a tu padre.

-Gracias amor, no quiero interrupciones, lo que tengo que decirles es urgente.

-Papá no nos asustes por favor.

-No es nada de que preocuparse Edward. Ahora sí, cómo ustedes saben soy medico.

-Eso no es nuevo.

-Lynette!

-Lo siento.

-Soy médico y durante mi vida he tenido la oportunidad de trabajar para algunos hospitales no sólo aquí en USA, también en México, centro y sur América, empecé mi carrera en Londres, de donde soy originario.

-Eso también lo sabemos.

-Niña que te calles!

-Tu no me tallas Alice!

-Deja hablar a mi papá!

-Se callan las dos! Lynette es la última vez que te lo advierto, deja hablar a tu padre o verás cómo te va.

-Sí mami.

-Cumple niña.

-Espero no más interrupciones! Cómo decía, tengo algo de experiencia, mientras vivimos en Forks, ayude en el hospital de ahí que ha sido uno de mis mejores empleos, bueno los directivos de ahí me han recomendado para hacer un Diplomado en Biomedicina en Dinamarca!

-Y eso quiere decir?

-Qué pensándolo mucho y hablándolo muchas noches con tu mamá, he decidido irme!

-Pero papá.

-Alice no seas egoísta!

-No lo soy! Pero papá te irás y nos dejarás eso no es justo!

-Tu reprochas con qué derecho? Te recuerdo que te has ido de casa durante 4 años a París a estudiar y aun con todo y dolor mis papás te dejaron ir!

-No es tu asunto Edward!

-Pues no pero es cierto!

-Hijos ya! Sé que puede ser egoísta pero es algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo, este instituto es el de mayor prestigio a nivel mundial, el diplomado se imparte cada 4 años y sólo le eligen a 30 médicos de diferentes países, saben lo que eso significa?

-Significa que su padre tiene un sueño y nosotros no vamos a detenerlo, hijos sé que no fácil pero no creen que su padre lo merece? Toda la vida se ha dedicado a hacernos felices, él merece seguir su sueño.

-Tienes razón mamá.

-Hijos no será mucho tiempo, sólo estaremos ausentes 3 semanas!

-Estaremos?

-Es otro punto del cual queremos hablar.

-Permíteme amor, su padre y yo nos iremos solos. La estadía es dentro de la institución todos los médicos que van son casados, así que iran con su parejas, no empieces con pucheros Lynette! Mi vida…

Parece que le hubieran dicho llora, Lynette comenzó con la orquesta sinfónica del llanto, aquello parecía terrible no sólo lloraba, gritaba y decía muchas cosas de las cuales no se le entendía una, Esme trataba de consolarla pero nada podía, Edward la abrazó, la meció pero no funcionaba, Bella y yo intentamos fallidamente pero no tenía fin, Alice cansada de eso me la arrebato de los brazos y comenzó a platicar con ella.

-Niña tranquila, por qué lloras?

-Po que mis papis se van a ir!

-Y sólo por eso?

-Me van ababonar!

-No te van a abandonar, Lynette para que tu papi siga siendo quien es, necesita estudiar y para ello tiene que irse por un tiempo.

-Pero po que se lleva a mi mami?

-Necesita a mi mamá cerca, para que lo apoye.

-Y me van dejar sola - seguía llorando pero al menos se le entendía-.

-Claro que no, aquí estaremos nosotros, princesa serán sólo tres semanas.

-Quien me va a cuidar?.

-Bella, Edward, Jasper y yo!

-Me lo prometes!

-Te lo prometo, y también te prometo que todos los días hablaremos por teléfono con ellos.

-Y podemos hacer video llamadas como con mi abuela!

-Sí todo eso y más!

-Pero si me vas a cuidar y no me vas a pelear?

-Bueno eso depende de ti, pero si te voy a cuidar.

Lo logro, el mounstrito se callo y se paso el resto de la charla en brazos de su hermana, no sé cómo pero al parecer Alice amaba a su hermana más de lo que ella podía imaginar. Carlisle nos explico todo con lujo de detalles, su partida sería esta misma semana, las responsabilidades de la clinica pasaban en su totalidad a Edward y Bella, y las del rancho a Alice y yo, eso decía que podía pasar más tiempo con ella, y en vista de que Lynette estaría cerca, mi plan de que esa niña fuera mi conecte con mi Alie pintaba para ser ideal, no sería sencillo pero tampoco imposible.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todas! Aquí con nuevo capitulo un poco...loco? No sé bien como describirle, pero bueno Jasper ha dejado hablar a su corazón y ha escrito una carta de amor para su Alice! Mi vido! Además que se ha decidido a conquistarla, teniendo a su favor a la mounstrete de la familia. Ahora que los papás estarán fuera de casa tres semanas, qué será lo ocurra con todos ellos? Creo que el plan de Jasper funcionara, Alice ya no tiene dudas, bueno solo una, la misteriosa novia quien será? Creo que sabemos la respuesta ahahahah. <em>

_Bueno espero que les guste, una vez más y nunca me cansaré de decirlo, muchísimas gracias! en verdad por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo a leer mi locuras. Me alegra demasiado saberlo. Millones de gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Sin más rodeo, mil gracias! Nos vemos en la próxima! =)*_

_P.S. Estaré actualizando cada semana, entre Lunes o Martes, antes podía hacerlo dos veces por semana pero mi trabajo me demanda más tiempo y me resulta imposible._


	17. Cap 16 Día Mágico

**Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16<p>

Día mágico.

Y ahí estábamos en el aeropuerto despidiéndonos todos, Carlisle se veía feliz y nervioso, por su parte Esme lloraba al sólo pensar que dejaba a sus hijos solos por tres semanas, nunca se había separado de ellos por tanto tiempo pero ahora la ocasión lo ameritaba. Cuando llamaron para abordar Esme nos repito por enésima vez las indicaciones que nos vino diciendo todo el trayecto.

-En unas horas estaremos en Nueva York en cuanto llegue les llamo estén pendientes al teléfono, recuerden que pasaremos la noche ahí y mañana temprano sale nuestro vuelo a Londres, estaremos unos día visitando a la familia de papá, los llamaré todos los días no es una promesa sino advertencia y ya de ahí tomamos un vuelo a París donde aremos la conexión directa a Dinamarca, no creo que sea necesario decir que hablare diario verdad?

-No mamá, y ya no te preocupes todo estará bien.

-Eso espero hijo, y tu como el hombre de la casa y hermano mayor debes ser el más responsable, no estarás solo Jasper te ayudará tengo todas mis esperanzas depositadas en ustedes.

-No lo defraudaremos Esme.

-Me tranquiliza saberlo. Alice y Bella ustedes tomarán mi lugar, bueno no así pero por unos días serán mujeres responsables, piensen dos veces antes de actuar.

-Esme es la segunda llamada, debemos abordar.

-Espera Carlisle debo decirles que…

-Nada, lo has dicho todo y como bien dijiste, ellos son mayores y saben lo que hacen ya no te preocupes y vamos.

Dicho lo anterior comenzó de nuevo la repartición de besos y abrazos.

-Ay mi vida te voy a extrañar tanto!

-Yo también Mami! -Se abrazaron-

-Es que yo no me puedo ir sin ti mi corazón. Carlisle por favor habla con los directivos y diles que tenemos un bebé y no podemos dejarlo solo!

-Esme, 1.- No puedo hacer nada, cuando acepte el diplomado sabía las reglas, 2 .- Deja a tu hija, yo también voy a extrañarla pero es necesario que ya no dependa tanto de ti, 3 .- Imagínate donde llegamos con esta bebesota! Quien nos va a creer? Y 4.- A nuestra edad un bebé sería anormal. Mujer por favor ya vámonos.

Ahora fue Esme quien no paro de llorar, dejo a Lynette y pudimos ver todo su trayecto llorando sin dejar ver hacía nosotros, por su parte la niña ni se inmuto sólo sonrió a sus papás. Cuando por fin los Cullen tomaron el aeroplano nos dispusimos a volver a casa, debido a la gran obsesión que tiene la señora de la casa, por llevar todo cuanto sea necesario sin olvidar nada, carga hasta con lo que no necesite por si las dudas, viajamos en dos autos, el de Edward donde iban él, sus padres y Bella, y la camioneta donde íbamos Alice, Lynette y yo además de 8 maletas tamaño familiar.

Puse a Lynette en su sillita de seguridad, mientras que Alice tomo el asiento del copiloto, dando inicio a nuestro a trayecto a casa, cómo viajamos de Austin a Houston el camino era bastante largo. Hicimos algunas paradas debido a que las hermanas Cullen son fanáticas de conocer cuanto sanitario encuentren en carretera, entre Lynette y Alice no sé quien fue más veces o sí empataron. Por supuesto, esto nos retraso mucho y la hora de la comida nos cayo encima, paramos en un pequeño establecimiento a comer, era al estilo de los 50's y por el gran letrero en la parte de afuera ahí sólo había comida grasienta, bien por mi.

Al entrar nos topamos con un lugar bastante pintoresco, Elvis Presley inundaba las paredes y su música se escuchaba, se veía tranquilo bueno más bien con ambiente familiar, yo tenía abrazada a Lynette y Alice estaba parada junto a mi, estábamos en la disyuntiva de sí comer en la barra o en una mesa, pero no nos dieron a elegir la niña pidió "Mesa pala tres po favor" la camarera nos vio y nos llevo a una mesa casi hasta el fondo pero por suerte a pocos pasos del baño. Eran solo dos asientos de esos en los que caben dos personas, forrados en un rosa pastel, Lynette fue la primera en tomar asiento y cuando Alice estaba por sentarse junto a ella, no se lo permitió objetando que le apetecía comer con libertad. Punto a mi favor, no tuvo de otra que sentarse conmigo, la misma mujer que nos recibió se acerco a nosotros con las cartas de menú y nos pregunto que nos gustaría tomar, ordenamos las bebidas y mientras mirábamos que pedir, en realidad yo ya sabía no era la primera vez que comía ahí pero ahora era distinto, estaba acompañado. Dedique mi tiempo a según yo observar el lugar lo cierto es que sólo veía a Alice, ella pasaba y repasaba el menú sin saber que decidirse, Lynette no sabía leer pero como la carta tenía imágenes no le resultaría difícil señalar. Bajo el papel con cara de angustia, lo dejo sobre la mesa y me miró, y de nuevo sus ojos me mataron podía pasar mi existencia mirándolos sin necesitar nada más eran tan perfectos…

-Whitlock ayúdeme, no sé que ordenar -me dijo con un susurro apenas audible-.

-Y porqué susurra?

-Qué cree que no me da vergüenza? Sí me escuchan van a pensar que me escape de algún manicomio.

-Cómo lo sabe?

-Es ridículo que alguien de mi edad no conozca mucho de este tipo de comidas.

-No es común pero seguro que hay más gente como usted por el mundo y ni se preocupan.

-Ayúdeme, usted que se ve le gusta esto que me sugiere?

-Se me nota mucho?

-Un poco, no me cambie el tema ande dígame!

-Que le parece si mejor lo elijo yo?

-Usted? Pero que va a saber de mis gustos!

-No mucho, pero estoy seguro que le encantara!

-Sí usted insiste está bien, le advierto que si no me gusta estará en aprietos.

La camarera volvió con nuestras bebidas y lista para anotar…

-Puedo tomar su orden o desean que espere.

-Estamos listos.

-Bien dígame.

-A la niña le trae un poco de spaghetti con bolas de carne, papas fritas.

-Bien, para su esposa? - Mi esposa, piensa en Alice como mi esposa, eso me gusta! -.

-A mi esposa le trae un hamburguesa mediana, puré de patata y una ensalada pequeña sin aderezo.

-Y para usted?

-Dos hamburguesas grandes, una orden de papas fritas, aros de cebolla, media orden de pollo estilo bbq, puré de patata.

-Repaso su orden, para su hija spaghetti con albóndigas y papas fritas infantil, para la señora hamburguesa mediana, puré y ensalada pequeña y para usted todo lo último, algo más?

-Por ahora está bien.

-Y el poste?

-Hasta el final nena.

La mesera se fue y Lynette me sonreía pero algo me abrumaba, un par de ojos azul océano no dejaban de mirarme.

-Qué?

-Cómo que qué? No se haga él que no sabe.

-Pues no, no sé

-Ay Whitlock no sea cínico!

-Le juro!

-Con que esposa no?

-Ah! Eso.

-Le parece poco?

-Mire a su alrededor y dígame qué ve?

-Gente!

-Sí ya lo sé, pero si mira bien podrá notar que el 99.99% de la gente aquí dentro son familias! Por ende la camarera supone que somos familia, usted mi esposa y Lynette nuestra hija!

-Cuanto orgullo

-Bueno que uno no se hace padre de la noche a la mañana todos los días.

-Es usted un bruto, entonces debemos fingir que estamos casados?

-Mientras estemos aquí sí.

-Que bien! Teno papis muevos!

Comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que haríamos los siguientes días en el rancho, pues ahora la carga de trabajo sería más quizás no en cantidad pero si en responsabilidad, la mesera volvió con nuestra orden. Al dejar todo sobre la mesa y retirarse, Alice abrió los ojos como platos al ver su comida…

-Sabe usted cuantas calorías tiene esto?

-No y no me importa.

-A usted no, pero a mi sí. Imagínese toda esa grasa en mi muslos o peor aun en mis caderas!

-Yo te imagino y te veo bien, te hace fata engordar un poco hemana.

-Estás loca! No niña esto es demasiado, sólo comeré la ensalada y un poco de puré para tener carbohidratos.

-Me va a despreciar la comida?

-Whitlock es mucho para mi.

-Sé que me odia pero…

-Yo no loo odio.

-Bueno, sé que ama pero … -no dijo nada la miré me miró y sólo sonrió- pruebe, ande sólo un poco, le garantizo que le encantará, además una vez al año no hace daño y usted se cuida mucho a veces hay que darnos un capricho.

No dijo más, tomo la hamburguesa entre sus manos la miró por unos instantes y con los ojos cerrados la mordió por su expresión puedo jurar que no sólo le gusto sino que le encanto, me dí por bien servido nuestra comida continuo de la manera más natural, conversando entre los tres como si de verdad fuéramos una familia, debe vez en cuando algunas personas que pasaban por nuestra mesa se detenían a decir lo hermosa que estaba nuestra "hija", refiriéndose a Lynette y el gran parecido de ésta con Alice, la susodicha se enorgullecía y salía con su comentario típico de ella, y para coronar la ocasión no paro de llamarme papá, eso me gustaba por extraño pero el hecho de pensar que algún día un niño mío me llamará así me pone muy feliz y más si ese niño fuera de Alice y yo.

La camarera volvió para levantar los trastos, todos quedaron limpios Alice se acabo todo al igual que su hermana, incluso me ayudo con mis aros de cebolla, de hecho fue ella quien se los comió y yo los pobre.

-Algo más que se les ofrezca?

-Papi Tasper.

-Dime "hija"

-Puedo pedir poste?

-Claro que sí princesa!

-No niña ya hemos comido mucho por hoy, no quiero que te indigestes.

-Pero Mami sólo un poquito, quiero endulzarme la vida.

-Lynette no.

-Amor por favor - al llamarla así ella sonrió- nunca salimos a comer de esta manera, sólo por hoy sí?

-Está bien, pero uno pequeño.

-Gacias mami! Señorita un banana splits grande!

-Lynette! No señorita un banana splits super pequeño.

-Tu madre tiene razón, a mi uno grande…

-Jasper! Que ejemplos son esos para tu hija?

-Uno grande para compartir con mi esposa, no me dejaste terminar.

La camarera nos veía como diciendo "Bola de locos". Se retiro y a los pocos minutos volvió connuestros encargos, Lynette se devoró literal su postre, mientras Alice y yo lo disfrutamos. No podía creer la tarde de encanto que había pasado, por un momento volví a recordar aquellos días de mi infancia donde compartí ese tipo de momentos familiares con mis padres y hermana, mi adolescencia fue una mierda pero mi niñez había sido hermosa, pero esto además de ser nuevo era único pasar tanto tiempo junto a mi Alice, sin pelear o gritarnos simplemente conviviendo y conociéndonos mejor era espectacular, aunado a que además era mi "esposa" le daba un toque por demás maravilloso, pensar en ella como mi señora era una idea increíble, nunca antes lo había pensado así pero con ella por ella, daría ese paso sin dudarlo.

El tiempo voló demasiado rápido, ya habíamos pagado la cuenta cuando mire mi reloj y era tardísimo, saliendo del lugar un pareja nos detuvo nuevamente para felicitarnos por nuestra hija. Pero algo imprevisto paso…

-Da gusto ver jóvenes responsables, con esos embarazos prematuros no se unen pero ustedes unidos con su bella familia. Felicidades!

-Gracias! Un verdadero hombre asume sus responsabilidades. -No sabía que más decir-.

-Tienes razón hijo, además eres afortunado tu esposa y tu hija son lo más sagrado en tu vida, no todos pueden presumir de eso.

-Sí claro él es un hombre con suerte, se hizo de una esposa guapísima. -Tan modesta como siempre-.

-Mi mami es hemosa y mi papi bello por eso yo soy una niña bonita! Además ellos se aman mucho, pronto me darán un hemanito veda?

Alice y yo sólo nos reímos nerviosamente, nos miramos pero no sabíamos que responder, mientras los señores esperaban una respuesta.

-Bueno hija tal vez en un futuro por ahora no.

-Los hijos deben planearse y disfrutarse, que bueno que lo piensen.

-Es que mis papis se aman mucho, por eso se besan mucho!

Quéééééé? Pensamos por lo visto al mismo tiempo los dos, eso no podía ser! Lynette y sus cosas, Alice y yo no podíamos besarnos, no es que no quisiera, eso deseaba pero no era el momento ni la ocasión, ay niña ahora si te ahorco!

-Qué cosas dices niña! Pero ya debemos irnos, es tarde y no quiero que a tu papito le agarre la carretera de noche.

-Es cierto, tu madre tiene razón.

Nos despedimos de los extraños, nos dijeron sus nombres pero honestamente no los recuerdo. Agarramos camino de nuevo y sin más, bien dijo mi esposa la noche nos agarro aun nos faltaban horas para llegar a Austin y yo me encontraba bastante cansado, debido a que el día anterior el Doctor Cullen se paso toda la noche y parte del día siguiente poniéndome al tanto de sus cuentas y cosas en relación al rancho, no sé sí por que de verdad era necesario o sólo no quería dormirse y perder el avión, nos quedamos hasta las 3 de la mañana y el saldría de casa a las 6. Podía quedarme varado por ahí, pero eso lo hacía sólo cuando iba solo ahora estaba acompañado y como bien dijo Esme, debía ser por demás responsable, Lynette estaba dormida y Alice a punto, pasamos por algunos moteles pero todos estaban feos, después de algunos kilómetros dí con uno bastante decente, me detuve observando un poco el lugar parecía bueno, miré en dirección Alice y ella ya estaba dormida, parecía un ángel durmiendo no quería despertarla pero era necesario. La moví un poco con mis manos.

-Alice despierte. -Se movió y lentamente abrió los ojos-.

-Ya llegamos?

-Aún no, pero ya es tarde y queda mucho camino estoy cansado y no me atrevo a manejar en estás condiciones.

-Donde estamos?

-En un motel?

-Qué?

-No se espante sólo será está noche, además recuerde que traemos compañía no podemos portarnos mal.

-Jajaja que tonto es!

-Somos esposos lo recuerda?

-Sí pero es mentira.

-Bueno pero debemos descansar, ande baje en lo que yo tomo a la niña en brazos.

Con mucho pesar y flojera bajo de la camioneta, mientras yo hacía lo que había dicho, caminamos un poco del estacionamiento hacía la entrada que estaba rodeado por unos lindo jardines tupidos de flores de temporada no era un motel para esas cosas, sino uno de tipo más bien familiar, no sé que pasa hoy que todo mundo quería vernos casados. En el lobby nos recibió un hombre calvo y regordete muy simpático, mientras Alice llenaba la boleta él y yo platicábamos, me pregunto sobre mi "familia" cuanto teníamos de casados, de nuestra hija, para cuando el próximo y yo tuve que inventarme la historia perfecta, de reojo apreciaba como mi Alice se espantaba cada vez más, dándose prisa a terminar lo solicitado y no seguir con eso. El hombre le entrego una llave, nos dirigimos al ascensor y ya dentro me ataco.

-Así que tenemos 7 años juntos no? Embarazo no planeado, boda Express pero muy responsables ambos, sin planes de más hijos a corto plazo pero sí en el futuro, profesionista y ama de casa yo, mientras usted es un hombre de campo honesto y trabajador.

-Algo tenía que decir.

-Buenísimo que es para mentir, no puedo creer como maquino esa idea en tan poco tiempo.

-La verdad la venía haciendo desde el restaurante. Lynette me dio ideas, bueno que tal que sí ahí nos preguntaban alguna historia teníamos que contar.

-Miré que práctico! Es usted un ladino!

-No se enoje, es una mentirilla piadosa.

-No deja de ser mentira, además de que ahora ante los ojos de muchos soy una calenturienta irresponsable que se caso por estar embarazada.

-Pero muy feliz con su guapo marido! Que suertuda!

-Ya déjese de bromas, no le contesto como merece por que estoy muerta sólo quiero dormir!

Cómo si fuera orden la puerta del elevador se abrió, dimos al tercer y último piso del motel, dando vuelta hacia la izquierda tres puerta y pum! La puerta de nuestra habitación, ella abrió y nos recibió la muy delicada pero calida salita de estar con un pequeño comedor, por un lado un pequeño armario y por el otro un baño seguido por una puerta hacía la recamara, pero sorpresa!. Sólo había una cama, claro el hombre creído nos ofreció su habitación para parejas, por suerte era King sise aún así no me atrevía a dormir junto a ella, y por lo visto pensaba igual me miró y de nuevo a la cama, con sumo cuidado deposite a Lynette sobre la misma le bese en la frente y me dirigí hacía ella…

-No se preocupe señorita, yo dormiré en la salita.

-Pero no es necesario, hay suficiente espacio podemos poner a la niña al centro.

-Puede ser pero no, para que incomodar mejor así.

-Está seguro?

-Claro.

-Jasper si bien es verano, usted sabe que las noches son muy frías y más en carretera.

-Hay calefacción, no se preocupe estaré bien.

-En verdad puede quedarse.

-Es mejor así.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió el closet, donde por supuesto estaban una sabana y manta extra, las tomo y junto con una almohada me las ofreció.

-Tome para que esté un poco más cómodo, pero si a mitad de la noche tiene frió no dude en venir.

-Así lo haré.

Me sonrió…

-Ay no!

-Qué ocurre?

-Pues que no traigo pijama, yo no puedo dormir vestida!

-Dormirá en calzones?

-Jasper! Estúpido! Eso no se pregunta, además que le importa tendré que dormir así no modo.

-Bueno si a usted no le importa, traigo una playera y boxers extras puede usarlos como pijama.

-Usted carga con eso?

-Sí desde pequeño mi papá me acostumbro a traer una muda de ropa extra por las dudas, me ha sacado de buenos apuros.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué de su maletita.

-Sí traigo pantalón, camisa, playera y boxer.

-Hombre precavido, yo sólo atino a traer pasta, cepillo de dientes, de cabello, hilo dental y por suerte está vez cargue con mi desodorante.

-Le dejo mi ropa?

-Pero usted no la necesita?

-Hoy no, mañana sí cuando me bañe.

-Gracias!

-Por nada.

Le deje mi maleta en la cama, y salí de ahí. Yo sí estaba acostumbrado a dormir en ropa interior o a veces sin nada, pero la noche estaba fresca. Acomode mi improvisada cama y me recosté, no tenía sueño aún no eran ni las 10, cuando recordé que no le avisamos a Edward, así que lo llame y le dije lo que había pasado omitiendo los detalles "familiares". Por el tono de su voz aprecie que no le agrado del todo la idea pero no tenía de otra, colgó el teléfono y encendí el televisor para ver un poco en lo que me llegaba el sueño, antes de hacerlo pude escuchar como Alice hizo lo mismo al menos no era el único que no podía dormir.

Resumiendo mi día, habíamos pasado de ser enemigos a camaradas, después a amigos y en instantes a marido y mujer, padres de una hermosa hija y muy responsables. Me gusta mi nuevo vida, por dos razones la tregua de hoy y estar con ella todo el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Después de cerrar la puerta y despedirme de Jasper, mire lo que se encontraba en mis manos, una pequeña maleta que incluía algunos artículos de él. Cosas personales y un tanto intimas, no soy chismosa o metiche sencillamente soy demasiado curiosa, bueno cuando se me presentan las oportunidades no me gusta dejar pasarlas, no es que fuera a meterme mucho pero aprovechando que lo tenía tan cerca eche un vistazo de más.<p>

Me dirigí hacía al cuarto de baño para no molestar a mi hermana, era demasiado pequeño en comparación al que se encontraba en mi habitación, todo en aburrido blanco, eso sí mucho muy limpio, no había mucho equipo un retrete, lavamanos con espejo, cosas para el aseo, una pila de toalla limpias, regadera y de buena espina una tina bajo ella. Tome un pequeño banco que se encontraba de lado a la puerta de un armario, lo coloque justo frente a la taza del escusado y sobre este deposite la maletilla de Jasper, la abrí y lo primero que me invadió fue su olor, como una bocanada de un aire furico, con fuerza me tomo por sorpresa y desprevenida, fue una especie de golpe bajo pero lo recibí con agrado. Eso en vez de molestarme me motivo más seguir con lo propuesto, lo primero que saque fue un par de pantuflas un tanto gastadas, seguramente las cargaba para los dolores de pies esa botas se ven demasiado incomodas, debajo de éstas estaban una horrenda camisa a cuadro típica de un vaquero, después una playera, boxers, calcetines, crema y navaja para afeitar, desodorante, jabón, corporal y un talco para pies.

Termine muy decepcionada esperaba encontrar más pero no fue así, iba a meter de nuevo las cosas cuando mis ojos brillaron y una sonrisa victoriosa se asomo, tope con la cartera de Jasper! No sé que hacía dentro, sabía que no debía verla pero no pude resistirme, la vi y sólo encontré dinero, unas cuantas tarjetas y muchos papales como tipo recibos de compras. Estaba frustrada, este hombre no resultaba en nada interesante, eso fue lo que pensé pero buscando un poco más di con un unas fotografías, la primera era la de un hombre maduro en compañía de un par de jóvenes mellizos, no carbura bien mi cerebro me confundí fue después de un rato que pude ver bien que se trataba de Jasper, seguramente acompañado de su padre y su hermana. Algo totalmente nuevo, no sabía que él tuviera familia, ahora otra cosa más de incertidumbres sobre él se acumulaba a mi lista, la siguiente imagen fue esa misma mujer pero ya entrada en años acompañada de un hombre un par de años mayor y con 2 niños pequeños, sólo que está fotografía era un recorte de revista. Al parecer su hermana era famosa o algo por el estilo, salía en revistas, eso no era lo importante sino que ella tenía una familia, Jasper era tío! Así que tengo sobrinos pequeños! Quiero decir, él tiene sobrino chiquitos.

Pude ver imágenes un poco más borrosas, quizás por el paso del tiempo, eran dos ancianos en compañía de un joven que se parecía mucho a Jasper, pero la imagen que más llamo mi atención fue la última. Era una mujer entrada en los 40, blanca, ojos verdes, una melena rojo fuego y muy hermosa, esa punzadita que me daba cuando lo veía cerca de Mónica volvió a hacer de las suyas dentro de mi, estaba molesta así que Whitlock le gustan maduras eh! Descarado cínico! Por inercia dí vuelta a la imagen y pude ver algo escrito, "Victoria Hale Diciembre 28 1991". La fotografía era de hace más de 20 años, así que no era muy probable que fuera una conquista, pero entonces quien era? Otro enigma más en la vida de este hombre, ahora sí que me resultaba sumamente interesante. Con mucho cuidado puse todo cómo estaba antes, tome el boxer y la playera para vestirme, y ese olor de nuevo me tomo. Whitlock estaría conmigo toda la noche, pensar en eso me hizo sonreír como idiota.

Tomando un poco de pasta dental sobre mis dedos, hice una especie de cepillado de dientes que más bien fue como masaje, enjuague y salí. Me sentía algo incomoda, no podía permitir que durmiera fuera era demasiado grande para un sillón tan pequeño y la cama era lo bastante amplia para tres personas, estaba entre si decirle que viniera o no pero la última gano, destendi la cama no sin antes poner un poco más cómoda a mi hermana menor, mirarla dormir era un tanto relajante proyectaba tanta paz y tranquilidad que ere imposible creer que esa misma personita al despertar era todo un torbellino, la puse justa al centro de la cama y me recosté.

En verdad estaba cansada y sólo quería dormir, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo maravilloso que había sido ese día, por un parte fue triste el hecho de saber que mis papás se írian por algunos días, me ponía triste pero por otra parte todo lo que había ocurrido posteriormente había sido de ensueño. Desde que la en que la situación entre Mónica y Jasper quedo aclarada ante mi, me lleve mucho mejor con él seguíamos con nuestras discusiones pero ya no estaba molesta. Pero lo de hoy fue como un cuento de hadas, pasamos de ser nada a una pareja incluso una familia, siempre había dicho que no estaba dentro de mi el instinto maternal, aunque muy en el fondo sí, es algo que deseo hacer y eso deseo se apodero de mi corazón cuando me puse a pensar en un futuro con él, con Jasper Whitlock, me vislumbro como su esposa con hijos no tan locos y anormales como mi hermana pero un pequeño Jasper, tan varonil y trabajador me hacer sentir ilusión.

Mientras me encontraba en mi burbuja no supe en que momento caí rendida por el sueño, estaba feliz y placidamente dormida cuando mi tormento me despertó a mitad de la madrugada…

-Alice, depieta.

-Niña qué quieres? Déjame dormir!

-Teno sed.

-Con este frió? Niña no hay agua.

-Sí hay, anda taeme poquita agua po favor.

-Lynette por favor, ve la hora que es, encima dudo que haya harás que baje al lobby sólo por agua. Lo siento pero no!

-Por favor hemana, no tiero deshidratarme

-Molesta eres en verdad, te lo advierto si no encuentro dentro te daré agua del grifo del escusado.

Con los ojos aún pegado y mucho sueño me levante, el frió me dio de golpe y pensé que tal vez las ventanas estuvieran abiertas, me acerque pero no era así, trate de buscar la calefacción pero no pude encontrarla seguramente se encontraba fuera en la salita. Encendí la luz que había entre la recamara y la estancia, y lo vi completamente dormido, hecho nudillo en aquel pequeño sofá tapado hasta la cabeza, era una imagen demasiado tierna así que me quede mirándolo por unos instantes pero no me duro el gusto, mi hermanita me hizo recordar que ese no había sido el motivo por el cual me dirigí hacia allá.

-Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Cállate mocosa! Despertarás a Whitlock ya voy.

Según yo susurre pero no fue así, por que al instante se despertó. Como rayo se levanto aventado todo por ningún lado.

-Quien anda ahí?

-Tranquilo, soy yo. Siento haberlo despertado.

-Ay es usted. Pensé que alguien había entrado, sucede algo? Usted, la niña están bien? Se golpeo, se callo, se corto?

-Hombre relájese! Todo está bien, mi hermana me despertó a buscarle un poco de agua.

-En la mesa del teléfono hay una jarra con agua y vasos.

-Gracias.

-Está todo bien?

-Que sí. Disculpe por haberlo despertado.

-No se preocupe.

-Por cierto, Jasper sabe en donde se encuentra la calefacción?

No respondió, sonrió y me miró. Tenía la sonrisa más bella de todas, esa dentadura perfecta y blanca, ese par de hoyuelos que se asoman cuando lo hace, que hombre!

-Whitlock!

-Perdón qué me decía?

-Qué si sabe donde está la calefacción.

-Sí por qué?

-El cuarto está muy helado, pensaba que era por las ventanas pero están cerradas.

-Ustedes también, no señorita la calefacción no sirve pero pensé que sólo era aquí.

-De verdad?

-Sí enserio, hace rato trate de encenderla pero nunca pude está como quemada o algo.

-Que mala pata, no quiero que Lynette se enferme.

-Madre preocupada eh?

-Tonto, déjese de broma que no estoy de juego.

-Sí es muy malo esto.

Estaba por responderle, pero un par de ojitos verdes un tanto enfurecidos no me lo permitieron.

-Qué haces aquí enana?

-Teno sed, hace holas te bije que teria agua y ya demoraste mucho!

-Perdón su majestad, pero no la encontraba.

-Te veo con un vaso en la mano y paticando con Tasper!

-Ya no te enojes, toma. Qué haces sin zapatos? Sabes que a mi mamá no le gusta que estés desclaza.

-Mi mami no está, no me pueye regañar!

-Pero estoy yo, cómo vez? A la cama.

-No tiero! Teno sed!

-Pues no te lo doy hasta que te vayas.

-Hace mucho fio hemana.

-Sí lo se nena pero no se puede hacer nada.

-No hay calocito como en casa?

-Está descompuesto.

-Tasper agegalo! Tu agegas muchas cosas!

-Ya lo intente princesa pero no pude.

-Entonces dueme con nosotas!

-Qué?

-Sí Alice! Para tener calocito, mi papi dice que ente muchas pesona se pueyen dar calo!

-Eso no es mala idea.

-No es correcto señorita.

-Vamos Jasper! Ahora resulto ser un mocho, es por necesidad además no podemos hacer cosas malas, tenemos compañía lo recuerda?

Repetí las palabras exactas que me dijo cuando llegamos, no dijo nada y sólo me sonrió de la manera perfecta en que sabe hacerlo. Lynette sin preguntar tomo su mano y la mía, después de beber agua, y nos llevo a la habitación, hizo que Jasper moviera la cama y la pego junto al closet, ella durmió ahí, después yo y Whitlock al final. No era como lo habíamos planeado pero fue lo mejor. Definitivamente hoy fue uno de esos días que hay que recordar.

* * *

><p><em>Hola hola! Cómo están? Una disculpa enorme de verdad! Ya sé que me van a querer asesinar pero de verdad es estás dos semanas han sido horribles! Les cuento, trabajo en un diario local de Ventnor me encanta mi trabajo pero nos han cambiado al director del mismo, todo iba bien hasta que me conoció. Me mando llamar para saber más de mi, y el muy tonto me ha tratado con la punta del pie, el problema, mis tatuajes! Joder! Ha hecho un escándalo sólo por tener tinta sobre mi piel, el caso es que me ha puesto a "prueba" sólo para comprobar mi capacidad. Es un idiota literal! Nunca pensé que se pusiera en duda mi capacidad de trabajo por tener tatuado mi cuerpo, ni que fueran tantos. En fin, fueron las peores dos semanas pero pude salir adelante hice todo y mejor de lo que él y yo esperábamos, le he callado la boca y bueno mi trabajo dice todo por mi. Es por eso que no podía actualizar, no tenía tiempo y cuando podía era por las noches y sólo llegaba a dormir, ahora la crisis ha pasado y todo bien. Trataré de actualizar tal cual les había dicho lunes o martes.<em>

_Después del sermón de la semana, ahora sí. Que capitulo más largo hahaha, muchas cosas han sucedido, creo ahora todo marchara mejor entre Alice y Jasper, que cosa más bella les ha sucedido en el restaurant y ellos nada contrariados se dejan llevar, ese Jasper enamoradizo se ha armado la historia. Y bueno que tal en el hotel, "No podemos hacer cosas malas, tenemos compañía" O sea qué si hubiesen estado solos se portaban mal? Par de calenturientos. Espero les guste, muchas muchísimas gracias por su tiempo que dedican a leer mis locuras, de verdad que lo aprecio bastante._

_Una vez más, mil disculpas por el retraso pero esto estuvo fuera de mi alcance._

_Nos vemos en la próxima! =)_


	18. Cap 17

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ****pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17.<p>

Plan de ataque.

Lo que había ocurrido unos días atrás entre Alice y yo era algo imposible de creer, empezando por el hecho de ella no me soportaba y desde la primera vez que no escuchamos las voces nuestra impresión que teníamos el uno del otro no era la más adecuada. Sumado a que cuando nos conocimos en persona nos odiamos a primera vista y agreguemos lo sucedido todo este tiempo. Desde luego ya nada era lo mismo, ahora no existía ese rencor en sus ojos fue reemplazado por el brillo, me sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo. Las bromas entre nosotros no paraban, mismas que sólo nosotros entendíamos y Lynette en su subconsciente muy probablemente también, al que no le agradaba mucho esa camarería entre nosotros era a Edward, varias veces lo llegue a notar como miraba quizás estuviera celoso, o en el peor de lo casos se estuviera temiendo que algo más entre su hermana y yo ocurriera.

Tal cual lo había dicho Carlisle, el rancho llevaba una responsabilidad enorme, ya no tenía el tiempo de antes y todo se me juntaba, no tenía ni una semana a cargo de el y estaba por reventar. Por fortuna, en casa me esperaba mi siempre sonriente esposa y mi pequeña hija, esa era mi idea muy bien reservada solo para mi. Alice tampoco la estaba pasando nada bien, entre la casa, los empleados y su hermana se la comían viva, resultaba divertido ver como todo el tiempo le decía Mamá y las ganas que tenía ella por ahorcarla las mismas que lo hacia.

* * *

><p>Bella y yo teníamos casi un mes una semana de estar juntos. Nuestro escondite era perfecto, nadie se había percatado de que éramos pareja y mucho menos de que nos veíamos a escondidas en las caballerizas. Las noches que pasábamos ahí solos eran formidables, cada día la amaba mas y ella a mi.<p>

-Qué te pasa amor?

-A mi nada, porqué lo dices?

-Desde hace algunos días te veo rara, segura que todo está bien?

-Claro que sí, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-Sólo quiero que estés bien.

-Y lo estoy, tu siempre de preocupón.

-Te amo demasiado no puedo permitir que nada te pase.

-Exageras, lo único que sí me preocupan es que nos vayan a cachar!

-Nadie notará que estamos aquí.

-Edward nada es seguro en esta vida.

-Bella tenemos más de una semana, no crees que ya lo habrían notado?

-Ay no sé, pero con eso de que te ha dado por vernos de día es más probable.

-Sí lo sé, pero a está hora es cuando menos Jasper se para por aquí, Alice está hecha un lió y la niña pegada de ella, no corremos peligro.

-Enserio Edward nos van a descubrir.

-Ya te dije que no, ahora bésame.

Me tomo un poco de tiempo convencerla de que hacíamos las cosas bien, poco a poco nuestros besos fueron subiendo de tono, dando lugar a las caricias y de ahí a consumar lo que sentíamos, todo estaba de maravilla, siempre lo era en brazos de mi Bella, la pasión entre nosotros se agrandaba con el paso del tiempo. Queríamos controlarnos, pero a veces no podíamos, todo iba sobre rieles cuando en pleno clímax un ruido nos hizo salir de nuestra esfera de la pasión. Siendo Bella la primera en percatarse de ello.

-Espera, escuchaste eso?

-No, anda sigamos.

-Edward por favor! Contrólate, yo escuche un ruido.

-Pero yo no.

-Cállate y escucha.

Así lo hicimos por los próximos 5 minutos pero nada pasaba, comencé a besarle el cuello y cogiamos de nuevo calor, cuando sí escuchamos ese ruido. Nos quedamos callados para prestar más atención, no sabíamos con exactitud de donde provenía pero de que alguien estaba por ahí eso era seguro.

El ruido continuo por un rato más y luego se apago de golpe, la cara de preocupación de Bella me hizo sentir mal, para después pasar a una tentación irreal, al parecer a ella le paso lo mismo porque se sonrojo muchísimo.

Así que pasamos del sofá a la cama, sí teníamos una pequeña cama individual que apenas y dejaba espacio para caminar, era un poco vieja la encontré en el sótano la pinte y quedo bien, lo único era que hacía mucho ruido al retozar en ella. Para nosotros, era perfecta. De nuevo nos encontrábamos sumergidos en el mar del amor y la pasión, pasamos de lo dulce a lo fogoso, de lo tranquilo a lo estruendoso., tanto ella como yo perdimos todo contacto con la realidad pues ni cuenta nos dimos de las voces que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de nosotros.

Termínanos de hacer el amor, cuando escuche claramente tres voces, dos adultas y una más infantil, era obvio que se trataba de Lynette acompañada de alguien más. Bella y yo nos miramos, ambos estábamos pálidos de miedo por que nos fueran a ver en paños menores, con toda delicadeza bajamos de la cama tratando de hacer le menor ruido posible, pero las voces se podían escuchar más claramente…

-Mi madre! Sí son Alice, Jasper y Lynette! -Dijo una eufórica Bella-.

-Shh ya escuche, no hables tan fuerte, es más ya no digas nada esperemos a que se vayan.

-Cómo se te ocurre? Qué tal que nos ven?

-Pues nos vieron, ya que. Silencio.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo, o al menos así nos pareció a nosotros, sin hacer ni decir nada, ya me estaba acalambrando de estar parado, cuando por fin esa voces no se escucharon más. Me vestí con rapidez, espere un par de minutos más y abrí la puerta para inspeccionar si estaba alguien cerca, pero por suerte ya no había nadie más, Bella se vistió me asesino con la mirada y me dio el sermón de mi vida.

* * *

><p>-Me estás volviendo loca! De verdad Lynette, no sé cómo mi Madre te soporta!<p>

-Beja de gitar, tiero estar contigo.

-Puedes estar, pero no pegada a mi niña.

-Sólo son abazos.

-Me encantan tus abrazos nena, pero entiende que hoy no puedo tenerte abrazada.

-Poque?

-Otra vez, te lo repito pero es la última. María se enfermo por culpa de una niña que la mojo con agua helada hace tres días, no sé como la pobre mujer estuvo haciendo su trabajo, hasta que hoy no pudo más.

-Yo no tuve la tulpa, ella se atavezo en mi camino.

- Ella estaba haciendo su trabajo, la molestota era tu.

-No me gegañes más, me siento mal.

-Me alegro, niña entiende que no debes andar molestando a la gente cuando trabaja.

-Por eso estás enojada?

-No estoy enojada, pero sí muy estresada, compréndeme sin María aquí ahora tengo que cocinar, asear y hasta lavar.

-Y tu lo haces horribe!

-Lynette!

-Lo siento.

-Cocinar, ver que los empleados hagan su trabajo, ordenar todo lo que tu encargas de poner patas arriba en segundos, encima lavar tu ropa por que Mónica no lava tuyo, claro mi Mamá y sus ideas.

-Pero yo no me ensucio.

-Eso sería genial! Nena vete a jugar anda, yo tengo que acabar de ordenar la estancia y después ver que cocino.

-No tiero verduras!

-Pues ve pesando en otra cosa, al menos con eso ayúdame no tengo la menor idea de lo que le guste a tu papá.

-A quien?

Maldición! Pensé en Jasper con mi Marido y el padre mi hija, siendo que no existe ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-Jasper, sí que no sé que le guste a Jasper o que prefiera para comer.

-Puedo peguntarle.

-No puedes, está muy ocupado. Papá ayer lo llamo para que viera lo de unos nuevos equinos.

-Muevos qué?

-Caballos. Lynettita de mi corazón por favor ve a jugar a otro lado y no te metas en problemas.

-Entonces a que juego?

-No sé pero pórtate bien, y no molestes a tu papá -otra vez Alice!- Digo, no molestes a Jasper.

-Ji ji ji ji, sí Mami no molesto a mi Papi. Oops! A Tasper ajajá.

Esa niña, la estoy queriendo pero estos días sin mi mamá aquí me estoy volviendo loca, pensé que lo que ella hacía no era nada, claro con María las cosas son más sencillas pero ahora está enferma y sólo quiero que se recupere. La casa parece un chiquero, Lynette todo pone fuera de lugar, ordeno algo y ella lo deja peor que antes, la regaño pero no entiende la culpa de mi Madre que todo le permite, el pobre Jasper encerrado día y noche en la oficina de papá, a buena hora se le ocurrió aumentar la cría de caballos, al que siempre veo muy feliz y rozagante es a Edward y también Bella, claro los dos muy descarados se largan desde temprano y no vuelven hasta muy noche cuando ya no los necesitamos.

Estaba en la cocina, viendo los libros de mi Mamá algo bueno y sencillo debía de haber ahí, Lynette corría en el jardín trasero, seguro ya estaba con su amigos imaginarios. Me concentraba en la lectura, por una de las conversaciones que tuve con Whitlock, recordé que le gustaba la comida Italiana, no era difícil de hacer bueno a Mamá le encantaba preparar y de vez en cuando le ayude con las pastas, dí con un libro de esa comida y me puse a ojear. Me apeteció una Lasaña vegetariana, pero él y mi hermana eran enemigos de las verduras, tenía que cambiar el relleno, con todo y mucha pena moleste a María quien muy amablemente me dio su receta secreta y para mi buena suerte ella había guardado un poco de masa un par de días atrás.

Con un gran paso adelantado, me puse a buscar los ingredientes. Estaba bastante entusiasmada con la idea de cocinar yo sola, nunca la hice ni viviendo en París, Bella siempre lo hacía y le quedaba de lujo. Por prevención, María y Mamá escondía los frascos de cristal fuera del alcance de Lynette, por experiencia aprendieron a que todo en manos de ella era como mantequilla que resbala al tacto. Para mi mala fortuna, estaban demasiado altos, busque la escalerilla que utilizaban pero no la encontré, pensé en utilizar una silla pero no me daba mucha altura, así que tome uno de los bancos altos de la barra y estaba por subirme a uno de ellos cuando la voz más endemoniadamente sexy me saludo.

-Hola señorita.

-Whitlock! Me asusto. Hola.

-Qué está haciendo en las alturas?

-Quiero bajar unos frascos que necesito.

-Wow! Usted cocinando, eso si es un milagro.

-Eso y que la cocinera está enferma.

-Cierto! Quiere una mano?

-Claro! Gracias.

-Por nada.

Con toda la naturalidad que era en él. Tomo todo lo que solicitaba, cuando termino de hacerlo, se recargo sobre la mesa me miro y sonrió.

-Y qué cocinara?

-Lasagna.

-Comida italiana, eso me agrada. De qué?

-Vegetariana…

-Provecho, pero verduras no como.

-Eso lo sé! Vegetariana pensaba hacerla, pero como ni usted ni mi hermana son gente sana pues son dos contra una.

-Pensando en mi eh?

-No se emocione.

-Pues ya lo había hecho, creí que mi esposa volvía de nuevo.

-Déjese de chistes, sólo es una cortesía.

Se quedo mirando un gran rato, yo no sabía que más hacer, estaba incomodándome no era una mirada cualquiera había algo más en ella. Poco a poco se fue acercando más y más a mi, me hacia a atrás y él seguía asechándome, le miraba el rostro y había una intención en el que me ponía nerviosa, seguimos recorriendo la cocina hasta que topamos con la nevera, él me acorralo con sus largos brazos sin dejarme oportunidad a escapar. Nuestras miradas de nuevo se cruzaron, me perdí en sus ojos y me rendí, el contacto se dio y nuestra distancia era prácticamente nula.

Mordí uno de mis labios y él humedeció los suyos con la lengua, eso hizo que el aliento se me cortara de tajo, poco a poco fue pegando más su cuerpo con el mío, acerco su boca. Claro! Eso era lo que pretendía hacer, besarme y esta vez yo no iba a negarme. Ahora estábamos cuerpo con cuerpo, y pude sentir su aliento cerca de mi rostro, cuantas veces había soñado yo con ese momento, mismas que deseaba hacerlo pero era una cobarde y no tenía el valor suficiente de robarle un beso.

Con su mano grande y callosa rozo mi cara, para después tomar mi mandíbula de la manera más tierna posible, por inercia puse una de mis manos en su cintura, acto que hizo que sonriera para posteriormente besar mi frente, cerré mis ojos y una vez saboree su aliento, estábamos más y más cerca de besarnos cuando aparece Lynette y lo estropea todo!

-Alice! Alice! Mami! Hemana!

Entro corriendo y gritando como loca a la cocina, antes de que dijera algo Jasper y yo nos separamos, al parecer el también se quedo con ganas de besarme suspiro en tono de frustración y yo me mordí el labio en la misma señal de derrota.

-Niña deja de gritar qué pasa?

-Alice! Fatasmas! Hay fantasmas en casa!

-Qué es lo que dices Lynette?

-Sí Tasper! Hay fantasmas en la casa! Aquí no pero si en los taballos!

-Tranquila. Respira y suelta el aire. Bien ahora si, de donde sacas eso?

-Hemana te lo furo! Hay fantasmas en los taballos!

-Lynette te quieres explicar mejor por favor.

-Yo estaba fuegando aquí, pero me aburrudi entonces me fui a buscar a Tasper pero no estaba en la oficina, corrí a buscarlo al estabo pero tampoco. Me puse a ver sus cosas…

-Con qué andas de esculcona eh?

-No Tasper, sólo teria ver pero era burrudido muchas hojas y letas. Recordé los nuevos taballitos bebés y fui a la caballeriza, le estaba viendo las popis a la mamá de los taballitos y estuche ruidos!

-Y qué más?

-Eran ruidos feos, me asuste.

-Qué tipo de ruidos nena?

-Como un cama bechinando, pero luego paro el ruido espere pero no etuche más segui jugando y sopesa! Los ruidos era mas fuertes y no solo era la cama, oí voces que hacías "ah", "Umm" así tomo pujiditos o los orgasmos que hace Alice cuando toma agua.

-Lynette! Quieres olvidar eso por favor! Usted no se ría!

-Lo siento, sólo recordé lo que paso ese día.

Que hermoso era cuando sonreía.

-Y por eso vienes corriendo?

-Me asute! Tasper no tiero fantasmas aquí.

-No hay fantasmas Lynette.

-Sí los hay!

-A lo mejor alguien veía televisión y esos eran los ruidos que escuchaste.

-Eso no es posible en las caballerizas no hay nada, mi oficina está en el establo imposible.

-Bueno, Lynette tranquila, vamos todos y verás que no es nada.

No la convencí mucho pero al menos se calmo un poco, tomo nuestras manos y juntos fuimos al mentado lugar a cerciorarnos de que mi hermana no era una loca ahora con esquizofrenia. Llegamos y todo estaba tranquilo, pero al irnos acercando los ruidos de los que hablaba eran verdad! Tome a la niña en mis brazos y mire a Jasper, él en automático se puso al frente, comenzamos a seguir el ruido para saber de donde provenía pero de la nada dejo de escucharse, estuvimos más de 30 minutos ahí esperando, incluso Whitlock inspecciono el lugar por completo pero no encontramos nada. Al ver que no había nada la niña se tranquilizo.

-Lo ves nena no era nada.

-Pero tu etuchaste Tasper.

-Sí escuche pero no todo lo que dijiste.

-Tal vez alguien veía la televisión en la oficina y la tenia muy fuerte.

-Es lo más posible.

-Teno miedo Alice.

-Bueno quédate conmigo en la cocina, pero sentadita.

-O nos podemos quedar los dos, ayudando a tu hermana a cocinar.

-Usted no tiene trabajo?

-Tenía, lo he terminado todo al menos lo de hoy.

-Puedemos ayudar Mami?

-Sí, "puedemos" ayudar Esposa?

-Son un par de tontos ajajá! Pero sí me pueden ayudar.

Cómo sí los dos fueran un par de niños gritaron muy contentos un "Ehhhhhhhh" y se fueron felices a la cocina. Al llegar yo ahí, Lynette y Jasper me esperaban muy uniformados con sus delantales, tome el mío y puse manos a la obra. Honestamente no me ayudaron mucho, mientras yo hacia algo Whitlock debía cortar pero todo se comía y mi hermana le hacía segunda, por fortuna pude controlarlos. Después de un buen rato la comida estuvo lista, hicimos, mejor dicho hice lasaña tradicional estilo veneciana con una ensalada mixta y de postre crepas de vainilla.

Lo cocinado era mucho, suficiente para nosotros y María con su familia, antes de comer fui personalmente a su casa y le deje las guarniciones para cada uno, aunque aun principio no quería termino aceptando, al volver la mesa estaba puesta y la imagen que me esperaba era por demás tierna, Jasper a la cabeza, Lynette en su silla alta y mi lugar. Si no fuera por que Whitlock y yo no somos nada, y la niña es mi hermana, quien no nos conociera juraría que en verdad es mi familia.

-Ahora sí, a comer se ha dicho.

-Po fin, me etaba muriendo de hambe!

-Siempre tan exagerada.

-No discutan mis mujeres, comamos en paz y disfrutemos de estas delicias.

-Bien dicho papi.

Tanto él como ella, se estaban tomando muy en serio eso del cuento del matrimonio feliz, no puedo negar que me gustaba la palabra "Esposa" o "Amor" pronunciada por los labios de Jasper, pero sí seguíamos así nos íbamos a meter en muchos problemas cuando mi papás volvieran, por hoy lo permitiría pero mañana hablaría con Whitlock para juntos platicarlo con mi hermana. La comida transcurrió de lo más tranquila, comentado nuestro día, lo pasado en las caballerizas, Lynette y sus tonterías pero nosotros sabíamos lo que estuvo a punto de pasar momentos antes de que la niña entrará. Pensamos que eso era algo sólo nuestro, error!

-Tasper puedo peguntar algo?

-Seguro, dime.

-Poque hace ratito tenias a mi hemana abazada junto a refiberador como mi papi cuando besa a mi mami?

Jasper por poco y se atraganta con lo que comía y yo casi me orinaba de los nervios, esa niña era un peligro y mucho más observadora de lo que esperaba.

-Qué estás diciendo? Viste mal.

-No es cieto, vi muy bien como Tasper te abazaba!

-Que no.

-Sí Alice, es como mi papi abaza a mi mami y luego la besa y se van muy felices a su cuato y ya no salen.

-Niña de donde sacas eso?

-Yo lo he visto. Pero Tasper responde, tu terias besar a mi hemana?

-No -Cuando dijo eso frunci los labios y él se percato- Bueno sí, quiero decir que…

-Quieres decir que te busta mi hemana y terias besarla para luego ser su movio vatero y tener bebés!

-Lynette!

-Que dindo hemana, tu y Tasper tomo movios!

-Cállate niña.

-No estoy biciendo nada malo, eso sería tan bonito! Con pemiso estoy llena iré a ver tevelision a cuarto de mis papis.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, se bajo de su silla me beso en la mejilla y lo mismo hizo con Jasper, dando saltitos feliz de la vida nos dejo. Ni uno sabía que decir, y el silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, no sé con exactitud cuanto paso pero a mi me pareció eterno. Whitlock tenía la mirada perdida en la nada y yo, bueno yo la tenía perdida en él. Lo que Lynette decía era verdad, estuvimos a punto de besarnos de no ser por que ella interrumpió, las cosas se hubieran dado. Pero lo que me dejo pensando más fue lo que dijo, Jasper y yo como novios, eso le gustaba y a mi me encantaba! Ya no puedo negarlo, ése tipejo me fascina! Desde luego que él lo sabe, no del todo pero por la reacción que tuve hoy seguro ya tiene una idea de que no me es indiferente.

Seguimos otro rato más en la misma actitud, sin decir nada. Pero las pompis me dolían de tanto estar sentada, eso aunado a que la casa estaba demasiado callada, mala señal. Con el pretexto de recoger la losa sucia me levante y al instante él hizo lo mismo, nuestra miradas se encontraron de la misma forma que la vez anterior, sólo que ahora había un poco de esperanza como un pequeño brillo que se podía ver claramente, con su mano quito los platos que yo sostenía, los tomo y junto con todo lo demás los llevo al fregador para después volver a donde me encontraba yo.

Me miró examinando cada una de mis facciones, sonrió y con mucha delicadeza tomo con ambas manos la mía y dulcemente la beso, eso hizo que se me flaquearan las rodillas, con una mano sostuvo y con la otra ahora toco mi rostro y pude sentir cada uno de sus dedos, su piel callosa, caliente y firme. De nuevo tomo mi mandíbula y volvió a sonreír.

-Tiene idea de lo que estoy a punto de hacer?

-Espero que sea lo que quiso hacer antes.

-Exacto, pero está vez no quiero hacerlo mal. Está usted de acuerdo en que la bese?

-No sé de donde viene ahora tanta caballerosidad. Cállese y béseme!

Con una sonrisa ahora mucho más ancha que la anterior, soltó mi mano para tomar mi cintura, y con la otra tomar mi cuello. Yo al instante rodee con ambos brazos su cuello y nos besamos!.

Sí! Por fin, después de tanto tiempo me beso! Y muy descaradamente me deje. Aunque fue un beso demasiado tierno y tranquilo, tuvo un gran dejo de pasión en el. Comenzamos a besarnos con labios cerrados, pero poco a poco y con su ritmo natural nos fuimos abriendo camino el uno al otro, hasta completarlo con la boca abierta. No tenía mucha experiencia, había tenido novios, amigovios, amigos cariñosos e incluso frees, pero nada absolutamente nada ni nadie se podía comparar a lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Jasper fue sumamente respetuoso, jamás se propaso su tacto era firme pero tierno, y aunque yo quería pegarme más él muy delicadamente me apartaba, era un caballero! Mi caballero.

Y ahora que sabía que era correspondida, en cuanto mis sentimientos, no pensaba dejarlo ir. No iba a presionar o apresurar las cosas, todo entre nosotros se iba a dar poco a poco, sabía que él tenía un pasado, un pasado tormentoso con cosas dentro sumamente dolorosas de las cuales no le gustaba hablar, pero yo iba a lograr que desahogara su corazón y su alma, no por el simple hecho de saber, sino por que a partir de ahora él, su presente y futuro serían míos, pero también sus recuerdos buenos o malos serían parte de mi.

Cuando ya no pudimos más por que necesitábamos aire, nos separamos pero sólo del rostro nuestros cuerpos seguían juntos. Con su mano toco mi mejilla y la beso, para luego mirarme y regalarme su sonrisa con hoyuelos. Yo correspondí de la misma manera.

-Sabe lo que esto hará a partir de ahora?

-Sí. Una gran diferencia.

-Así es, ya no somos sólo Whitlock y la Señorita Cullen.

-No, ahora somos Withlock y la Señorita Cullen que se besan.

-Alice yo, de verdad hace mucho que deseaba hacerlo.

-Es usted un tonto! Sabe cuanto me ha hecho esperar por un beso suyo?

-De verdad? No me está cuenteando?

-Claro que no! Qué acaso no notaba lo mucho que usted me gustaba?

-La verdad que no.

-Es un lerdo, no se ofenda pero Whitlock le hice algunas escenas de celos sobre todo con Mónica.

-Por eso la odiaba.

-La sigo odiando, por eso y otras cosas.

-Cuáles cosas?

-Son secretos.

-Y no puede decirlo?

-Usted me dirá los suyos?

-Tal vez, algún día. Y usted?

-Quizás, algún día ajajá.

-Le han dicho lo hermosa que es cuando se ríe?

-Sí muchas, y a usted le han dicho lo guapo qué es cuando sonríe?

-No hasta ahora. Alice, qué va a pasar?

-Con qué, nosotros?

-Sí.

-Bueno, con exactitud no lo sé por desgracia no veo el futuro. Pero tenga por seguro que las cosas iran mejor entre nosotros.

-Dejaremos al destino la suerte de ambos?

-Tanto así no, debemos darle una manita.

-Pero?

-Tenemos que conocernos mejor, sabe lo que ocasiono en mi?

-No pero puede decírmelo.

-Yo nunca beso en la primera cita, sabe qué es lo peor?

-No.

-Qué ni siquiera hemos tenido una.

-Por ahí hubiera empezado, si la invito se negaría?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces tenemos una cita.

-Eso lo veremos, piense en algunos lugares, coméntemelos y después vemos.

-Me gusta la idea.

-A mi más, ahora vayamos a ver que está haciendo mi hermana.

Tomo mi mano y yo recargue mi cabeza en su brazo, sí su brazo y no hombro no llego tan alto, así nos fuimos lentamente escaleras arriba a ver las diabluras que mi pequeña locuas hacia.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Disculpen la demora he andado ocupadona pero por fin he podido subir, es ahora o nunca! Pero bueno la semana esta por terminar y ya podre ser libre! Hablando del culo que tengo por jefe, sigue molestando pero yo le callo la boca con mi trabajo.<em>

_Ahora sí a lo que truje, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SE BESARON! Por fin se basaron, ese par! Dios que cosa más lindona, pero esa Lynette de entrometida y lista, cómo ha descubierto todo sabe perfecto los sentimientos entre este dúo y a punto de cachar a Edward y Bella en paños menores ahahahah, ojalá se les quite los calenturiento a los dos ahahahaha. Que cosas estarán por suceder ahora que ya son algo mas?_

_Muchas gracias por su tiempo dedicado a leer mis locuras! _

_Nos vemos en la próxima! =)_


	19. Cap 18 Confesiones

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18<p>

Confesiones.

-Niña te voy a asesinar! Mira lo qué has hecho.

-Yo no hice nada malo.

-Te parase poco tomar las pinturas de mi mamá y pintarrajearte la cara como payaso?

-Sólo me teria ver bonita.

-Las niñas no se maquillan, a tu edad sólo debes jugar y molestar gente.

-Tiero ser como tu!

-De verdad?

-Sí tiero ser como tu, para de gande tener un movio vatero como Tasper!

-Jasper no es mi novio.

-Ay Tasper! Qué estás pensando? Mi hemana es muy hemosa, tienes que ser su movio ya!

-Lynette! Contrólate por amor de Dios.

-Hemana se tiene que poner las pilas y tu también, se ven tan bonitos juntos. Cómo los movios de las peliculas que veo con mi mami!

-Enserio crees que Alice y yo nos vemos bien de novios?

-Sí! Tasper ustedes serian tan bellos juntos, yo quiero que sean movios y tengan bebés ya!

-Niña que prisa tienes tu por ser tía.

-Es que tiero un hermanito, pero mi mami ya no puede. Edward es tan burrudido que no tiene movia, entonces como a ti te busta Tasper y a Tasper le bustas tu, pues pueden ser movios y tener bebés!

-Wow! Lynette te agradezco mucho que me consideres como el candidato perfecto para ser el padre de tus sobrinos pero creo que estás llevando las cosas demasiado rápido.

-Jasper tiene razón, antes de tener un hijo la gente necesita conocerse, salir juntos, ser novios para después casarse y poder tener hijos.

-Todo eso teno que esperar?

-Sí.

-Ash! Serás una anciana cuando tenas un bebé.

-Los hijos deben planearse, para ser recibidos con mucho amor.

-Exacto! No cómo tú que fuiste un descuido de mis papás.

Alice podía ser adorable, pero cuando se proponía fastidiar a su hermana menor, lo hacía sin el más mínimo esfuerzo y a la menor provocación. Por supuesto después de este comentario Lynette soltó en llanto, era pequeña pero demasiado inteligente y claro que sabía siempre que no había sido muy bien recibida por su hermana desde su concepción. Me hizo molestar lo que dijo Alice.

-Ya no llores niña era sólo una bromita.

-Con eso no se juega señorita Cullen, hiere los sentimientos de una niña que aún no tiene la malicia para defenderse de algo tan cruel.

-Bájele a su tono! A mi no me habla de esa manera, además yo sabre cómo me llevo con mi hermana.

-Perdone si me entrometo en lo que no me incumbe, pero lo único eterno que se tiene en la vida, además del amor de los papás es el de hermanos, y créame no le gustaría estar sola.

-Lo dice como si usted lo pasará.

-Me paso, tengo una hermana con la cual no hablo ni veo desde hace años, usted no sé imagina lo duro que es sentirse terriblemente sólo sabiendo que no se está del todo, pero que por culpa propia se paga.

-Yo no sabía nada eso, ha tenido problemas con su hermana?

-Usted de mi no sabe nada, y sí he tenido muchos, demasiados. Por tonterías lastime a quien más me amo después de mi padre y míreme ahora no tengo nada.

-Pero me tienes a mi Tasper!

Era cierto que la niña podía ser desesperante, incluso un poco molesta pero sobre todo era adorable, tenia un corazón demasiado bello y noble. Por eso me molestaba como Alice la trataba, después de lo que me dijo tome en brazos a la niña y la bese en su cabecita, ella recostó su carita sobre mi hombro y me abrazo.

-Te tiero Tasper.

-Yo también te quiero princesa.

-Me puedes llevar a mi cama a dormir?

-Claro que sí.

Subimos los tres y entremos a la habitación de Lynette, Alice la ayudaba a ponerse el pijama mientras yo preparaba su cama, entro en ella y poco después cayo dormida. Alice y yo salimos de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Buenas noches señorita.

-Jasper, ya se va?

-Iré un momento a revisar unos papales, no tengo sueño. Con su permiso.

Sin permitir que dijera más, me di la vuelta y sali rumbo a la oficina. Podía quererla mucho incluso con mi vida, pero no toleraba esa actitud en ella, eso sumado al recuerdo de mi hermana hizo que mis sentimientos se encontrarán y reviviera muchos cosas de mi pasado, cosas que había enterrado o al menos intentado borrar de mi memoria. Pero que al final estaban ahí, saque de mi cartera aquel recorte de revista donde salía mi hermana con su hermosa familia, cuanto daría yo por verla de nuevo. Conocer a mis hermosos sobrinos y ser parte de su familia, pero tal vez eso nunca llegue a suceder. Tenía que olvidar todo, el trabajo seguro que me ayudaría.

* * *

><p>Jasper estaba molesto conmigo, y me dolía mucho tenia razón en estarlo el comentario que hice no fue correcto herí a mi hermana y eso no está bien. Pero sé que había algo más, me comento de su hermana y dijo cosas que yo no sabía, ahora estaba intrigada. Trate de dormir pero entre que no podía por el remordimiento y la curiosidad, opte por levantarme y salir a caminar al jardín. Estaba por pasar a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua cuando me pude percatar de que una luz provenía del estudio de papá. Eran pasadas las 3 de la madrugada y Whitlock seguía metido ahí, era un buen pretexto para hablar con él. Fui a la cocina y preparé café, con la tetera y un par de tazas sobre una bandeja me dirigí al estudio, llame un par de veces pero no recibí respuesta, era probable que se hubiera quedado dormido, gire la perilla y al abrir la puerta encontré el lugar completamente vacío el escritorio a tope de papeles pero sin rastros de Jasper. Con mucho desilusión di media vuelta y estaba por irme…<p>

-Qué hace aquí?

Gire de nuevo y con una sonrisa y mirando hacia el café le respondí.

-Bueno yo no podía dormir, iba a tomar agua cuando vi luz aquí así que pensé que tal vez le apetecía una taza con café.

-A estás horas?

-Sí, pero bueno si usted no quiere yo me puedo ir.

-No! Está perfecto gracias.

Movió algunas cosas del escritorio, tomando la bandeja de mis manos la deposito sobre este me señalo que tomará asiento y así lo hice.

-Así que sólo vino a dejarme café?

-Sí, no del todo yo quería disculparme con usted por lo sucedido hace un rato, no quería lastimarlo.

-Conmigo no es con quien tiene que disculparse sino con su hermana, mire Alice usted es una mujer maravillosa pero a veces puede ser ofensiva sobre todo con la niña.

-Eso es cierto, créame que no siempre lo hago con intención se me sale. La he tratado así desde que nació es como costumbre.

-Una muy fea por cierto.

.-Ya lo sé y de verdad que trató de hacerlo pero me gana, usted me ayudaría a irlo quitando?

-Sí usted así lo quiere, será un placer.

Poco a poco nuestra conversación se fue tornando más convencional, pasamos del enojo a las risas y revisando algunas cosas planeando otras pero yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza el asunto de su hermana, no quería preguntarlo y cada que estaba por decirlo mejor me mordía el labio. Tenía que entrar la manera de hacerlo pero natural, y cómo si mi suplica se hubiera elevado al cielo, junto a una pila de papeles se encontraba la cartera de Jasper abierta y sobre ésta aquel recorte de revista que yo había visto en el hotel, entonces ella sí era su hermana y ellos su familia. Tratando de juguetear y que mi fijación fuera de lo más normal, comencé a mirar por todo el lugar cómo si nunca hubiera estado allí, mi mirada por fin dio con la cartera y oh sorpresa el tema salió!

-Qué es eso?

-Qué es qué?

-Eso de ahí.

-Ah mi cartera.

-Eso ya lo sé y no me refería a eso sino a lo que esta sobre ella.

Con sumo cuidado tomo aquel pedazo de revista y lo sostuvo entre sus manos un largo rato, pude ver cómo el dolor invadía su mirada. Ahora me sentía más culpable pero no me quería quedar con la ganas. No iba a preguntar más, pero fue él quien hablo…

-Es un recorte de una revista -Con una mano me ofreció la imagen, y al momento la tomé- Las personas que ve allí son mi familia, bueno no precisamente pero la mujer rubia embarazada es mi hermana gemela…

-Usted tiene una gemela?

-Sí Alice, es mi única hermana y el único familiar que me queda.

-Lo siento tanto, entonces es ella a quien usted se refería.

-Así es, y cómo le decía ella es mi hermana se llama Rosalie, el tipo fornido con cara de niño y pelo obscuro es su esposo se llama Emmett, el niño mayor es su hijo quien se llama igual que su papá, la niña rubia es su hija y se llama Eleonor y el bebé aún no saben el sexo pero están en la espera de su tercer hijo.

-Se ven tan hermosos!

-Y felices.

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, sabía lo mucho que le dolía hablar de su hermana y su familia, no tenía idea del motivo y menos porque estaban separados pero fuera lo que fuera debía ser por demás doloroso para él.

-No tenemos que hablar de ello, si no lo deseas.

-Cero formalidades?

-Jasper con lo ocurrido hoy eso es por demás ridículo!

-Probablemente pero yo soy…

-Tu eres un gran hombre, mi hombre si lo sabes Dios pronto lo sabrá el mundo.

-Estás segura?

-Por supuesto! Tu no?

-Pero claro que sí!

-Entonces Jasper, si no deseas hablar no hay problema.

-Ese es el problema, que ya lo he callado demasiado tiempo y es hora de que lo saque por que ya no puedo más.

-Tan grave es?

-Ante mis ojos sí pero ante ti no lo sé.

-Sea lo que sea no voy a juzgarte, es tu vida y las cosas ocurren a veces por que sí.

Tomo mi mano y juntos nos fuimos a sentar a un pequeño sofá que tenía papá en su estudio.

-Te advierto que es una historia muy larga?

-No tengo sueño.

Aún sin soltar mi mano comenzó con su relato…

-Bien, yo no siempre fui la garruña de humano que ves. Yo nací en una buena familia, crecí con lujos y comodidades como tu. Tenía un padre, madre, hermana y abuelos, mi papá era pobre pero con mucho trabajo y ayuda logró salir adelante se hizo de un nombre y un hogar, éramos dueños de un rancho más grande que este.

-Éramos?

-Sí mi amor, en pasado por eso te digo que la historia es larga.

-Lo siento ya no te interrumpiré.

-No te preocupes, tu puedes interrumpir todo lo que quieras. Cómo te decía éramos dueños de un rancho bastante grande en Knoxville nos dedicamos a la cría de caballos pero también teníamos un poco de todo, en una de las cosechas papá conoció a mamá y bueno se enamoraron se casaron nos tuvieron y todo era perfecto, mi hermana y yo crecimos con mucho amor y comodidad mi vida era perfecta. O al menos eso pensábamos, cuando teníamos 15 años un día nos despertamos con la noticia de que mamá se había ido con un tipejo más joven que ella, fue tanto mi dolor y enojo que hice de mi vida un desastre y con ello la de mi padre.

-Porqué dices eso?

-Porque es cierto, Alice yo no era cómo lo soy ahora. Me sentí tan mal desde que mamá se fue, que no encontré otra solución a mi tristeza que haciendo de mi vida una mierda. Me fui de casa, no una sino varias veces, me metía en problemas todo el tiempo, estuve preso, siempre fui el dolor de cabeza de mi papá, yo no termine los estudios sólo me dedique a vivir la vida, hice a mi manera lo mismo que mi mamá, bote todo sin importarme nada. No madure nunca, fui un rebelde estúpido y sin causa, hice a mi padre miserable y todo aquello que con tanto sacrificio hizo yo me lo acabe con mis tonterias. La única que estaba ahí siempre era Rose, siempre al cuidado de mi papá y mío, en sus tiempos de instituto conoció a Emmett McCarty se hicieron novios, el tipo es bueno y adora a mi hermana pero a mi no me gusto bueno soy un poco celoso. Harta de ver mal a mi papá y cansada de mi actitud un día me confronto, yo estaba un poco drogado, dolido y acababa de discutir con mi padre lo menos que necesitaba era un sermón de mi hermana, nos hicimos de palabras le dije cosas terribles y ella a mi, tome mi auto y salí a todo velocidad, desde luego que ella no se iba a quedar hablando sola, salió tras de mi con la misma fiereza o quizá más que la mía. Estuvimos en un vaivén de acelerones que tuvimos un accidente terrible.

-Oh Jasper! Pero cómo es posible?

-Lo sé fue lo peor que pudimos hacer, pero ambos somos de caracteres fuertes, estuvimos a punto de morir con heridas serias pero míranos! Bien dicen, yerba mala nunca muere, yo cobarde cómo siempre huí de casa y los deje esta vez por más tiempo. Seguí con mi vida y por conocidos que me encontraba, sabia de papá y mi hermana, pero con el paso del tiempo ella a diferencia de mi sí supo hacer de su vida un bien. Termino una carrera, se caso y bueno ahora tienes lo que más anhelo, una familia.

-Jasper yo no sé que decir…

-No tienes porque hacerlo, escúchame, sí te conté esto es por 3 razones, 1.- Confió en ti, 2.- No puedo, tenerlo más tiempo conmigo y 3.- Te amo tanto que no quiero tener secretos para ti, esto es mi vida y siempre vendrá conmigo.

-Yo te agradezco tanto que me lo digas, pero Jasper no crees que tal vez ella desee estar a tu lado?

-No mi amor, las cosas entre nosotros no quedaron bien. Desde aquel día no nos hemos vuelto a ver, lo que sé de ella y mis sobrinos es por las revistas o sus amigas, el día que papá murió esperaba verla ahí…

-Pero no se presento verdad?

-No, ni ese ni los demás. Tenía tantas ganas de solucionar las cosas con ella pero no se pudo.

-Porqué no la buscas? Vamos que son hermanos, seguro ella te ama.

-Eso lo sé, pero es tanto el dolor y ella tan orgullosa incluso reconrosa que dudo mucho que quiera hablar conmigo, además de que no soy digno de ella.

-A qué te refieres?

-Mira Alice, en la tumba de papá le prometí que yo iba cambiar, sé que me di cuenta de mis errores bastante tarde, nunca supe aprovechar al maravilloso padre que tuve, pero por él y por mi me propuse ser lo nunca fui y él se mereció. Por desgracia el rancho estaba en la ruina, papá en su soledad perdió todo, se hizo de gente abusiva a su lado y yo bueno, me gaste gran parte de ello en mis cosas, hice el esfuerzo por recuperarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estábamos al tope de deudas y la única solución era venderlo, me quede con poco y con toda la convicción decidí hacer mi vida, elegí un lugar donde no conociera a nadie, me cerraron las puertas pero alguien se apiado de mi y me mando con tu papá y el resto ya te lo sabes.

-No me queda claro porqué dices que no eres digno de tu hermana.

-Aún no soy lo que me propuse.

-Jasper tu eres maravilloso -Tomé su cara entre mis manos y dulcemente lo bese- y no lo digo sólo por que me gustas, tu eres bueno, trabajador, un gran amigo, aquí todos te quieren.

-Pero no estoy bien del todo.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.

-Alice, quiere tener algo que sea mío. Algo que yo pueda ofrecerle a mi hermana, algo por lo cual ella diga; me siento orgullosa de ti. Y por ahora no lo tengo.

-Te refieres a una propiedad o una carrera?

-Sí! Puedo parecer absurdo, pero papá siempre decía que la mejor arma ante el mundo era tener una casa no importa el tamaño ni el lugar, lo que importa es tener algo que sea tuyo y ese algo yo no lo tengo.

-Y no crees que eso tal vez no le importe?

-Probablemente, pero entiende no soy digno de ella.

-Jasper….

-Entiéndeme, no sólo cuestión de eso es de honor, yo la lastime y herí demasiado, no medí mis actos ni palabras, necesito perdonarme muchas cosas a mi mismo, cuando haya cumplido lo que le prometí a papá y me perdone a mi, entonces seré digno y podré buscarla.

-Yo creo que siempre lo has sido, pero si eso quieres yo te respeto y te apoyo.

-No te importa mi pasado?

-No, todos tenemos experiencias buenas o malas, pero nadie tiene la vida perfecta, además el pasado es atrás, a mi me importa tu presente y tu futuro.

-Ah sí? Y porqué?

-Pues me veo en ellos.

Me levanto del lugar y me sentó sobre sus piernas, nos miramos y sonreímos mutuamente, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y yo mis brazos sobre sus hombros, comenzamos a besarnos. Era la segunda vez que lo hacíamos, pero por extraño en esta ocasión podía sentir más amor de ambas partes, no habíamos tenido esa cita y ya no la necesitaba, pero no podía parar de besarlo.

Después de unos minutos no separamos, con una de sus manos alejo un mechón de cabello que cayo sobre mi rostro…

-No lo puedo creer.

-Qué cosa?

-Esto, tu y yo! Juntos y besándonos.

-Tan irreal parece?

-A mi me parecía imposible, cómo un simple sueño y ahora que es real es demasiado perfecto.

-Eres tan romántico y tierno -volví a besarlo, me estoy convirtiendo en una descarada!-, de verdad que no te entiendo por que insistes en que no eres digno!

-Alice….

-Ya sé, ya lo sé no me lo digas. Me permites darte un consejo; y no me mires así, soy buena un tanto mala onda con algunas personas.

-Cuál consejo?

-Mira Jasper, yo no quiero meterme en tus cosas son tuyas y mucho menos en tu vida, pero piensa bien, quiero decir, tu papá ya no está y de tu familia sólo tienes a Rosalie y los suyos, no la pierdas a ella también. Además piensa en esos niños, ellos tienen el derecho de conocerte y amarte, sí con Lynette que es una extraña eres maravilloso estoy segura que con ellos serás el mejor tío del mundo.

-Sé lo que dices pero necesito tiempo.

-Recuerda que vida sólo hay una.

-Aun me queda mucha.

-Pero nada es eterno.

-Sólo una cosa lo es.

-Cuál?

-Mi amor por ti.

Y morí! Con esas cuatro palabras pronunciadas con sus sexys labios acabo conmigo y la poca vergüenza de esa día, con todo el descaro del mundo y sin pedir permiso, me levante jalándolo hacía mi y lo bese con toda mi sensualidad, por su reacción pude percibir que se sorprendió pero no se quejo al contrario correspondió muy bien. Nos besamos muy apasionadamente, con manitos aquí y allá. Pero esas caricias fueron subiendo de tono, y no es que yo no lo deseará, lo deseaba y bastante pero apenas tenía unas horas de besarlo y ni siquiera éramos novios! Así que con todo el pesar de mi ser, lentamente me separé de él. Y para dejar de pensar en eso, busque algo más de que hablar pero nada venía a mi mente haciendo muchos esfuerzos y la primer burrada que pasó por mi cabeza fue lo que solté!

-No has pensado en buscar a tu mamá?

-Perdón?

-Jazz no te enojes…

-Jazz?

-Es de cariño, mi Jazz, Jazzy.

-Déjalo en Jazz.

-Jazz perdón que te lo diga pero de verdad no has pensado en buscar a tu mamá?

-No

-Nunca?

-No

-No te pongas así! Si lo dije es por qué mencionaste que ella se fue más no que haya muerto, te has puesto ha pensar que es posible que este viva?

-Mira Alice, el tema del que menos me gusta hablar es ese. Ella murió el día que se largo y nos dejo, no le importamos sólo ella y su estúpido tipejo, y una mujer de verdad jamás dejaría a sus hijos y menos por un hombre, gran parte del fracaso de mi familia es su culpa, y sí no sé si siga viva o no y tampoco me interesa.

-No volviste a saber de ella?

Pero él no respondía, sabía que le dolía pero existía una posibilidad de que yo tuviera una suegra, no es que me interese pero si eso puede ayudar a sanar las heridas que lleva en el alma Jasper, haré todo cuanto este a mi alcance por ayudarlo.

-Lamento mucho insistirte tanto, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que concierne a ti me interesa y deseo ayudarte. No te enojes por favor.

No dijo nada, simplemente me miró y con la mirada recorrió todas las partes de mi rostro, beso mi mejilla izquierda y suspiró.

-Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación amor, y no me enojo contigo. En verdad ese es un tema que me duele mucho y no quiero hablar.

-Yo lo entiendo y te prometo no volverte a preguntar sobre eso.

-Y yo te prometo que cuando este listo, tu serás la primera con quien lo hable, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sólo una vez supe de ella. Yo tenía 28 años estaba en Oklahoma y por casualidad me encontré con una de sus amigas más cercanas, platicamos un poco y me contó que había visto a mi madre en Montreal, ella seguía con él y estaba bien. No quise saber más, eso fue hace 12 años lo probable es que este con vida.

-Gracias por confiar en mi.

-Gracias a ti por ser tan increíble, tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo?

-Sí pero puedo hacerme la loca y dejar que me lo digas mil veces.

-No te será tan difícil.

-Qué cosa?

-Hacerte la loca, cómo que eso te fluye.

-Jasper Whitlock!

-Mary Alice Cullen!

-Te amo! Aun siendo el idiota más grande del mundo.

-Y yo te amo, aun siendo la loca más grande del mundo.

Reímos y jugamos por un rato, sabía de su dolor presente. Pero ahora tenía una idea más clara de su sentir, poco a poco y con mucho trabajo iba a sacar todo ese pesar de su alma y corazón, no sabía cómo pero sí el por qué. Su mirada ahora se sentía y se veía un poco más relajada, tal vez contribuí un poco a aliviar, al menos se pudo desahogar y dejar ir todo o una parte de lo que lleva dentro. Ordenamos la oficina juntos y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas recamaras, no sin antes besarnos. Trate, juro que lo intente, pero no pude la lujuria me broto por cada poro de mi cuerpo y esta vez sabía que no iba poder contenerme, en acto voraz por defender mi serenidad lo avente.

-Lo siento!

-Qué pasa? Te lastime?

-No para nada! Todo es bien, es sólo qué…

-Dime…

-Jasper, yo soy una dama y tu me provocas!

-Despertando bajas pasiones en ti eh?

-No! Bueno sí! O sea, ay no sé como decirlo!

-Cómo es! Dímelo, sé que me deseas.

-Whitlock! Jamás vuelvas a decir eso!

-Qué no es verdad?

-Claro que sí! Digo, bueno no digas eso aquí!

-Porqué no?

-Sí te escuchan Edward o mi Papá, una de dos. O te matan o te castran!

-No entonces si me callo.

-Y mejor me voy por que si te sigo viendo voy a…

-Seducirme

-No! Ash me chocas! Buenas noches!

No le dí oportunidad a nada más, di media vuelta y cerré la puerta de un azotón. Maldito Whitlock! No sólo sabe que me gusta, además que lo deseo y mucho! Me siento cómo la mujer más calenturienta del universo! Y cómo mi cuerpo me lo hace notar no habrá más remedio que ducharme con agua helada.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todas! Hoy muy temprano yo, son las 8 am aquí y antes de que me sature la semana con cosas les dejo cap! Además de que estoy muy feliz por que Twilight gano sus dos nominaciones en los MTVMA! <em>

_Ahora sí lo mío, esa Alice no entiende! Podrá ser más cabeza dura? Cómo se le ocurre tratar así a su hermana, pero miren Jasper defensor de menores todo cute él! Y qué se nos desahoga! Le contó todo! Bueno en sí se lo resumió, pero o sea hasta cosas de la mamá le dijo, algo que ni yo sabía! Ahahaha, pero qué tal el lado pervertido de Alice? Así o más lujurienta la mujer? La comprendo es tan feo sentir eso y quedarte con las ganas ahahahaha, me proyecte oops! Espero que les guste, y nuevamente no me cansaré nunca de decirlo, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! De verdad, mil gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo a leer esto, significa mucho para mi._

_Respondiendo a un PM, sí si tengo Twitter, no creo que les interese pero cómo no puedo responder a tu PM cariño aquí te lo dejo; me puedes encontrar cómo Taty_Pattz (soy súper original con los nombres :|)_

_Nos vemos en la próxima! =)_


	20. Cap 19 Mi pequeño aliado

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19.<p>

Planes con mi pequeño aliado.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Alice y yo éramos "novios" en secreto, la única persona que lo sabía era Lynette, no era que no quisiéramos decirlo pero estábamos esperando que Esme y Carlisle volvieran de su viaje para poder hacerlo oficial. Las cosas entre nosotros iban muy bien, nos estábamos conociendo y descubría cada vez motivos mayores para amar a Alice, me fascinaba escucharla hablar de su familia, sus amigos y su pasión por la moda, muchas anécdotas divertidas y otras no tanto. Y aunque no tuviera mucho que decir, o más bien, no me gustaba hablar de mi vida, pero con ella lo olvidaba todo, recordaba detalles de mi infancia y algunos y más grandes, sí bien todo estaba "bien" hasta ahora, había una cosas que nunca habíamos tenido, nuestra primera cita.

Eso era algo que en verdad me preocupaba, por el hecho de que ella era una dama y se merecía tener todo. Pero era un cabeza dura, mis relaciones en su mayoría habían sido de un rato, aventuras, la única vez que creí amar de verdad me traicionaron y desde ese entonces cerré mi corazón al amor, pero con Alice todo era distinto sentimientos y sensaciones nuevas me abordaban, estaba decido a darle una cita pero no sabía cómo.

Pensé en recurrir a Bella, ella era su mejor amiga, aunque últimamente la veía más amiga de Edward que de la propia Alice, cómo fuera ellas se conocían perfectamente, sin embargo no me atreví a hacerlo puesto que muy probablemente fuera esta quien le dijera o pudiera mencionarle algo, tenía idea de que era lo que gustaba más no tenía plena certeza. Acercarme a María era tentador, pero no, era María una señora sus tiempos de andar de ligue y amando ya habían pasado, no era una vieja todavía tenía lo suyo, pero no era María!.

Podía acercarme a Mónica, dada la fama de mujerzuela, quiero decir, de mujer de muchas relaciones efímeras, seguramente nunca había tenido una cita romántica.

Estaba en mi oficina del establo sentado con los pies sobre el escritorio, dando vueltas a mi cabeza, pensando y repensando que hacer especial para Alice, pero nada venía a mente, era tanto el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y el poco resultado que obtenía por ello que comenzaba a darme por vencido, y dejar par otro momento la cita. Cuando un pequeño duende de apenas unos centímetros asomo su mata china color negro noche y me sonrió de la manera más hermosa posible.

-Tasper!

-Hola Lynette! Qué milagro que vienes, tenías mucho que no visitabas.

-Alice no me bejaba, dice que tienes mucho tabajo.

-Sí es verdad, pero siempre puedes venir a saludarme.

-Sólo a salutar, no puedemos fubar?

-Claro!

-Quieres fubar?

-Pero sólo un ratito, tengo mucho trabajo.

-No lo creo, estabas de fojolon sin hacer nada.

-Oye! Sólo estaba descansando. Quieres jugar o no?

-Sí!

Y cómo agua, me sentó sobre el suelo y de una bolsa saco cuanta cosa se pueden imaginar, esa niña tenía todos los juguetes habidos y por haber, muñecas de todos los tamaños colores y sabores, rogaba por que no quisiera jugar con ellas, pero dicho y hecho, estuvimos más de una hora jugando a las muñecas, imaginaba que yo sería el galán pero no, la niña me dijo que yo sería "Isabel", la mejor Amiga de su muñeca "Alicia" que coincidencia, el novio de Alicia era Juansper y el de Isabel, Eduardo, debo reconocer que jugar con Lynette era divertido, sobre todo cuando salía con sus temas o sus ocurrencias, pero a pesar de estarme distrayendo y entreteniendo a la vez yo no podía dejar de pensar en mi cita con Alice.

Unos gritos chillones me sacaron de mis pensamientos…

-Taspeeeeeeeeer!

-Qué pasa?

-No me estas poniendo atención!

-Lo siento nena, qué me decías?

-Así yo no fuebo!

-No te enojes, no era mi intención.

-Estás pensando en otas cosas, ahora es mi momento, debes pensar sólo fubar conmigo!

-Perdón Lynette, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

-Piojos?

-No! Ideas, cosas…

-Alice!

-Sí, no! Digo, mejor sigamos jugando.

-Ya no quiero, me aburrudi.

-Entonces?

-Mejor paticame porque estás pensando en Alice?

-Niña, que cosas dices.

-Estoy mintiendo? Se honesto Tasper!

-No, tienes razón.

-Qué pasa Tasper?

-Cosas de adultos.

-Tasper yo tiero saber! Po favor!

Mi desesperación era tanta y la insistencia mucha, que acaba cendiendo ante una niña de 5 años.

-Bueno Lynette, tu hermana y yo estamos saliendo.

-No es cieto, mi hemana y tu son movios!

-No

-Te besas con Alice!

-Sí

-Eso te hace su movio, o tu besas a tus amibas cómo lo haces con mi hemana?

-Claro que no!

-Ves! Mi hemana y tu son movios, y eso es vivino aw!

-Bueno Alice y yo somos novios, pero sabes aún no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita.

-Estás enfermo?

-No, porqué lo dices?

-Tu bijiste, no has tenido tu primera cita con Alice, pero ella no es dotora, es Edward o mi papi.

-Jajaja no nena, no me refería a eso. No sé que hago diciéndote esto, eres una niña no puedes entender!

-No te expicas, soy una niña pero muy integilente!

-Yo lo sé. Yo me refería a nuestra primer cita cómo novios.

-Ah! Cita de amor, cómo la de las peticulas o la movelas que mi mami ve. Donde la gente sale a cenar y se besan.

-Exacto!

-Ves cómo soy una mente billante!

-Claro, ajajá.

-Y ese es tu pobema?

-Te parece poco? Vamos, soy novio de tu hermana pero no sé todo sobre ella, nos estamos conociendo, llevamos pocos días juntos y yo…

-Y tu tieres algo especial.

-Sí

-Ay Tasper, haberme bicho antes! Yo te voy a ayudar.

-Qué? Lynette ahora si te perdimos, cómo crees qué tu puedes ayudarme?

-Poque no? Es mi hemana.

-Y sabes todo sobre ella.

-No, talo que no. Pero puedo peguntar, no es lo mismo que tu vayas y vigas, "Alice, tu tomida favorita? Tus fores?" O sí?

Pequeño mounstrete, era increíble que una niña de 5 años tuviera más inteligencia que yo, pero tenía razón ella podía ayudarme.

-Te tedas tallado…

-Estoy pensando en lo que dices y creo que tienes razón.

-Yo siempe.

-Ajá, tu plan me gusta. Lynette, te gustaría ser mi cómplice?

-Oh! Tasper! Pero tomo me bices eso? Tu eres movio de mi hemana y también tieres ser mío!

-Yo no dije eso.

-Sí! Tu pompice!

-Ajajaja no confundas, sabes el significado de cómplice?

-Eehhh…no, pero se etucha muy feo!

-Si, cómplice quiere decir que si te gustaría ser mi "ayudante". Es decir, que sean tu quien me pueda dar más información de Alice, preguntándole a ella.

- O sea, una mujer chismosa cómo la mamá de Mónica!

-Tanto así no, tampoco exageres, pero si me ayudarías?

-Síiiiiiiiiiiii! Y que teno que hacer?

-Por lo pronto, debo pensar donde puedo hacer la cena.

-En la tocina!

-No, me refiero a un lugar donde comer. Y no digas que el comedor, yo quiero algo más especial.

-Bonito?

-Sí

-Gande?

-Tal vez.

-Al aire libe?

-Sí! Conoces un lugar?

-No

-Lynette!

-Pelo me acuedo que una vez mi papi hizo una cena romántica aquí!

-En el establo?

-No menso! En la tasa, no en mi tasa por aquí en el rancho!

-Recuerdas dónde?

-No pelo…- cerrando su pequeño puño, con los ojos fruncidos y dándose ligeros golpes sobre la frente, comenzó a decir-… vamos piensa Lynette, piensa!

-Si no recuerdas…

-Shhh Tasper! No me bejas concentar!

Estuvo así por cerca de 5 minutos, creía ver un poco de frustración en su mirada, aun con los ojos cerrados expresaba mucho. Repentinamente, ese par de ojos azul mar se abrieron de golpe y con jubilo grito…

-En las uvas!

-En qué?

-Las uvas! Mi papi hizo una cena a mi mami en la uvas!

-Niña qué disparate estás diciendo?

-No Tasper, aquí hay muchas uvas ahí mi papi lo hizo!

-Uvas? Ah! Te refieres a los viñedos?

-Los qué?

-Los viñedos, el lugar que está al fondo del rancho donde hay muchas uvas.

-Sí! Ahí, mi papi pompo un tiosko. Tieres verlo?

-Pero cómo de costumbre, no me dejo responder, de la mano me llevo corriendo a los viñedos, estos se encontraban a escasos 30 metros del establo, los había visto, más nunca había estado cerca de ellos, era un terreno del cual yo no tenía la mas mínima idea, y tampoco me llamaba la atención, sabía que los señores Cullen producían su propio vino, pero tenían personas especializadas que se encargaban de esa parte del rancho.

Con la lengua colgando en 5 minutos llegamos al lugar, Lynette se había referido a un Kiosco, y por más que miraba no lograba ver nada.

-Tasper por aquí!

Dirigí mi mirada hacia esa pequeña voz, y ví a Lynette paradita con una enorme sonrisa por un camino, a penas me acercaba hacía allá, cuando de nuevo el mounstrito Cullen corrió como despavorida. Me tomo unos minutos alcanzarla, pero por fin di con el Kiosco.

Se encontraba situado exactamente a la mitad del campo, entre los tipos de uvas que se daban ahí, verdes y moradas. Era enorme, perfectamente cabía una mesa para 8 personas, pero dentro de el, sólo se hallaba un pequeño comedor de dos sillas, estaba rodeado de flores de colores, unas antorchas bordeaban el camino, era perfecto. Justo lo que buscaba, algo romántico y tranquilo.

-Te busta?

-Es perfecto!

-A mi me busta mucho tomer con mi mami aquí.

-Vienes seguido?

-A veces, ya viste lo que bice arriba? -Señalo sobre el techo-.

-"Esme l'amour" -leí en voz alta-.

-Está en inges!

-Es frances.

-Sí eso! Y dice, El amor de Esme, mi papi se lo puso!

-Es un nombre hermoso.

-Todo lo pone Esme, su clínica se llama St. Esme, su isla Esme, su..

-Tiene una Isla?

-Si, mi papi se regalo a mi mami cuando le bijo que yo nacería!

Eso sí que era una excentricidad, sabía que los Cullen tenían dinero pero no imaginaba que tanto.

-Tan esplendido es tu papá?

-Le busta consentir a mi mami!

-Wow! En fin, este es un lugar perfecto.

-Te lo bije! Tieres más ayuda?

-Desde luego!

Después de ver bien el lugar y de hablar con los encargados para que me ayudarán con la iluminación y que no fuera yo hacer una burrada o echar a perder algo, nos dirigimos de nuevo al establo. Junto con Lynette, planeaba como obtener unas cosas sin que María o alguien más de la casa se diera cuenta. Lo difícil no era eso, sino sacar la información de Alice, hice que la niña memorizara 3 cosas importantes, comida, artista y flor favorita.

-Estás segura que no se te olvida?

-Sí.

-Segura?

-Sí

-Súper segura?

-Ay Tasper que sí!

-No te enojes te creo. Entonces, ahorita iras con Alice le preguntas sin ser muy obvia y después de un rato te vienes entendido?

-Qué sí!

Con un JUM! Y un azotón de puerta, salió de mi oficina, ahora me tenía que encargar de ver cómo cocinar la dichosa cena.

* * *

><p>Después de un día agotador, me estaba relajando riquísimo tomando un baño en la tina, todo iba perfecto, silencio, tranquilidad, paz y ….<p>

-Alice!

Lynette! Por supuesto, tanta quietud no podía ser posible. Es qué acaso no podía tener 30 minutos para mi sola?

-Alice! Te etoy habando.

-No estas viendo que estoy ocupada?

-Yo veo que etas de foja.

-Me estoy bañando.

-Acostada? La gente normal se baña parada, caro tu no eres normal eres…

-Ya vas a empezar? Te llevas y luego no aguantas.

-No te enojes.

-No me enojo, pero nena quiero ducharme tranquilamente, relajarme.

-Tieres te me vaya?

-Sí

-Alice.

-Por favor, sólo unos minutos.

-Bueno, pero antes necesito saber 3 cosas.

-Sólo 3? Segura?

-Ajá.

-Ok, pregúntame.

-Tomida favorita.

-Francesa.

-Toda?

-Sí.

-Artista favorita?

-Tengo muchos.

-Bime 1!

-Celine Dion.

-For favorita.

-Camelia.

-Pefeto!

-Eso es todo?

-Sí!

-Y tu para que quieres saber eso?

-Por que Tas…..por que sí!

-A ver Lynette, quien te mando a preguntar?

-Nadie.

-Lynette, las mentiras no me gustan.

-A mi tampoco.

-Las estás diciendo.

-Taro que no!

-Lynette…

-Alice… adiós!

Y no dijo más, se fue sin decir nada. Y yo no tome, importancia. Mi hermana era tan ocurrente que seguramente había comenzando a tramar algo, esa era mala señal, pero por el momento no me iba a preocupar.

* * *

><p>Estaba impaciente, me urgia saber lo favorito de Alice y Lynette que no llegaba, daba vueltas, iba de un lado a otro, creo que hasta me comí las uñas. Esta espera era eterna, había decidido ir a buscar a la niña pero eso no fue necesario.<p>

Caminando a paso de tortuga, cosa rara en ella. La niña llego, me miró y sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

-Dime qué paso!

-Tranquilo.

-Tardaste años niña!

-No es cieto, feron minutos.

-Pero muchos.

-Me puse a hacer tosas.

-Qué cosas?

-Fugar, tome abua.

-En vez de venir para acá.

-Belajate! Teno la infomación!

-Dímela.

-Siéntate y relájate!

-Bien, dime.

-Este…..

-Te lo dijo o no?

-Sí

-Entonces dime!

-Bueno yo…

-Lynette

-No me pesiones!

-No me digas que ya se te olvido?

Y por la cara que puso, yo juraría que así fue.

-Taro que no!

-Quiero la verdad.

-La veda es que tu estás espontado

-Espo qué?

-Espontado, tomo las estonjas.

-Esponjado.

-Eso!

-Lynette, estoy nervioso. Mira, yo adoro a tu hermana, es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, y quiero que hoy sea una noche perfecta.

-Ya teno la información.

-Comida favorita.

-Tomida… mmm la giega!

-Griega? Bueno, Artista?

-Paquita la del Barrio!

-Qué? Ella te lo dijo?

-Sí pelo también eton john!

-Elthon John! Excelente y flor?

-Putilanes.

-Qué?

-Los putilanes de tolores.

-Tulipanes! Niña debes hablar mejor.

-Gosero, te ayudo y me ofendes!

-Lo siento, a veces no te entiendo.

-Lo sé.

-Lynette, te agradezco tanto tu ayuda de verdad! No sé cómo pagartelo.

-Yo sí!

-Me vas a cobrar?

-Síp! Es algo muy fácil!

-Y qué es?

-Un bebé!

-Qué?

-Un bebé! Tiero un bebé!

-Niña cómo pides eso?

-Es muy sencillo, tu te tasas con Alice y tienen un bebé!

Juro que por un segundo más y me daba un infarto con las peticiones de mi cuñadita!.

-Bueno pero no sé si Alice lo quiera, además no crees que estás muy chica para pensar en ser tía?

-No, yo tiero un hemano pero mis papis no pueyen, sólo mis hemanos pueden damelo, un sobinito! Me pometes que tu me darás uno?

-Pero eso es algo que no puedo cumplir, al menos no pronto.

-Algún día?

-Eso sí!

-Me fonformo ton eso!

Me dio una abrazo y un beso, se fue y yo puse manos a la obra. Esta noche tenía que ser memorable, con mi astucia y la ayuda de los viñeros haríamos todo lo posible por hacerlo inolvidable para mi Alice.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todas! Ya sé no tengo vergüenza! La semana está por terminarse y yo apenas subiendo, lo siento! Pero no he tenido tiempo, mucho trabajo y mucha celebración, estuve de cumple y bueno ustedes entienden. Este capitulo es pequeñuelo y sin mucho chiste, de verdad que no tuve tiempo ni imaginación, y no quería dejarlas sin nada, pero afortunadamente la imaginación ya volvió. So, el Lunes se viene bueno, digamos que este es el preámbulo a lo majestuoso.<em>

_A poco Jasper no es todo un adonis? Se preocupa tanto por hacer feliz a Alice, qué hombre planea un cita así toda linda? Pero qué tal con su cómplice, a quien se le ocurre mandar a una niña de 5 años? Ahí vemos las consecuencias, nada de lo que dijo la hermana se acordó, todo lo cambio. Esperemos no traiga consecuencias malas, de por sí que casi lo echa de cabeza al pobre ahahahaha. Esa Lynette es todo un lió!_

_Muchísimas gracias por su comentarios! De verdad lo apreció con el alma, ya sé que parezco disco rayado pero millones de gracias en serio, por su tiempo dedicado a leer mis fantasías!_

_Nos leemos en la próxima! =)_


	21. Cap 20 Noche Catastrófica

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20.<p>

Noche catastrófica.

Después de haber tomado un largo baño en la tina, estaba más que relajada, dispuesta a disfrutar lo que restaba del día. Me encontraba frente a mi tocador terminando de untarme una de mis cremas, cuando vino a mi mente algo que había ocurrido mientras me duchaba, y no es que me sorprendiera sino más bien era demasiado extraño. Lynette nunca se interesaba en cosas mías y menos referente a mis gustos, eso era algo que no se le podía ocurrir a ella o tal vez sí?.

El caso era que me intrigaba así que no podía dejar pasarlo por inadvertido, termine de arreglarme y me dirigí en búsqueda de mi hermana menor. Pase por la habitación de mis padres donde le gustaba ver televisión pero no estaba ahí, lo más seguro es que estuviera molestando a Jasper. Pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa que el miembro más pequeño de mi familia estaba nada más y nada menos que en su recamara jugando a los disfraces. En ocasiones me ponía a pensar si Lynette algún día llegaría a ser una niña normal, pero viendo las circunstancias eso algo muy poco probable.

La niña estaba vestida demasiado extraña, un vestido floreado que le quedaba enorme, zapatillas de tacón para niñas, plumas enredadas en su torso, un sombrero más grande que su cabeza y ella posaba y gritaba feliz. Verla así me hizo sonreír, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de conocerla mejor me daba cuenta de que no era tan mal tener una hermanita. Pensé en dejarla un rato más jugando, pero ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Hola Hemana!

-Hola nena! Qué haces?

-Fugando a los disfaces, tieres fubar conmigo?

-Y es necesario que me ponga todo eso?

-No pero sí es una obligación taer sombrero.

-Así? Y porqué?

-Todas las mujeres elegantes se los ponen, me bijo mi mami.

Y como es su costumbre, sin preguntar nada me puso un sombrero morado espantoso y las mismas plumas que ella utilizaba sólo que en otro color.

-Ahora sí te ves súper guapísima!

-Gracias! Tu te ves… divertida!

-Y muy hemosa verdad?

-Pff muchísimo!

Comenzamos a jugar, según lo poco que le pude entender éramos hermanas, que original, estábamos casadas, vivíamos en Londres, teníamos 5 hijos cada una. Y de repente ya éramos todas unas TOP models de Victoria Secret's, pero poco me duro el gusto menos de 10 minutos ya éramos unas ancianas que se sentaban en el parque a dar de comer a las aves y se lamentaban su vida. Por estas cosas me hacía dudar, cuantas vidas anteriores a esta llevaba encima? Era una niña con alma de vieja y loca. Pero era muy divertido pasar el rato con ella, seguía con la duda del por qué me había preguntado eso, pero no encontraba la manera de decirlo, fue después de un buen rato que pasamos de ser ancianas a comadres que tomaban el té que pude abordarla.

-Oye Lynette, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Taro comade, bigame.

-Recuerdas hace rato que fuiste cuando me estaba duchando?

-Ajá.

-Porqué preguntaste eso?

-Qué cosa?

-Mis tres cosas favoritas.

-Ah eso. Pura curiosidad.

-Curiosidad, OK y se puede saber de cuando acá tanta curiosidad?

-Este yo…

-Quiero la verdad.

-Yo teria, eh yo tiero saber todo sobre ti!

-Ah sí?

-Sí eso! Todo sobe ti!

-Lynette, sé que eso no es verdad. Así que por favor dime, quien te mando a preguntarme eso?

-Nadie, ya te bije que tiero saber todo.

-Lynette, quien fue?

-Alice yo no puedo decirte que fue Tas…

-Qué fue quien?

-Tastaritas de manzana!

-De qué hablas?

-Que huele a tastaritas de manzana.

-Lynette no me cambies de tema.

-Huele Alice mmm! María está tociando con manzanas!

-No seas mentirosa, María no está en la casa!

-Sí claro que sí! Adiós!

-Lynette ven para acá!

Mis gritos de nada sirvieron salió como rayo sin rumbo fijo, trate de seguirla pero me atore en un mueble de su habitación con las plumas y me caí, me levante pero para cuando salí el pequeño engendro de mis padres había huido por completo!

-Mocosa condenada! Sé que trama algo pero qué!

Con mi golpe en la rodilla y el coraje, me fui a mi habitación. No tenía humor de nada, ya luego arreglaría cuentas con esa niña, y no quería molestar a Jasper con este humor, así que ya que estuviera un poco más tranquila tal vez lo buscaría.

…

Seguía repasando en mi mente cómo diantres se prepara la comida griega. Es que a caso Alice quiere complicarme la vida, en Austin hay varios restaurantes, pero para mi mala suerte en ninguno cocinaban ese tipo de comida. Estaba desesperado no sabía que hacer, y no podía acercarme a María, en primera porque no estaba en casa y en segunda por que seguía molesta conmigo por lo de Mónica, no importa cuantas veces la "mujerzuela" le aclarará la situación ella seguía creyendo que yo era un patán.

Respire hondo y me decidí, sí no había nadie que cocinara tendría que hacerlo yo. Encendí el ordenador y me puse a buscar en internet recetas sencillas pero ricas, encontré miles pero el problema eran los ingredientes, eso no era lo peor, lo más feo era que jamás había cocinado y ahora por andar de bocón me tocaba hacerlo.

Hice una lista de las cosas que necesitaría, no tenía mucho tiempo y no podía permitir que Alice me viera o sospechará algo, había muchas cosas dentro de mi mente, cocinar, verificar que todo estuviera bien en el viñedo y lo que más me temía que Lynette no abriera la boca.

Pase por la cocina y cheque la alacena, los Cullen eran un tanto excéntricos en sus gustos por la comida, para mi gran fortuna encontré muchas de las cosas que había en mi lista, y viendo bien lo que me hacia falta eran cosas un tanto sencillas fáciles de encontrar. Debía al supermercado pero antes debía hablar con mi cómplice.

La estuve buscando por varios lugares pero no pude encontrarle, se me hacía tarde y aún me faltaba mucho por hacer, estaba tomando las llaves del auto cuando un pequeño estornudo capto mi atención, intente seguir el ruido y dí con lo que tanto había buscado.

-Lynette! Qué haces metida debajo del sillón?

-Shh Tasper! Te pueden etuchar!

Con más fuerzas que ganas logre sacar a la niña.

-Ok, que hacías allí?

-Me estabas escondiendo.

-Estabas jugando al escondite.

-No

-Entonces.

-Me escondía de Alice

-Qué pasa con ella?

-Tasper me está atosando para que le biga todo.

-Cómo Alice ya sospecha de mi?

-No pero me pegunta quien me mando a investigar y por poco le bigo que eres tu!

-No Lynette eso no!

-Ayúdame Tasper.

-Ay nena yo tengo que salir.

-Llévame contigo, sí Alice me ve yo voy a decirle todo y no tiero echar a perder tu noche de amor ton ella.

-Lynette sabías qué eres una niña extraordinariamente maravillosa?

-Porqué?

-Por que tienes un corazón divino.

-De verdad?

-Claro.

-Tasper te tiero mucho!

Tome a mi cuñadita en brazos y juntos salimos al supermercado, sabía que llevarla conmigo no iba a ser del todo bueno, pero era eso o que me delatará así que optaba por lo segundo. Llegando al lugar estaba por tomar un carrito pero OH sorpresa! Lynette me obligo a tomar uno de los que tienen porta bebé según ella quería ir cómoda. Pues no sé cómo pero pude acomodar a semejante niñota en ese estrecho espacio.

Llegamos al área especifica donde debía comprar mis cosas, Lynette para todo tenía un para qué o porqué, y claro yo respondía, todo estaba tranquilo pero cual fue mi error entrar al área de golosinas y no acceder a comprar unas por que la orquesta sinfónica del llanto se hizo presente, la cual pude apaciguar al instante con una caja de bombones, lo raro que de la cara de la criatura no salió una sola lagrima, tan chiquita y tan chantajista.

Después de hacer la debidas compras y dar un paseo corto por le viñedo para ver cómo iba mi sorpresa, me encontré con la buena noticia de que Alice había salido de casa, Bella la llamo para comer juntas y salir de compras, al parecer el remordimiento de la mejor amiga de mi novia había atacado, eso me favorecía serían muchas horas para poder preparar todo más clamadamente. Aliste todo sobre la barra de la cocina y puse manos a la obra, con las recetas esparcidas por todo el lugar me dispuse a cocinar.

Aunque la niña se encontraba conmigo, estaba de lo más tranquila, entretenida con sus juguetes y robando comida de vez en cuando, por ahora ella no preocupaba así que con mucho esmero me puse a preparar todo. No sé cuantas horas tenía metido ahí, pero si mis cuentas no me fallaban debían estar listas en un par de horas las comidas, por supuesto que me paso de todo, me queme alguna parte del cuerpo, queme comida, avente los traste incluso rompí algo pero dentro todo había quedado rico.

-Taaasper!

-Qué paso?

-Teno hambe!

Claro! Pobre niña había olvidado por completo que también nosotros comíamos.

-Perdón Lynette lo olvide.

-Taro te ovidas de mi pero no de Alice.

-Lo siento

-Eso no me tica el hambe.

-No me reproches dime que quieres de comer.

-Tomida! Lo qué sea estoy muriendo, mírame parezco un morido.

-Exagerada.

Le prepare algo sencillo y rápido, me quedaba poco tiempo antes de Alice volviera a casa, y aún debía alistarme y repasar hasta el último detalle.

-Lynette, necesito ducharme pero me da miedo dejarte sola.

-No me va pasar nada.

-Qué te parece sí te vas al cuarto de tus papás en lo que yo termino.

-No tiero ver tevelision.

-Quieres jugar?

-No, tiero yo tiero estar aquí.

-Tu sola?

-Sip!

-Está bien pero promete que no te vas a mover de aquí!

-Pometido!

No estaba seguro de si dejarla sola o no, pero no podía darme el lujo de pensar al menos no ahora. Con toda la prisa que pude, corrí escaleras arriba y entre a mi cuarto de baño dispuesto a todo.

* * *

><p>-Shalalala lara lalara lala un gito en la noche! liberación final un gito en la noche (8)<p>

Estaba en la tocina etuchando música, Jasper se fue a pepararse para su cena romántica con Alice, pero ya había tardado mucho estaba muy aburrudida y no teria ver tevelison ni fubar, no sabía que hacer y estaba solita en mi tasa, así que me fui a pasear un poco.

Pimero fui ton los caballitos todo iba bien hasta que el olor me invadió, Tasper por estar de enamoradizo se olvido de limpiar el estabo y todo olía a caca de taballo, me senté en una banca pensando que podía hacer para ovidarme de la aburrición y en eso paso Pancho el señor de la uvas!

-Princesa que haces aquí solita?

-Tasper se esta bañando y no tiero ver tele.

-Pero no puedes estar aquí, te puede ocurrir algo.

-No hay nadie en mi tasa, todos están fuera.

-Bueno, mira yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Me llevas a las uvas?

-Precisamente ando trabajando ahí, estoy preparando junto con Benito las antorchas y montando el sonido para la cena de tu hermana con Jasper.

-Te pometo que me porto bien, me llevas.

-De verdad te quedarás quieta?

-Sí!

Pancho y yo nos juimos a las uvas, cuando llegamos al tiosko de mi mami me quede apuballada! Todo era más bonito que antes, las antorchas estaban pendidas, había putilanes de tolores en todo el tamino y sobre el tiosko rosas rojas y bancas, la mesa tenia un mantel banco y unos patos con copas y cubietos, había foquitos de navidad en tolor banquito que rodeaban el tiosko y yo me enamore del lugar.

-Todo está pecioso Pancho!

-Te gusta?

-Mucho! Treo que Alice será feliz viendo esto!

-Esperemos que sí, Jasper se ha esmerado mucho por que todo salga perfecto hoy.

-Tasper es el mejor vatero del mundo!

-Es un buen hombre. Lynette necesito revisar algo, te prometo que no me tardo. Por favor quédate aquí sentadita y sin tocar nada.

-Bueno.

Cuando Pancho se fue, me puse a ver mejor todo. Mis ojitos miraban muchas veces la escena de amor y parecía de cuento de hadas, ese Tasper era el mejor movio vatero de todos los movios vateros del mundo vatero. Estaba mirando mi refejo en un charola pateada haciendo gestos y riéndome, pero me había aburridido mucho, así que me puse a taminar fuera del tiosko, no mucho porque luego me iban a regañar pero en eso vi el equipo de sonido y muchos botones de tolores que llamaron mi atención tería fubar y comence a apetar todos a la vez se encendieron lucecitas de más tolores en el tecado, en un pantalla veía muchas letras pero tomo no se leer pensé que era de juego, me estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero a lo lejos venían dos hombes así que corriendo me fui a sentar.

-Entonces ya quedo todo listo Benito.

-Así es Pancho, es sólo cuestión de que Jasper venga para darle indicaciones sencillas y listo. Hola nena!

-Hola Bendito!

-Veo que me obedeciste eh! Y se llama Benito.

-Yo soy bien portada y sí le bije bien Bendito, nos vamos?

-Sí comienza a hacer frió y puedes enfermarte.

* * *

><p>Ahora sí me va a dar un infarto! Dónde carambas está esa niña. Ay Dios y sí se salió de la casa y un choche la mato? No peor sí la secuestraron o se perdió, me mata Alice y toda la familia. Pero le dije que no se moviera de aquí! Bonita hora se le ocurre irse a María, mendiga vieja todo esto es su culpa. Tenía el alma en un hilo no demore ni 20 minutos en alistarme, cuando baje y Lynette ya no estaba, la busque por toda la casa y nada, estaba pensando en cancelar mi cena y llamar a la policía cuando la niña aparece muy sonriente y feliz de la vida en hombros de Pancho!<p>

-Se puede saber dónde estabas niña?

-Belajte Tasper.

-Qué me relaje? Tienes idea de la preocupación que me dio no verte aquí?

-Tranquilo, yo te explico. La niña estaba sentada afuera del establo, pasaba para ir a buscarte y me dio cosa dejarla solita ahí, me la lleve un rato eso fue todo.

-Suena tan sencillo por poco y muero.

-Tasper bamatico! Ya ví todo! Tasper todo esta tan bonito! Súper romántico! Alice morirá de amor!

-Te gusto Lynette?

-Sí!

-Excelente! Chicos entonces ya quedo?

-Tal cuál lo pediste. Sólo es cosa de decirte cómo manejar el sonido.

-Programaste las pistas no?

-Sí, entonces lo demás es sencillo.

-Así queda, mucha suerte matador.

Pancho y Benito se fueron dejándonos a Lynette y a mi solos.

-Entonces, te acuerdas de la segunda parte del plan?

-Sip! Llevarme a Alice un rato y luego salir corriendo hasta las uvas, tu la esperas en el camino y te la llevas, yo me voy con Sarita la esposa de Pancho ella me estará esperando.

-Correcto! Lynette muchas gracias por todo esto de verdad!

-No agradezcas, ya sabes lo que tiero!

-Un bebé, sobre eso, por el momento no prefieres una muñeca.

-Sólo temporal.

-Cómo ordene la patrona. Rayos!

-Qué pasa.

-Olvide decirle algo a Pancho, ahora sí por favor obedéceme y quédate aquí y por favor no toques nada de la comida.

-Gosero!

Me fui dejando un rato sola a la niña.

-Que tosa más rara, ew huele cómo los pies de Edward a teso. A ver, uhm es tesito pero huele mal. Qué es esto? Parecen titpitas de comer, mira las hojitas verdes de aquí le voy a poner a las tipitas para que se vean más bonitas, un poquito de sal a esto….con medio botecito sabrá mejor. Huy hay viene Tasper.

-Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada, mírame sentada tranquila!

-Más te vale. Escuchaste eso? Es un auto.

-Es Alice!

-A poner el plan en marche nena!

-Sí torre Tasper torre!

* * *

><p>-Hola! Hay alguien en casa?<p>

Después de mi tarde de compras con Bella, volví lo más pronto que pude a casa. Había dejado a Lynette con Jasper prácticamente toda la tarde y me sentía culpable, lo cierto era que yo también merecía un poco de descanso, aunque aún estaba sentida con mi amigo por su abandono el pasar parte del día con ella me dio muchos ánimos.

Al entrar a la estancia todo estaba apagado, entre a la sala y también no había rastro de nadie, me dirigí a la cocina y era la misma escena, me entro un poco de preocupación así que fui directo al cuarto de Lynette pero no estaba, entonces comencé a asustarme pero al pasar por mi habitación vi a mi hermana menor recostada sobre mi cama hojeando una de mis revistas.

-Bonitas horas de llegar!

-Niña qué a caso no escuchaste cuando llame y nadie me respondió?

-Sí

-Llame por teléfono varias veces y nunca respondieron. Dónde estaban?

-Fuera, pero tu tardaste mucho te estoy esperando.

-Me extrañaste aw.

-No te emociones, tiero bañarme y te necesito para eso.

-Ya decía yo que mucho amor no era posible.

-Nos bañamos juntas?

-Nena no tengo ganas de ponerme un traje de baño

-Y para qué lo tieres? Mi Mami ya me expico todo, las mujeres tenemos senos y vag…

-Ya está bien! Deja preparo mi pijama…

-Te vas a domir témpano?

-Estoy cansada.

-No hemana, no duemas!

-Qué te pasa? Te noto rara desde ayer.

-Nada, mejor vamos a bañarnos zas?

Y juntas nos duchamos, nunca lo había hecho con mi hermana y la verdad eso había sido una experiencia única, Lynette sabía demasiado. Ya me imagino a la pobre de mi Mamá explicándole todo con señas. El baño fue algo largo para mi gusto, cuando por fin terminamos nos estabamos vistiendo, a ella la cambie rápido para que no pescara un catarro yo salí en ropa interior y de nuevo me ataco.

-Hemana y qué tompaste?

-Ropa.

-Ya lo sé, pero digo que qué cosas!

-Oh! Bien, compre unas blusas, dos shorts, faldas, tres pants, una pijama, ropa interior y un vestido divino!

-Un vestido! Perfeto!

-Tú porqué tan emocionada por eso?

-Este, es qué yo… amo verte con vestidos! Se te ven peciosos!

-De verdad?

-Taro que sí! Me lo enseñas?

-Quieres ver cómo se me ve?

-Sí!

-Ok, pero sólo un momento. Lo compre para una ocasión especial.

-Cómo la de hoy!

-Qué cosa?

-Nada, que te des pisa.

Creí haber escuchado mal, pero no preste atención. Mi hermana era tan ocurrente que seguro ya me estaba imaginando en algo, cómo si fuera una niña pequeña que le acaban de comprar ropa, tome mi hermoso vestido y me lo puse. Me mire frente al espejo de mi baño y en verdad me encantaba como se me veía, aún sin tener maquillaje ni el mejor peinado del mundo, hacía resaltar ciertas parte de mi cuerpo, daba volumen a mis caderas, un poco de profundidad a mis pechos y marcaba más mi cintura. Con el autoestima al 100% salí feliz de la vida a mostrárselo a Lynette.

-Bueno, dime que te parece.

-A que no me alcanzas!

-Lynette, qué estás haciendo? Niña!

-Lero lero no me alcanzas! Torre Alice torre!

Y sólo pude ver cómo sus piecitos corrían a todo babor por el pasillo del segundo piso. No es que yo no fuera buena corriendo pero daba la casualidad que el vestido era demasiado ceñido y no me permitía movilidad en todo sentido. Cómo pude, baje corriendo las escaleras, estaba a punto de alcanzar a la niña pero ésta recargo pilas y su carrera fue más rápida.

-Sólo espera a que te alcance Lynette Ann Marie Cullen!

Pero mis gritos no servían de nada. Me estaba cansando, pasamos la cocina, el patio trasero, el establo, incluso la piscina. No tenía ni idea hacía donde se dirigía mi hermana, pero conforme me alejaba y no lograba alcanzarla me asustaba.

-Lynette por favor, para ya! Te estás yendo demasiado lejos y es muy noche! Sí te pierdes no podré encontrarte! Niña por favor!

Me preocupaba que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle, eso y que mi hermoso vestido negro estaba asquerosamente sudado. No podía correr ni un metro más, ni cuenta me di cuando entramos a los viñedos, pero por fin Lynette detuvo su marcha.

-Estás tansadita?

-Desvergonzada! Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? Mira mi pobre vestido.

-Está muy bonito.

-Sí claro! Tu no lo llevas puesto, no lo has sudado. Mírame Lynette! Estoy hecha un desastre, me veo terrible!

-Yo te veo extremadamente hermosa.

No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, era la voz más endemoniadamente sexy de la tierra. Lentamente y con una sonrisa que se hacia cada vez más evidente, levante mi mirada del piso, mis ojos se clavaron y perdieron en los de mi hombre. Al inicio del camino que separaba los viñedos y llevaba directo al Kiosco de mi Madre, se encontraba parado y vestido en un pulcro y perfecto traje de gala el hombre de mis sueños. Jasper Whitlock, cómo nunca antes lo vi y cómo jamás lo imagine, esa barba de días había desaparecido y su cara lucia perfectamente afeitada, el cabello que siempre le caía por la cara ahora estaba sujeto en una coleta, en los brazos cargaba un enorme ramo de Tulipanes? No es mi flor favorita, pero eran hermosas.

-Perdona si te han hecho correr y sudar, jamás imagine que mi cómplice lo haría.

-Cómplice? Lynette y tu?…

Paso el ramo a su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha tomo mi mano, la beso y después dulcemente me beso a mi.

-Recuerdas aquel día que nos besamos en la cocina?

-Claro!

-Y también recuerdas lo que dijiste?

-Así es, pero ese día dije muchas cosas y tu también.

-Sí, y entre las cosas que dijiste recuerdo claramente una.

-Cuál?

-Tu no besas en la primer cita y nunca hemos tenido una.

-Tienes buena memoria.

-Para algunas cosas. Alice, esta noche la tendremos.

-Pero Jasper, no puede ser!

-Porqué no?

-Mírame, estoy terrible.

-Estás perfecta.

-Pero….

-Pero nada, por favor Alice todo está listo. Sólo falta lo más importante …tú.

Me rendí, ese hombre no podía ser más maravilloso. Con todo el amor del mundo planeo una cita perfecta, tomo en cuenta todas y cada una de mis palabras. Es que acaso podía amarlo más? SÍ!

-Estás flores son para ti.

-Están hermosas! Gracias, me sorprendes los tulipanes son… lindos.

-Qué no son tu flor favorita?

-Eh…sí.

-Alice, lo son?

-No del todo pero son hermosos, de verdad me gustan!

Frunció los labios y desvió su mirada hacía Lynette, por los ojos que puso mi hermanita y su nada audible oops! Caía en cuenta, Jasper había mandado a mi hermana para que me preguntara mis cosas favoritas, pero sólo a él se le ocurre hacerlo. Ella siempre olvida todo y por lo visto esta vez ocurrió igual.

-Son perfectas Jasper, todo viniendo de ti es hermoso.

Con una de mis manos, acaricie su rostro y lo bese. En ese momento llego Sarita la esposa de uno de los empleados del rancho, tomo de la mano a mi hermana y se la llevo.

-Necesitamos un poco de privacidad.

-Y tranquilidad.

Entrelazamos los dedos de nuestra manos y juntos nos fuimos por ese largo camino, conforme avanzábamos las antorchas se encendían. No sólo eso, además el lugar estaba plagado de tulipanes de mil colores distintos, aquello lucia en verdad hermoso. Un pequeña risita escapo de mi boca, al ver lo que ocasiono mi hermana.

-Te ríes de mi o de lo qué estás viendo?

-De todo.

-Qué?

-Me da un poco de risa el hecho de que se te ocurra mandar a mi LOCA hermana a investigar y más risa que tu hayas creído lo que te dijo.

-No tenía a nadie más, Edward se la pasa con Bella y obvio yo no iba a hacerlo. No te gusta verdad?

-La verdad no -Al decir esto vi cómo su mirada se entristeció - Me encanta!

-Enserio?

-Desde luego! Jasper, este es el detalle más hermoso que nunca nadie había hecho por mi. Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

-Te amo Alice.

-Yo también te amo.

Seguimos andando un poco y mi ojos se toparon con algo aún más bello, ese Kiosco hermoso que mi padre mando construir en honor al amor de su vida, estaba decorado con cientos de rosas rojas y blancas, además de unas series de luces en tono blanco, al centro aquella mesa que tantas noches ha sido testigo del amor de mis padres y ahora presenciaría el mió con Jasper, estaba enfundado en un mantel en blanco con perfecta cubertería, al centro un candelabro con velas y lo que parecía ser un carrito servido, donde imagino estaría nuestra comida.

No pude evitar llorar, ahora más que nunca estaba tan agradecida con la vida por darme esto. Mi experiencia en el amor era casi nula, había querido y sido querida pero nada, absolutamente nada comparado a esto. Hoy confirmaba lo que siempre sentí, Jasper es el amor de mi vida, mi vaquero perfecto. Discretamente seque mis lagrimas y sonreí, cómo todo buen caballero retiro mi silla y después dio paso a él. En unas copas sirvió un poco de vino.

-Quiero hacer un brindis.

-Tu?

-Sí.

-Adelante madame.

-Brindo por la vida, por el amor, por mi familia, mis amigos. Pero sobre todo quiero brindar y agradecer al universo, por darme la oportunidad de haberte conocido, por ti Jasper. Por ser todo lo que siempre imagine y quise en un hombre.

-Y yo brindo por tu existencia Alice, viviría una y mil veces todas y cada de una de las experiencias buenas o malas, si me jurarán que al final de tu siempre estarás tu.

-Salud! -Al unísono dijimos esto y chocamos nuestras copas-.

Degustamos un poco de vino, sonreímos y nos besamos. Comenzamos un charla cualquiera, reíamos de cosas sin sentido. Así pasamos un rato muy ameno. De pronto una hermosa pista comenzó a sonar.

-Pearl Harbor?

-Oh Jasper! Cómo lo supiste? Es uno de mis scores favoritos!

-Es que a mi también me encanta, es hermoso.

-Sí que lo es.

-Quieres cenar?

-Por supuesto.

-Te advierto que tal vez no sea lo más sabroso que hayas comido en tu vida, pero no tuve otra opción y lo cocine yo.

-De verdad cocinaste?

-Sí, pero te juro que hice mi mayor esfuerzo y quedo bastante bueno. Lo probé una vez que estuvo listo.

-Estoy ansiosa!

Del carro de servicio tomos unas grandes charolas, las cuales estaban llenas de diferentes tipos de comida, no era lo que me esperaba pero fue lindo verlo. En ellas había Kolokithikeftédes, Mulfalfal Pilaf, Musaka y Saganáki.

-Wow! Comida griega.

-Tu favorita.

-Mi favorita? Ah sí!

-Ay no por favor Alice, no me digas que esto tampoco es lo que más te gusta.

-Todo viniendo de ti me fascina, y no quiero te enojes ni te preocupes. Mira eso tiene un pinta riquísima!

-Pero Alice.

-Nada, anda sirve que muero de hambre.

Comenzamos con el Koloki, estaba muy bueno. Si era cierto que Jasper no sabía cocinar, esto le había quedado riquísimo, continuamos con el Mulfalfal que al igual que su antecesor nos dejo un grato sabor, por mala pata para no ocurrió lo mismo con el Musaka.

-Alice no te sabe raro esto?

-No a qué te refieres.

-No me digas que no te sabe extraño, es cómo sabor entre menta, orégano, perejil y canela.

-Ahora que lo mencionas si sabe un poco feo.

-Pero si nadie más lo toco y yo leí muy bien la receta.

-No te preocupes, mejor pásame el saganáki.

Sirvió dos rodas de queso para él y para mi, esperaba me quitara el mal sabor de canela con orégano pero cuál va siendo mi mala suerte que esto sabía asquerosamente a sal.

-Ew! Esto está súper salado.

-Ya vi, pero no es posible! Alice te juro que yo cocine todo bien no entiendo que pudo pasar.

-Jasper creo que aquí se te paso la mano, guacala sabe terrible. Odio la sal!.

-No entiendo que pasa, yo deje perfectamente todo. Sólo me fui 20 minutos para arreglarme y la única persona que estaba conmigo era …Lynette!

-Ding ding ding! Ahí está tu respuesta, Jasper cómo si no supieras que todo en manos de mi hermana es un peligro.

-Pero cuando llegue ella estaba tan tranquila.

-Es cuando más debes dudar, ajajajá pero no te preocupes con vino se olvida.

No sé exactamente cuantas copas tuvieron que pasar para dejar atrás esa asquerosidad pero aún con todo eso, la estaba pasando de lo más lindo. La hermosa música de fondo no dejaba de sonar.

-Quieres el postre?

-No lo toco Lynette?

-No! Ese no lo hice yo me ayudo Sarita.

-Genial, pero Jasper podemos bailar?

-Claro! No soy buen bailarín.

-Pero te sabes mover, con eso basta.

Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas. La voz de Jason Mraz y los acordes de Beautiful Mess invadieron el lugar, me deje llevar y me hundí en Jasper, sus brazos fueron mi cobijo y su cabeza mi sombra, me perdí en su olor y las olas de amor que emanaba por cada poro de su piel, pude escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón eso me hacía sentir tan bien, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido. Levante mi rostro para besarlo, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo la siguiente pista musical me saco de lugar.

Rata inmunda, animal rastrero, escoria de la vida. Adefesio mal hecho (8).

Paquita la del Barrio y su rata de dos patas se hicieron presentes. Por la cara de Jasper me di cuenta que eso tampoco lo planeo, al parecer mi hermana hizo de las suyas otra vez.

-Esto es el colmo! Claramente le dije a Benito, todo debe salir perfecto!

-Ajajajja

-Te ríes? Alice por favor!

-Por favor tu Jasper, es muy divertido.

-Nada está saliendo cómo lo planee, pero no entiendo yo cheque bien todo unos segundos antes de prepararme deje a tu hermana y ella…

-Qué hizo?

-Se salió de la cocina, Pancho la trajo aquí la dejo 5 minutos y…

-Lynette volvió a las andadas ajajaja. Jasper, con un minuto sin ver a mi hermana ella puede cambiar todo.

-Alice esto es…

-Divertido! No sólo es romántico, sabes que está siendo la mejor cita de mi vida!

-No digas eso sólo por complacerme.

-Óyeme no, te lo digo por qué es cierto! Jasper esto es maravilloso! Además me gusta la música de la Paca!

-Espero nunca me dediques una de sus canciones.

-Sí te portas bien no.

Seguimos con Doña Paquita un rato más, pero la música cambio tanto que no supe bien que escuchaba. Nos movíamos al ritmo de la música y lo disfrutábamos. Después de un rato de bailar y cansarnos, nos sentamos a beber mas vino y besarnos.

-Quieres postre?

-Ahora sí.

-Espero te guste, es pastel griego de queso y miel.

-Eso sueno perfecto.

Y sabia a gloria! Que cosa más deliciosa!

-Jasper por tu culpa parezco una vaca, mira mi estomago esta todo abultado.

-Te ves hermosa!

Seguimos el resto de la noche en nuestra burbuja de amor, el tiempo a su lado era hermoso, podía y deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él. Por que todo de ahora en adelante quería vivirlo así. No imaginaba mi vida sin Jasper Whitlock a mi lado.

-Señorita es tarde.

-Me estás corriendo?

-No mi amor, pero es Jueves y muy noche. Mañana debemos trabajar.

-Ya lo sé! No podemos hacer que esta noche sea eterna?

-Sí pudiera te juro que lo haría, pero te prometo que pronto tendrás una. Y esa vez será todo a la perfección.

-Podemos incluir a mi hermana, un poco de diversión no vendría mal.

-Esa enana ya verá! Por cierto me puedes decir exactamente tus tres cosas favoritas y que mi "Espía Estrella" no supo decir.

-Ajajaja sí, Comida francesa, Camelia y Celine Dion.

-Nada que ver! Griega, Tulipanes y Paquita la del barrio!

-Esos también me gusta, sólo que un poquito menos. Quien sabe después de esta mágica noche los veré con otros ojos.

-Ay Alice, eres tan única que sólo tú puedes perdonarme esta metida de pata.

-Querido no lo has hecho, mira ahí viene tu mano derecha ajajaja.

Muy sonriente, con los chinos alborotados y enfundada en su pijama de bob esponja venía mi hermana acompañada de Sarita.

-Es un ángel esta nena, se porto divino.

-Deje que agarre confianza, muchas gracias por todo!

-Fue placer Jasper, cuando gustes. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, ahora si niña tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Tasper! Me vas a contar todo lo que paso entre mi hermana y tu?

-No! Lynette se puede saber que hiciste en la cocina el rato que no estuve?

-Mejore la tomida!

-Qué?

-Es que se veía toda fea, y le puse hojitas verdes y polvito café. Y a los tesitos apestosos les puse sal, te supo mejor verdad?

-Sí Lynette fue una cena épica!

-Y la música también la mejoraste?

-No Tasper esa la elijo Pancho, yo sólo apete los botones de tolores para fubar.

-Y te lo agradezco hermana, todo salió hermoso!

-Te busto tu sorpesa!

-Sí! Fue una noche encantadora!

-Tienes el mejor movio vatero del mundo! Y caro la mejor ayudante vatera! Verdad Tasper?

-Sí Lynette eres la mejor.

Y cómo sí fuéramos una familia otra vez, los tres nos fuimos juntos por el camino mi hermana en brazos de mi hombre y yo abrazada a él, aún así todo hubiera salido mal para mi esta noche fue perfecta. No importa el lugar, la comida o la música, lo importante es pasar esos momentos de plenitud al lado del amor de tu vida.

* * *

><p><em>Hola Chicas! Cómo están? Aquí dejando el cap, ahora que mi día me lo ha permitido. Está larguísimo, no se pueden quejar. No sé sí sea lo que esperaban pero a mi encanto! No quise que fuera la típica noche romántica, le he puesto un poco de humor.<em>

_Lynette hablo por primera vez! Pero vaya travesuras a hecho! Esa niña es un peligro, estropeo la cena y de paso la música. Ella sólo quería divertirse, por suerte, Alice de ahora que es novia de Jasper está con el corazón hecho un amor! Todo le pareció bien, eso es padrísimo! Y está enamorada hasta los huesos, pero vamos. Con un novio cómo él quien puede resistirse! Es todo tierno, miren que cocinar y confiar en su cuñadita, eso sí es amor ahahha._

_Espero les guste! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Pero sobre todo mil gracias por el tiempo dedicado a leer esto! También a aquellas lectoras fantasmas! Un beso!_

_Nos vemos en la próxima! =)_


	22. Cap 21 Sorpresa!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21.<p>

Sorpresa!.

Las cosas entre Edward y yo eran un poco más tranquilas desde aquella tarde en que mi cuñada Lynette estuvo a punto de descubrirnos, había tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo que este se había ido volando. Las 3 semanas que mi suegros estarían fuera, estaban a punto de terminar y nosotros ya teníamos más de un mes de estar juntos.

Pero había algo que me impacientaba mucho, siempre era regular en mi periodo llevaba las cuentas exactas y este nunca se retrasaba, pero este mes no había ocurrido así. Los primeros 3 días pensaba que esto se debía al estrés que teníamos con el manejo de la clínica más los sustos sucedidos los días anteriores, sin embargo mi retraso ya era de dos semanas. Esto sumado a los ligeros mareos, asco a ciertas comidas y olores, aunado al cansancio excesivo que se me presentaba y en mi no era muy común. Sí bien Edward y yo nos cuidábamos la mayor parte del tiempo, no fue así la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.

Oh no! Eso no podía ser posible, había sido una vez. Y recuerda que con una vez es suficiente para que suceda Isabella. Con mucho temor a que mis sospechas fueran ciertas, tome uno de los autos de la casa y maneje lo más lejos de Austin y sus alrededores para comprar un test de embarazo. Temía por seguridad pero sobre todo por mantener mi intimidad en eso, el simple hecho de ser amiga de los Cullen ya me hacía presa de las habladurías, ahora con esto sería peor.

Después de 6 horas manejando por fin dí con una farmacia de carretera, entre y para mi fortuna tenía más 8 tipos diferentes de pruebas, las compre todas y bastante agua en caso de que fuera necesario. Durante todo mi trayecto de regreso a casa estuve bebiendo, ya tenía la panza inflada y mi vejiga bastante llena. Al llegar con sumo cuidado, me subi a mi habitación sin que nadie se percatara de esto, me encerré con llave y fui directo al cuarto de baño.

De una bolsa saque las pruebas, y puse cada una sobre un mueble.

-Ahora sí Bella es hora de la verdad.

Tome aire y exhale, seguí las indicaciones debidamente y espere el tiempo necesario impacientemente. La probabilidad de un embarazo era bastante alta, tomando en cuenta mi descuido y sobre todo, mi gran actividad sexual con mi pareja. Pero a pesar de mi edad y del gran amor que le tenía a Edward, acepto que los nervios y el pavor se apoderaban de mi, sí yo estuviera en la espera, qué es lo que pasaría? Cómo él lo tomaría? Qué reacción tendría? Su familia qué pensaría? Mi padre? Ay Dios! En que lió estoy metida!.

Mil preguntas en mi cabeza y todas sin una respuesta concreta, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, una tras otra fueron cayendo sobre mi cara, pase de un simple quebrar al llanto más profundo. No es que yo no quisiera ser Madre, pero no estaba en mi planes, no ahora. El timbre indicador había sonado, la hora de la verdad estaba aquí. Aun con mi rostro bañado en llanto, me puse frente al muble.

Me mire al espejo y mi reflejo estaba confundido, siempre me habían considero como alguien inexpresiva, pero hoy con sólo mirarme podías ver que algo me ocurría. Agarre valor cerré mis ojos y mire. Es posible que algunas fallen pero sí 6 de 8 me dicen que lo estoy, es aquí será.

-A ver prueba 1, dime que no por favor… positivo. Oh rayos! 2 positivo, OK 3 positivo, me lleva! 4 positivo, prueba 5 no me falles! Positivo! Con una mierda! Prueba 6...positivo. En la torre! 7 Positivo! Sí claro y tu para variar dirás que no verdad? 8 Positivo!

8 pruebas no podían estar equivocadas, no estaba embarazada. Esta súper embarazadísima! Por inercia puse mis manos sobre mi vientre y lo acaricie, no había marcha tras. Cualquiera que fuera la reacción de Edward, su familia o la mía, yo iba a tener a mi bebé. No sabía por qué pero la sola idea de tener a alguien dentro de mi y amarlo desde ese momento me hizo feliz. Las lagrimas volvieron a invadir mi rostro pero esta vez eran de felicidad.

Tome las pruebas las deposite sobre una bolsa y las guarde en una cajón, este sería el primer recuerdo que tendría de mi hijo. Por un momento me quede con la mente totalmente en blanco, no sabría que pasaría pero estaba decidida a decirlo a Edward hoy mismo.

Me quede en mi habitación recostada pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, sé que esto será de lo más difícil. Mi padre apenas y recuerda que existo, tal vez no se lo diga y mi madre, bueno ella tiene una vida tal vez tampoco le importe, pero los Cullen, ellos si que me preocupan, sé que estarán decepcionados de mi pero a la vez es probable que no nos den la espalda. Acariciando mi vientre plano le hable a mi bebé.

-Sí mi amor, hablo en plural. Ahora somos dos y quizás tres, todo depende de qué diga tu papá. Sabes, esta no es la forma correcta de que vengas al mundo, lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que fuiste concebido con mucho amor, tu llegada fue sorpresiva. Por mi parte te prometo que serás muy amado, quizás tu abuelos paternos se molesten un poco y también tus tías pero tendrás una familia que siempre te apoyará y te dará todo el amor que necesites.

Sin darme cuenta caí dormida, desperté ya estando oscuro. Tenía hambre y cuando estaba por reincorporarme para bajar y buscar que comer, escuche que un auto entraba.

-Ese debe ser tu papá -Me asome por la ventana- Sí es él.

Hundí mi rostro entre mis manos, lo forte algunas veces con las mismas. Tome aire y lo decidí.

-Vamos amor, es ahora o nunca.

Cogí la bolsa con los test y me fui directo al estudio de Carlisle, para esperar a Edward. Pero no encontraría, deje lo que traía conmigo y mejor lo espere en la puerta. Al verme me sonrió cómo siempre lo hacía, se acerco a mi me beso y después me abrazo, cómo si supiera que algo me ocurría hizo de su abrazo algo más fuerte y profundo.

-Te ocurre algo?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora?

-Sí.

-Debe ser importante.

-Y vaya que lo es.

Entramos de la mano a la sala principal.

-Hablemos.

-Aquí no.

-Porqué no?

-Es algo serio, y necesitamos la mayor privacidad posible.

-Alice, Jasper y Lynette salieron no llegan hasta más tarde, aquí sólo está María.

-Y tal vez Mónica o peor su mamá.

-Tienes razón, vamos a mi recamara.

-No, vamos al estudio de tu papá.

Aún tomados de las manos nos dirigimos hacía allá, entramos y delicadamente solté su mano, él se sentó en el sofá y yo me quede parada. Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, sabía lo qué tenía que decirle pero no hallaba las palabras correctas o la manera precisa, estaba comenzando a ponerme más nerviosa y él se dio cuenta.

-Bella, qué pasa?

-Ay Edward! No sé cómo decirlo.

-Pues cómo es.

-Sí fuera tan sencillo.

-No puede ser tan malo o sí?

-Pues no sé, todo depende de cómo lo veas tu.

-Bueno, ninguno lo sabrá si no me lo dices.

-Es que yo… Edward yo.

-Tranquila a ver -tomo mi mano y llevo hacía él- siéntate y dime.

-Edward, nosotros…. Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos juntos?

-Cómo olvidarla, si ha sido la noche más hermosa de mi vida.

-Lo fue para mi, pero no es eso. -suspire-

-Vamos dime, me estoy preocupando.

-Y tendrás motivo para estarlo.

-No te entiendo.

Debido a mi cobardía y mi poco cerebro en ese momento, me levante y con todo la decisión tome la bolsa y se la dí.

-Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás.

Sin preguntar nada, ni decir una sola palabra abrió la bolsa. Tape mi cara con las manos, pero al poco desistí. Con una mano sostenía una prueba y con la otra traía agarrado el paquete.

-Bella es lo que estoy imaginando.

-Sí! Y no estoy equivocada, son 8 pruebas diferentes incluso de marca y todas arrojan el mismo resultado.

-Pero esto no puede ser.

-Claro que puede ser! Ese día no nos cuidamos, este mes no me llego mi periodo, los primero días pensé que era por cosas pero esto ya son 12 días!

-Yo…

-Tú no tienes que preocuparte de nada, si no quieres al bebé está bien. Yo decidí tenerlo con o sin tu apoyo.

-De qué estás hablando?

-No voy a echarte a perder tu futuro, ni te obligaré a nada. No quiero que seas uno de esos padres que pasan la vida lamentándose el no haber cumplido sus metas y toda su furia la descargan contra sus hijos.

-Bella permíteme.

-No Edward! Tampoco quiero que te cases conmigo, sólo te advierto que eso lo sabrán tus papás y tu familia, no me importa lo que digan tendré a mi bebé y lucharé por él o por ella.

-Terminaste?

-Sí

-Muy bien, es mi turno. No sé que clase de concepto tengas de mi cómo hombre, pero seguro no es muy bueno, acepto que esto me ha tomado por sorpresa. Pero Bella, es la noticia más hermosa que me han dado en la vida!

-Qué?

-Desde el momento en que te declaré mi amor, una de las cosas que desee fue tener un hijo contigo, no en estas circunstancias quería primero casarme, pero el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

-Edward me asustas.

No dijo más, se acerco a mi. Tomo mi rostro y me beso, para después abrazarme, pude sentir su amor tan puro y sincero cómo siempre, era cierto lo que decía, él amaba a nuestro hijo tanto cómo yo. Unos instantes más tarde hizo algo que no me esperaba, se aparto un poco de mi, se agacho acaricio mi vientre y con toda dulzura lo beso, dijo unas tiernas palabras a nuestro bebé.

-Sabes qué serás el bebé más amado del mundo? Tienes la mejor madre de todas y un padre que ya te adora, por ahora eres pequeño a lo mejor no me escuchas, pero te prometo que todos los días te repetiré esto, para que cuando vengas al mundo sepas que ya te amamos. Tus abuelos se volverán locos de felicidad, bueno al principio más locos que felices, pero sé que nos apoyarán y te amarán tanto cómo nosotros, en tu abuelo encontrarás un gran soporte y con tu abuela te volverás él más mimado de todos los niños, tendrás una tía loca que te llenará de amor pero también de regalos, si eres niña pobre de ti serás cómo su muñeca y tu tía menor es posible que sienta celos, aún es una niña pero te adorara con el tiempo. Tú tío Jasper te enseñará todo sobre la vida en el campo.

-Tío Jasper?

-Vamos Bella, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta? Ese par está más que enamorados, si se comen con la mirada, te confieso que no me agrado la idea cómo todo hermano celoso.

-Jasper es un gran hombre.

-Lo sé, por eso después de pensarlo un poco creo que es el mejor hombre para mi hermana.

Deposito un último beso sobre nuestro hijo, se paro y me encontró llorando.

-Qué te pasa?

-Esto no era lo que imaginaba.

-Bella por favor.

-No déjame decirte, yo pensé todo lo contrario. Ya me veía cómo una madre soltera.

-Estás loca.

-Oye!

-Pero eres mi loca y te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

-Cómo le vamos a decir a tus papás, a Alice?

-Eso lo hablaremos después. Por lo pronto lo importante, sabes cuanto tiempo tienes?

-Creo qué 5 semanas.

-Pero no estás segura.

-No

-Bien, mañana a primera hora iremos juntos a los laboratorios de la clínica a hacerte una prueba de sangre.

-En la clínica de tu papá!

-Donde más.

-Estás loco? Todo el pueblo se va a enterar.

-No sí las tomas y el análisis lo hago yo. Después te haré un ultrasonido para ver cómo está nuestro hijo y darte las vitaminas, el calcio y las indicaciones necesarias para que todo fluya bien.

-Wow! Escuchaste eso bebé? Aún no naces y tu padre es un preocupon!

-Soy precavido, por ti y nuestro bebé lo seré más.

Desde luego que esa noche pude dormir muy bien, Edward estaba conmigo y nuestro hijo, ahora ya nada me importaba tenía su apoyo y eso era lo más importante. A la mañana siguiente, tal cual lo dijo fuimos a hacer dichas pruebas, después de unas horas obtuve los resultados. No estaba tan equivocada, tenía 6 semanas de embarazo, mismas que era novia de Edward, ósea mi hijo era fruto de unos padres que se dejaron llevar por el deseo.

Pasamos a su consultorio, encendió la maquina de ultrasonido mientras yo me recostaba sobre la camilla.

-Lista para ver a nuestro hijo?

-Ya se puede ver?

-No con claridad, es pequeño pero te aseguro que notarás una bolita en el monitor.

Después de poner un gel frió sobre mi estomago paso el lector y unos segundos más tarde apareció, ahí frente a nosotros estaba nuestro hijo. Apenas visible, tan pequeño y frágil sin mucha forma, parecía un pequeño cacahuate. No lo podía creer, llevaba dentro vida, y esa vida ahora se convertía en lo que más amaría de toda mi existencia, las lagrimas aparecieron y no pude evitarlo, esto junto a una gran sonrisa invadían mi rostro, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba llena de felicidad. Jamás había sentido esta plenitud, tenía más de lo que pedía un gran hombre y ahora mi hijo. Edward estaba muy callado no decía nada, con el dorso de mi mano limpie algunas lagrimas y lo mire, aquella imagen fue de lo más tierna, el parado al lado mío con el lector en su mano, petrificado llorando. Nunca desde que lo conocí lo vi llorar, pero ahora era su primera vez y el motivo era el mismo que el mío.

-Es hermoso verdad? -le pregunte-.

-Lo más sublime del mundo.

En su computadora hizo algunas cosas, tomo medidas y todo iba perfecto. Cómo buen medico y futuro padre, me indico las cosas que debía tomar, por ahora nada de restricciones extremas, sólo las debidas. Estuve el resto del día con él, viendo sus pacientes y demás. Sentía que mi vida de ahora en adelante, se tornaría mucho mejor.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado casi una semana desde mi cita con Jasper y cada vez que la recordaba una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en mi cara, no sólo por lo hermoso que había sido todo, sino además por el aderezo de humor involuntario que hubo de por medio. Todas las noches desde aquella él traba de compensarlo con algún detalle una flor, poema, mini serenata o una cena, sólo confirma lo maravilloso que era. Era Sábado por la tarde la cual pasaría con mi hermana menor y mi novio en el cine de Austin, en esta ocasión yo me encontraba lista junto a mi hermana sólo faltaba Jasper.<p>

-Ay ya mero?

-Está ocupado Lynette.

-Él siempe lo está! Alice tiero ir a ver la película!

-Ya lo sé, pero entiendo esto salió de improviso.

-De quien?

-Imprevisto, quiere decir inesperado.

-Tomo una sopesa.

-Así es.

-En lo que viene, ponte a colorear tu libro.

El mounstro estaba calmado, ahora quien se estaba impacientando era yo. Nunca me ha gustado esperar pero esta vez tenía que ser por causa de fuerza mayor. Iba de un lado a otro, cuando por fin decidí sentarme el teléfono sonó.

-Yo tontesto!

-No, tu dibuja. Yo respondo- Tome el auricular- Sí diga?

-Hola mi amor!

-Hola! Mamá!

-Mi nena, cómo estás? Todos por allá qué tal?

-Es mi mami! Hemana pásame a mi mami!

-Todos estamos muy bien mamá, extrañándolos muchísimo! Permíteme Lynette.

-Está tu hermanita, pásamela sino no nos dejara platicar.

-Toma.

-Bueno? Eres mi mami? -Que inteligente eres hermana-.

-Hola mi vida!

-Mamita hemosa! Hola! Mami te estaño mucho! Cuando vueves?

-Mi cielo adorado! Yo también te extraño mucho, más pronto de lo que te imaginas estaremos por allá. Papito te manda muchos besos.

-Yo también te mando muchos besos, a los dos. De verdad vuelves ponto? Ya no soporto a Alice!

-Lynette! Ya verás cuando cuelgues! -Me ofende el mounstrete-.

-Mi nena, yo se que tu hermana se ha portado muy bien contigo. No digas eso, pero enserio pronto estaremos allá.

-Sí Alice ya no es tan sangona tomigo pero no es tu, yo tiero a mi mami.

-Mi vida hermosa. Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte, te llevo muchas sorpresas!

-De verdad? Bueno ya me aburrudi de habar contigo adiós. Ten hemana seguiré bubujando.

-Qué onda con tu hija? Lo bueno es que te extraña ajajá. -Mi hermana tan ella-.

-Es pequeña mi nena, pero bueno a ver hija dime. Cómo han ido las cosas por allá, tu padre se ha comunicado mucho con Edward y Jasper al parecer las cosas son buenas, pero ustedes? Tú al cargo de una casa, de tu hermana!

-No te voy a negar que a un principio fue súper difícil, sobre todo con tu hija ves que no nos llevábamos nada. Pero con el tiempo y un acuerdo nos llevamos mejor y está todo bien.

-Y con Jasper? Hija sé que no lo soportas pero espero ya te lleves un poco mejor con él.

-Con él todo está bien mamá.

-De verdad?

-Sí, más de lo que te puedes imaginar -tremendo suspiro exhale-.

-Alice, y ese suspiro? -Qué tan obvia fui?-.

-De qué hablas Má?

-No te hagas hija, mi vida qué me escondes?

-Yo nada.

-Sí claro, por eso te pones nerviosa. Qué no se olvide que te parí, te conozco mejor que nadie. Llegando allá hablamos.

-Hablando eso, para cuando vuelven?

-Precisamente de eso quería decirte, el congreso termino. Pero tu papá quiere que visitemos a tu tía Siobhan en Irlanda.

-Mamá pero porqué?

-Ay hija, sabes que ella es cómo una hermana para tú papá. Además serán unos días, y tu tía es divina con ustedes.

-Eso lo sé, y me da gusto pero mami serán más días sin ustedes.

-Exagerada, estaremos hasta el martes el miércoles a primera hora en Austin.

-En serio?

-Claro, aún no sé bien el número de vuelo. Tu papá está viendo eso.

-Mamá eso es genial!

-Lo sé, muero por verlos. Podrías decírselo a tu hermano por favor.

-Por supuesto.

-Eso es todo mi nena, sólo llame para informarlos y ver cómo estaban.

-Hablaste ayer.

-Y nunca dejo de preocuparme por ustedes.

-Eso lo sabemos. Te amo má.

-Yo también te amo mi vida, salúdame mucho a tu hermano, Bella y Jasper. Cualquier cosa, me llamas a casa de tu tía hoy mismo estamos allá.

-Sí, cuídense mucho, besos a mi papá.

-Adiós amor.

-Adiós Mami.

Mis padres estarían hasta la próxima semana, eso me daba algunos días extras para pensar bien cómo les iba a decir sobre mi relación con Jasper, no es que me diera miedo pero quería hacerlo de manera correcta.

Unos minutos más tarde mi hombre apareció y nos fuimos. Llegando al cine, no estábamos seguros de que ver. Cuando consultamos la cartelera en casa, decimos por una película con dibujos animados, por mi hermana. Pero estando ahí, mi hermana nos salio con que quería ver una romántica.

-No puedes ver eso.

-Po qué no Tasper?

-Por que esa es para adultos o adolescente, tu eres una niña.

-Pero no tiero ver caricaturas, tiero ver gente besandose!

-Lynette por amor de Dios contrólate. -Está ves no se iba a salir con la suya-.

-Tu tienes la tulpa Alice.

-Y yo por qué?

-Nunca me dejas ver cuando te besas con Tasper!

-Hagamos un trato, sí te dejamos ver cuando nos besamos tu hermana y yo entramos a ver las caricaturas?

-Jasper!

-Vamos Alice sólo será una vez

-Sólo 1?

-Qué más quieres es una película.

-Bueno Tasper.

Y sin más entramos, estuvo bastante divertida. Mi hermana riendo al por mayor igual que todos los niños que se encontraban ahí, incluso nosotros cómo adultos la disfrutamos. Decimos pasar el resto de la tarde en el centro comercial, aprovechando para hacer las compras en el supermercado, y otras compras de otro tipo.

-Ya es tarde Alice, Lynette debe dormir.

-No teno sueño.

-Nadie te pregunto, Jasper tiene razón.

-Es muy témpano hemana.

-Son las 9, además estamos cansados.

-Sí Lynette, te prometo que mañana jugamos todo lo que quieras.

-De verdad Tasper?

-Sí.

-Yay!

Nos fuimos directo a casa, durante el trayecto la niña cayo rendida. Aunque no lo aceptara estaba cansada, los tres por la mañana ayudamos en la recolección de uvas en los viñedos, aseamos la casa y toda la tarde fuera, no le permitió tomar su siesta. Cada tanto Jasper y yo nos dábamos nuestros besos, o lo acariciaba. Llegamos a casa cerca de las 11 de la noche, Benito se encontraba ahí y él junto conmigo metió las compras. Eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, sino ver a Edward esperándonos en la sala principal.

-Algo más en lo que le pueda servir.

-Sí Benito, por favor podía acomodar la despensa en las alacenas.

-Claro señorita, con su permiso.

-Gracias, que descanse.

-Dónde está Jasper? -El tono de mi hermano era más serio de lo normal-.

-Hola hermano! Yo estoy muy bien gracias y tu?

-Lo siento -se acerco a mi, me abrazo y beso mi mejilla- Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias y tú? Jasper fue a recostar a Lynette. Qué ocurre?

-Debemos hablar, los 4 juntos.

-Cuatro supongo que incluyes a Bella.

-Desde luego.

-Y dónde está?

-En el estudio de papá esperándonos.

Al rato bajo Jasper, juntos nos fuimos a ese lugar y efectivamente ahí estaba con una cara de preocupación que no podía con ella. Nos dedico una tímida sonrisa. El ambiente era bastante tenso, Edward nos indico que tomáramos asiento, y así lo hicimos. Él se sentó junto a ella y tomo su mano.

-Qué diantres ocurre?

-Alice tranquila. -Trato de calmarme Jasper-.

-No! O sea, Edward nos dice todo con un tono un tanto raro, entro y te veo más rara y lo más raro, te toma de la mano.

-Tenemos que hablar. -Por fin hablo Ed-.

-Eso es obvio, dime qué pasa?

-Primero relájate, y déjame hablar.

-Está bien.

Pero ninguno dijo nada, sólo se miraban entre ellos. Sabía que tenían algo que decir, la mirado decía mucho pero encontraban cómo hacerlo. El silencio, con estrés y ver su preocupación sólo sirvió para alterarme más.

-Y qué? Ustedes no piensa hablar?

-Alice, tranquilízate. -De nuevo el conciliador de mi novio-.

-No Jasper, vengo muy cansada y sólo quiero dormir no perder mi tiempo.

-Estoy seguro que quieren hablar, espera un poco.

-Gracias Jasper. -Por fin Bella hablo-.

-Vaya, has dicho algo.

-Alice, yo…

-Qué Bella?

-Lo siento tanto! -Y comenzó a llorar-. No lo planee, las cosas se dieron y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra.

-De qué estás hablando?

Pero el llanto cargado de culpabilidad no le permitió seguir. Edward la custodio bajo su abrazo y beso su cabeza. Fue entonces que caí en cuenta, Bella me pedía disculpas por enamorarse de mi hermano?

-Edward que ocurre? Estoy confundida.

-Son muchas cosas, Alice. No sé por donde empezar.

-Qué te parece sí comienzas, diciéndome qué sales con mi mejor amiga?

-Ya lo sabías? -Fue Bella, quien roja del llanto salio de brazos de mi hermano y lo pregunto-.

-Saberlo no, pero lo sospechas y justo ahora me lo confirman. Crees qué soy tonta? Casi desde el inicio me di cuenta de que algo traían, eso y tu abandono.

-Alice lo siento.

-Pide perdón por salir con él?

-Sí? Creo -Jasper respondió-.

-Bella, eso es increíble! Yo quiero lo mejor para ambos, los amo por igual y que mejor que sean pareja. Lo qué no te puedo perdonar es que no me lo hayas dicho, ya no confías en mi?

-No sabía cómo lo tomarías.

-Tu qué reclamas Cullen, qué acaso crees no he notado lo que hay entre tu y Whitlcok?.

En la torre! Esta vez fue Edward quien objeto, mi reacción fue abrir mi boca y mirar a Jasper quien tenía la mirada paralizada y estaba más tenso que nunca, nuestras miradas se encontraron para dar paso a mirar a mi hermano.

-Vamos hablen. O qué? Me dirán que todo es un invento mío?

-Edward no, nosotros. -Mi hombre hablo-.

-Ustedes…

-Nosotros somos novios -pude percibir el orgullo con el que pronunciaba estas palabras-. Desde hace casi 2 semanas.

-Y porqué no lo dijeron?

-Por esto! Sabía que me harías tu escena de hermano celoso, y no te queda eh! -A mi no me viene con sus cosas-.

-Yo sólo te cuido y quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Jasper es lo mejor para mi, Edward lo amo y él me ama ami. Me siento plena y feliz estando con él.

-Es mi vida Ed, te juro que por ella y para ella yo haré hasta lo imposible -Eres increíble Jasper-.

-Lo sé Jasper, no te niego que cuando me percate de su "asunto" me puse celosa, pero comprendí que no hay nadie mejor para ella que tú, además que sólo un valiente la soportaría.

-Ese soy yo!

-Jasper!

-Y me reclamas Alice. -Obvio Bella no se callaría-.

-Ya bueno estamos a mano. Pero eso era de lo que teníamos que hablar?

-No Alice, es algo muy serio.

-Quieres que lo haga yo?

-No Edward, esto me corresponde a mi.

-Cómo lo prefieras.

-Bella me estás asustando.

-Escúchame Alice, no me interrumpan por favor.

-Bien.

-Cómo todos lo saben nosotros llegamos hace mes y medio al rancho, la relación entre tu hermano y yo nunca había sido buena, pero dentro de mi siempre supe que él era el amor de mi vida. Con el paso del tiempo y teniendo la oportunidad de tratarlo más, me enamore por completo. Y él confeso sentir lo mismo hacia a mi. Estamos juntos hace poco más de un mes, y bueno…..

Se quedo completamente callada, hundió su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Nuevamente Edward la abrazó y vi cómo él tragaba saliva, Jasper y yo nos miramos sin comprender lo que pasaba. Espere un rato más pero ellos seguían así.

-Edward qué pasa?

-Alice nosotros…

-No Edward esto me corresponde a mi. Alice, estoy embarazada. Tengo 5 semanas, voy a tener a mi bebé. Tu hermano me apoya por completo, vamos a casarnos y espero puedas comprenderme.

-Qué?

-Te pido que no me juzgues, hice las cosas por amor y mi bebé fue concebido con mucho amor. Me dolerá mucho si tu me das la espalda. Pero no daré marcha atrás.

-Voy a ser tía! Wow! Me quite a Lynette de encima.

-Qué? -Dijeron Ed y Bells, mientras Jasper se reía-.

-Es una historia muy larga, pero mi hermana quiere un bebé en casa, nos lo pidió a Jasper y yo.

-Qué cosa?

-Tranquilo Edward, este hombre es un caballero!

-Más le vale.

-Ya, pero ósea cómo? Esto es inaudito Edward! Eres Doctor.

-Fue sólo una vez.

-Y con eso basto, mira tu chistecito. Por mi no se preocupen, tiene todo mi apoyo. No me agrada la idea de ser tía tan joven, pero un bebé tuyo Bella! Eso es hermoso!

Mi mejor amiga y yo nos abrazamos, y juntas lloramos. Alguna vez en nuestra vida planeamos la maternidad y juramos vivirla juntas, pero dadas la circunstancias esto no último no sería posible.

-Ya pensaron cómo se lo dirán a tus papás?

-Sí y no Jasper, es muy complicado.

-Tendrán que hacerlo cuñado.

-Calma, aun no supero esto y tu poniéndome peor.

-Pero lo somos.

-Sí aun no me hago a la idea, en fin sigo sin saber como abordar a mis papás.

-Ellos vuelven el miércoles.

-Cómo lo sabes.

-Está tarde Alice hablo con tu mamá y se lo dijo.

-Pensé que llegaban antes.

-Lo mismo nosotros, pero no. Al parecer, llegarán unos días con tu tía en Irlanda. No sabía que tu papá tenía medios hermanos.

-No tiene, ella es Siobhan, amiga de toda la vida. Ambos se conocen desde niños crecieron como hermanos, ella perdió a su papá muy niña y mi padre a mi abuela.

-Oh Vaya.

Pasamos gran parte de la noche platicando, planeando estrategias de cómo les diríamos a nuestros padres que sus dos hijos mayores ya tenían pareja, y no sólo eso. Además, su bien portado Edward, los haría abuelos.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todas! Cómo están? Es Lunes inicio de semana, tengo un cansancio terrible mi finde estuvo súper ajetreado pero muy divertido! Aquí dejandoles el cap correspondiente, ojalá les guste. Les cuento que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, me hace mucha ilusión no creo publicarla pero me ha dado inspiración para escribir esta y se vienen cosas nuevas. <em>

_Cómo ven la sorpresota de Edward y Bella? Salieron con su domingo 7 los muchachones! Eso pasa por no cuidarse, al menos Alice lo ha recibido bien pero que dirán los papás a su regreso? Ahora, que también Alice y Jasper han sido delatados, es que cuando el amor fluye por todos lados se ve. Creo que Esme y Carlisle tendrán un pequeño ataque cardíaco a su regreso aahahah._

_Mil gracias por su tiempo dedicado a leer mis locuras lo aprecio mucho. Y también gracias por sus comentarios._

_Nos leemos en la próxima =)_


	23. Cap 22 No me lo esperaba

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 22.<p>

No me lo esperaba.

Seguía sin creer en que hace apenas 3 días me había confesado Bella, no sólo estar enamorada de mi hermano, era su novia y además ahora esperaba un hijo de él. Aquella noche recibí 3 noticias de golpe, me fue un poco difícil digerirlas, especialmente el hecho de que ellos estuvieran enamorados, muy enamorados. ¿En qué momento habían pasado del odio al amor? Ellos tenían una relación cómo la que Jasper y yo teníamos a un principio, no se soportaban, y ahora todo se vino junto.

Me daba mucha emoción el hecho de ser tía, la forma no me importaba, no era a la manera tradicional. Pero vamos, ¿quien en estos días sigue las normas anticuadas de una sociedad de doble moral?. Desde que aquel instante no deje de pensar en lo hermoso que sería ese bebé, Bella era hermosa y Edward era muy guapo, pase de pensar en mi futuro sobrino o sobrina a pensar en mi propio hijo, un hijo con Jasper. Idea más que descabellada, aunque sí lo deseaba y sabía por propia boca de mi novio que él también lo quería, no dejaba de decírmelo a la menor provocación y siempre que mi hermano no estuviera a la vista, ambos acordamos que en ese momento nuestro relación no era tan firme. No por falta de amor, pero debíamos conocernos más y esperar a que nuestra vidas estuvieran en una mejor posición.

Mis papás llegarían esa tarde, no me quería imaginar el pequeño infarto que les daría, era un tanto conservadores, algo que no les venía mucho. Ellos también se casaron cuando mi Mamá tenía casi 5 meses de embarazo. Pero no dejaba de ser un susto y menos viniendo del hijo perfecto, eso podrían esperarlo de mi o de Lynette en unos muchos años, pero Edward no. Mi pobre cuñada y hermano se comían las uñas de las manos, estaban más que nerviosos, y nosotros también, mi pobre Jasper se veía súper preocupado y no era para menos, cómo decirle a su jefe estaba enamorado de su hija.

Pero teníamos que hacerlo, los cuatro habíamos acordado decirlo después de la hora de comer, así al menos comerían tranquilos y felices, nuestro mayor problema había sido mantener callada a Lynette. No queríamos decirle nada, pero cómo siempre la enana se las ingenio y escucho a Bella hablando conmigo de su embarazo, nos manteníamos todo el día distrayéndola para que pensará en otra cosa, y al parecer funciono, desde ayer no menciono nada.

Me encontraba en mi recamara dándome más valor frente al espejo, ensayando mis caras gestos, hoy debía ser buena actriz y más frente a mi papá. Cuando de pronto la puerta sonó.

-Adelante.

Asomando su cara, más pálida que de costumbre mi mejor amiga me dedico una gran sonrisa.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Esa pregunta ofende, claro.

-Gracias. -Se sentó sobre mi cama-.

-Y bien, ¿Estás lista?

-No, y ¿tu?.

-Pues sí.

-¿Cómo pues sí? Lo estás o no.

-Ay Bells, es qué yo digo que sí, pero a la mera me voy a rajar, tengo tanto miedo por la reacción de mi papá.

-Alice por favor no exageres, lo tuyo no es nada en comparación a lo mío.

-Obvio, yo no metí la pata.

-Gracias por recordarme lo lujuriosa que fui y mi consecuencia.

-Lo siento, pero sí lo fuiste y no sólo eso, además facilota.

-¡Oye!

-Jajajá lo siento amiga, pero es que es verdad, y bueno de lo malo verle lo positivo. ¡Voy a ser tía!

-¿En verdad te alegra la noticia?.

-¿No se me nota? O mejor dicho, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

-A nada.

-Isabella.

-De verdad Alice.

-Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Hable con mi papá -Tomo aire y con mucho pesar lo soltó-.

-¿Hoy?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué paso? Espera, ¿porqué te llamo?

-Me marco Seth para preguntarme cómo estaba, es el único que me extraña. Bueno, el caso es qué me paso a mi papá, me pregunto cosas de la graduación faltan dos semanas, y se lo dije.

-¿Así no más?

-Ajá.

-Estás loca, seguro te grito.

-No se quedo callado como 3 minutos, sólo escuchaba su respiración pesada y comenzó a gritar, me dijo lo gran decepcionado que estaba de mi. De todo podía esperar menos que me echara a perder la vida. Me pregunto por el papá y le dije que Edward.

-¿Qué te respondió?

-Tenía que ser un Cullen.

-Tu papá nos adora. ¿Eso fue todo?

-No, me aventó el sermón de mi vida. Se calmo un poco cuando le dije lo de mi futura boda, aún sí me dijo que teníamos que ir a verlo antes de la graduación.

-¡Wow! No te fue del todo mal.

-No, incluso me pregunto que sí ya sabía el sexo del bebé, el juraba que yo era novia de Edward desde siempre.

-¡Será un abuelo culeco! Ese bebé será su adoración.

-Pues tal vez.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-No soy la única en cinta.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿No me digas que Sue está embarazada?.

-¡No! A su edad se vería ridícula, es Lea.

-La vieja amargosa de tu hermanastra.

-Ella misma, tiene 5 meses y apenas ayer les dijo. Imagínate pobre de la vieja.

-Pobre bebé, pero ¿quien habrá sido el idiota qué se la tiro?

-¡Alice!

-No la defiendas, siempre ha sido un culo contigo.

-Lo sé, pero no desearía estar en su lugar.

-¿Why?

-No tiene idea de quien es el papá.

-Enserio?

-Sip, está entre un tal Paul y Sam.

-Sus amigos los mugre, donde está tu amigo el perro.

-Se llama Jacob y no le digas así es súper lindo.

-Eso no le quita el hedor a perro.

-Es un atleta.

-Apestoso.

-Jajajá.

Así que la tipa era una promiscua, no era tan santa cómo decía. Estuvo platicando un ratote, ella se olvido de su problema y yo del mío. Era una fortuna que Bella fuera mi cuñada, quien mejor que ella para mi hermano. El tiempo se nos fue volando, cuando menos lo esperamos ya eran 15 minutos a las 3 de la tarde en cualquier momento mis papás arribarían a casa. Justo cuando pensaba en eso, el timbre de la casa se escucho anunciando la llegada de los dueños, Bella y yo intercambiamos miradas, nos abrazamos y juntas no fuimos a enfrentar el destino.

Al bajar Edward se encontraba ahí, fue quien recibió a mi papás. Ambos felices de estar en casa de nuevo, mamá no dejaba de llorar y papá de sonreír, me sentía feliz de tenerlos con nosotros. Mientras nosotras los saludábamos, mi guapo novio llego con mi hermana menor, quien casi lo tumba para salir corriendo a abrazar a mamá.

Era obvio quien de todos la que más los extraño fue ella, y mi Madre ni dudarlo, su llanto se hizo más fuerte y no paró de besarla y abrazarla, papá lo haría poco después. Mientras la comida terminaba de estar, nos sentamos en la sala par a platicar, de lo mucho que papá había aprendido, sus nuevas experiencias. Pero lo que más feliz lo hacía, era que había visto a mi abuelo, el pobre viejo nunca salía de Londres, mientras viví en París iba cada fin de semana o cada dos a verlo, tenía más de un año sin ver a mi papá. El ver a mi tía Siohban también lo hacía feliz. Pasamos al comedor, todo iba de lo más tranquilo, el tiempo fluyo relajado, eso nos daba un buen augurio, la ventaja que mi hermana no saco el tema. Nuestros intentos por que lo olvidara habían funcionado, la hora de la sobre mesa llego, poco después pasamos de nuevo a la sala, mamá comenzó a sacar paquetes de todo lo que nos había comprado, más bien lo que le trajo a Lynette. Estábamos encantados viendo y escuchando las reacciones de mi hermana, pero Edward se estaba impacientando. Me miró y con los labios modulo un "Ya no puedo más". Sólo pude hundirme en hombros.

-Y bueno ¿ustedes qué cuentan? -Al parecer ya no tenía mucho que esperar, papá hablo por él-.

-Sí mis amores, ¿cómo les fue aquí?.

-Todo bien Mami.

-¿De veras princesa? Espero hayas sido buena niña y no causado grandes problemas.

-No mami yo me pote muy bien, diceselo Alice.

-Es díselo, pero sí mamá se porto bien. Los primeros días fue insoportable pero poco a poco nos llevamos mejor.

-Bien mi vida, eso quiere decir que no hiciste travesuras.

-Ay Mami me pote bien, no fui una santa.

-Nunca dejarás de ser una sinvergüenza hija.

-No papi, yo soy Cullen.

-Jajajá tu papi no lo dice por eso amor. Pero bueno, Edward y Jasper, ¿cómo fue todo por aquí?.

-Todo bien, Esme. -Respondió mi novio-.

Y mi hermano perdió la voz, en su mirada pude ver cómo estaba por reventar. Por lo visto no fui la única papá lo notó y se lo hizo saber.

-¿Hijo te ocurre algo?

-Sí papá.

-Edward, no me asustes hijo. ¿Qué pasa?.

-Mamá tenemos que hablar, todos.

-Edward por Dios, dime.

-Esto es muy serio, aquí no.

-Entonces donde hijo, sólo estamos la familia.

-Preferiría tratarlo más intimo papá.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?.

-Sí.

Esto sí nadie lo vio venir.

-¿Y te le vas decir hemano? Qué tu y Bella tendrán un bebé o qué Alice y Tasper son movios.

¡Lynette! Claro mi hermana siempre tenía un as bajo la manga, condenada mocosa. ¿Cómo es que siempre hacía las cosas a su manera?. Jasper y yo nos miramos, Bella hundió su cara entre sus manos y Edward bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué has dicho hija?

-La verdad Mami.

-Lynette esas bromas son de muy mal gusto.

-No es boma papi.

-Hija con eso no se juega. -Mi papá por primera vez le levanto al voz-.

-No está jugando papá.

-¿De qué hablas Edward?-

-Está diciendo la verdad.

-Y utilizas a tu hermana para hacérmelo saber.

-Claro que no, tu hija siempre abre su bocota.

-No estoy hablando contigo Alice, ya tendrás tu turno. Y bien, Edward, Isabella, quiero saberlo todo.

Mi amiga levanto su cara empapada en llanto, tomo la mano de mi hermana y juntos se sentaron frente a mis papás. Jasper y yo pensábamos irnos pero no nos dejaron.

-¿Qué haces Mary Alice?- Mala señal mamá también estaba molesta-.

-Yo sólo quería darles privacidad.

-De aquí no te mueves, me escuchas. Ahora te sientas, con tu novio. Ya arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo jovencito.

-Sí Esme.

Mi madre nos lanzo una mirada eufórica mal actuada. Miró hacía mi hermano y su novia y luego a Lynette.

-Y tu niña, de aquí no te vas. Te quiero callada y tranquila, entendido.

-Sí mami.

Papá pasaba y repasaba su mirada de mi hermano a Bella y viceversa, mi Mamá movía su cabeza sin poderlo creer. El silencio se hacia cada vez más incomodo, y el ambiente pesado, me estaba desesperando. Ni mi latosa hermana hacia el menor intento por molestar.

-Y bien, quiero saber todo. -fue papá quien acabo con aquello-.

-Bueno papá, nosotros tuvimos relaciones y…

-Edward por favor, eso no. ¿Cómo fue que ustedes terminaron juntos?.

-Carlisle -mi amiga por fin hablo- nosotros, nos hemos amado desde siempre, sólo que no lo aceptábamos.

-Así es papá, pocos días antes de que se fueran es que nosotros decidimos dar un paso más.

-Y vaya paso, ¡me harás abuela!.

-Esme, tranquila.

-Tranquila, ¿estás loco? Carlisle, nos vamos tres semanas y que me encuentro. Mi hijo se hace novio de la mejor amiga de mi hija, y la embaraza. Mi hija es novia de la persona que más odia, y por si fuera poco mi bebé ahora es normal.

-Esme por favor.

-No Carlisle, consideraciones no. Por darles mira lo que no hemos ganado.

-Mamá, estamos consientes de lo que hicimos y asumimos la responsabilidad. Bella y yo nos casaremos.

-¿Qué?

-Sí mamá, amo a Bella y estoy feliz de recibir a mi hijo. Soy mayor de edad, tengo una carrera. Trabajo y puedo hacerme de lo mío.

-Él tiene razón, siento mucho como se dieron las cosas. Es obvio que los defraudamos y perdimos su confianza, pero Esme y Carlisle. De verdad nos amamos y vemos a nuestro bebé cómo el regalo más bello de la vida.

-O sea, ya planearon su futuro.

-Algo así papá.

-¿Y nosotros? Es que no pensaron en tu madre y yo, en Charlie y Renee, Edward no es tan fácil. Hijo, un bebé es una responsabilidad enorme.

-Lo sabemos papá, y esperábamos su apoyo. Pero también entendemos si nos dan la espalda, es una consecuencia de nuestros actos. Pensé que tu mejor que nadie podías comprenderme.

-No te entiendo hijo.

-¿De verdad papá? No te suena la historia lago similar a una hace 27 años.

-Alice no te metas.

-¿Porqué no mamá? Te da pena decirlo.

-¡Alice!

-Nos los juzgamos papá, pero ustedes hicieron lo mismo. Mamá y tu se casarón cuando ella tenía casi 5 meses.

-Edward.

-Mamá no es nada malo, ustedes lo hicieron por amor. Al igual que Bella y yo. A ustedes les fallaron las cuentas, y a nosotros….

-El condón.

-¡Lynette!

-Pedon mami, pero eso etuche.

-Todavía lo hablas frente a tu hermana de 5 años.

-Ella escucho todo, cómo si no conocieras a tu hija.

-Dejará de ser tu hermana ¿verdad Alice?, ese no es el punto. Edward eran otros tiempos.

-No Esme, ellos tienen razón.

-Carlisle…

-Era lo mismo, nosotros también reaccionamos así. Y nuestros padre nos apoyaron, tu madre lloró por días. Mi papá se enojo, pero ambos siempre estuvieron. Fueron nuestro mayor soporte, sin ellos no hubiéramos podido.

-Es diferente.

-¿En qué?

-Carlisle, hace 27 años la vida era distinta. Habías más oportunidades.

-Y hoy también Esme, y probablemente habrá más si nosotros estamos con ellos. Vamos vieja, sé cómo te sientes.

-Ay Carlisle, voy a ser abuela tan joven.

-Mami fuites mamá a los 40 que no sea abuela a los 50.

-¡Lynette! Andas muy boca floja eh. Y te recuerdo que fue de ti, llegaste de sorpresa, y no tengo 50! Son 45.

-Mamá yo lo siento mucho.

-No mi cielo, no tienes que disculparte. Soy yo, es sólo que ponte en mi lugar hijo, uno de padre no quiere que se cometan los mismo errores. No por que ustedes lo hayan sido, sino que fue difícil ser padres tan jóvenes, entre la escuela y el trabajo apenas y pudimos disfrutarlos.

-Pero lo hicieron mamá, y les puedo jurar que Alice y yo tuvimos la infancia más hermosa.

-Eso es cierto- apoye a mi hermano-.

-Ay hijos gracias, pero no los gozamos. No cómo a su hermana.

-Y mira el resultado, fue lo mejor.

-¡Te etuche Edward!

-Bueno, seremos abuelos y tus abuelos bisabuelos. No quiero ver a mi padre, lo harás feliz. Justo estos días nos dijo que se hacían viejos y el no veía un bebé pronto.

-Ves papá el abuelo lo deseo tanto que se le cumplió.

-No abuses Edward, bromas ahora no. Bella cariño, y tu papá lo sabe.

-Sí, justo ayer se lo dije.

-¿Charlie vino?

-No lo hice por teléfono.

-Esas cosas así no se hacen, en fin ¿cómo reacciono?.

-Mejor de lo esperado, tenemos su apoyo.

-Bien, por lo visto mi nietito o nietita viene con mucho amor.

Siguieron comentado cosas sobre el embarazo de Bella, la reacción de Charlie, el embarazo de Lea. Mamá comenzando a hacer planes del cuarto de su futuro nieto en el rancho. Por un momento pensé que lo mío se había olvidado, Jasper y yo sonreíamos victoriosos, pero nos duro poco el gusto.

-Alice y Jasper su turno.

Mi mamá de verdugo era demasiado cómico, esa cara de mala mal hecha daba risa. Además que los ojos le brillaban por la noticia de un nuevo bebé en la familia.

Jasper y yo no sentamos, a diferencia de mi hermano y Bells. Nosotros nos tomamos de las manos, cosa que no le pareció mucho a mi papá, frunció los labios pero no dijo nada. Mamá inspeccionaba cada reacción de mi novio y mi padre la mía.

-Y no van a decir nada.

-Eso debo decirlo yo hija.

-Lo siento papá, pero estoy desesperada.

-Vaya, tienes muchas ganas de hablar. Perfecto y nosotros de oir.

-Ok papá Jasper y yo…-Pero mi novio me interrumpió-.

-Déjame hacerlo por favor.

-Cómo lo prefieras.

-Carlisle y Esme, efectivamente. Su hija Alice y yo somos novios desde hace dos semanas -vi como papá apretaba los puños y mamá torcía la boca-. Sé que esto no lo esperaban, ni nosotros. Las cosas así se dieron, pero reconozco que su hija me gusto desde que la vi. No sé cómo paso, pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella, ame sus desplantes, sus groserías, los insultos….

-Te enamoraste de lo defectos.

-Se podría decir Esme, pero fue su lado más agresivo lo que me gusto.

-Masoquista el hombre.

-Mamá.

-Hija a quien le gusta la vida, en fin y luego.

-Pues el día a día, me hizo darme cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que es su hija Esme, sé que no soy digno de que alguien cómo ella me ame, pero le juro que a su lado soy una mejor persona, y lucharé siempre para estar a su nivel y no ser motivo de vergüenza para ella o su familia.

-A ver Jasper, no tienes que decir eso. Eres una gran hombre, honesto responsable y trabajador. Sí he dejado mi rancho en tus manos es por que confiamos en ti, y bueno esto no me lo esperaba.

-Lo sé Carlisle pero las cosas así se dieron.

-No voy a negarte que estoy celoso, mi hija ya tiene novio. Pero me alegra saber que eres tu.

-Sí es una enorme tranquilidad. -apunto mi madre-.

-¿No están molestos?.

-¿Porqué habríamos de estarlo hija? Una madre o un padre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, y tu padre y yo vemos en Jasper lo mejor para ti. Además, quien en su sano juicio te soportaría.

-Gracias Mamá!

-Vamos hija, es broma Pero acepta que tienes un carácter de la fregada.

Ese comentario no me causo nada de gracia, pero el ver a mi novio feliz me hizo sentir mejor.

-Gracias! Les juro que haré feliz a su hija.

-Eso espero Whitlock o te la verás conmigo.

-Papá…

-Es broma hija, ustedes no han metido la pata ¿verdad?

-¡Papá! Eso es privado.

-Lo siento hija, es sólo que no quiero nietos. No uno tras otro.

-No papá, Jasper es un caballero.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-¿Y tu mi vida, con qué me vas a sorprender?

-Teno mucho que decirte mami.

-¿De verdad? Papi y yo deseamos escucharte.

-Le ayude a Tasper con su cena.

-¿Con qué? ¿De qué habla tu hermana hija?

-Larga historia má, Jasper es tu turno. Tu la cuentas mejor ajajá.

Y así fue cómo mi padre y mi madre recibieron dos noticias. Una más fuerte que la otra, pero ambas sorpresivas. Lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperábamos. Mientras mi novio contaba nuestra caótica cena cortesía de mi hermana, yo daba gracias a la vida por todas las bendiciones que tenía, mis padres, dos hermanos maravilloso, mi mejor amiga, mi maravilloso novio y ahora un futuro sobrino. ¿Qué más se puede pedir, cuando se tiene todo?.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todas! Cómo están? Perdón la demora, pero estos días han sido llenos de cosas, mucho trabajo gracias a Dios. Mi culo de jefe está fuera por 2 meses yay! Y bueno mucho frió, lluvias y vientos. Para acabarla mi piso está lleno de goteras ahahahaha, lo bueno que el casero lo ha mandado arreglar. Lo malo que perdí algunas cosas entre ella, mi pc. Pero bueno estaba por jubilarla. En fin, lo material viene y va.<em>

_Ahora sí, este cap fue cómo un continuación del anterior. A toda acción una reacción, Y los Cullen mayores no se lo esperaban, han ganado una nueva hija, hijo y hasta un nieto. Vaya forma enterarse no? Lynette le has simplificado lo más difícil muy a su manera, ahahahha. Esa niña sí que es un peligro, al menos lo han tomado bien, me ha hecho recordar cuando mi hermana les contó a mis papás lo mismo, y cómo bien dijo mi mama aquella vez: "Pues ya qué, el bebé está ahí." Aunque los confieso algo, una vez que nacen, los abuelos son quienes más los aman y uno cómo tía se desvive por ellos, sí lo sabre yo, tengo 6 sobrinos y son mi vida. Bueno no ha sido la gran cosa, pero de verdad que fue como empezar de cero todo, mi otra historia se murió junto con esta en mi pc._

_Espero les guste, y muchas gracias por el tiempo que dedican a leerlo. les agradezco mucho._

_Nos vemos en la próxima =)_


	24. Cap 23 Graduación

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 23<p>

Graduación.

El tiempo se iba volando, dos semanas ya habían pasado desde que Edward y Bella nos dieron la noticia de mi futuro sobrino, mismas que yo solté la sopa de mi relación con Jasper. No podía creer que dos meses estaban por terminar, desde los cuales mi vida había cambiado por completo. Tenía al amor de mi vida a mi lado, iba a ser tía y en cuestión de días sería oficialmente una Diseñadora de Modas.

Durante esa semana recibí una llamada de la Universidad en París diciéndome algunos detalles respecto a la ceremonia en el auditorio de la escuela, la entrega de certificados y la recepción. Todo estaba pagado, y perfectamente planeado, viajaría con mi toda mi familia y mi novio. Me costo mucho trabajo convencer a Jasper de que nos acompañara, pero finalmente lo logre. Un poco de melancolía me invadió al saber que tal vez ya no volvería a esa ciudad, después de pasar muchos años en Europa y ser feliz, ahora era casi seguro que la dejaría definitivamente, mis prioridades habían cambiado. Antes, sólo deseaba terminar mi carrera y poner mi estudio, vivir en Milán y desarrollarme profesionalmente, pero ahora, deseaba estar junto a Jasper y buscar esas oportunidades lo más cerca de él. Ya habíamos discutido ese tema, él tratando de convencerme de seguir con mi plan de vida, dándome completa libertad de hacer lo que siempre desee, pero todo era distinto, existía él y una felicidad que no pensaba cambiar por nada del mundo.

El día por demás raro, estaba nublado, fresco, había lloviznado todo el día. Estaba en sincronía con mi mal humor, Jasper y Papá salieron fuera para terminar unos asuntos sobre las nuevas crías que estaban naciendo, desde que Jasper se hizo cargo de eso las cosas marcharon mejor, mi padre deposito todo en él y dejo en sus manos la decisiones. Edward y Bella se habían ido a Forks a visitar a Charlie y compañía, estarían por volver pero la casa se sentía sola, Lynette se enfermo por jugar en la lluvia, así que la casa era cómo una Iglesia, tranquila y aburrida.

Salí de mi habitación para desentumirme, entre en el estudio de papá que daba al jardín trasero para contemplar la lluvia mejor y pensar en la nada, sentí un calido y entrañable apretón de mano sobre mi hombro. Por supuesto, mi amada Madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí mi cielo?. - Me dijo con su tuno dulce y su suave voz, sentándose a un lado mío-.

-Nada Má, sólo esperando a que termine este horrible día-.

-No es horrible, es sólo que has perdido la costumbre a los días así. ¿Has olvidado cómo era el clima en Forks?.

-No, tienes razón. Pero es que no me gusta.

-Y yo sé por que no, Jasper.

-Claro que no.

-Hija, te conozco desde hace 24 años. Además te entiendo muy bien, estás enamorada y deseas estar con él, más en estos días.

-Tienes razón Mamá, lo extraño mucho.

-Te comprendo, yo también extraño a tu papá. Pero sólo serán 4 días.

-¡Y faltan 2!

-Alice, se paciente. Mira mi amor, ahora les está yendo muy bien con las nuevas crías, lo mejor que pudo hacer tu padre fue poner a Jasper.

-Sí mami, pero eso absorbe a mi novio.

-Préstalo un poco, es sólo por temporadas. No siempre hay oportunidad de apareamiento, ni te quejes estaremos fuera 2 semanas por Europa.

-Sí en mi graduación y visitando a la familia, ¡que divertido! -Lo último lo dije en tono sarcástico-.

-Tienes 6 meses sin ver a tu abuelo, iremos con los parientes italianos de tu padre y tu tía Siohban en Irlanda, será divertido.

-Mamá, estar con mi abuelo es cómo estar en un asilo. Lo amo, cuando vivía en París me encantaba ir a Londres y pasar los fines de semana con él para relajarme, pero ahora es diferente iré con Jasper.

-¿Y piensas que tu madre no pensó en eso? Eres joven, y espero no hagas las mismas burradas que tu hermano, te daré unas pequeñas escapaditas con él para que juntos recorran algunos lugares de donde andemos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-.

-Claro, ya lo hable con tu papá. No fue fácil convencerlo, pero lo permitió. Eso sí, te vas comportar y nada de rechistar con lo que se te pida.

-Lo que tu digas.

-Espero no se te olvide, mi amor por la visita a tu tío Aro no te preocupes, estaremos en Volterra por 2 días y una noche, sabes que no soporto mucho a los Vulturi.

-Lo sé, todos pensamos eso. Y lo hacemos por papá, espero no encontrarme con Jane. ¿Es inevitable ir a Irlanda?.

-Alice ¿porqué últimamente evades todo lo referente a Siohban y familia?.

-Tu sabes que no puede ver a Maggie ni en pintura. No lo olvido la última que me hizo.

-Eso fue hace años, además agradécelo mira cómo le fue a la pobre.

-Sí, pero no dejo de quitarme al novio.

-Y que mugre garra de novio, hija por favor. Te aseguro que ella está muy arrepentida, se caso, tuvieron dos hijos, la dejo y además le salió maricon.

-¡Mamá! Se dice gay, y si tienes razón me libro de una basura.

-Como se diga, le gustan lo hombres. No es nada malo, pero eso le paso a tu prima por andar de cusca quita novios.

-Jajajá que cosas dices.

Seguimos platicando el resto de la tarde, desde que mi hermana menor nació, ella y yo no teníamos mucho tiempo para estar juntas, pero los pocos momentos que pasábamos los disfrutábamos al máximo. Platicamos de mi noviazgo con Jasper, cómo fue el de ella con papá, la reacción de mis abuelos por su metida de pata, lo mucho que ellos se aman, el cómo aún no logra sopesar de todo la noticia de que será abuela. Lynette bajo y pasamos toda el resto el día viendo películas.

_Días después….._

Por fin estamos en París, mi graduación y la de Bella es mañana. Mi abuelo paterno acepto acompañarme, como lo hizo en la Edward. Mi abuela Gorgette y mi tía Ginger con su nuevo esposo Aaron también estarían, así cómo sus hijas. Desde Forks Charlie y su familia asistirían. Aunque era feliz de tener a todos mi seres queridos alrededor, sin duda lo que me hacía plena, era tener a Jasper conmigo.

A pesar de tener un departamento en esta ciudad, era insuficiente para caber todos. Rentamos algunas habitaciones de hotel, mis papás en una, Edward y Bella, muy a regañadientes, en otra, Jasper le toco lidiar a mi abuelo y yo a Lynette. Estaba ayudando a mi guapo novio a desempacar, él estaba nervioso, dubitativo. Se acerco al gran ventanal que tenía cómo fondo la hermoso imagen de torre Eiffel. Pego su cabeza contra el cristal y suspiro.

-Sigues con lo mismo- le objete-.

-Alice es qué no estoy seguro, qué hago aquí.

-¿O sea? ¿Te parece poco motivo, acompañar a tu sexy y hermosa novia, en uno de los días más importantes de su vida?.

-Claro que no, es sólo que esto no es lo mío.

-Jasper, son 2 semanas. Bueno 3 días aquí, dos más en Italia, 6 en Irlanda y 1 semana completa en Londres ¿es tan difícil?.

-No, pero voy a conocer a tu familia.

-Y eso te preocupa.

-No del todo, es sólo que posiblemente no les guste. O no me vean con agrado.

-Jasper Whitlock está inseguro.

-No, pero la familia es la familia.

-Primero aclaro, mi familia te quiere. Y me refiero a mis padres, mi hermano y mi hermana. Mi abuela te ve bien, al igual que mis tías y primas. El más difícil era el abuelo, y mira te adoro. La otra familia, todos lo demás me tienen sin cuidado, Jasper son parientes lejanos.

-Edward no habla muy bien de ellos en especial los italianos.

-No son los favoritos, no son nada nuestro. Al tío Aro no le gusto que papá despreciara a su hija Heidi por mi mamá pero pudo sobrevivir, y es mero cariño de mi padre por ellos. Les está agradecido por cómo lo han tratado pero más nada, mi tía Siohban es adorable y su familia también, así que descuida, mejor preocúpate por hacerme feliz.

-Eso es fácil.

Esa mirada tan dulce acaparó por completo mi corazón, tomo mi mano y juntos salimos al pequeño balcón de la habitación, hacía un poco de viento, me enredo entre y su brazos y juntos disfrutamos la hermosa vista que había entre nosotros. Nos besamos y sonreímos mutuamente, amaba estar así con él, no pensaba perderlo, nada ni nadie me separaría de él.

-Ustedes dos, se sueltan-. Mi abuelo se hizo presente-.

-Es sólo un abrazo-. Dije yo.

-Sí claro, en eso empezó tu padre y nació Edward, y mira él ya me hará bisabuelo.

-Don Edward no tiene nada de que preocuparse, yo respeto mucho a su nieta. -Mi novio siempre tan caballeroso-.

-Y no lo dudo muchacho, pero recuerda la carne es débil.

-Abuelo, yo soy una dama me doy a respetar.

-Ay Alice, lo mismo pensaba de Bella y mira ya va a ser madre.

-Eso fue un descuido, al parecer no te agrada mucho la idea.

-No es eso, pero no me lo esperaba de Edward, alguna vez llegue a pensarlo de ti, más cuando te viniste a vivir a París, pero me demostraste lo contrario. Lynette con tanta precocidad para su edad sería posible, pero no tu hermano y mira, la historia se repitió. - lo dijo es un tono triste-.

-¿Por qué lo dices con tanta melancolía?

-Achaques de la edad, no me hagas caso.

Mi novio y yo entramos en la habitación y nos sentamos sobre la cama, al parecer mi abuelo ocultaba algo, y yo tenía que saberlo.

-Abuelo no es eso y lo sabes, ¿qué ocurre?.

-No es nada.

-Abuelo…

-Hija mía, eres tan digna de llamarte Mary Alice como tu abuela, tan curiosa como ella. Es sólo que no quería lo mismo para ustedes.

-Lo mismo de qué, ¿te sientes culpable de algo?.

-Pues sí mi vida, esto es algo que llevo cargando por años y creo que es hora de decirlo -jamás lo había visto así- cuando tu abuela murió a las pocas horas de haber nacido tu papá, le jure que cuidaría de él y lo haría el mejor hombre posible, en mi intento por ser el mejor padre para él, fui tirano, estricto y me olvide de mi.

-Por eso no te casaste otra vez.

-Así es, me concentre en mi trabajo y mi hijo. Nunca me peso y lo volvería a hacer, pero mis épocas eran distintas y hablar sobre sexualidad con los hijos era un tabú. Siento que en eso falle, me culpo de que tu padre no haya sabido cuidarse y embarazara a tu mamá.

-Eso no fue tu culpa, ambos eran mayores de edad y sabían lo que hacían. Abuelo ambos eran médicos, no mamá pero mi papá sí. Eso ocurrió por su lujuria y descuido.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero es algo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza y mira 27 años después la historia se repitió.

-¿Me vas a decir que eso es tu culpa? No te atrevas abuelo, eso es culpa de Edward y Bella, de nadie más.

-Son mi sangre, ponte en mi lugar. Yo soy un viejo anticuado y quisiera que mis nietos formaran una familia cómo lo hice yo.

La mirada del abuelo, se veía con un anhelo frustrado. Por amor a su hijo, no se caso, se concentro en él y su trabajo. Mi papá no hizo todo tal cuál el abuelo lo planeo, y nosotros éramos su última esperanza, ahora Edward lo había roto todo.

-Y nosotros así lo haremos -Jasper hablo convencido y firme-.

-¿Qué estás diciendo muchacho? -Mi abuelo no creía lo que escucho y yo tampoco-.

-Lo qué escucho Edward, yo soy un hombre maduro, viejo. Pero respetuoso, amo a su nieta más que a mi vida. Y sé que ella es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia. Iremos despacio, y sí la vida lo permite me casare y entonces verá a nuestros hijos llegar.

-Jasper que cosas dices. -No podía decir otra cosa, me sorprendió por completo-.

-La verdad Alice, sé que es pronto para hablar de boda, tenemos 4 semanas de novios, pero estoy seguro de lo que quiero.

-Y yo creo en tu palabra. -Mi abuelo era seco, pero cuando decía algo era con la verdad ante todo-. Y ahora si me disculpan, estoy casando y quiero dormir. Alice a tu recamará que mañana te gradúas.

-Abuelo son las 8 pm no es hora de dormir.

-Eso será en America aquí es distinto. Buenas noches hija- su última palabra-.

-Ni hablar, buenas noches abuelo. No me voy me corren, buenas noches amor mío.

-Buenas noches mi vida - y me beso, Jasper era encantador-.

-Basta de arrumacos, mañana se besan lo que quieran. -abuelo enojón-.

-Genio y figura.

-Es un Cullen. -No se le iba una a mi novio-.

-¿Qué pretendes decir Whitlock?

-De alguien debiste sacar el mal carácter.

Iba a contestarle pero más molesto que antes mi abuelo no lo permitió.

-Es la última Mary Alice, ADIÓS.

Me tomo del brazo y me saco de la habitación, mi Abuelo podía ser el hombre más extraño y adorable del mundo.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

El día por fin había llegado, después de 5 años de estudiar y crear. Hoy sería a titulo toda una profesionista. Desde las 8 de la mañana estuve corriendo de un lado para otro. Checando que todos estuvieran despiertos, los trajes, las maquillistas, peinadoras y demás. La ceremonia académica, era a las 2 de la tarde, después iríamos a la de Bella que era en otro auditorio dentro del campus a las 4. Una pequeña celebración en un restaurante para comer, y de ahí correr a cambiarnos para estar puntuales a las 8 pm en la Iglesia de Notre Dame para misa la de agradecimiento, y posteriormente la fiesta.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

-Por Dios, deja de gritar hija ¿qué ocurre?.

-¡Todavía no te peinas, tenemos que estar en 45 minutos en la Universidad!.

-Tenemos tiempo.

-¿Qué dices? Mamá, tu no estás lista. No veo a mi papá, ni al abuelo, Edward. ¡¿Dónde está Jasper?.

-Cálmate ya, Tu padre, abuelo y novio están en el lobby desde hace 10 minutos, Edward con Bella tratado de cerrar el vestido. Sólo a ustedes se les ocurre ponerse los vestidos que eligieron hace más de un mes.

-Me queda perfecto, y no me has visto el de gala.

-A ti hija pero no a tu amiga, está embarazada. Y te recuerdo que tu hermana no se viste sola.

-Eso es tu culpa, tiene 5 años.

-Y tu tenías 8 cuando todavía te vestía.

-¡Mamá!.

-Es la misma situación, en vez de reclamar por que no mejor me ayudas y le pones los zapatos a tu hermana en lo que me quito los tubos y me acomodo el peinado, no serán más de 10 minutos.

-¿Lo prometes?.

-Tu decides, ve con tu hermana para poder hacerlo ya.

Me fui a la habitación de mis papás, me encontré a mi hermana menor recostada en la cama viendo dibujos animados. Se veía adorable, llevaba un vestido rosa tipo princesa, unas mallas en color blanco y sus zapatitos eran en blanco con un pequeño tacón.

-Lynette, levántate.

-No tiero, hemana es muy témpano.

-Es la 1 y 15, anda vamos.

-Yo no tiero ir eso será muy aburrudido. Yo tiero bailar.

-Lo podrás hacer, pero en la noche.

Con mucho pesar, se levanto. Obvio el peinado se le deshizo, tuve que acomodárselo de nuevo, le puse los zapatos y por fin salimos. Cómo dijo mi mamá, los hombres ya nos esperaban, así cómo mi abuela Gorgette, mi tía y su familia. Al poco tiempo bajaron Edward, Bella y familia. Todos los Swan me acampanarían, incluso Lea con su mala cara y su tripa de 5 meses.

Llegamos a la Universidad, acomode a mi familia y yo tome mi lugar. Poco a poco nos fueron llamando, el rostro de todos era de alegría y nostalgia, los padres lucían felices y sobre todo orgullosos, al ver a su hijos graduarse. Cuando mi turno llego, una ola de aplausos y gritos exagerados inundaron el lugar, vitoreaban mi nombre. Me hizo sentir un poco de pena, pero más que nada felicidad, al ver a todos apoyándome. Mi Madre lloraba, junto con su madre y hermana, Mi padre no paraba de sonreír, el abuelo aplaudía y miraba lleno de orgullo hacía a mi. Mi hermano grababa video, y sonreía, Bella tomaba fotos. Mientras que mi novio, me veía de la forma más hermosa posible, quería bajar y besarlo. Lynette estaba sobre sus hombros gritando; "Ella es mi hemana". Mis primas y los Swan también lo hacían felices.

Después de recibir mi reconocimiento, por ser una de los mejores promedios y mi acreditación cómo pasante de la carrera de manos del Decano y el Rector respectivamente, baje a donde estaba mi familia. Mi madre fue la primera en llenarme de besos, abrazos y lagrimas. Seguida de mi padre, hermano, mejor amiga, abuelo, los Swan, Mi novio y Lynette, quien por supuesto salió con una de las suyas…

-¡Felicidades hemana! -me abrazo tiernamente-.

-Gracias enana.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ¡ya no eres burra! -Esto último lo dijo a todo pulmón, por supuesto quería asesinarla-.

-Gracias Lynette, creo que no te escucharon en el otro auditorio.

-Por nada. ¿Tieres que lo gite más fuete?

-¡Mamá voy a ahorcarla!

-Se calman las dos, Lynette eso no se dice. Alice, contrólate. Y no quiero peros.

Con un poco de coraje, hice lo que mamá dijo. No sin antes darle un discreto pero fuerte jalón de cabello a mi hermana. La Ceremonia termino 20 minutos antes de las 4, corriendo nos fuimos al otro auditorio para graduación de Bella. La historia se repitió, al llegar su turno. Todos si excepción de nadie nos paramos a vitorearla. Charlie incluso lloró, ese hombre amaba a su hija sobre todas las cosas, tal vez había fallado en algunas pero siempre estaba para ella. Hasta Sue sonreía con verdadero orgullo, Set y Lea también estaban felices por su hermana.

Pero Edward inundaba el lugar con tanto amor de que derramaba, yo no pude evitar llorar de felicidad al ver a mi amiga tan hermosa y con su pequeña pancita. Cuando paso a recoger sus papeles, y el Rector dijo su nombre por el micrófono todos gritamos, pero lo que paso no tuvo nombre:

-Isabella Marie Swan, primer lugar en promedio. -dijo el rector-.

-¡Es mi tuñada y está embarazada! -Grito Lynette-.

¡Tráganos tierra! Todo el auditorio se quedo callado ante lo que dijo mi hermana, Bella volteo hacia nosotros más roja de vergüenza que nunca, nosotros nos miramos entre si. No sabíamos que decir, mi hermana feliz aplaudía. El Decano carraspeó, y dijo: "Pues doble felicitación Bella, por el termino de su carrera y su futuro bebé". Todos aplaudimos y Bella se reunió con nosotros.

-¿Lynette por qué dijiste eso? -por primera vez ella estaba molesta con mi hermana-.

-No me gegañes tu, mis papis ya lo hicieron.

-No fue correcto Lynette.

-Estás enojaba, lo siento Bella. Piense que no se etucharía.

-Sí claro, cómo lo que me dijiste hacer rato. -Ya venía la mía-.

-Alice ya por favor. -Súper Esme al rescate de su beba-.

-Mamá, regaña a tu hija. Mira los ridículos que hace.

-Ya la regañe, y este no es lugar. Es el momento de Bella, nos callamos y seguimos.

La ceremonia continuo un poco más. No duro más de 1 hora, eran pocos los alumnos de esa carrera. Cuando dio por terminada, toda la familia nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante, papá y Charlie celebraban felices de la vida, mi abuelo y abuela hablaban. Mientras mamá, la tía Ginger y Sue platicaban sobre la llegada de los futuros nietos, esta última por partida doble. Mi hermano y mejor amiga, en su burbuja de amor. Yo en la mía con Jasper, y Lynette jugando con mi primas. Todo era perfecto, que día tan más bonito, mi familia reunida, mi mejor amiga, mi novio. No podía pedir más a la vida, tenia todo.

El resto de la tarde voló, del restaurante nos fuimos corriendo al hotel para cambiarnos. Problemas como siempre, mi tía no estaba lista. Lynette había perdido la gargantilla de mamá, a Bella de nuevo no le cerraba el vestido y yo perdí un zapato.

-Ya es tardísimo y no termino.

-Hija pues ponte otros zapatos.

-No mamá, estos van perfectos con mi vestido.

-Son negro, es más te presto unos míos.

-¡No! Esta es mi noche y todo debe salir perfecto.

-A ti se te ocurre dejar todo cerca de tu hermana.

-Lo mismo digo, te perdió esa cosa.

-Ni me digas, sí tu padre no me la ve me ahorca.

-¿Porqué?.

-Fue un regalo cuando me embarace de ti.

-Sí. Pues ¡Que codo!.

-Mejoro, hija cuando fue de Edward me dio una boda.

-Y de Lynette una Isla.

-Siempre ha sido su favorita. -No me simpatizas Má- No te creas, hija es una broma.

-No me gustan tus bromas.

-Mi amor tu padre los ama por igual, es sólo que tu hermana llego en otro momento, estábamos mejor.

-Sí claro, y ahora con el nieto que te va a dar.

-A mi nada, pero a Edward tal vez una casa. Quita esa cara mi amor, no te enojes fue broma.

Mi mamá podía ser cruel en ocasiones, buscamos y buscamos cuando por fin dimos con las cosas. Mi zapato estaba en la maleta de Lynette, y la gargantilla de mamá en su peluche de Elmo. Todo iba casi listo, ya todos estaban en la puerta del hotel, menos Bella y yo.

-Anda Alice nos esperan.

-Pues sume más la panza para que suba.

-No puedo más - y soltó todo el aire-.

-Bella, lo arruinaste, ¡bajo todo el cierre!.

-Lo siento me estaba asfixiando.

-¿Ves lo qué pasa por anda de calenturienta en las caballerizas?.

-Gracias por el animo, no pensé que fuera a subir tanto de peso.

-No has subido, es sólo que tu panza creció. Mira tu frijolito.

De frente no se veía nada, pero de perfil se asomaba un diminuto bultito. Las dos acariciamos su estomago al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos -y como pudo sumió su vientre-.

-Si bebé ayúdanos un poco.

Cómo si nos escuchará, el cierre subió por completo.

-¡Parezco tamal, mírame Alice!.

-No exageres, te ves hermosa. Panzoncita pero divina. Anda que no llegamos a misa.

Cogimos el elevador y corriendo salimos a la calle, mi padre impacientado en el auto sonaba el claxon al igual que Charlie, en poco minutos estábamos en la catedral de Notre Dame. Perfectamente adornada con flores de temporada y velas, estaba lleno el lugar. Todas las familias de ambas carreras reunidas, las madres llorando y los padres felices. La misa fue larga pero hermosa, Mis padres juntos, tomados de la mano con Lynette, por suerte, dormida. Mis abuelos al lado de ellos, con mi tía y su familia. En otra banca, los Swan y nosotros 4 en otra. Bella lucía hermosa, en un vestido corte sirena en verde olivo, el cabello recogido en una trenza de lado, maquillaje ligero pero perfecto, Edward en su impecable esmoquin, mientras mi novio lucía precioso vestido de igual manera sólo que el calzaba sus inseparables botas en negro, unos días antes en Austin recorto su cabello, lo llevaba largo pero recogido en una coleta. Por mi parte, mi vestido era en rosa fucsia, con algunas aplicaciones en negro, maquillaje en tonos y mi cabello alborotado clásico.

La misa termino y nos fuimos al salón de eventos en donde se llevaría acabo la recepción, mesas y mesas alrededor de la pista, con unos lindos centros. Conforme llegaban la personas, y de acuerdo al apartado de sus lugares fueron tomando asiento. Las nuestras estaban cerca del lugar de bailar. Ocupamos 2 mesas.

Mi novio se sentó en la mía juntos a mis padres, abuelos, tía, primas. Mientras Edward, se fue con Bella y los Swan.

-Mami teno hambe.

-Lynette, espera un poco mi amor la cena la servirán en unos minutos.

-¿Cuántos?.

-Algunos mi vida, no sé.

-¿Qué tu no estabas dormida?.

-La música me depeto. Teno hambre Alice.

-Espérate no fastidies.

-Yo no fitidio.

-Sí lo haces, todo el tiempo.

-Tu lo haces más, eres empelegagosa con Tasper.

-Y tu eres una enfadosa, todo el tiempo molestando a mi papá.

-Molestas a Tasper.

-Él es mi novio.

-Y mi papi es mi papi.

-Se callan las dos, Alice por favor hija es tu noche ignora a tu hermana.

-Papá pues tu hija que no moleste.

-Lynette mira, la cena ser sirve hasta las 10 de la noche, faltan 15 minutos.

-Eso es mucho papi, teno hambre.

-Toma un poco de pan.

-Yo no tiero pan, tiero comer.

-El pan lo es.

Estuvieron discutiendo, mi hermana imposible de vencer. Papá era el único que le seguía el juego. Sirvieron la cena poco después, y entonces la paz volvió a reinar. Era un menú diverso para escoger, mientras comíamos la charla se hizo se presente, temas convencionales trillados de familia. A la hora de los postres, Jasper tomo mi mano bajo la mesa.

-¿Porqué haces eso?.

-No quiero un regaño de tu abuelo.

-No creo que ocurra, míralo entretenido peleando con Lynette por ver quien come más.

-Adora a tu hermana.

-Es su sol, él nunca voló a vernos, siempre nos trajeron. Pero cuando nació ella todo cambió vino a verla y quedo prendado de ella, mi mamá dice que Lynette tiene los mismos ojos de la abuela, si te fijas es muy parecida a la mirada de papá.

-Es verdad.

-Y bueno, aceptemos que mi hermana tiene un poder de convencimiento increíble.

-Ella es adorable, pero no más que tu.

-¿De verdad?.

-Claro.

Y me beso, en un principio fue tímido pero el calor de la noche y algunas copas no subieron la temperatura. Nos contuvimos mi familia estaba allí, y no queríamos levantar sospechas de algo más.

-¿Así se besan los movios aguelo?.

-Algunos hija, pero debes controlarte.

-Claro, si no luego salen con su pemio como Edward ¿verdad?.

-Sí princesa, eres muy inteligente. Te adoro mi nena.

-Salí inteligente como mi papi y hemosa como mi mami. Soy la nieta pefeta aguelo.

-Jajajá que cosas dices hijita.

Lynette y el abuelo siguieron así el resto de la noche, claro eso mientras él se mantuvo despierto. La pista comenzó a llamar a bailar y nosotros corrimos hacía allá, incluso mis papás y los de Bella, un poco de todo. La noche era muy divertida, Jasper no era el mejor bailarín pero seguía el ritmo, Edward cómo siempre perfecto y Bella pisándolo o resbalando. Lea bailo con Seth. Lynette rondaba por todo el lugar molestando a propios y extraños, esa niña tenía una pila enorme. No dejo a Jasper, Edward o papá un segundo sin bailar, cuando estos no pudieron más fue por Seth y hasta por Charlie, el pobre papá de mi mejor amiga era pésimo pero entre los pasos de mi hermana y los de él no había mucha diferencia.

Ya muy entrada la madrugada, mis padres y la mayoría de los adultos descansaban y tomaban o platicaban, algunos se habían retirado. El momento de las bellas baladas se hizo presente. Yo me encontraba sentada junto a mi novio y mi mejor amiga, no dejaba de quejarse por el vestido y mi pobre hermano quien no dejaba de darle ánimos. La música inundaba la atmosfera que pintaba romántica a la perfección, mis padres se pararon a bailar, al igual que mis tíos. El abuelo y la abuela, junto a mis primas se habían ido hacía un buen rato a dormir. Lynette dormía bajo la mesa.

Moría de ganas por bailar, pero no me atrevía a pedírselo a Jasper, ya lo había obligado bastante. Suspire un poco y me recosté sobre su hombro. Él me sacudió y se levanto de su lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?.

No dijo nada, me miro con esos ojos azul enigma. Sonrió, tomo mi mano y la beso dulcemente, para luego proclamar.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita Cullen?.

-¿Sólo una Whitlock?.

-Por el momento, pero sí usted lo desea podemos hacerlo toda la noche.

-Eso me parece perfecto.

Deje mi chalina en la silla, ofreció su brazo y me apoye en el. Al llegar a la pista, me soltó y cómo buen caballero sureño. Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, extendió su mano de nuevo hacía mi. La tome y con cuidado, deposito una en mi cadera y juntos optamos la posición correcta. Las notas de un bello vals nos transportaron a otro tiempo, no supe ni cuando la música cambiaba, en ese momento e instante sólo existíamos nosotros.

El tiempo, las horas, minutos y segundos se fueron cómo aguan entre las manos, todo termino. El lugar debía cerrar y nosotros volver a nuestro hotel. Cuando llegamos, y todos se fueron a su habitación, Jasper con mi hermana en brazos y yo por un lado nos llevo hasta mi cuarto. Me ayudo a recostar a la niña mientras yo la desvestía, salimos al pasillo.

-Gracias Jasper.

-De qué mi amor, gracias a ti por hacerme parte de tu vida, tu familia y tu entorno.

-No Jasper, te agradezco yo por ser tan bueno, por querer a mi familia. Pero sobre todo por amarme y aceptarme tal cual soy, por hacer hasta lo imposible por verme feliz. Te amo Whitlock.

-Te amo Alice.

Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y yo su cuello. Nos fundimos en un beso largo, profundo pero tierno. Esa noche sólo sirvió para confirma lo que siempre supe… Jasper Whitlock es el amor de mi vida.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todas! Ya sé me quieren matar, perdón por la demora pero mi semana ha sido terrible, mucho trabajo y para colmo enferma. Este clima está de locos, Ventnor se caracteriza por su agradable clima, semi humedo pero estos días, llueve y viento, al siguiente, sol y calor asqueroso. En fin me ha dado un catarro terrible y con esto de las próximas olimpiadas en Londres, nos traen de un lado a otro, lo más posible es que me vaya a cubrir los juego olímpicos. Aclaro por si no actualizo esos días.<em>

_Ahora sí, aww se graduaron las muchachas. Trate de hacer algo así típico, no sé cómo sean estas ceremonias en sus países, pero cuando termine mis estudios, de básica, media y superior. Lo usual en México era, acto académico por la mañana, misa y festejo por la noche. En fin, ha sido un poco weird ahahha, Lynette saliendo con sus comentarios como siempre hahaha. Y bueno Alice y Jasper enamorados, conocimos un poco del abuelo. Sé que no es mi mejor cap e incluso es así como x's, pero de verdad que no tenía mucho tiempo y hoy que lo tuve hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Pero tengo ideas muy buenas para los próximos y prometo que serán mejores._

_Muchas gracias por leer, por dedicar su tiempo a ver mis locuras. Mil gracias por sus reviews, sus favs. Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras, les prometo responder más tardecito. ¡Y a ti mi querida Lulú mil gracias por tu apoyo! Mis lectores fantasmas también les agradezco._

_Chicas, sí tienen o saben de una historia muy buena (preferentemente Jalice :P) háganme saber por favor, soy muy mala buscando, sólo leo por ahora "Amor real, amor verdadero". Y tengo ganas de mucho amor ahahha. Dejenme sus sugerencias o sus propias si las tienen. Leí la recomendación que hizo Lulú, y prometo comenzar a leerla este finde. Pero quiero más! _

_Perdón por este sermón enorme._

_Nos leemos en la próxima! =)_


	25. Cap 24 Amor, diversion y posibilidades

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 24.<p>

Amor, diversión y posibilidades…

Jasper y yo habíamos tenido un gran tiempo juntos por Europa, después de mi graduación pasamos a saludar algunos amigos de papá a los cuales consideraba cómo parte de su familia. Los dos días en Europa junto a los Vulturi no fueron tan desastrosos como yo pensaba. Para nuestra suerte, la mayoría de ellos se encontraba de cacería y sólo el tía Aro junto a su esposa estaban en casa. A nuestra llegada a Irlanda la siempre amable y tranquila Siohban nos recibió, debo aceptar que fueron 6 días divinos. Me reencontré con mi prima Maggie y sus dos hijos. Todo fue bueno y lindo.

Pero sin duda lo mejor fue la semana que pasamos en Inglaterra con el abuelo Edward, él y papá estaba tan contentos de estar juntos de nuevo y en su hogar que se olvidaron de nosotros. Por lo tanto Jasper y yo, con mi hermana por supuesto, nos dedicamos a recorrer algunas ciudades de aquel hermoso país. Manchester, Liverpool, Malton, Chesterfield pero sin duda alguna mi favorito fue Isle of Wight. Aquella pequeña isla que se encuentra situada al sur del país, esta plagada de pueblos mágicos y entrañables, combina perfecto la misticidad de costa con el aire londinense. St. Lawrence, Sandown, Newport, Ryde, Cowes y mi gran favorito Ventnor.

Fue en aquella ciudad y en su hermoso jardín botánico donde Jasper y yo pasamos una de las tardes más hermosas de nuestra vida juntos. Todo comenzó muy temprano, después de tomar el desayuno salimos de nuestro hotel sin rumbo fijo, paseamos por algunas calles y debes en cuando nos deteníamos a curiosear o por culpa de mi hermana menor que todo le sorprendía. Un poco cansados decidimos dar un pequeño paseo por el parqué de Ventnor, desde donde se podía apreciar divinamente la vista hacía el hermoso mar. Era un poco fresco cómo lo es siempre el clima en ese parte de la isla. Después de recorrerlo, escuchamos un grupo de turista que se iba a dirigir a el jardín botánico.

-¿Te parece si vamos?

-Pues sí ¿no? Ya estamos aquí. Además hoy por la mañana escuche a una persona hablar muy bonito de ese lugar.

-Yo no tiero caminar más hemana, estoy cansada y aburrudida.

-Nadie te dijo que vinieras, te colaste a nuestro viaje te aguantas.

-Sí yo no teria venir, mi papi me obigo.

-¿Qué? -pero eso no era posible.

-Lo siento hemana, te mentí. Mi papi me obigo, bijo que fuera de polizonte para que Jasper y tu se portaran bien.

-Lo sabía, ¡ash! Mi papá tan desconfiando me choca.

-Tranquila Alice, ponte en su lugar.

-No Jasper esto es una falta de respeto. El que Edward hiciera su burrada eso no quiere decir que yo lo haré.

-Es una reacción de padre.

-Sí, de uno desconfiando. No puedo creer que dude de mi.

-Tal vez de ti no es de quien desconfía.

-¿Entonces?.

-De mi.

-No eso no Jasper, te confía los negocios.

-Sí amor pero tu no eres un negocio, sino su hija y te ama.

-Tienes razón, aún así no estuvo bien.

-Beja de quejarte hemana, la perfudicafa fui yo. Esto es muy burri dido.

-Lo siento Lynette, pero entiende somos adultos.

-Hacemos algo divertido sí quieres -Jasper cómo siempre cediendo a mi hermana-.

-¡¿De verdad? -Chillo feliz la enana-.

-Claro, no sé que divertido puede haber aquí pero podemos averiguar.

-Jasper yo quiero ir al jardín.

-Podemos ir otro día.

-Volvemos a Londres mañana te lo recuerdo.

-Alice hazlo por la niña.

-Por ella lo hago, Jasper por favor. Déjame a mi.

Mi hermana me miró con cara de pocos amigos, estaba molesta. Pero sabía perfectamente cómo convencerla.

-Lynette.

-¿Te tieres? -esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que imagine-.

-Sé que estás molesta, pero el jardín va a encantarte.

-Eso no es verdad, lo mismo bijiste de este parque y no hay juegos. Sólo árboles, pasto y piedas.

-Lo sé pero no sabíamos de que tipo de parque hablamos, pero esta vez será distinto.

-¿Tómo puedes aseburarlo?.

-Por qué me han dicho que es un jardín mágico.

-¿Mágico? -se le ilumino la carita, la tenía en mi mano-.

-Ajá, dicen que es un jardín encantado, con flores de todos lo colores. Dentro de ellas hay hadas, sólo que no todos las podemos ver.

-Es cómo en lo cuentos que me dice mi mami. ¡Vamos! Pero ya.

Y para no faltar a su costumbre, nos tomo a los dos de la mano para salir rumbo al jardín. Hicimos algunos minutos de un lugar a otro.

Al estar ahí la sensación fue maravillosa, nada de lo poco que había escuchado se compraba a la magnificencia y belleza de aquel lugar. Sí bien, la historia sobre la magia de ahí era un mero invento mío, lo cierto era que fácilmente podía ser real.

Flores de todos los tamaños, colores y sabores rodeaban el enorme lugar del que se comprendía, un lago al centro y mucha vida verde. No podía creer lo que veía, tanta belleza junta era imposible de comprender. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, miré a mi derecha y la imagen fue aún más adorable. Jasper quien cargaba a mi hermana, estaba feliz al igual que yo. Pero sin duda lo más lindo fue la expresión de mi hermanita menor, Lynette estaba exorbitada, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, la mirada reflejaba cientos de emociones juntas. Felicidad, amor, encanto y magia mucha magia.

-¿Te gusta Lynette?

Pero no respondía nada, sus ojitos brillaban y su sonrisa hermosa decía todo. No podía pedir más a la vida en ese momento, tener a mi nvio peor sobre todo ver feliz a la niña era algo incomparable.

Pasados unos segundos del shock, juntos los tres, disfrutamos de aquel hermoso paisaje que nos regalo el mejor shoot de fotografía. Fue una tarde tranquila, donde muy de vez en cuando topábamos con algunos visitantes quienes a su vez nos felicitaban por nuestra hermosa familia. Eso trajo a mi mente los recuerdos vividos aquel día en la cafetería donde Jasper era mi esposo y Lynette mi hija, ni él ni yo negábamos las cosas estábamos acostumbrados a que lo dijeran.

-¡Wow! Alice este es el lugar más hermoso del mundo.

-Estoy tan contenta de verte feliz. Ya ves y tu que no querías venir.

-Piense que me decías mentiras.

-Eso no.

-No he visto las hadas pero no importa, esto es cómo el bosque mágico de los tuentos.

-Sí lo es.

-Tasper te tomas un foto conmigo y tu eres mi príncipe valiente.

-Claro Lynette.

Y ahí estaban mi paciente novio y mi loca hermana tomando fotos a cada rato. No fue una claro que no, me hizo la niña que tomará más de 100 fotos, y no es broma, a todo le ponía pero. Al final fue divertido y hermoso, él jamás perdió su sonrisa ni ella tampoco. La noche cayo y con ello el termino de nuestro viaje. Después de cenar en el restaurante del hotel fuimos a nuestra habitación. Mientras yo ayudaba a mi hermana a ponerse el pijama y acostarla, Jasper terminaba las maletas, dejando fuera la ropa que nos pondríamos mañana. Al terminar con lo mío fui a su encuentro, estaba en el pequeño balcón mirando hacía el mar.

-Qué hermoso te ves a la luz de la luna.

Miró en mi dirección y me dio su hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos y de lado que tanto me volvía loca, extendió su mano y yo la tome. Completamente abrazados y sin decir nada, miramos juntos aquella majestuosa vista que nos regalaba la noche. Mucho tiempo después, sentí su aliento sobre mi rostro y después un calido beso.

-Te equivocas, tú eres hermosa a la luz de la luna.

-Ay Jasper eres tan romántico.

-¿Y cómo no serlo? Tu eres todo lo qué necesito para ser feliz.

-Y tu eres mi todo.

-Gracias por darme las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

-Gracias a ti por hacer de mi vida algo mejor.

-De verdad mi amor, estás semana aquí contigo y tu familia han sido lo mejor que he tenido en años. No recordaba lo bien que se siente estar rodeado de amor.

Pude percibir por su tono de voz un dejo de tristeza. Obvio que se refería a su pasado. Eso era una de las cosas que más le afectaba.

-Jasper, mi familia te quiere eres uno más y yo te amo.

-Eso lo sé, yo también los quiero y te amo.

Seguía triste.

-No quiero meterme, pero Jasper ¿no crees qué es tiempo de buscar a tu hermana?.

Sentí cómo se tensaba en su abrazo, poco a poco se fue relajando. Aún así, el tono de su voz no fue del todo tranquilo.

-Alice es algo de lo que no quiero platicar.

-Jasper lo siento, sé que te molesta pero entiende no puedes estar así siempre.

-No lo estaré, pero ahora no es el momento.

-¿Y cuando lo será?

-Algún día.

-Eso no es una respuesta, me estás esquivando.

-Por favor, no quiero hablar.

-Ya lo sé, pero yo sí. No te enojes pero entiende, necesitas a tu hermana.

-Pero ella a mi no.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? Hace años que no hablas con ella.

-No quiso verme, ni muerto papá. No se presento en su entierro y varios días después tampoco lo hizo.

-¿No piensas qué pudo estar pasando por algo?

-Alice, vive en Tennesse a sólo 4 horas de Knoxville en carretera y 1 en avión. Es ridículo pensar eso.

-Todo puede ser posible.

-Pero no para ella, no conoces a Rose. Esa palabra no entra en su vocabulario. No fue por que no se le dio la gana ver a su hermano.

-De verdad que no te entiendo, te quejas por cómo me comporto con Lynette a veces, y mira tu haces lo mismo con tu hermana.

-Eso es distinto ella es una niña.

-Es lo mismo, ella es tu hermana.

-Y me odia.

-No te odia, está molesta por lo que paso pero te aseguro que te ama.

-Yo no voy a buscarla, no en un tiempo. Ella es tan orgullosa.

-Igual que tu, no te estoy ofendiendo. Pero ve cómo te pones.

-Es algo de mi vida que no me gusta, todo esto se desencadeno por culpa de mi mamá y su abandono. Sí me convertí en la mierda de persona que fui es por ella, me lleve a todos entre las patas, incluida Rose.

-Tu mamá no hizo las cosas bien Jasper, pero el tiempo ha pasado no es posible que guardes tanto rencor.

-Para ti es fácil, tu vida es perfecta.

-No puedo entenderte, por fortuna tengo una hermosa familia. Pero sí sé que te amo y no quiero verte mal.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero cómo te lo dije una vez. El día que me sienta completamente listo, entonces podré buscar a Rose.

Y no dijo más, beso mi frente y se fue a su cama a dormir. Suspiré y deje por terminado el tema, al menos por el momento. Ya vería la forma de qué él aceptará las cosas cómo eran, quería conocer a mi cuñada.

La noche fue fría. Al día siguiente muy temprano salimos rumbo a Shandong a tomar nuestro vuelo directo a Londres dónde nos encontraríamos con mi familia. Dos días más pasamos en Londres, visitando y recorriendo lo más posible.

Tres días después…

¡Por fin en casa! Exclamamos todos, nos encantaba viajar pero esto había sido demasiado cansando, tomando en cuenta que los primeros días habían sido tensos y los demás mucho recorrido para poco tiempo.

Mi casa nos recibió tan acogedora cómo siempre, una rica cena hecha por María. Nunca lo imagine, pero aquel rancho que alguna vez me pareció la peor decisión de papá, ahora era mi hogar. Después de desempacar me dedique a dormir, lo mismo hizo mi mamá y hermana, mientras que el pobre de papá y mi novio se dedicaron a trabajar. 3 semanas fuera de casa era mucho tiempo perdido para los negocios, eso además de que el descarado de Edward junto con Bella se habían ido a Forks para visitar a los viejos amigos, por ende, mi papá se tenía que hacer cargo por completo de la clínica mientras mi Jasper del rancho.

Cerca de la hora de la cena me desperté, Jasper y papá seguían metidos en el estudio del segundo. Arreglando pagos a proveedores y demás, así cómo organizando una agenda para los siguientes días que parecía no tener fin. Estaba molesta, tenía ganas de besar a mi novio y no podía. Mamá ayudaba a hacer la cena mientras Lynette veía por décimo novena vez Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos.

-¿Otra vez eso?.

-Amo esa película.

-No sé por que te gusta tanto, Blanca Nieves es la princesa más tonta de todas.

-Eso no es verdad. Ella es buena no una buja tomo tu.

-¡Grosera! Yo no soy una bruja.

-Caro que si y más cuando te enojas. Tomo ahora, yo no tengo la tupa de que mi papi no suete a Tasper.

-Tienes razón enana, me choca verlo metido ahí todo estresado.

-ajajá

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De lo que bijiste, fue lo mismo que mi mami.

-Bueno son nuestros hombres.

-Sí es verdad, ahora cállate bejame ver mi película.

-Cómo usted mande majestad.

La famosa película termino y mamá nos llamo a cenar, por suerte mi papá y novio lo hicieron con nosotras.

-Te veo muy estresado papá.

-Lo estoy, demasiados pendientes.

-Tranquilo amor no te hace bien.

-Lo sé Esme, pero no me gusta tener tanto por hacer. Encima tengo algunas cirugías programadas esta semana.

-No entiendo cómo le permitiste a Edward que se fuera.

-Lo sé amor ahora me doy cuenta.

-La gegaste papi, ves ahora tienes que tabajar por dos.

-Sí princesa papi se equivoca.

-Pobecito Tasper el tabaja y tabaja y nada de vacaciones.

-Tienes toda la razón hermana.

-No estoy de acuerdo hijas, se fue con nosotros.

-Cierto Carlisle, además era obvio que se juntará todo. Lo que hacemos nosotros es un poco más pesado, pero lo sacaremos adelante.

-Me agrada lo que dices muchacho, pero eso será mañana. Yo estoy muerto, entre el regreso y lo que hice muero de cansancio.

-¿Ya no trabajarás?.

-No por hoy amor, sólo quiero descansar. Con su permiso buenas noches.

-¿Papi me puedes acuestar en mi cama?.

-Ay Lynette, anda pero nada de cuentos te viste y a dormir.

-¿Porqué?.

-Hija que no escuchaste, papi está casando. Yo te cuento la historia que quieras.

-¿Ah bueno, pero si me das mi besito de buenas noches papi?.

-Sí mi vida, hasta 3.

Se fueron, mis papás y hermana nos dejaron solos. Jasper y yo seguimos cenando y platicando, parecía estar un poco más relajado, pero conociéndolo sabía perfecto que no dejaba de pensar en trabajar.

Ayudamos a María recogiendo la mesa, al salir de la cocina mi novio se dirigió de nuevo al estudio de papá.

-¿Vas a trabajar?.

-Sí aún falta mucho.

-Pero es tardísimo.

-Lo sé pero tengo pendiente importantes.

-Podrás hacerlo mañana.

-No prefiero terminar, son cheques y quiero enviarlos mañana a primera hora para que puedan cobrarlos mañana mismo.

-¿Eso es todo?.

-No, además llegaron datos de nuevos criaderos. La persona que nos iba a rentar los ceméntales ya no pudo, así que no dio una lista de los mejores criaderos del país tengo que checar las lista y comprarlos con los que la asociación nos proporciono en la exposición a la que fuimos.

-Eso suena a mucho trabajo.

-No tanto los cheques es lo más pesado, pero espero terminarlos cerca de la media noche.

-¡Jasper!.

-Lo siento Alice, pero así será el resto de la semana.

-Odio cuando se junta todo, ¿confías en mi?.

-Pregunta tonta, por supuesto.

-¿Entonces te puedo ayudar con eso de lo criaderos?.

-¿Estás segura?

-No suena tan difícil, y al parecer será la única forma de estar cerca de ti.

-Eres maravillosa.

-Sí y desesperada. No me gusta verte presionada y si te puedo ayudar lo haré, no será todos los días pero al menos minora tu carga.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, ese hombre era tan arrebatado. ¡Qué beso! Sus arranques pasionales sorpresivos me fascinaban, cuanta lujuria y amor se podía sentir en un miso beso.

Luego de unos minutos de besos un poco subidos de tono fuimos al estudio, al entrar lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue un desastre. Papeles regados por todos lados, el escritorio estaba copioso de cosas sin ton ni son, carpetas, archivadores, libros de contabilidad.

-No sé cómo se entienden en esta porquería.

-Tu papá y yo sí.

-Lo sé, pero que asco Jasper está todo patas arriba.

-No es verdad, está organizado estratégicamente.

-Sí claro, a ver hazme un espacio donde pueda ver eso.

Votando todo por un lado hizo espacio en lado contrario de donde él trabajaba.

-Mira estos son los papales que nos dieron en la asociación y en la computador a está un archivo de excel con una lista y los datos de todos los criadores.

-Y por que no todo puede estar digitalizado ¿es acaso tan difícil?.

-Para los flojos sí.

-¿Qué pretendes decir?

-Es lo mismo Alice, en hoja o por archivo se tiene que ver.

-Ok, ¿quieres que resuma o te agendo a todos?.

-No, eso lo hable con tu papá. De preferencia que sean de Texas o estados aledaños es más sencillo el transportarnos. Pero eso sí, que esten dentro de los mejores.

Y pusimos manos a la obra. Pensé que sería sencillo, pero sorpresa. No fue así, eran 36 hojas en papel y más de 1300 nombres en el archivo, eso iba ser peor de lo creí.

-Por tu cara veo que no te gusto.

-No la verdad esto es enorme.

-Pero para tu suerte, están por estados y orden alfabético.

-Eso cambia todo.

-Si, pero sólo las hojas el archivo no le he revisado.

Lo fulmine con la mirada. Era ir de un lado a otro, en efecto el archivo era un asco. Así que sin que se diera cuenta, lo cerré. Tome las hojas y con ellas hice una nueva lista.

Mis pobres dedos no paraban de teclear y mi espalda a gritos pedía un descanso, pero si me detenía no era posible terminar esa noche. Me paré por 5 minutos a caminar, fui por algo para ver. Jasper seguí ahí sentado llenando a mano cheque tras cheque.

-¿No piensas descansar?

-No hasta terminar, sí lo hago me enfriare y será más lento.

Ni para decirme eso despego su vista de lo que veía. Tome asiento de nuevo y proseguí con lo mío.

-Por fin T, Ok Tennesse. El estado más sexy -obvio lo decía por qué de ahí venía mi novio-.

Muchos criadores después y mis ojos se detuvieron en un nombre es especifico.

-Emmett McCartey, Gatlinburg Tennesse-lo dije en voz baja- ¿será posible?

Seguro qué era posible, Jasper ya me lo había dicho aquella vez que me contó un poco la vida de su hermana. Rosalie estaba casada con un tal Emmett McCarty, el era hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de Tennesse, además de dueño de uno de los ranchos más productivos del estado. Lo que no sabía era que él fuera criador de ceméntales pura sangre.

Con la típica curiosidad que me caracterizaba, me puse a indagar más de él por internet. Dí con mucha información, muy joven para ser tan famoso y muy importante en su rango, conocí un poco de su vida y familia. En verdad tenía unos hijos precioso, y Rosalie era más hermosa de lo que aquel viejo recorte mostraba.

Sin que Jasper se diera cuenta, tome un trozo de papel y pluma para anotar sus datos. Si mi novio no quería ver a su hermana yo sí, y tal vez mi concuño pudiera ayudarme. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón seguí haciendo lo que debí, las manos me picaban por tomar el teléfono y marcarle, no era tan tarde y quizás estuvieran en casa.

Pero mi novio no se movía. Once de la noche y nada, estaba desesperada, casi terminaba mi trabajo, mi lista estaba a punto de turrón. Cuando por fin Jasper se levanto.

-¿Terminaste o vas a descansar?.

-Ninguno de los dos, voy al baño.

-¡Perfecto!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, anda ve.

Me miró extraño y salió. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo, una vez segura de que no estaba cerca, me senté en la silla que mi novio ocupaba y estaba cerca del teléfono. Estaba nerviosa, las manos me temblaban, por fin saque aquel pedazo de papel y marque.

Un timbrazo, dos y colgué.

-No seas cobarde Alice, anda es ahora o nunca.

Apreté redial y de nuevo al otro lado de la bocina escuche. Tres timbrazos después y una voz se escucho.

-Rancho y Criadero McCartey, ¿con quién hablo?.

-Eh, sí buenas noches soy… eh Esme Cullen.

-Dígame. Buenas noches.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando al señor McCartey.

-¿Cual de los dos?.

-Emmett, Emmett McCarty.

-Permítame señorita Cullen.

-Gracias.

Que se de prisa, pensaba en mis adentros. Jasper podía volver en cualquier momento.

-¿Diga?.

Una voz grave y profunda respondió al otro lado. Me quede callada, ¡rayos!.

-Diga, señorita Cullen.

-Hola….

-Vaya si se encuentra, en qué le puedo servir.

-Es Emmett.

-A sus ordenes.

-Yo soy Alice Cullen.

-¿Qué no era Esme?

-No, eso dije.

-Está bromeando.

-No escuche, no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero esto puede interesarle.

-¿De qué habla?.

-Yo conozco a alguien que es importante para su esposa.

-¿Qué? ¿Usted qué sabe de mi esposa?.

-No mucho, pero sí sé de Jasper.

-¿Conoce a mi cuñado? -Pude notar algo de alegría en su voz-.

-Sí, él es mi novio. Miré por ahora no puedo decirle más debo colgar.

-No por favor, tengo mucho sin saber de él.

-Lo sé y le juro que estoy feliz de poder hablar con usted, pero él está por volver y si me ve charlando con usted me mata.

-Alice, por favor prometa que me llamará.

-Se lo juro Emmett mañana sin falta, pero no diga nada a su esposa. Antes usted y yo debemos hablar.

-Así será.

-Bien Emmett, hasta pronto.

-Hasta mañana Alice y gracias.

Colgó justo a tiempo, escuche los pasos pesados de Jasper cerca de la puerta, a toda prisa me puse en mi lugar y seguí con lo que quedaba. Continuaba nerviosa, él se percato pero no pregunto.

Una vez terminado mi trabajo, le entregue lo acordado.

-Eres la mejor.

-Gracias.

-No gracias a ti, me has ahorrado muchas horas de trabajo y sueño.

-¿Te falta mucho?.

-Dos cheques más.

-Te espero.

-Puedes irte a dormir de verdad.

-No es nada lo que falta, anda termina y así nos vamos juntos.

Me regalos su bella sonrisa y continuo, mientras yo seguía pensando en la locura que había hecho. El corazón me latía a toda prisa, pero estaba segura que hice lo correcto, por las pocas palabras que cruce con Emmett ellos estaban preocupados por Jasper, claro que lo querían y yo lograría reunir a los hermanos Hale de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todas! Perdón por la demora, pero he tenido días muy ajetreados, con esto de las olimpiadas el país entero está loco. Y si mi iré a Londres yay! Bueno he demorado lo sé pero aquí estoy como cada semana. He tenido el mejor fin de semana de mi vida! Me he reencontrado con viejos amigos y ha sido lo mejor estoy FELIZ!<em>

_En este capitulo cómo pueden ver he hablado un poco de Inglaterra :D, lo siento pero de verdad amo este país, y por supuesto no podía dejar de lado mi amado Ventnor, no he hablado tanto cómo quisiera pero ha que les he dejado la duda del Jardín Botánico? Googlen botanic garden Ventnor y verán la hermosura que yo veo todos los días rumbo a mi trabajo. Pasando a otra cosa, que romántico son ese par, pero que duro de roer es Jasper! No más no afloja con la herman, pero no contaba con las astucia de Alice eh! Me salió muy lista la muchacha, ya llamo a Emmett y todo pinta a que quizás haya ese anhelado encuentro con Rose! A ver que ocurre. Lynette no ha dado mucho de que hablar, y creo que así será los siguientes capitulos :D._

_MIL GRACIAS! A TODAS! De verdad, que hermosos reviews he visto! Wow! Mi corazón está inchado de felicidad, mi eterno agradecimiento por su tiempo dedicado a leer esto y dejarme saber lo que piensan al respecto. Una vez más mil gracias a mi hermosa y querida Lulú por tu apoyo eres grosa! Y si no han leído su historia "Amor real, amor verdadero! Háganlo! está en mis favoritas. También gracias a KlaudiaLobithaCullen por tus hermosos PM y tu sugerencia en tu historia, recién comencé a leer y wow! Se llama "Llamado del Amor" magia, vampiros y romance wow! Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus sugerencias, las tome en cuenta y pronto leeré esos fics._

_Espero les guste y nos leemos en la próxima! =)_


	26. Cap 25 Alianza

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 25.<p>

Alianza.

La noche paso y apenas he podido dormir pensando en la llamada que había realizado. No es que me diera miedo, pero si un poco de temor que Jasper llegase a tomar mal mi intención. Lo que hice tal vez no era lo correcto, mi novio muchas veces me había pidió que no me metiera es su vida, él no estaba preparado para enfrentar parte de su pasado. Pero yo no podía permitir que él continuará con tanto dolor en su alma, sí una parte de su herida era posible de sanar, yo haría cualquier cosa para ayudarle.

Me desperté de muy mal humor, la noche fue caótica y con insomnio. Una parte de mi cerebro decía que hice lo correcto y la otra que erre totalmente, mi corazón estaba de igual forma dividido. Pero tenia la esperanza que el destino me ayudará a lograr mi objetivo.

Cómo era de esperarse nuevamente mi padre y novio estaban encerrados en el estudio terminando sus pendientes. No vi a Jasper en el desayuno y por lo visto tampoco lo vería en la comida. La casa era un sepulcro, con mi hermana enferma todo era paz y quietud, eso sin contar que mamá se encontraba a su lado cuidándole hasta el más mínimo achaque.

Sin mucho por hacer, decidí encender el ordenador y revisar mi correo electrónico. Por supuesto la bandeja de entrada estaba atiborrada de cosas, publicidad, notificaciones y basura. Algunos correos de Bella contándome de su estadía en Forks y otras cosas, los respondí todos. Después de un buen rato de dejar todo limpio de nuevo apague mi equipo. Estaba indecisa entre tomar una siesta u ordenar mi habitación, la verdad que no tenia ganas de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

¿A quien engaño?, sólo estoy dando rodeo a hacer esa llamada. Los nervios no me ayudan mucho, tengo que pensar en qué decir. Sueno tonta pero ya me arrepentí. Sí Jasper se llega a enterar seguro termina conmigo y yo no quiero eso, pero tampoco quiero verlo así. No puede estar mal con la única persona que le queda en el mundo, me refiero a un lazo de sangre. Además sería bueno tener otra cuñada además de Bella.

Ha dicho que Rosalie no tiene el mejor carácter del mundo, según de la boca propia de mi novio, ella es un tanto pretenciosa, caprichosa y vanidosa. Me suena familiar eso, claro lo caprichosa va conmigo. Además de que tiene hijos, sobrinos para mi, eso sería lindo en lo que nace el hijo de mi hermano.

Después de más tiempo de pensarlo por fin lo decidí, con mucha cautela me cerciore de que no hubiera nadie a mi alrededor. Mamá seguía con Lynette, en la habitación de ésta, mis hombres favoritos trabajando. Por suerte María cocinaba, y Mónica tenía el día libre junto con su madre. Todo estaba a mi favor.

Saque el trozo de papel con los datos de Emmett McCartey, desdoble aquella hoja y vi lo que había escrito, suspire y tome el teléfono de mi recamara. Para estar más segura de tener privacidad me encerré en mi armario. Marque el número, espere tres timbrazos y nadie contesto. Colgué, marque y sucedió lo mismo, la tercera es la vencida…

-Sí esta vez no contesta aquí lo dejo.

Marqué, uno….dos… tres…. Vamos responde… cuatro… cinco… adio ..

-¿Diga?

Una voz de mujer me respondió, el corazón me latió más de prisa que nunca, estuve a nada de colgar y dejar todo por la paz. Pero un chispazo de inteligencia me dijo que esa mujer pudiera ser Rosalie.

-Eh, sí buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes.

-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra el señor Emmet McCartey?.

-¿De parte de quien?

-Alice Cullen -Mierda dije mi nombre-.

-Señorita Cullen, ¿de donde lo llama?.

-Perdone, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?.

-Rosalie Whitlock, esposa de Emmett -esto último lo remarco muy fuerte-.

-¡Mi cuñada! - ¡Qué bestia eres Alice! Eso no se dice-.

-¿Perdón?.

-Del rancho Cullen, mi papá está buscando criadores de caballos. Yo he tenido oportunidad de charlar con su esposo.

-Oh bien, permítame.

-Gracias.

¡Vaya que tenía carácter! Era un tanto celosa, pero me agradaba mi cuñada. Espere cerca de 5 minutos al teléfono, me estaba desesperando. Nada se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, pensé que me habían colgado. A punto de colgar, escuche una respiración un tanto acelerada.

-Disculpe la demora -de nuevo ella-.

-No hay problema. ¿No se encuentra?.

-Sí, es sólo que está en con el ganado. No lo encontraba pero está por llegar, fue a lavarse las manos.

-Está perfecto.

-Ah, aquí viene. Ha sido un placer charlar con usted. Hasta luego. -se despidió-.

-El placer fue mío, nos vemos pronto. -te lo prometo-.

Unos instantes….

-¿Alice?.

-Hola Emmett, sí soy yo. ¿Cómo estás?.

-Hola Alice, muy bien gracias. Con mucho trabajo pero ansioso de hablar contigo. ¿y tú?.

-Nerviosa.

-¿porqué?.

-Por todo, de qué Jasper se llegue a enterar y termine conmigo. Qué las cosas no resulten o peor aún que Rose no quiera ver a su hermano.

-Bueno relájate, segundo no asegures las cosas sin hablar antes. No puedo augurar mucho, pero sí sé que mi esposa muere por ver a su hermano.

-¿Enserio?.

-Claro, hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar tu y yo.

-Tienes toda la razón, tendrás tiempo.

-Para esto, sí que lo tengo.

-Perfecto, ¿estás solo?

-Ajá por….

-No quiero que nadie sepa, casi casi secreto de estado.

-Vamos no exageres, pero como lo prefieras, permíteme.

Pude escuchar como caminaba a prisa y cerraba una puerta.

-Listo, habla.

-No tienes preguntas.

-Sí, de hecho ya que lo mencionas. ¿Cómo mierda diste conmigo?.

-Qué vocabulario tan elegante -odio la malas expresiones-.

-Lo siento, soy muy mal hablado para que no te sorprendas, responde.

-Ok, bien Jasper me ha contado un poco de su vida. Lo más doloroso y lo bueno, entre ello me dijo de su hermana y su vida.

-Oh, ahí entro yo. ¿Por qué me buscaste?

-No es que yo lo quisiera, la vida te puso en mi camino.

-¿Qué?

-Seré concisa, Jasper trabaja para mi padre, él es encargado del establo en el rancho. Hace poco mi papá decidió comenzar con la cría de caballos, teníamos un criador pero éste ha dejado de servir. Jasper se ha puesto a la búsqueda de nuevo criadores, le han dado una lista entre ellos apareces tu. De principio creí leer mal, me puse ha indagar sobre ti en internet y confirme mis sospechas.

-Un metiche.

-¡¿Qué?.

-No te alteres, quise decir investigadora.

-Cómo no.

-Disculpa, no quise ofender. Bien Alice, ya sé cómo diste conmigo, y también has mencionado que sabes la historia. ¿Jasper te lo ha dicho todo?.

-Algunas cosas, la muerte de su padre, el abandono de su madre y distanciamiento con Rose, qué ha sido malo y ahora decidió ser otro.

-Te ha dicho la mayor parte, entonces sabes la razón por la cuál se distancio de su hermana.

-No eso, él casi nunca quiere hablar de su pasado, le duele mucho.

-No es lindo lo que ellos han vivido. Pero creo que será bueno que lo sepas.

-¿Vas a contármelo?.

-¿Tienes tiempo?.

-Todo el posible.

-Resumiré, no te daré detalles eso debes hablarlo con él. Pero sí te diré lo necesario para que comprendas un poco.

-Te escucho.

-Bueno, cómo bien sabes ellos fueron abandonados por su madre cuando eran muy jóvenes, mi suegro en su afán de que ellos no sintieran tanto esa perdida les dio todo a manos llenas, por desgracia Jasper canalizo mal las cosas, fue mucho su dolor y optó por el mal camino. Se hizo rebelde y de su vida hizo mierda todo.

-Continua.

-Mi suegro trato de enderezarlo pero él nunca se dejo, estuvo preso muchas veces, iba y venia a su antojo, se metía en mil problemas y papá siempre lo salvaba. Rose nunca estuvo de acuerdo, muchas veces lo enfrento pero él jamás la escucho siguió con su vida. No voy a decirte que mi esposa fue una perita en dulce, también hizo de las suyas. Pero nada comparado a lo de Jazz, ella cambió, estudió una carrera en ese inter nos conocimos, nos enamoramos para después casarnos. -pude sentir la felicidad que lo embargaba al decir esto-.

-Le ha ido bien.

-Hemos tenido problemas como todos los matrimonios, pero no cambiaría nada. En fin, estamos juntos desde hace más de 8 años, tenemos 2 hijos y estamos en la espera del tercero.

-Pronto seré tía.

-Entonces lo tuyo con él va muy en serio, me gusta. Pues sí en unos meses más.

-Lo amo mucho y él a mi. Pero no me has dicho el motivo de separación entre ellos.

-Cierto, cómo te dije muchas veces se confrontaron. Una de las tantas veces que se fue y volvió, Rose cansada de ver mal a mi suegro, decidió enfrentar más fuerte a su hermano, las cosas se salieron de control. Jasper tomo su auto y salió disparado, Rose no se pudo quedar atrás y aquello fue una carrera, no se fijaron de lo que se atravesó en su camino y hubo un final trágico. Mi mujer fue chocada por un trailer y él fue a dar a un precipicio, las heridas fueron fuertes meses internados, incluso Rose en estado de coma. Pero gracias a Dios ambos se recuperaron y están aquí.

-Desde entonces no se hablan.

-No, lo que te dije es preámbulo, después de su recuperación tuvieron otro enfrentamiento, se dijeron de cosas. Ambos se hirieron tanto, pero fue Rose quien daño a su hermano, de estar harta y cansada de no ver una mejoría en el alma de él tras pelear le dijo, que a partir de ese momento su hermano estaba muerto para ella.

-Wow.

-Lo sé palabras fuertes, esa misma noche Jasper se fue y nunca volvió. Supimos muy poco de él por algunos conocidos que llegaban a verlo pero tenemos 8 años sin verlo.

-No fueron al entierro de su papá. -como me dolió decir eso-.

-Sí, pero no fue por falta de tiempo o ganas. Yo no me encontraba aquí y Rose tenía amenaza de aborto, estuvo los primeros meses del embarazo en reposo absoluto. La muerte de su papá la hundió más.

-Sabía que había un motivo de su ausencia, Jasper siempre pensando lo qué no es.

-Me lo imagino, así es.

-Es un cabeza dura, dice que no estuvieron por qué ella no quiere verlo.

-Eso es un error, Alice. Rose anhela con todas sus fuerzas ver a su hermano, los primeros años decía que no, es tan orgullosa.

-Es una Whitlock, Jasper es igual.

-Tienes razón, pero ahora desde que nos casamos hace 6 años, ella lamenta mucho no estar junto a él.

-Pudo buscarlo.

-Lo hicimos, tanto ella cómo yo anduvimos de un lado a otro, siguiéndole los pasos pero siempre que dábamos con él cambiaba de rumbo. Vivimos unos años en Los Ángeles, pero mi padre enfermo y tuve que hacerme cargo del lugar, no estábamos conformes pero ahora es nuestro hogar. Mi esposa y mis hijos son felices, y yo también.

-Todo lo que me dices es tan maravilloso Emmett, si mi novio lo supiera sería tan feliz. Él desea ver a su hermana, pero dice que no es digno de ella.

-Que tontería, el siempre será bien recibido.

-Es una idea estúpida que lleva en la cabeza, lo conozco desde hace 2 meses y siempre lo ha dicho, estás de acuerdo conmigo que esto no puede continuar así.

-Por supuesto, hace unos días pensé en buscarlo de nuevo.

-El destino es increíble, tenemos que vernos.

-Me encantaría, pero mi esposa es un poco celosa, si te veo a escondidas…

-Lo sé, bueno me dejo muy claro que ella era tu esposa. Pero podría verte como una compradora.

-¿Cómo?.

-Sí, cuando hable con ella le dije que mi padre buscaba nuevos criadores. Así que con el pretexto de ver tus caballos podría verte y conocerla a ella y tal vez acomodar un poco las cosas.

-Eso suena genial, pero arriesgado.

-Vamos Emmett, ¿tienes miedo?.

-Claro que no, pero Rose es dura de roer.

-Al igual que Jasper, y mira lo conquiste.

-Eres persuasiva.

-Un poco.

Seguimos un rato más platicando, sobre planes a futuro, respecto a su familia. Le hable de Jasper lo poco que sabía de su vida los años anteriores, intercambiamos correos electrónicos para estar más en contacto sin levantar sospechas y enviar fotografías.

Estaba decidida a dar ese paso, arriesgaría todo por ver bien a mi novio de nuevo junto a su hermana. Sé que él se molestará pero estoy segura que me lo agradecerá, no hay nada en este mundo mejor que la familia, y ellos no podían estar separados por más tiempo.

Muy contenta por mi logro, me encontré con mi madre y mi enferma hermana en el comedor, por suerte la niña estaba tan mal que no molesto en lo más mínimo. El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin mayor novedad, vi televisión, leí un poco y dormí otro tanto.

A la hora de la cena, ahora si pudimos estar todos juntos. Los temas a tocar… trabajo. Aconteció algo que no esperaba, y en definitiva el universo conspiro a mi favor. Papá y Jasper estarían fuera por algunos días.

-¿Otra vez? - a mamá no le agrado la idea-.

-Lo siento esto, pero el abandono del criador nos ha dejado en ceros. Debemos buscar alguien que valga la pena.

-Y es necesario que tu vayas.

-Sí.

-¿Porqué no va sólo Jasper? Conoce mejor que tu cómo se mueve esto, además está la clínica.

-Eso lo sé, pero yo debo involucrarme más con esto. No dudo de tu ni de tu criterio hijo, pero debo aprender. Esme, para esos días Edward estará aquí, el verá por ustedes y los demás.

-Ya qué.

Mamá no estaba del todo convencida, y a mi tampoco me agradaba la idea de separarme de mi novio por 12 días. Pero eso me dio una idea, ya que él no estaría cerca, yo podría viajar a Tennesse y conocer a su familia. Acercarme a Rose y hablar con ella de todo. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-¿Tú no dices nada hija?.

-De qué sirve… no podemos hacer nada, deben ir.

-Parece que te da gusto que me vaya -Jasper tan sentido-.

-Amor no eso, pero de verdad con enojarme o reprocharte no gano nada. Aun así te diga, no quiero que vayas, irás. ¿No es así?.

-Cierto -muy sonriente ahora-.

-¿Lo ves? Mejor me tranquilizo.

La cena continuo, entre arrumacos de nosotros. Los mimos de papá por contentar a mi mamá, y las tonterías típicas de mi hermana. La charla se me hacía eterna, los dedos me quemaban por escribir un email a Emmett sobre mis planes y lo que pasaba en mi casa.

Por fin la cena termino, después de filtrar y darme unos cariños con mi novio, éste se fue a descansar yo por mi parte hizo lo acordado. Escribi a secas lo que pensaba hacer, y mi sorpresa fue recibir un correo a los 30 minutos cómo respuesta:

_¡Hola Alice!:_

_Debo decir que me has tomado por total sorpresa con lo que me has dicho, pero también me parece muy buena tu idea. Te confieso que después de tu llamada fui interrogado por mi esposa sobre ti, al parecer esa llamada de casi 2 horas no la dejo muy feliz. Tuve que inventarme la historia, así que le asegure que muy pronto vendrías a ver los caballos. _

_Por lo cual, tu viaje me viene de lujo. Para las fechas que me mencionas en que ellos saldrán, se me acomoda perfecto para que vengas. Podrás conocer a mi esposa y mis hijos, y ya de paso sí lo deseas hablamos de negocios ajajá. _

_Infórmate un poco más sobre su salida y juntos planeamos tu llegada a Gatlinburg. Esta es tu casa. _

_Con cariño, tu concuño _

_Emmett McCartey._

¡Bien hecho Alice! No estaba sola, ahora tenia un aliado de mi parte. Ambos sólo queríamos una cosa, volver a reunir a esos hermanos. No será fácil, pero con nuestra perseverancia y un poco de terquedad lo lograre, si pude con Jasper también con Rose, si no me hace caso a mi seguro sí lo hará a su esposo.

Me acosté con una sonrisa en el rostro, el alma aún seguía con la disyuntiva de si obraba bien o mal. Pero ahora la balanza se estaba inclinando más hacia el bien. A pensar en positivo desde ya, este era un plan de amor y todo iba a resulta mejor de lo esperado.

Al menos eso espero…

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todas! Aquí actualizando en forma, ahora si que he tenido tiempo. Bueno no mucho, pero me lo he dado para subir el capitulo. Hablemos de...<em>

_Cómo han visto ha sido un poco más corto de lo acostumbrado, pero es en cierto sentido introductor a los siguientes dos o tres aun no sé bien :D. Alice y Emmett han hablado, ahora ella sabe un poco más de la historia detrás de su gran amor, no a grandes rasgos pero es un comienzo. Ha podido ver que Jasper está completamente equivocado, su familia lo extraña, lo quiere y lo necesita. Ya decía yo, esa Rose no puede ser tan corazón de piedra, ahora hablar que ver cómo se le convence o que hará Alice para que ella acceda a ver a su hermano, y cómo éste reaccione por la intromisión de su novia en su vida. Emmett salió un buen aliado, pondrá todo de él para que funcione. Algo me dice que así será u_u. _

_Una vez más y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, MIL GRACIAS por sus reviews! De verdad no me canso de hacerlo, pero le agradezco con el alma que se tome un poco de su tiempo a leerme significa mucho para mi. Gracias a todas, incluso las fantasmas. Ahora me pondré a responder mis private messages, no he podido hacerlo antes. Espero les guste el cap._

_Nos leemos en la próxima =)._


	27. Cap 26 Gatlinburg

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 26.<p>

Gatlinburg.

Después del email que recibí de parte de Emmett, no pude evitar sonreír. Aunque la idea de estar sin novio por algunos días no me agradaba, lo cierto era que me venia perfecto. Trate de ser lo más discreta posible para enterarme bien del viaje que realizarían mis hombres favoritos, Jasper tan hermético como siempre, los pocos momentos que teníamos juntos hacíamos todo menos hablar de trabajo. A papá casi no lo veía, estaba entre la clínica y el rancho, así que termine enterándome por mi mamá.

Saldrían de Austin el sábado 18 de agosto y volverían el martes 28, eso me daba 10 días, pero no podía pasar todo el tiempo en Tennesse. No sólo debía cuidarme de mi novio, además no podía levantar sospechas de mis papás o peor aún de Lynette. Hablando un poco con Emmett, llegamos a la conclusión de que sería mejor que yo viniera después del 20, y quedarme unos 5 días en su casa. Para no dar a rumores en mi familia y mucho menos crear problemas con Rosalie.

Planee mi viaje lo mejor que pude, invente a mi mamá la excusa de que una vieja amiga de la universidad se casaba. El problema mayor era que Bella no estaba invitada, eso y que la dichosa amiga no existía, ya vería en internet de que famosa y su boda tomaba fotos. Intente portarme lo más normal posible con Jasper a mi lado, pero en verdad que estaba emocionada, en ratos me ganaba y estuve a nada de contárselo. Para mi suerte siempre había algo o alguien que lo impedía.

No es que me alegrará la idea de deshacerme de mi novio, pero los días que tuve que esperar para su partida se me hicieron eternos. Cuando por fin llego el mentado sábado un alivio me vino al alma. Mi conciencia estaba un poco sucia, no me gustaba mentir y mucho menos al amor de mi vida. Como era de esperarse, en cuanto Jasper llego a su destino llamo a casa, y así lo hizo los siguientes días. Tenía que decirle lo de mi viaje a Miami, sí Florida. Él y nadie podía saber que en realidad iría a Tennesse.

En la última llamada que me hizo se lo dije…

-Te extraño mucho Alice.

-Yo también amor.

-No lo dices muy convencida.

-Claro que sí.

-Te ocurre algo.

-No.

-Claro que sí -dijo mi novio tratando de mi imitar mi voz-.

-Eso no es divertido Whitlock.

-Entonces me vas a decir qué pasa.

-Bueno, saldré fuera unos días.

-¿Fuera? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuántos días?.

-Tranquilo esto parece interrogatorio.

-Quiero saberlo todo, ¿porqué no me lo habías dicho?.

-Y te lo voy a decir, no te lo dije antes por que recién salió. Bueno hace una semana pero hasta hoy me lo confirmaron.

-¿Qué?

-Me dejas explicarlo por favor.

-Sí

-¡Vaya, gracias! Te acuerdas de… Connie.

-¿De quién?

-Connie, mi amiga de la Universidad. La conociste en mi graduación.

-Ah sí, la rubia resbalosa. -era cierto, ella sólo quería casarse. En la fiesta se la insinúo a Jasper, Edward y hasta mi abuelo-.

-Esa misma.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?.

-Pues va a casarse.

-¡wow! Pobre idiota.

-Jasper…La idea es que me invito a su boda se casa en Miami.

-¿Una francesa casándose en florida?

-Sí, su novio es de ahí.

-Debe estar muy desesperado él también. Tu amiga no es muy agraciada que digamos.

-Deja de criticar, entonces voy a ir a su boda.

-Es necesario que vayas…

-Ajá soy dama de honor.

-Y te iras de soltera.

-Serán sólo 5 días.

-¿QUÉ? Son demasiados.

-No inventes Jasper, se casa el 21 no me voy a venir al día siguiente.

-Pero puedes volver antes.

-No conozco Miami.

-Te puedo llevar a mi regreso.

-No es verdad, se viene la temporada de crianza.

-Cierto, lo olvide.

-Lo ves, así qué si no quieres verme de mal humor los siguientes meses no digas más.

-Todo sea por mi tranquilidad mental.

-Torpe.

-Al menos podremos hablar.

-Eso ni dudarlo, me marcas a mi móvil.

-¿Qué no vas a llegar a su casa?.

-Ósea, ¡hello! Ella no vive ahí, es su novio. Pero sí quieres puedo pedirle alojamiento.

-Eso jamás -se puso muy celoso- ni que no hubiera hoteles. Bien, ya que estés allá me das el número.

-Sí claro -tenía que inventar eso también-.

-Amor debo dejarte, estamos a nada de ver a uno de los criadores.

-¡Mucha suerte! Cuídate mucho mi amor, recuerda que te amo.

-Gracias. Yo también te amo. No tengas mucha diversión sin mi.

-Te lo prometo, sólo bailare con mis amigas.

-Más te vale, adiós.

-Ciao.

¡Pff! El alma me volvió al cuerpo, ya pude respirar de nuevo. Él más difícil de convencer cedió, mamá era pan comido.

Y así fue, no tarde en convencerla, pero como siempre las complicaciones nunca faltan. Insistió mucho en ir conmigo, para que no estuviera sola en un lugar tan lejano, para mi buena fortuna Lynette seguía un poco enferma y eso le impidió ir. Después de mucha impaciencia de mi parte el famoso día llego, 20 de Agosto. Benito me llevo al aeropuerto, le pedí que se fuera, nadie debía saber a donde me dirigía en realidad. Algún par de horas más tarde por fin llamaron a abordar. Sólo unos cuantos minutos y estaría en Knoxville, para posteriormente tomar una avioneta a Gatlinburg, odiaba hacer escalas pero dadas las circunstancias me olvide ellas.

Muchas horas después….

¡Por fin! Que viaje más pesado, quien diría que venir aquí era todo una odisea. Mugroso pueblo, no puede tener un aeropuerto central cómo cualquier ciudad. Gatlinburg era ciudad pero más bien lucia pueblerino. Tome mi equipaje y me acerque a la entrada de nuevos pasajeros, donde se supone que Emmette me estaría esperando con un letrero que decía mi nombre.

Me pare en puntas para poder ver bien, mire hacía todos lados y nunca vi nada. Seguí mirando a todas partes pero no veía ningún letrero, sí había algunas personas con ellos pero nadie que portaba la leyenda "Alice Cullen". Estaba furiosa, sacando mil conclusiones de mi cabeza, matando y rematando a este tipo.

-Estúpido Emmett, nunca debía confiar en él. ¿Mugre tipejo qué le pasa?, ¿cómo se atreve a hacerme esto?.

Un hombre enorme de más de 1.90m, fornido con facciones de niño y cabello negro chino cortito se acerco a mi con una enorme sonrisa. Se paro junto a mi por unos minutos sin dejar de sonreír. No dio mala espina, pero no me gustaba nada lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Y usted qué tanto me ve?.

-Nada -seguía sonriendo-.

-Entonces lárguese, le advierto que sé defenderme.

-Eres brava Alice.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Sé mucho sobre ti. -Lo dijo en un tono tan seguro que comencé a asustarme-.

-Es la última vez que se lo digo, váyase o le llamo a la policía. Le haré un escándalo terrible.

-Tranquila, creía que tenías muchas ganas de conocer a mi esposa.

-Hijo de pu… ¿esposa? ¿Emmett?

-Sí, ¿Quién más?.

Tonto él y yo también, quién más podía ser sino él. Durante los pocos días que estuvimos hablando me había enviado algunas fotografías por correo electrónico, haciendo un poco de memoria lo recordé.

-Lo siento, no te reconocí.

-Yo a ti sí, te vi desde que bajaste de la avioneta.

-Era la única mujer. ¿Porqué no me dijiste que eras tu?.

-Pensé que podías reconocerme, pero no vi señales. Me acerque y bueno mira lo que ocurrió.

-Te creía un poco más bajo.

-Yo pensaba que eras de tamaño normal ajajá.

Resultaba que era un tipo llevado, unos minutos de verlo en persona y ya era tan confianzudo.

Entre sus brazos enormes y musculosos tomo mi equipaje, con un solo movimiento lo deposito en la cajuela. Abrió la puerta del copiloto de un enorme Jeep blanco, al cual por cierto tuvo que ayudarme a subir ya qué las llantas eran tan altas que no pude subir sola. Emprendimos el camino hacia allí, su rancho se encontraba a las fuera del pueblo. Una hora nos tomo llegar al famoso lugar, a borde de carretera se encontraba un camino de terraceria un tanto desnivelado y sin nada al rededor. Conforme avanzábamos el panorama cambio, fue tomando vida. A los dos lados aquello se torno verde, animales por todos lados. Vacas, becerros, chivos y un poco más adelante cientos de hermosos caballos. Un par de metros más adentro una hermosa entrada me dio la bienvenida.

Emmett aparco su vehículo y tal cómo lo hizo la ves anterior, me ayudo a descender. Un tipo amable y regordete tomo mi equipaje y entro por otro camino un poco más estrecho.

-Te pude haber llevado hasta la casa en mi auto, pero sí Rose lo ve me mata.

-¿Tanto así?.

-Sí, ella odia el aceite que los autos tiran. Cuida mucho todo, la entrada no es la excepción.

Sin más que decir, nos adentramos. Unos jardines, preciosos, gigantes y verdes me recibieron. Plagados de vegetación y fauna por doquier. Sí los jardines de mi casa me parecían grandes y muy lindos, estos no tenían comparación. Dignos de un cuento de hadas. Si mi madre viera esto, seguro sufría de depresión al no tener esto en su casa.

-¡Wow! -es todo lo que pude decir al verlos-.

-¿Te gusta?.

-Son hermosos. En casa de mis padres hay unos grandes, y muy bien cuidados Mamá ama todo esto, pero los de aquí son el doble.

-Eran más pequeños, cuando Rose y yo nos venimos para acá quería tener un jardín para ella, así que derrumbamos unas bodegas sin uso y expandimos una parte. Contrato un diseñador de exteriores y el tipo resulto ser bueno, tanto que mi Madre lo aprobó y bueno este es el resultado.

-Valió la pena la inversión.

-Mi padre y yo no pensamos lo mismo. Dime, ¿Qué necesidad de expandir? Sólo gastan.

Cerca de 15 minutos tardamos en llegar a la finca, era hermosa. Una vieja hacienda del siglo XVIII se levantaba frente a nosotros. Era un poco más pequeña que el rancho de mis papás, pero era mucho más bonita. Me quede sin palabras al solo verla de frente, no quería imaginarme cómo sería por dentro. Seguimos y al entrar, un pasillo largo y jardines a los lados. Me equivoque no era tan pequeña como pensaba. Caminamos un poco más y doblamos a la derecha. Otro pasillo no tan largo y por fin dimos con una puerta.

-Perdona si esto parece laberinto.

-No te preocupes está bien.

-Es sólo que del lado derecho vivimos nosotros, a la izquierda mis papás y al fondo mi hermana. Papá decidió darnos privacidad y ha sido bueno. Más tarde te llevo a conocer todo.

-Perfecto.

Abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser su sala de estar, aquello me sorprendió. Pues a diferencia de la entrada, esta parte de la casa era totalmente minimalista y moderna. Con un excelente gusto, pero contrastante con el exterior.

Un enorme sala marrón chocolate en forma oval, con mesas a los lados y al centro a juego. Una alfombra tipo animal prin bajo esta. Muchos cuadros de tipo moderno. Jarrones, flores y cientos de detalles en perfecta sincronización con la decoración.

-Bienvenida a tu casa Alice.

-Gracias Emmett.

-Siéntate iré a buscar a Rose.

Pero antes de que se fuera, una mujer pálida y baja de estatura se acerco a nosotros. Era el ama de llaves, su nombre era Grace. Intercambio unas cuentas palabras con nosotros y se fue, a los pocos segundos arribo una mujer más joven, era la muchacha de servicio. Se presento y salió en busca de Rose.

Emmett y yo estábamos charlando cuando el teléfono sonó. Seguramente de negocios o algo así. Fue a su despacho. Me puse a observar más detenidamente el lugar, sobre las mesas y unos muebles había muchas fotos de ellos, estaba tentada en verlas más de cerca pero me abstuve.

Pasados los minutos escuche un par de voces femeninas, primero entro Martha (la muchacha) con un pequeño a quien sostenía de cabeza, debido a que se encontraba lleno de lodo. Se disculpo y retiró, aquello me hizo reír, seguramente ese niño era el hijo mayor de Rose, lo pude ver muy poco pero me percate de las mismas facciones de niño pícaro de Emmett. Seguía viendo como la muchacha peleaba con la criatura, cuando un voz fuerte y enérgica me saco de golpe.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras Constance, nunca obedeces. Eres una McCartey sin duda.

Voltee en dirección y me encontré con una escena similar a la anterior. Sólo que esta ocasión, la mujer era alta, rubia y hermosa. Sostenía en brazos a una pequeña que era su misma imagen, pero con la sonrisa traviesa y divertida de su padre.

Mi mirada y la de Rose se encontraron por unos instantes, me miró muy detenidamente y yo a ella. Fue entonces que sus ojos me resultaron familiares, desde luego, tenía la misma mirada de su hermano. Esos ojos azules mar con tono ligero de verde sobre ellos. Era más hermosa de lo que las fotografías la mostraban, incluso llena de barro y despeinada, parecía una modelo.

-¿Tú quien eres? -su voz enojada y firme me saco de mis pensamientos-.

-Eh, soy Alice. Alice Cullen.

Vi como paso del enojo a la tranquilidad, relativamente hablando.

-Claro, disculpa. Hoy llegabas, que pena con este desastre.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo. Sé lo que ocurre con niños en casa.

-¿Tienes hijos?

-Para nada, pero si una hermana de 5 años, y es cómo si vivieran 15 niños.

-Exacto, eso multiplícalo por dos y el resultado son mis hijos. Permíteme, iré a lavarme las manos y ahora vuelvo.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Emmett no está?.

-Sí, fue a recibir una llamada su oficina.

-¡Oh! Ya vuelvo.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo Martha llego diciendo que el pequeño Emmett había hecho un lió el patio trasero. Rosalie hizo puño una mano, respiro profundo y hablo.

-Ese niño me va a volver loca, discúlpame mucho Alice. Pero si no voy, ese niño va a terminar con mi casa.

-No te preocupes, es más dame a la niña.

-¿Cómo crees? No, ni pensarlo. Mírala está llena de porquería, vas a ensuciarte.

-Estoy acostumbrada, mi hermana no se caracteriza por ser la más bien portada.

Sin dar oportunidad a que dijera algo, tome a la nena en mis brazos. Ella me dio una hermosa sonrisa que me hizo mucho recordar a Lynette, juntas fuimos al patio. El pequeño Emmett, estaba literalmente embarrado de pies a cabeza en lodo. Mientras nosotros hablábamos él rompió algunas de las macetas que había allí y con agua hizo su propio chiquero. Rosalie se puso roja, no sé si de coraje o de vergüenza, comenzó a llamarle la atención, pero el niño sólo reía divertido y feliz por su hazaña. Por mi parte me dedique a ver esa escena y entretenerme.

Emmett llego a los pocos segundos, por supuesto mi cuñada no tardo en darle quejas a su marido sobre el comportamiento de sus hijos. Todo comenzó en la caballeriza, el abuelo Ian tenía al pequeño con él, bastaron unos segundos sin ver que el pequeñuelo se desaparecía y fuera directo al rodeo. Había llovido toda la mañana, la tierra estaba pastosa y la criatura no se pudo resistir. Cuando dieron con él, los papás de Emmett reían felices ante la ocurrencia, como toda niña Constance hizo de las suyas al igual que su hermano.

-¿Y por eso te enojas Rose?.

-¿Te parece poco? Emmett míralos, parecen salvajes.

-Son niños.

-Salvajes, no parece que los educo. Además justo hoy se tenían que comportar. Que pena con Alice. -Rosalie en verdad lo lamentaba-.

-Por mi no te preocupes de verdad. Estoy acostumbrada.

-Me lo dijiste, pero no es lo mismo que sea tu hermana quien lo haga, a los hijos de unos desconocidos. Encima mira cómo te dejo mi hija.

Eso era cierto, mi pobre chaqueta y la parte superior de mis pantalones estaban llenos de lodo seco. Pero eso no me incomoda, no ahora.

-No importa de verdad. Se lava y listo.

-Que considerada Alice, bonita bienvenida te hemos dado. Bueno, Martha ayude a la señorita a instalarse en su habitación. Mientras, Emmett y yo nos encargamos de estos niños.

La muchacha respondió con un sí y tomo parte de mi equipaje restante.

-Muchas gracias Roselie, y en serio no te preocupes.

-Gracias a ti, bienvenida de nuevo. Estás en tu casa, cualquier cosa que necesites sólo pídelo. Sí gustas puedes descansar un poco en lo que esta la cena.

-Así lo haré.

Seguí el camino que me indicaron, si bien los espacios entre habitaciones no eran muy pronunciados, las recamaras si que eran enormes. Muebles grades, vistos en combinación con la decoración de la casa. Rose tenía muy buen gusto he de admitirlo, sólo que a mi parecer algo ostentoso. Una vez que se fue la muchacha, me puse a desempacar y ordenar un poco las cosas. Terminado esto me recosté y tome una siesta, ese viaje había sido tormentoso.

Me desperté una hora más tarde, estaba descansada y de buen animo, tome un ducha rápida para después llamar a Mamá y decirle que me encontraba bien. Por supuesto que también llame a Jasper, era mejor evitar que me llamará en un momento inoportuno más tarde.

Cerca de las 8:30pm me llamaron a cenar y eso hice. Al llegar al comedor principal, me encontré con algo completamente diferente a lo que vi unas horas atrás. Ahora los niños estaban completamente tranquilos y bien portados. Emmett se encontraba ya sentado con ellos.

-Hola. ¿Te sorprendimos verdad?.

-Un poco, bueno es que no pensé verlos así de serios.

-Te creo, por suerte las comidas son uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que hay en esta casa.

-Respetan el momento familiar.

-No, Rose los condiciona. Si no se portan bien, no hay tele.

-Ajajá es lista. ¿Dónde está?.

-Terminando la cena.

-Ella cocina.

-Muy poco, sólo cuando hay visitas pero no te emociones eso es en las primeras horas. Seguro para mañana a la hora de la comida se le pasa.

-No seas así, le agradezco mucho sus atenciones. Además tu casa es preciosa.

-Es muy buena anfitriona la verdad, gracias algo pedante pero sí me gusta el diseño.

-No te agrada el gusto de tu mujer por lo que veo.

-No es eso, más bien no me gusta lo que gasta para complacer eso gusto.

Pero no tuve oportunidad para responder, justo en eso apareció la susodicha con un pato a la naranja que tenía una pinta buenísima y una vez probado me supo mejor.

-Te escuche McCartey. Disculpa Alice, pero como buen hombre el no sabe diferenciar de lo bueno lo mejor.

-Algunos son así.

La cena en efecto fue muy tranquila, los niños comían en ocasiones peleaban o discutían pero eran cosas sin la menor importancia. Me lo estaba pasando bien, pero no deje de extrañar a mi familia un instante, sobre todo a Lynette, me hacían demasiada falta sus ocurrencias. Emmett charlo la mayor parte del tiempo, cosas de sus trabajo que yo no entendía, intercambie algunas cosas sobre mi sin ser muy expresiva. Rose no era tan mala como pensaba, tenía su carácter pero era linda.

Terminamos y nos quedamos sólo los adultos platicando. Los niños fueron llevados por la muchacha y el ama de llaves a ver un rato de televisión y después a dormir.

-¿Te gusta el mundo de los caballos Alice? -me cuestiono Rose-.

-La verdad no mucho, mi papá está buscando nuevos criadores pero entre eso y su trabajo, no tiene mucho tiempo para ver personalmente el lugar o hablar con los dueños.

-Eso está muy bien, no es por que Emmett sea mi esposo, pero él es uno de los mejores ganaderos de la región, y mi suegro es el mejor criador de caballos pura sangre del estado.

-Lo sé la asociación me dio sus datos. ¿Y tú sabes mucho sobre esto?.

-Un poco, mi padre era dueño de un rancho más grande que este. En realidad quien más sabe es mi herma…. -pero no termino la frase, un nudo en la garganta se le hizo y no le permitió seguir. Trago saliva y cambio de tema- no me gusta meterme en los asuntos de mi esposo.

-Debe ser más difícil con hijos de por medio.

-Totalmente cierto, y ahora súmale uno en camino -toco dulcemente su abultado vientre-.

-¿Y ya saben el sexo?.

-No -dijo Emmett un tanto exasperado- no se deja ver, Rose tiene casi 7 meses y nada.

-Tal vez sea una nena muy inhibida.

-Eso dice Rose.

-¿Quieres otro niño?

-No, en realidad no me importa el sexo sólo lo quiero sano y fuerte. Pero me desespera un poco. Con los otros dos fue tan fácil, de Emm supimos que sería niño a los 5 meses y de Constance a los 4.

-No todos lo bebés son iguales.

-Eso mismo le digo yo, pero no entiende es un cabeza dura -dijo divertida Rose-.

-No soy un cabeza dura, pero quiero pensar en un nombre para nuestro bebé y llamarlo así desde ya.

-Desesperado, eso hiciste las veces anteriores pero no siempre se puede hacer lo mismo.

-Rose, seguro tu sabes el sexo del bebé.

-No lo creo Emmett, ella tampoco lo ha visto. -eso habían dicho ¿no? -.

-En efecto Alice no lo he visto, pero hay algo en una mujer que muchas veces te dice las cosas sin saberlas. Se llama instinto maternal, con mis dos hijos no fallo.

-Mamá nos ha dicho lo mismo a mis hermanos y a mi, de hecho presume que ella supo de sus embarazos mucho antes de confirmarlo con un test o el médico.

-Le creo suele pasar. Ya que seas madre nos entenderás.

La charla continuo de la misma manera, platicando de todo y la vez nada. Unas cosas por otras, me sentí un poco más relajada está vez. Los estaba conociendo, Rose tenía algunas manías como las de Jasper, movía mucho los ojos, hacia movimientos con las manos y mordía un poco su labio inferior. En definitiva ella era todo una Whitlock. Cerca de las 10:30pm nos retiramos a dormir.

Para ser mi primer día no me fue tan mal. Ahora a descansar y despejar un poco la cabeza, mi plan comienza su aplicación a partir de mañana.

La mañana no fue en nada diferente al rato que pase con ellos el día anterior, Emmett trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo, tome el desayuno con ellos y los papás de él. Rose me dio un recorrido largo por todo el rancho me mostró las cosas y como se manejaba todo por ahí. Estaba conociéndola y eso me gustaba, de una manera u otra me acercaba a ella, tal vez no resultaría tan difícil contarle sobre Jasper.

Pensé que al caer la tarde las cosas cambiarían pero lo cierto era que no, el tiempo se fue muy rápido y yo no pase de hablar sobre, niños, hombres y ranchos con Rose, ella dedicada a su vida y sus hijos, y yo queriendo decirle todo sobre su hermano. Comenzaba a frustrarme.

Cuando fue revisar algunas cosas del próximo bebé me dejo sola por instante, me fui a la biblioteca y me senté a pensar y ver hacía donde podía dirigir mejor este barco antes de que naufragara. Creí estar sólo, pero no fue así una voz ya muy conocida me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Porqué tan sola? -soltó Emmett-.

-Suspire- Rose está ocupada, necesitaba algo de espacio para mi y mis ideas -eso era cierto-.

-Ese suspiro me dice que no todo va bien.

-Algo hay de eso, me quedan sólo 2 días y medio más aquí. No he logrado avanzar nada, hoy fue cómo ayer.

-Recién estás conociendo a Rose, ella no es fácil tendrás que insistir un poco más. Además conociéndola tanto, creo que le has caído demasiado bien.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Claro, ella es muy cerrada. Aquí no es tan sociable como lo era en Los Ángeles, tiene algunas conocidas pero están más en el pueblo, creo que tu llegada la puso feliz.

-No lo demuestra mucho, tampoco me conoce tanto.

-Dale un poco más de tiempo, no será algo que se te de al instante pero mira. Mañana por la tarde debo salir a terminar unos pagos de un nuevo equipo que adquirimos, mis papás irán conmigo así que me llevare a los niños. Aprovecha eso e intima un poco más con Rose, toca terreno y es posible que ella te diga algo.

-Emmett no sé si esto fue buena idea, nada salió como lo planee.

-A veces lo planeado no sale, el paso más duro lo diste. Has venido, la conoces y estoy seguro que ella necesita un hombro. Tiene muchos años callando su dolor, tal vez si tu sacas el tema a relucir ella no soporte más y hable por fin.

-Suena tan sencillo…

-Y puede serlo, vamos Alice no me digas que te diste por vencida. Si tuviste la osadía de buscarme, y venir para acá no dejes todo por la borda, dale un giro y seguro funciona mejor.

Tenía razón, he venido por un objetivo. Ver a mi novio cerca de la única persona que tiene en este mundo, ambos cometieron errores, quizás más él que ella, pero son hermanos, el amor vence ante cualquier cosa. Seguí platicando un poco más con Emmett sobre una nueva estrategia de plan, él se ira poco después de comer, se puede decir que quedaremos únicamente Rose y yo, además de algunos empleados. Eso me da ciertas hora para hacer de una platica trillada algo un poco más profundo debía conocer el otro lado de la historia, y era todo o nada.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Yo sé que tengo muchooooooo por decir pero no lo haré aquí, sino en el siguiente cap. Ahí sí que pueden matarme. Si desean hacerlo con un poco de anticipación también en este capitulo, no hay problema :D<em>


	28. Cap 27 Gatlinburg ll

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 27.<p>

Gatlinburg ll.

La mañana siguiente me desperté con una mejor actitud, la charla de la noche anterior con Emmett renovó mi fe y esperanzas. Ese hombre tenía un poder de convencimiento increíble y sobre todo mucho optimismo. Después de platicar unos minutos con Jasper, me encontré la familia en el comedor, me esperaban a desayunar.

-Buenos días, disculpen la demora.

-No te preocupes Alice, acabamos de sentarnos. -Dijo muy amablemente Rose-.

Poco después se sirvieron los alimentos, mientras comíamos los típicos temas no se hicieron esperar, las diabluras del pequeño Emm a los poco segundos de despertarse, o como Constance está sensible ante la próxima llegada del bebé, el trabajo del rancho etc. Fue Rose quien cambio de tema.

-Hoy me han dado una buena noticia Alice.

-¿Oh sí? ¿De qué se trata?.

-Emmett saldrá por la tarde, y para mi fortuna se llevará a mis hijos. Tendré mucho tiempo para mi, ¿te gustaría compartirlo conmigo?.

-Por supuesto, encantada -estaba con todo la disponibilidad, punto a mi favor. Era muy posible que hoy se dieran las cosas-.

-Perfecto, te advierto que no soy muy buena. Antes sí que lo era, pero después de los hijos el mejor tiempo que tengo es para dormir.

-No te preocupes, una buena charla, una buena taza de café o té para ti y buena compañía hacen la tarde perfecta.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Seguimos en lo nuestro, al termino del desayuno me fui con Emmett un rato a las caballerizas para despistar a Rose, se suponía que mi objetivo ahí era conocer lo que mi padre iba a adquirir. Cerca del medio día regrese la casa, ayude a Rose a terminar de doblar la ropa de los niños y posteriormente acomodarla en sus habitaciones. Me llevo a conocer la futura recamara del bebé. Aun no estaba terminada pero iba quedando preciosa, era de colores neutros para no errar en el futuro. Estando allí las cosas se pusieron un poco más intimas.

-¿Y has pensado en nombres?

-Sí, Emmett y yo tenemos una larga lista. Pero nada seguro.

-Me supongo tienes un favorito.

-En realidad tengo dos.

-¿Para niño o niña?.

-Ambos -se quedo callada por un momento, dilucidando en decirme o no-.

-¿Puedo saberlos?.

-Sí claro, no son nombres muy bonitos pero tienen mucho significado para mi.

-Pero si son importantes, entonces son hermosos. Así elegiste el de tus hijos anteriores.

-No del todo, mi hijo se llama como su papá por decisión de mi marido. Era su primer hijo y varón así que no tuve mucha elección. Con mi hija lo elegí por gusto y un poco de moda. Constance me resultaba bonito, y a Emmett le gusto no fue difícil.

-¿Y no has pensando en llamar a tu bebé cómo tu? Digo, sí es que fuera niña.

-La verdad Rosalie no me gusta mucho, mi segundo nombre es Lillian y mi hija ya lo lleva. Tengo mejores opciones…-pero no dijo más-.

-La elección de un nombre es importante después te pueden arruinar la vida.

-¿No te gusta el tuyo?

-Alice sí pero Mary no. Mi abuela paterna se llamaba así, por eso soy Mary Alice y no sólo Alice, mi hermana también lo lleva pero variado Ella es Marie.

-Es lindo tu nombre, y tu hermana ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Lynette Ann Marie -hizo una cara de espanto al escucharlo, no es que fuera feo pero si demasiado largo- Lynette era mi nombre favorito en ese tiempo, Mamá se robo mi idea, ella lleva por segundo nombre Ann y mi papá le agrego el Marie, fin de la historia.

-Ajajá no te agrada mucho la idea.

-Robaron mi nombre, así debían llamar a su futura nieta no a su hija ajajá.

-No debiste decirlo.

-Fue mi error, pero entonces, ¿cómo dijiste que lo o la llamarías? -me dio un poco de nervio decir esto, me miro con los ojos un poco entrecerrados-.

-Aún no te dije, pero lo preguntas. Si es niño tengo pensado ponerle James o Jas… -y de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta no la dejo terminar, sabía el segundo nombre, era Jasper-.

-No te entendí.

-Si es niño James o Jasper, si es niña Victoria o Alexa -Lo dijo todo rápido y un poco molesta-.

Antes de dejarme decir algo, salió del cuarto y se fue al de la niña por algo. Me dio un poco de pesar removerle el dolor que sentía, pero a la vez sentí mucho gusto y felicidad al saber que seguía pensando en su hermano. Conforme transcurrieron las horas, ella olvido su enojo y se comporto conmigo tan bien como siempre. La hora de la comida llego y se fue tan rápido que ni me percate.

A las 3 de la tarde salimos a despedir a los McCartey, Rosalie y yo tendríamos todo la tarde para nosotras.

Primero fuimos a un pequeño spa que tenia, nos untamos un poco de barro en el cuerpo y posteriormente un baño con sales. Ya más relajadas y en sintonía comenzamos a platicar de sus tiempos de infancia, hablo de Jasper divinamente y lo felices que habían sido de niños, me hablo del maravilloso padre que fue James. Pero nunca saco a tema a su madre. No lo necesitaba, yo conocía de sobra esa historia.

Pasamos a mi vida, mi infancia, parte de mi adolescencia. La terrible manera en cómo recibí la llegada de mi hermana, la forma en que la trataba y lo mucho que la adoraba. Hable de mis padres, mi hermano, mi mejor amiga y la metida de pata que juntos cometieron, pero también de la ilusión que nos hacía la llegada de un futuro bebé en casa. Le platique algunas de mis muchas anécdotas junto a Lynette, no paraba de reír y en ciertos momentos la incredulidad la invadía, de cómo un niña tan pequeña fuera tan irreal.

Volvimos de nuevo a su vida, sólo que salto toda su juventud y por ende la de Jasper. Me contó de sus tiempos de modelo, los años de universidad. Cómo conoció a Emmett, cuando se enamoraron, el día de su boda, las ocurrencias de éste durante su luna de miel, sus tiempos en Los Ángeles, la llegada de su primer hijo. El cambio de vida tan drástico en Gatlinburg pero también lo dichosa que ahora era, la llegada de Constance y la felicidad que tenía por su futuro hijo.

-Y dime ¿Tienes novio? -esa sonrisa con malicia, ahora la curiosa era ella. Pero eso sería mi escaparate para el próximo tema a tratar-.

-Sí -lo dije muy orgullosa-.

-Por lo que puedo apreciar lo amas mucho.

-Y no te equivocas, es el amor de mi vida. Lo mejor que me ha pasado, gran parte de lo que soy se lo debo a él y su gran amor.

-Me encanta oírte hablar así, no todas tienen nuestra suerte.

-Tienes razón, pero que afortunadas somos.

Le platique sobre mi relación con Jasper, por supuesto durante todo la charla no dije su nombre. Le conté por todas las etapas que pasé con él, y algunas de nuestras anécdotas juntos, ella hizo lo mismo pero de su vida junto a Emmett. El tiempo se había ido volando, cuando menos lo pensamos la noche cayo. Martha nos llevo la cena a la recamara de Rose.

-De verdad no te preocupes. Cuando Emmett sale con mi suegro y los niños, vuelven hasta noche, mi suegra aprovecha para visitar a sus hermanas o comprar.

-¿No sales con ellos?

-Sí, pero ahora que estoy tan enorme me canso muy rápido.

-Te llevas bien con tu suegra.

-Bastante bien, es muy linda. Mi cuñada es un poco más seca, al principio no me quería ni yo a ella, nació mi hijo y todo cambio.

-Que suerte que mi cuñada es mi mejor amiga.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Pasada la cena, Rose saco algunos de sus muchos álbumes fotográficos. Vi parte de su infancia, incluso fotos de Jasper de pequeño, algunas más de su adolescencia antes de que su madre se fuera, conocí a mi suegro. Eran tan parecido a Jasper, algunas fotos de ella junto a su hermano un poco más maduro, y durante lo ratos que no peleaban o él pasaba cerca de su familia. La mirada de ese entonces era fría, dura y triste. Tan distante y diferente a la que ahora mi hombre tenía, feliz y llena de vida, con dolor pero no tan fuerte como la que tuvo en algún momento. Me mostró las fotos de su boda, algunas de su luna de mi miel, su casa en LA. De su embarazo y el parto tanto de Emm como de la nena. Y otras más recientes de su estado actual.

-¿No traes fotos de tu familia? -pregunto mi cuñada -.

Claro que traigo, de hecho te tengo varias de Jasper. Eso deseaba decirle pero por supuesto no podía hacerlo.

-Sí algunas, déjame ir por mi portátil para mostrártelas.

Volví con mi ordenador y le mostré, primero de mis padres, algunas más de mis abuelos, mis tías y mis primas. Después de Edward, Bella y ellos juntos. Pasamos a las fotos de Lynette y me dijo lo que todos dicen.

-¡Es idéntica a ti!.

-Lo sé, todos dicen que parece más hija mía que de mis papás.

-Está hermosa, mira eso ojos tan azules.

-Es preciosa y con esa personalidad te apabulla, es imposible no quererla.

-Ya lo creo que sí, su sonrisa es divina.

-Tiene un ángel y un carisma impresionante, es toda una fichita.

-Es de cuidado. Me imagino tienes fotos de tu novio.

El momento de la verdad se acercaba, no podía dejarlo pasar un momento más, estaba nerviosa y con temor. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo podía reaccionar, pero me quedaba poco tiempo antes de que todos llegaran.

-Claro que sí.

Cerré la carpeta y abrí otra. Esa especial que le había hecho, di click sobre la primera imagen y le pase el equipo. Antes de siquiera mirar me pregunto algo.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho cómo se llama.

-Ya lo sabrás, sólo necesitas mirar.

Totalmente ajena a mis palabras, me miró y después paso a la imagen. De un mirada inexpresiva, paso a la confusión absoluta. Movía la cabeza y cerraba las ojos, pretendiendo hacer como si esto no ocurría. Poso su dedo sobre el mouse y dio con más imágenes, vi lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas, frotaba su frente y enjuagaba con el dorso de su mano alunas lagrimas. Se detuvo ante una imagen hermosa de su hermano, él se encontraba feliz sobre un caballo vestido de vaquero y sonreía.

Trato de contenerse pero no pudo, hundió su rostro en sus manos y rompió en llanto. Tome el portátil y lo hice a un lado, quise abrazarla pero no se dejo. Con un movimiento un tanto brusco me aparto. Salió un poco de su dolor y con una mirada fría y llena de coraje me miro.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Cómo diste con conmigo? ¿A qué viniste?

-Rose yo tengo una explicación para todo esto.

-Eso espero y más te vale que sea muy buena. Habla ahora…

Tome una bocanada de aire y eso hice.

-Rose lamento mucho todo esto, pero fue de la única forma en que podía conocerte y acercarme a ti. Emmett me ayudo y…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Él lo sabe? No puede ser, desgraciado.

-No Tranquila todo es culpa mía. Lo de mi papá y sus negocios es cierto, él y Jasper están en la búsqueda, ayudándolo una noche, en la lista vi el nombre de tu esposo y me sonó familiar. Indague un poco en la red y recordé de donde lo conocía.

Hice una pausa pero ella no dijo nada, así que continúe.

-Toda mi historia con mi novio es real, sólo que no te dije quien era. Rose, conozco tu vida, tal vez no todo pero si gran parte de ella. Jasper me ha dicho lo difícil que fue para ustedes el abandono de su madre, sobre todo para él. Lo mal que se comporto contigo y su papá. Las veces que tu trataste de ayudarlo y no se dejo, como perturbo la vida de tu familia y a la vez se destruyo. El terrible accidente que sufrieron y lo que paso después.

Seguía sin decir nada.

-He visto lo doloroso que ha sido para él, no le gusta hablar del tema lo evade. Incluso me pidió que no me metiera en esto…

-Debiste hacerlo, esto a ti no te importa.

-Perdona Rose pero no es así, me importa y mucho. Él es parte de mi vida, su pasado, presente y futuro son míos así como lo mío es de él. Lo amo más de lo que las palabras pueden expresar, si lo vieras Rose. Está tan cambiando, después de la muerte de tu padre es otro. Sé que fue algo tardío para darse cuenta, pero enderezo su camino y te aseguro que es el mismo de antes.

Mi cuñada mi miro, pero no supe descifrar lo que pensaba, respiro profundo y por hablo.

-Te agradezco mucho que lo ames y lo hagas feliz, puedo verlo. Al menos tus fotos lo dicen. Pero las cosas entre nosotros, como sabes, no están nada bien.

-Por eso estoy aquí, Rose ustedes sólo se tienen al uno al otro. Sé que tienes tu familia y eres feliz. Pero tú único lazo de sangre es él, no es justo que estén separados. Necesitan hablar y perdonarse, sé que él lo desea pero no quiero hacerlo y no por falta de ganas.

-Es por orgulloso, siempre ha sido así.

-No Rose, bueno en parte sí pero se le ha mentido en la cabeza la tonta idea de que no es digno de ti, ni de nadie.

-¿De qué hablas?.

-Dice que es un hombre a medias, no tiene nada para buscarte y decirte lo que ha logrado, se cree un tanto fracasado. Que no está a tu nivel.

-Eso es una tontería, es mi hermano. Para mi significa todo, lo amo Alice. No tienes idea de cuanto lo extraño y la falta que me ha hecho todos estos años.

-Le dije eso pero no lo cree Rose, ha pasado muchas cosas pero te juro que te ama. Te recuerda con amor, cuando me platica de ti su rostro se llena de ternura, eras su pequeña enojona.

-Así me llamaba -Y las lagrimas se apoderaron de ella, pero está vez eran de felicidad-.

-Le conté todo a Emmett, y él de inmediato se ofreció a ayudarme. Por eso estoy aquí.

-Tan hermoso como siempre. Dios sabe que durante mucho tiempo lo estuvimos buscando, cuando lo lográbamos se nos perdía de nuevo, insistimos mucho pero era cómo si no quisiera saber de nosotros.

-Él nunca lo supo, pero ahora sabes donde está y las puerta de mi casa están abierta para ustedes. Sí tu quisieras podrías ir a Austin y arreglar las cosas.

-No sabe que estás aquí ¿cierto?-

-Sí, no podía decirle nada.

-Voy a confesarte que estoy un poco molesta, no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos. Pero esto que has hecho es una de las cosas más bellas que han hecho por mi en años. No tienes idea de cuan agradecida estoy contigo por acercarme de nuevo de él.

-Nada tienes que agradecer, sólo quiero verlo feliz y que todo la gente que ama esté siempre a su lado.

-Así será de ahora en adelante, pero dime ¿Cómo voy a viajar a Texas en mi estado?.

-Vamos Rose, que no estás a punto de turrón. Te quedan dos meses, sirve que te lo tomas de descanso previo a tu alumbramiento. No es necesario que vayas de ya, organiza un poco tus cosas y llega cuando tu quieras.

-Suena tentadora tu oferta.

-Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a ir? -eso sí que no lo podía creer-.

-Lo que más deseo en la vida es verlo de nuevo, hablar y estar cerca de él. Lo necesito a mi lado para ser completamente feliz, quiero que vea a mis hijos y que ellos conozcan a su tío. Nunca ha salido de mi vida, sólo a estado ausente.

-Exactamente. Me alegra tanto escucharte decir eso, para ser honesta creí que me asesinarías.

-No te equivocas, estuve a nada. Pero esta barriga y la razón me detuvieron.

-Bendita pancita.

-Pensándolo un poco, debes amar mucho a mi hermano.

-¿Sé me nota tanto?

-De notarse no, pero sólo alguien que de verdad ama hace lo que tu has hecho.

-¿Lo crees?

-Desde luego. Aun sabiendo que a mi hermano no le agradara mucho la idea, te has arriesgado. Y todo por verlo feliz, eso es amor verdadero.

-Gracias Rose -me conmovió lo que dijo, pero era verdad. Mi amor por Jasper no tiene medida-.

-Gracias a ti Alice, sí bien deseo estar cerca de mi hermano. Tampoco he hecho mucho estos dos últimos años por buscarlo.

-Por suerte tienes una cuñada, súper inteligente que ya lo ha hecho.

-Inteligente y metiche.

-Mejor llamémoslo curiosidad.

Reímos al unísono y nos abrazamos. Fue un abrazo muy tierno, sentí cariño por parte de Rose, y yo traté de transmitirle lo mismo a ella. Seco sus lagrimas y yo las mías. No pensé que fuera a ser tan sencillo convencerla de ver a Jasper. Pero el destino en definitiva conspiraba a mi favor.

Seguimos un rato más mirando las fotos de Jasper. Ella estaba encantada, no daba crédito al cambiazo que había dado.

-Está guapísimo, mira que pinta más linda tiene.

-Es hermoso, y si lo vieras con sus jeans apretados. ¡Ay Dios!

-Contrólate mujer, te estás poniendo húmeda. No me quiero imaginar tus sueños pecaminosos con mi hermano.

-¡Rose!.

-No me digas que ustedes no han… intimado.

-No, cómo crees. Él es un caballero… por desgracia.

-¿Qué? Escuche bien, tu sí quieres pero él no.

-No te cuento lo que he soñado por respeto, pero de verdad yo deseo estar con él. Pero en verdad, es muy respetuoso.

-Así era mi papá -vi sus ojos cristalizarse-, le transmitió muy bien a Jasper sus cosas. Con el tiempo mi hermano se hizo un culo. Pero nunca olvido nada de lo aprendido.

-En verdad deseo que lo veas pronto, es otro. Bueno yo no lo conocí antes, pero el primer mes en el rancho no lo soportaba.

-Se odiaban seguramente.

-Sí, pero el maldito me fue enamorando. Mejor dicho, me enamoró desde que lo vi, esos ojos tan hermosos he irresistibles, su sonrisa perfecta. Su olor a madera, tabaco, sudor y menta, todo en él es perfecto.

-Por favor tranquila, tu no estás enamorada sino muy enamorada. Y que feliz me hace saberlo, así me caes mejor.

Pasamos un rato más charlando sobre nuestros hombres, pero cerca de las 11:00 pm escuchamos la puerta principal abriéndose. Era Emmett cargando a la niña quien venia dormida, y algunos empleados, uno de ellos llevaba al pequeño Emm quien cayo rendido y los otros traían cosas que el dueño de la casa compro.

-Bonitas horas de llegar Dale -ataco mi cuñada-.

-Lo siento Rose, pero ya sabes mi mamá cómo enloquece cuando ve a sus hermanas.

-¿Fuiste a ver a la tía Sue?

-Sí y ya sabes cómo es. No pidió que nos quedáramos a cenar, no te llame pensando que vendríamos pronto pero me fallo.

-No te preocupes, ya hablaremos. Vamos a acostar a los niños.

-Pedro vaya con la señora, yo enseguida llevo a la niña.

-¿No vienes? -pregunto Rose-.

-Ya te alcanzo, quiero preguntarle algo a Alice, sobre unos equinos.

-Sí claro, tenemos mucho de que hablar. No sabes la que te espera. -Y se fue a recostar al niño-.

Una vez que los demás empleados salieron de la sala de estar, Emmett acostó a la niña en uno de los sofás mientras hablábamos.

-¿Cómo te fue? - lo dije tan bajo, que apenas pude entenderle-.

-¿Porqué susurras?.

-Para que Rose no nos escuche.

-Ella lo sabe todo.

-¿Entonces funciono?. -casi brincaba del gusto-.

-¡Claro! Emmett fue increíble, al principio se molesto me regaño. Pero después todo cambio, vimos fotos de Jasper y platicamos mucho. La conocí mejor fue maravilloso.

-Que felicidad Alice, de verdad. Ahora sí todo está teniendo sentido en nuestras vidas, el rompecabezas está casi completo.

-Posiblemente, al menos dos piezas importantes están por reunirse.

-¿Accedió a encontrarse con él?.

-No me lo negó, está con dudas.

-¿Porqué?

-Dice que con su embarazo no puede viajar.

-Eso es pretexto, déjamelo a mi yo la convenzo.

-Te lo agradeceré mucho en verdad.

-No hay de qué, es una lastima que ya tengas que irte.

-Lo sé, justo ahora que las cosas se están poniendo mejor. Pero tu sabes que debo hacerlo, Jasper vuelve al día siguiente y no quiero que sospeche nada.

-Debemos ser precavidos . De igual forma seguiremos en contacto.

-Eso ni dudarlo.

-Como de bebe ser -Rosalie nos interrumpió-. Somos familia, pero ahora mi amor ve a acostar a la niña y te espero en la recamara.

-¡Wow Rose! ¿Te he dicho lo sexy que te ves en ese camisón negro de encaje?.

-Te lo agradezco esposo mío, pero no te emociones tanto. Antes hablaremos y después…

-Tendremos sexo salvaje -Emmett desbordaba lujuria por todos lados, Mire a Rose y ella se puso roja-.

-Cállate Emmett.

-¿Porqué? Es natural que los matrimonios hagan el amor, Alice lo entiende.

-Sí Rose, por mi no se preocupen. Lo que no entiendo es cómo en tu estado y con esa tripa tan grande pueden hacerlo. -¡Mierda pensé en voz alta ya la regué-.

-Huy Alice, Rose y yo somos expertos en eso de las artes amatorias. Sí te contará, mi hijo es prematuro por que nosotros estábamos haciéndolo en la cocina. La barra cerca de la tarja estaba con algo de agua y nos resbalamos, por suerte ella cayo sobre mi pero el susto provoco que el parto se adelantará.

-¡Cállate Emmett! - mi cuñada estaba desesperada-.

-¿Porqué Rose? Por favor, no seas así. Sólo estoy platicando algunas de nuestras vivencias.

-Pero son cosas personales, muy intimas.

-Nada de intimo, acuérdate cuando mi mamá nos descubrió haciéndolo en el baño de visitas. Acababan de remodelarlo y nosotros lo estrenamos -ese hombre era un sucio-.

-¡Emmett Dale McCartey te lo advierto! -por el tono en que lo pronuncio y el semblante que puso el susodicho era muy serio-.

-No necesito saber más, bien dice Rose son cosas muy intimas de ustedes y a mi no me incumbe, yo me retiro a descansar mañana será algo pesado. -era mejor huir-.

-Alice tiene razón, que descanses y disculpa esto pero este hombre se va de largo. Mañana serán tus últimas horas con nosotros -Se acerco a mi y mi abrazo-.

-Por desgracias así tiene que ser, pero pronto nos veremos. -No era una promesa, era un juramento-. Buenas noches que descansen.

-Buenas noches Alice, duerme rico. Y tu señor boca floja ya lo verás -La escena ante mi fue muy cómica, Rose tomo por la oreja a su enorme marido quien iba agachado y quejándose del dolor por el castigo implementado-.

Me fui a la cama con una sonrisa enorme y el corazón lleno de felicidad. Mi plan resulto mejor de lo esperado, había logrado uno de mis objetivos, pronto los hermanos Whitlock estarían juntos de nuevo, me daba miedo el sólo hecho de pensar en la reacción que Jasper pudiera tener, por ahora no pensaría en ello.

A la mañana siguiente…

Me desperté temprano, quería aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que me quedaba con ellos, tome mi desayuno temprano y pase gran parte jugando con los niños, eran ahora mi sobrinos, no eran tan terribles cómo los pintaban, sólo eran niños siendo eso, niños.

Cerca del medio día, Rose y yo nadamos un poco con sus hijos y platicamos. Después de que llego Emmett nos fuimos a comer todos juntos. Ese había sido el mejor día de todos. Apenas los conocía y sabía que los iba a extrañar terriblemente.

Fui a mi habitación para terminar mi equipaje, uno de los empleados me ayudo con el. La hora estaba cerca y yo debía irme. Todos lo McCartey me llevaron al aeropuerto. Estando ya ahí, y mientras esperábamos le di un pequeño regalo a Rose. De mi bolso de mano saque una pequeña caja y se ofrecí.

-¿Y esto? -pregunto ella-.

-Es un obsequio para ti. Pero no lo abras hasta llegar a tu casa.

-Alice mucha gracias no tenías que molestarte.

-Ha sido un placer, ni te fijes. Te agradezco mucho a ti por todas tus atenciones.

-Fue un placer tenerte con nosotros, es tu casa cuñada -Sonrió y me abrazo-.

El gusto nos duro poco, por el altavoz llamaron a abordar y eso hice. Me despedí de todos, Emmett por poco me estruja con sus abrazos. Pero lo más tierno y hermoso, fueron los pequeños abrazos de los niños y escucharlos decir "Tía Alice", no pude evitar llorar. Cuando llego el turno de despedirme de Rose, nos abrazamos más fuerte que la ves anterior, pude escuchar un pequeño sollozo.

-No llores Rose, pronto nos volveremos a ver y será mejor que está vez. Ahora con Jasper a nuestro lado.

-Lo sé Alice pero no puedo evitarlo, me gana el sentimiento y mi hormonas se disparan al por mayor. No tienes ideas lo mucho que te agradezco lo que hiciste.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, era necesario. Además no fui la única, tienes un marido maravilloso a él debes agradecerle en gran medida.

-Ya lo hizo Alice, anoche fue espectacular -no necesite más explicas las miradas de Emmett y las cara de vergüenza de Rose dijeron todo-.

-¡Emmett por favor! -Rosalie de nuevo, pero no fue necesario decir más, el mencionado entiendo a la primera-.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho.

-Y nosotros a ti -abrace por última vez a mi cuñada- llama en cuantos llegues a tu casa.

-Así lo haré.

Di media vuelta para tomar mi vuelo. Mientras me chequeaban pude verlos por última vez, sólo unos cuantos días a su lado y ya eran parte de mi. Subí a mi avión y mientras despegaba, dije adiós a Gatlinburg. Pero sólo era un adiós temporal. Volvería eso era seguro.

En casa de Rose….

Después de acostar a los niños a dormir y mientras Emmett tomaba una ducha, saque de mi bolsa la caja que Alice me entrego en el aeropuerto antes de irse.

Con sumo cuidado deslice el listón que amarraba la caja, la abrí y lo que vi allí fue hermoso. Era fotografías de Jasper, muchas imágenes de mi hermano. Todas aquellas que un día anterior habíamos visto juntas y le dije me gustaron más. Estaban en un pequeño álbum, además de unas cuentas de ellas con mis hijos, mi esposo y yo.

Fue un detalle hermoso, me hizo llorar de felicidad. Alice era una chica increíblemente encantadora, era lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Jasper, sin dudarlo ella es su alma gemela.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todas! Cómo están?! *Taty escondida detrás de una pared asomando las narices* Ya sé, más de una semana sin aparecerme por aquí. Pero tengo una justificación y ya se las había dicho, estoy en Londres desde el Jueves 26 de julio, del diario donde trabajo me han mandado a cubrir lo juegos olímpicos. <em>

_Ha sido DIVINO! Wow! Aun no sabiendo nada de deportes lo he pasado increíble, una experiencia inigualable. Conociendo gente maravillosa, historias asombrosas. Viendo hazañas, triunfos y fracasos. He llorado, reído, sufrido y celebrando, haciendo la victoria de otros países como propia y enorgulleciéndome de provenir de mi hermoso país, a pesar de no ser una potencia, deportivamente hablando. Sí les contará la cantidad de atletas que he conocido, muchos de mis ídolos y sus familias. Han sido los mejores días de mi vida sin dudarlo. No soy reportera deportiva, he venido de asistente y me ha tocado entrevistar algunos deportistas, en el diario yo reporto finanzas. Pero es un periódico local y pequeño, hacemos de todo. _

_En fin a mi asunto, después de mucho he podido actualizar. No ha sido por falta de ganas sino de tiempo, de verdad que hemos andado de un lado a otro. Cubriendo la mayor parte de las competencias pero el resultado ha sido satisfactorio. No se pueden quejar, que les he subido dos capítulos. Compensando la semana pasada y esta, el que corresponde. Alice ha ido a Gatlinburg, conoció a Rose y su familia, ha hablado y le han escuchado, no fue senciloo pero funciono. Me emociona la idea de que pronto estos hermanos puedan estar juntos! _

_Debo decir que el capitulo anterior no me ha gustado mucho, pero este creo que ha mejorado un poco. Ustedes que piensan? Qué le falta? Qué le sobra? Vamos o bien, o he perdido el hilo? Lo siento si no ha sido lo mejor, pero del 26 de Julio al 3 de agosto, fueron los peores días de mi existencias. Demasiadas malas noticias días tras días, mi felicidad por estar aquí se vio nublada y me ha costado recuperarme._

_Me dejo de tanta cosa, no quiero atormentarlas con tonterías. Espero que les guste, y una vez más muchísimas muchísisimas gracias por su tiempo dedicado a leerme. Gracias por tomarse la molestia, de verdad que lo apreció y lo valoro mucho. Este fic está por llegar a su fin, no pronto aun le queda. Pero no mucho, así que pues aviso con algo de tiempo._

_Nos vemos en la próxia! Un Beso_! =)


	29. Cap 28 Afronta tu pasado

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 28.<p>

Enfrenta tu pasado y vive tu presente.

De regreso en casa, la felicidad invadía cada parte de mi ser. Era algo incompresible cómo aquel lugar se volvió mi hogar y no quería estar fuera de él. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi madre y hermana, ya mañana me dedicaría a Jasper.

Benito me recibió en el aeropuerto tan amable como siempre, el trayecto se hizo eterno ya necesitaba de mi casa, ver mi entorno y sobre todo, abrazar a los míos. Una vez puesto los pies sobre el camino, corrí literalmente a la entrada, ahí ya se encontraba mi Mamá y hermana esperándome, ésta última con una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro y los brazos abiertos, correspondí a su cariño.

-¡Lynette! -Grite sin esperarlo, escuche claramente un chillido de alegría como respuesta-.

El abrazo fue de inmediato y fuerte, sentir sus manitos rodeando mi cuello y el calorcito de su cuerpo emanaba amor. Que distinto era ahora todo, quien diría unos meses atrás yo juraba que ella había venido a arruinar mi vida, cuando en realidad sólo trajo felicidad y yo no lo valoré.

-¡Alice! Po fin estás aquí, te estañe mucho. -una lagrimitas cayeron de su ojitos-.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho, no tienes idea de cuanto. Pero no llores preciosa ya estoy aquí. -Con mi mano, enjugue sus lagrimas-.

-Vamos a fubar mucho ¿verdad?.

-Todo lo que quieras.

-Me alegra mucho ver tanto amor entre mis hijas, pero ¿acaso no extrañaste a la mujer que te dio la vida? -mamá no permitía el olvido-.

-Ni lo pienses Má, te extrañe mucho también. -Aun con Lynette en mis brazos, abrace a mamá-.

Mi visita a la casa de los McCartey no sólo me permitió, conciliar un poco los malos entendidos en los hermanos Whitlock, si no que además, me ayudo a valorar más lo que tenía a mi alrededor. El amor entre Emmett y Rose era tan grande que se podía sentir por toda su casa, y sus hijos, a pesar de ser tan tremendos, eran seres llenos de luz y armonía, emanaban lo que sus padres les enseñaban. Y mi pequeño mounstro, con todas sus locuras y necedades, era única.

Llegue un poco cansada del viaje, pero sólo deseaba pasar tiempo con mi familia, la tarde era un poco densa, había neblina y el ambiente fuera era fresco, así que por ordenes de mi Madre teníamos prohibido salir.

-Yo tiero fubar hemana.

-Lo sé, pero entiende. Estuviste muy enferma, hace poco te has recuperado, por ahora no es posible.

-Pero ya estoy bien.

-Sí pero puedes volver a enfermar, a ver dime ¿Qué prefieres. Estar dentro y jugar, o salir, resfriarte y pasar las horas en cama?

-Mejor sanita fubando mucho.

-Entonces no te quejes.

Comenzando jugando a las muñecas para después pasar a los disfraces, mi hermana amaba vestirse de todo a la vez. Esa era una de las más claras muestras de su complejo de múltiples personalidades, la verdad era muy divertido verla interpretar varias personas a la vez.

-¡¿De qué te ríes hemana?! -me llamo la atención muy molesta-.

-De nada, miró lo que haces.

-Te estás riendo de mi, te voy acusar con mi mamá -el puchero del llanto hizo su aparición-.

-No me estoy burlando, es sólo que me da risa cómo puedes ser tantas personas a la vez.

-Es lo mismo, te ríes de mi.

-Claro que no Lynette, no comiences con tu cosas.

-No te rías.

-Está bien, ya no lo haré.

Siguió con su puesta en escena, mis diálogos eran mínimos pero ella estaba feliz y eso me complacía. Todo iba bien entre nosotras, de vez en vez discutíamos sobre tonterías pero era algo natural. La fiesta se vió arruinada cuando Mamá vino y ordeno a Lynette que durmiera sus siesta.

-Lamento interrumpir su festividad pero es hora de la siesta Lynette. -Mamá ataco sin reservas-.

-No tiero mami, no teno ganas.

-Pues si no te estoy pidiendo permiso, es una orden.

-No seas agesiva mami, no tiero mormir.

-Obedece hija, ya jugarás después con tu hermana.

-Pero Mami.

-Pero nada jovencita, es orden. Levante sus tiradero y a dormir.

-Ash -enfurruño la niña-.

Muy a su pesar mi hermana obedecio, en su léxico mal entendido empezo a decir entre dientes muchas cosas, de las cuales el 90% no se le entidía una que otra, "Mi mamá" "Pero claro soy la bebé" "Mi hermana no hace nada" "Mi mami no me quiere, y me obliga a dormir" fueron las que entendí, la última me hizo reír mucho. Una vez terminado su trabajo, ahora vino la de mi hermana.

-¿Feliz Mami?.

-¿Qué maneras son esas niña? Me respetas.

-Bueno yo bigo porque ya termine, ahora ¿qué más?.

-A dormir.

-Pero no tiero mami, por favor.

-Lynette no comencemos con lo mismo por favor.

-Pero no tiero -sus ojitos brillaron, mala señal. Eso sucedía cuando se le ocurría algo- bueno ya sé, duermo sí Alice duerme conmigo.

-¡Oye no! Muchachita chantajista, a tu padre podrás manipularlo pero a mi no.

-No es mapubulacion mami, pero si Alice lo hace yo también.

-Ya dije que no Lynette.

-Pero Mami….-Y volvía la canción-.

-¡Ya por favor! -me habían cansado- Mamá, lo cierto es que vengo un poco cansada, jugué con ella para que no molestará.

-Alice no tienes que hacerlo, ella debe obedecer.

-Sí mamá, pero su idea me agrada ella duerme y yo también me servirá.

-Como prefieras hija.

-Y tu mocosa, no creas que te saliste con la tuya.

-Pero vas a dormir conmigo hemana -la muy sinvergüenza se fue a recostar con una sonrisa-.

Mamá salió de la habitación dejándonos solas, nos acomodamos en la pequeña cama de mi hermana y en menos de 2 minutos me dormí. Mientras lo hacía tuve un sueño raro, éramos Jasper y yo juntos en el viñedo, nos encontrábamos revisando una cosecha, cuando de pronto se aparece Rose por detrás, al verse los dos se quedaban estáticos sin decir nada, al poco rato Jasper me mira con furia y termina conmigo. Me desperté agitada de esa pesadilla.

-Estúpido sueño -pronuncie en voz alta-.

-¿Estupilo quien? -ella estaba despierta-.

-Lynette me asustaste.

-Tu más a mi, no bejabas de moverte y decir cosas en tu sueño.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?.

-No, estaba más interesante las caricaturas.

-¿Entonces por qué estás de metiche?.

-Por molestar jijijij.

-Mocosa -en ratos era desesperante, me levante un poco molesta-.

-¿A dónde vas?.

-Que te importa.

-¡Gosera!

Y no termine de escuchar que más decía, necesitaba un poco de aire para refrescar mi mente, ese sueño no podía estar tan alejado de la realidad. De hecho, era una posibilidad, cuando Jasper supiera lo que hice se iba a molestar, la culpa la tenía yo. Él claramente me lo pidió "no me gusta que se metan en mis cosas", pero no debía estar de brazos cruzados, ambos se necesitaban, Rose deseaba verlo y hacerlo parte de su vida. Era hora de que Jasper hiciera frente a su realidad. Me fui a mi habitación y llame a Rose para avisarle que había llegado con bien, al charlar con ella me dijo lo mucho que me extrañaba y estaba ansiosa por volver a verme, la siguiente semana tenia cita con el medico para ver su embarazo y su posible aprobación para viajar a Austin, eso era buena señal pero a la vez no tanto, porque tenía que poner o preparar un poco a mi novio para esto.

El resto de mi tarde y noche, la pase pensando en mil y un formas de abordarlo diciéndole todo y a la vez nada, no es que me arrepintiera pero todo puede ser ¿no?. Durante la cena estuve fuera de lugar contestaba a respuesta con monosílabos y no preste atención a las burradas que suele decir mi hermana. Terminado mis alimentos me fui sin escalas a mi habitación, seguí pensando en lo mismo.

Un ligero golpe se escucho sobre mi puerta.

-Adelante.

-Se puede -la dulce voz de mi madre-.

-Claro que sí.

Entro con una enorme sonrisa, la más hermosa y cálida de todas. Con sólo verla logre tranquilizarme un poco. Traía en las manos un par de tazas de chocolate caliente, ella siempre sabía cómo subirme el animo.

-Esto tal vez pueda reconfortante un poco -extendió su mano y me ofreció la bebida-.

-Gracias Má, pero no sé a qué te refieres.

-Ay hija, trata de engañar al mundo. Pero a tu Madre nunca podrás hacerlo. Te vi muy distante durante la cena, esa no es mi Alice.

-No pasa nada mamá.

-Cariño, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-Lo sé mamá.

Y no dijo nada, con su mirada me cuestiono y yo no me pude callar. Necesitaba hablar, y mi mejor amiga no estaba. La muy descarada no se le despegaba a Edward.

-Mami hice una burrada.

-¿De qué tipo hija?.

-De lo peor.

-No me asustes hija, quieres explicarme mejor.

Fue lo que hice, le conté con lujo de detalles. Esto en cierto sentido me estaba atormentando. Se enojo a un principio, sobre todo por haberle ocultado la verdad. Las mentiras y la desconfianza era algo que nunca le gusto. Cuando llegue a la parte de cómo di con Rose y de la forma en que me acerque se puso roja, y se enojo mucho más cuando le conté lo que paso entre mi cuñada y yo.

-No Alice esto no es posible hija.

-Mamá lo siento, pero creía que era lo mejor.

-Y mira cómo estás ahora, toda contrariada y con incertidumbre.

-Ya lo sé.

-Mi cielo, sé que esto lo has hecho con la mejor de las intenciones y por amor a Jasper pero ¿has pensado en las consecuencias?.

-Por qué crees que estoy así.

-Ay hija, es que claramente te lo dijo. Yo lo conozco y sé que se molestará pero no sabemos qué es lo que puede suceder. A veces las cosas buenas parecen malas y viceversa.

-Mamá me carcome la conciencia.

-¿Te arrepientes?.

-Para nada, hice esto de corazón y si los resultados no son lo que espero afrontaré como tal las consecuencias.

-Todo saldrá bien, pero deberás programarte mentalmente para todo tipo de reacción.

-Es posible que me ponga de llorona por semanas si no resulta.

-En ese caso, ahí estará tu madre para mimarte y adorarte más de lo que ya lo hace.

-Eres la mejor Mami.

-Lo sé ajajá.

-Oye má, ¿Dónde están Edward y Bella?

-Ni me recuerdes ese par, tu hermano no me tiene nada contenta.

-¿Pues qué hicieron?.

-Ves que se fueron a Forks, se supone que volvían el mismo día que tu te fuiste, pues nada. El muy descarado me llama para decirme que fue a Alaska para ver a tu prima Tanya y presentarle a Bella.

-No puede ser mamá.

-Pues lo es hija, ya no sabía que inventarle a tu papá cada que llamaba.

-¿Quién se encargo de la clínica?

-Yo mi vida, también del rancho. Ha sido terrible, pero tu padre vuelve mañana entonces tu hermano lo va a conocer.

-Que poca de los dos, también Bella no pone nada de su parte.

-Ya me los pondré pintos a los dos. Te dejo mi cielo, es un poco tarde y debo reponer fuerzas. Mañana será un día muy pesado.

-Y que lo digas, buenas noches mami.

-Buenas noches amor -beso mi frente, me dio su hermosa sonrisa y salió-.

Hice lo mismo que ella y trate de dormir. En realidad sí dormí y mejor de lo esperado, mi subconsciente utilizo debidamente las palabras que dijo mi mamá, de tal manera que no hubo cabida para malos pensamiento y por ende pesadillas.

El día siguiente estuvo igual que el anterior, nublado y muy fresco. La mañana se paso rápido, ayude un poco a mamá con la casa y el rancho, mientras ella atendía la clínica. Tuvimos que ir a Austin para supervisar unas cosas de la misma y ya estando por ahí aprovechamos para comprar algunas cosas faltantes.

De regreso en casa María nos sorprendió con la noticia de que mi papá acaba de llamar diciendo que en poco estarían en casa. Las mujeres del hogar corrimos como locas a arreglarnos un poco. Cerca de 2 horas después nuestros hombres estaban en casa.

El corazón me galopaba como caballo desbocado, estaba nerviosa y muy ansiosa por ver de nuevo a mi amado novio. El primero en entrar fue mi papá, tan guapo y galante. En cuanto entro abrazo a mi madre y la beso, fue tan tierno verlos, en verdad se extrañaban el uno al otro, lo mismo hizo con mi hermana y conmigo posteriormente. Entraron Benito y otros dos empleados nuevos con el equipaje pero no Jasper, eso no me gustaba.

-Papá me alegro mucho de verte pero…

-Quieres ver a Jasper ¿no?.

-Pues sí, ¿porqué no viene contigo?.

-Sí lo hizo hija, pero le avisaron que una de la yeguas estaba teniendo complicaciones y fue a ver.

¡Genial! Un mugre caballo pariendo era más importante que yo.

-Ósea ¿le da prioridad a un animal que a su novia? Perfecto.

-Yo nunca dije.

Esa voz sexosa y ronca que muchas veces ha sido mi delirio apareció por la puerta, ahí estaba tan hermoso y perfecto mi novio. Vestido en sus ya clásicos jeans ajustados, su cinto piteado y sus inseparables botas raspadas. Me miró de la forma más bella posible y me dedico su sonrisa de lado. Pero yo estaba molesta, en realidad no, pero eso él no lo sabía. Lo mire molesta como lo hacía antes de amarlo, y le voltee la cara.

Desde luego que se percato de mi mal estado de humor, entro y saludo a mi madre para dar paso a Lynette, con ella fácilmente se entretuvo 10 minutos. Entre que jugaban y payaseaban, eso no me molestaba yo le debía mi relación a mi hermana, ella me hizo ver lo maravilloso que era Jasper. Después de eso, se acerco sigilosamente a mi. Busco mi mirada pero yo lo evadía, no estaba enojada pero lo haría sufrir.

Estaba siendo un poco incomodo pero seguiría con mi juego. Mi padre capto al instante que necesitábamos estar solos, se llevo a mi mamá y hermana, dándonos es privacidad que tanto queríamos. Hecho lo anterior, Jasper siguió buscándome y yo ignorando.

Carraspeo pero no le presté atención.

-Pará ya Alice, ¿así es cómo me recibes? Tengo semanas sin verte, extrañándote horrores, contando cada segundo para verte.

-Pues no lo parece Whitlock.

-¡Vaya! Has hablado, para regañarme pero es algo.

-¿Qué esperabas? Estoy ansiosa por verte, todos entran menos tu y me entero que has ido a ver un animal.

-Fue una emergencia.

-¿Y es más importante que ver a tu novia?

-Claro que no, pero me necesitaban. Llegue justo tiempo.

-¡Oh Cielos!, ¿ahora eres un súper héroe?.

-Casi, salve la vida de la madre y su cría.

Se acerco a mi y rodeo mi cuerpo con sus largos brazos, de inmediato me invadieron su aroma y calor. Imposible poder resistirme a eso, sali de transé de "enojo" para rodear su cuellos con mis brazos y mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que decían tanto. Sonrió cínicamente en señal de victoria, era obvio que yo no iba a negarme a él.

-¿Ya no estás enojada?.

-Debería estarlo, pero no puedo.

-Soy irresistible.

-Diría descarado, me tienes tomada la medida.

-Lo mismo digo yo de ti.

Me abrazo por completo, me perdí en su pecho. Aspire profundamente su olor y lo hice mío de nuevo.

-Te extrañe tanto Jasper -era verdad-.

-Y yo a ti mi amor, no tienes idea. ¿Cómo te fue en la boda?

¡Mierda! La boda, lo olvide.

-Pues bien.

-¿Pues bien? Imaginaba una mejor respuesta. ¿No te has divertido?.

-Sí pero no tanto, no era lo que yo esperaba.

-Desconocidos a morir.

-Eso y que me hizo falta algo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué?

-Tu… - nos miramos y besamos, que beso más divino y profundo lo necesitaba tanto, fue muy largo-.

-Sí me extrañaste mucho.

-Lo dices por el beso.

-Por eso y la forma en que me apretabas.

-¿Te lastime?

-No, sé que son muestras de amor.

-Totalmente cierto.

Pero ya no pudimos continuar con nuestro romance que recién nacía. Uno de los empleados fue en búsqueda de él, había problemas con otra de las yeguas, ya no me enoje eso sería pan de todos los días de aquí a que terminara la temporada. Estaba indeciso entre ir o no, pero yo le di oportunidad.

Así paso el resto del día, entre yeguas, recién nacidos, comidas a medias, besos y caricias que terminaban igual. No le reproche cuando se fue a dormir temprano, estaba exhausto entre trabajo y el viaje no tuvo oportunidad de poder descansar.

La misma historia se repitió el día siguiente y los subsecuentes, eso me cansaba no había oportunidad de estar ni media hora a solas con él. Trataba de ayudarlo pero en ratos me resultaba imposible o repugnante, pasaba el tiempo con mi hermana o mi mamá. Mi papá estaba igual o peor que él, Edward apareció unos días después muy campante como si nada, pero hubo unos roces entre los hombres de mi familia, ahora el junto a mi papá y Bella llevaban desde temprano y hasta tarde todo el trabajo atrasado de la clínica.

Una semana y medía después de mi visita a Gatlinburg Rosalie por fin se puso en contacto conmigo.

-¡Hola Rose! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Hola All! Muy bien gracias y ¿tú?

-Bien gracias, demasiado trabajo por aquí. ¿Qué tal todos por allá?

-Igual que ustedes es plena temporada de crianza, es un caos.

-Lo sé, ¿Y los niños?

-Bien, tan traviesos como de costumbre.

-Me alegro, digo de que estén bien.

-Comprendo, bueno en realidad no te llamo para preguntarte sobre trabajo o banalidades.

-¿Entonces?.

-Te tengo una respuesta -por el tono de su voz y la emoción que emanaba sabía a que se refería-.

-¿De qué?

-¿Cómo de qué? ¡Pues de mi ida a Austin! -Rose estaba feliz, el reencuentro era una realidad-.

-¿Es un hecho?

-¡Sí! Mi doctor me dio permiso de viajar no podrá ser por mucho días pero podré verlos, sobre todo a Jasper. Estoy tan contenta Alice.

-Yo también Rose - y de verdad lo estaba, pero también muy nerviosa-.

-No puedo esperar a que se llegue el día.

-Hablando de eso, ¿ya haz pensado en fechas?

-Sí, estoy de 30 semanas eso me deja sólo dos semanas más para hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Lo más importante es ver a mi hermano.

-Rose estás a nada de ser mamá otra vez.

-Lo sé, me comen los nervios es como la primera vez.

-Lo imagino, ¿ya se dejo ver?

-No y Emmett está furico por eso. Todas la noches le habla por la tripa esperando que en la última cita se deje ver.

-Ya lo imagino, pobre. Estarías viniendo dentro de dos semanas.

-No querida, dentro de 4 días.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuatro días?.

-Sí, no puedo aplazarlo más. Después iremos a un pequeño viaje a por la playa, por los niños. ¿No te agrada la noticia?.

-No es eso, pero debo confesarte algo Rose.

-¿De qué se trata?.

Y le dije la verdad, Jasper no sabía nada pero ella tampoco. Rosalie se enojo y con justa razón, pude escuchar lo pesado de su aliento. No le hacía bien a su embarazo pero era parte de su naturaleza. ¡Ay Dios metí la pata hasta el fondo! Después de gritarme y sermonearme al teléfono, se desahogo y tranquilizo, me perdono y todo quedo como estaba.

El plan seguía de pie, yo debía buscar la manera de hacérselo saber o prepararlo un poco, y debía ser cuanto antes. Un día después de recibir la llamada de mi cuñada, junto a la complicidad de mi Madre y de Bella, a quien también le dije todo, planeamos la llegada de Emmett y familia. Él vendría al rancho para ver las yeguas, como era criador de ceméntales pura sangre era perfecto candidato para el negocio de mi papá. Llegaría de sorpresa sin que Jasper y mi padre lo supieran, pero sí mi madre, quien en estos últimos días de locura laboral se encargaba de eso para hacerle un poco más liviana la carga a mi novio.

Estando ellos allí, él no podía negarse. Antes que todo estaban lo intereses de su jefe, vería a Emmett y por consecuencia a su hermana, de eso ya veríamos el acontecimiento posterior.

Esa misma tarde aprovechando que Jasper se encontraba en el establo terminando unas cuentas lo aborde. Entre a su mini despacho, estaba lleno de papeles y cosas, él tan concentrado se veía precioso, traté de no hacer ruido y pasar desapercibida, pero por extraño caso no resulto así.

Sin despegar un segundo la vista del papel que sujetaba, me llamo.

-Sal de ahí Alice, ya te vi.

-Tienes visión de Alcon.

-Algo así, ¿te puedo ayudar? -seguía sin verme-.

-Levanta un poco la vista. -Y lo hizo-.

-Dime.

-Jasper estoy harta de esto, no hay tiempo de nada para tu y yo.

-Yo también amor, pero es cuando debemos aprovechar. La siguiente semana será peor.

-¿Porqué?

-Vendrán algunos criadores a ofrecer sus servicios.

-¿Qué no se supone que mi papá y tu viajaron a ver eso?.

-Sí pero no era lo que necesitábamos, así que ahora otros vendrán a vernos.

-Bien, ¿algún conocido?

-No, ¿porqué tanto interés?

-Mera curiosidad…

-Pero…¿?

-Amor, ¿te has puesto ha pensar que tu cuñado se interese?.

Vi como se tensaba sobre su silla, empuño las manos, frunció los labios, respiro hondo y volvió la vista a sus papeles.

-No sé de que rayos me hablas, el único cuñado que tengo es Edward y de todos aquí es el menos interesado en esto.

-No te hagas el tonto que no te queda, sabes perfecto a quien me refiero.

-La verdad es que no, pero sí tu lo sabes dímelo. -Irónicamente dijo esto, y me miró de manera desafiante-.

-Jasper por favor tu lo sabes.

-No Alice, por lo visto aquí la única que sabe todo de mi eres tu. Responde y dime, ¿de quién hablas?.

-Bájale a tu tono Whitlock.

-Te estoy hablando bien -Claro que no, subió el tono de su voz. Nunca antes lo había hecho-.

-Eso no es cierto, y sabes que hablo de Emmett McCartey, el esposo de tu hermana Rosalie.

Su mirada se puso nublada por el coraje, el hecho de pronunciar esos dos nombre, sobre todo el último, le causaba dolor. Me dolía a mi también pero era necesario.

-Mira Alice, sé lo que pretendes y desde ahora te digo lo que ya sabes. Mi respuesta es no, no veré a Rose ni su familia. Mucho menos a Emmett.

-Él es criador y por lo que sé uno de los mejores.

-Así es, pero no entra en la clasificación que pedimos aquí.

-Sus caballos son de los mejores, lo sé.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso los has visto?

-No -la verdad es que sí, pero obvio no iba a decirle- me han dicho.

-Que bueno, ¿se te ofrece algo más?

-Jasper no te pongas así.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Dime, te he pedido muchas veces que no te metas en mi vida, no me gusta. Esto es parte de mi pasado, algún día los veré de nuevo pero no ahora no es el momento.

-¿Cuándo? Jasper, la vida no es eterna. Es tu hermana, tu familia te necesitan.

-¿Tu cómo lo sabes? Alice, no hagas ideas en tu cabeza que no van. Tu de mi vida y familia no sabes nada, excepto lo que te he dicho.

-No me hables así, yo sólo quiero que estés bien con los tuyos.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero eso ocurrirá cuando yo lo decida, no cuando tu quieras.

-Tu actitud no es nada buena Jasper, debes afrontar tus fantasmas del pasado, para tener un presente mejor.

-Tu actitud tampoco es buena Alice, meterse en la vida de los demás sin autorización no es nada bueno.

-Sólo quiero ayudar.

-A veces es mejor no hacerlo sin que te lo pidan, entrometerse en la vida ajena en verdad, no es sano.

-Me estás ofendiendo Jasper, me duelen tus palabras. -Sentía un dolor profundo en mi alma, nada estaba resultando ahora. ¿Qué sería cuando Rose estuviera aquí?-.

-A mi me ofende tu actitud Alice.

-¿La mía porqué?

-Por no respetar mis decisiones y mi vida. Sí te digo no te metas, es lo que deseo. -Su voz cada vez era más dura, al igual que su mirada-.

-Estás siendo muy injusto Jasper.

-Tal vez, pero así soy y tu lo sabías. Ahora sí me permites, tengo muchísimo trabajo, no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo.

-¿Platicar con tu novia es perder el tiempo? Muy bien, no te volveré a molestar. Con permiso.

Cuando dije esto ya tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, lo más probable es que llorará frente a él. Salí de su oficina dando un portazo, corrí a mi recamara a encerrarme a llorar. Si esto sucedió con una "simple idea", el termino de mi relación con él era un hecho en cuanto viera a Rose y toda su familia.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todas! De nuevo aquí molestando. Ya estoy en mi piso en Ventnor, después de 17 días locos la paz ha vuelto a mi! Pero que experiencia más hermosa y formidable, espero tener la oportunidad de ir a Río 2016! Les tengo una buena noticia, de hecho esta semana no iba a publicar nada estaba cero inspirada, y sigo en las mismas. Pero hoy, bueno ayer buscando unas cosas que necesitaba dí con una vieja caja de mis cosas que traje de México para acá y he encontré mi viejo CD de Queen! Lo he puesto y es cómo si Freddie Mercury se apoderara de mi! Este capitulo y la mitad del otro han sido gracias a él, sé que no debo comparar sus obras musicales con las tonterías que escribo, les juro que no lo hago. Pero sin duda ha sido mi musa en esto.<em>

_A lo mío, este cap no se cómo llamarle, la primer parte es algo dulzona, me encanta ver la hermosa relación entre Alice y Lynette, cada vez es mejor y más linda. Pero luego cuando ella habla con Esme se comienza a complicar, y ya para el final la conversación con Jasper no es nada buena, las cosas que ha dicho. Está muy molesto con ella, imaginen lo que vendrá. Ese Jasper boca floja, me hizo sentir mal pobre Alice, ella actúo de buena fe, esperemos le resulte todo._

_Muchas gracias, muchísimas gracias en verdad por dedicar parte de su tiempo a leer esto, muchas gracias por su coemntarios y pm siempre son bien recibidos, tomo mucho en cuenta lo que me dicen y lo valoró como no tienen idea. Millones de gracias, a todas por sus follows & favorites, incluso a esos fantamistas que no hacen acto de presencia con review pero que leen. Espero le guste, y si no háganme saber._

_Nos leemos en la próxima! =)_


	30. Cap 29 Es el juego del amor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 29.<p>

Es el juego del amor.

El resto del día no salí de mi recama, ni siquiera estuve con mi familia argumentaba sentirme adolorida del estomago, cuando en realidad era el alma lo que tenia hecho trizas. Para la mañana siguiente la historia no fue en nada distinto a lo anterior seguía mal, y mi animo estaba por suelos. Fui con Bella a ver a su ginecólogo para ver cómo iba su embarazo de ya 12 semanas, el Doctor decía que todo iba a pedir de boca y pronto entraría a su segundo trimestre, me ilusionaba mucho la idea de mi futuro sobrino o sobrina, aún con todo esto la tristeza no se me iba de la cara y por supuesto mi mejor amiga lo noto.

-No has hablado con Jasper por lo visto -estábamos en una pequeña cafetería para desayunar-.

-Claro que no, desde ayer que no hablo con él -y las lagrimas de nuevo amenazaban con salir-.

-Ay Alice, eso no es justo. ¿Porqué se comporto así contigo? Puedo entender que no le guste que se metan en su vida, pero lo que has hecho ha sido por amor a él y para ayudarle.

-Él no lo ve así Bella, además que no se lo digo todavía.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué no se supone que ya lo sabía todo?.

-No, sólo le dí una "explicación" o mejor dicho una posibilidad de lo que podría ocurrir.

-Mi Dios, y ha reaccionado de esta manera.

-Lo sé, imagínate cuando vea a Rose aquí -y me quebré, no resistí lloré mucho, demasiado-.

Sentí el abrazo calido y gentil de mi cómplice en aventuras, eso en vez de reconfortarme más me deprimió, no porque estuviera mal sino que necesitaba un hombro para poder desahogarme mejor. Ella no me dejo ni un segundo, incluso escuche que le decía algo al mesero, su mano no deja de acariciar mi espalda mientras lloraba, después de no sé cuanto tiempo pude tranquilizarme.

-¿Segura qué estás bien? -dijo en tono de preocupación-.

-Sí, no te preocupes gracias.

-Podemos irnos Alice, si lo prefieres.

-No Bella, no quiero estar en mi casa pensando en él o podérmelo encontrar por ahí.

-Como prefieras.

El mesero llego con nuestra orden de comida y bebida, pasamos una mañana muy agradable, cambiando de tema las veces necesarias para no pensar en Jasper, lo que pasaba y lo que posiblemente ocurriera. Cerca del medio día fuimos a comprar algunas de las medicinas que el medico le recomendó y algunas cosas para él o la bebé.

Arribamos a casa muy justo para la hora de la comida, mientras esperábamos a que María nos llamará, me encontraba con mi familia en la sala de televisión, papá y mamá miraban un programa en la televisión Edward le tocaba la tripa a Bella, y yo jugaba con mi hermana menor. Cuando por fin nos llamaron y tomamos lugar, sólo hacía falta una persona para que estuviéramos todos juntos, Jasper no estaba ahí.

Sentí un nudo horrible en la garganta, quería llorar. Ahora esto se estaba yendo más fuera de lugar, involucraba a mi familia, respire hondo para evitar una escena. Papá decidió esperar unos minutos a que él llegará, pero no lo hizo, por insistencia de Lynette comenzamos a comer, María sirvió y nunca lo vi llegar. Estaba tan encerrada en mi pesar que no sentí cuando se acerco, fue hasta cuando hablo.

-Lo siento Jasper, hemos comenzando Lynette tenía mucha hambre -se justifico mi Madre-.

-No se preocupe Esme, tenía mucho trabajo y creí terminar a tiempo -fue esa voz tan dura la que me hizo mirar en dirección de donde se encontraba-.

-¿Me hablas de usted? -Mi mamá tampoco lo creía -.

-Es lo correcto, usted es mi patrona - ¿Ese es Jasper en verdad?-.

-¿Y eso qué? También soy tú suegra -ay mamá ¿qué dijiste?-.

Y el silencio se hizo presente, nadie dijo nada. Mucho menos él, todos esperábamos una respuesta, no sé sí mi desesperación era tanta que sentí horas lo que tardo en responder. Lo miré a los ojos y él evadió mi mirada, carraspeo y por fin hablo.

-Sí -fue todo lo que dijo-.

Pude sentir la mirada de todos en mi, excepto la de quien más me importaba. La comida fue un verdadero martirio para mi, Jasper no pronuncio una sola palabra, sólo comía y muy de vez en cuado respondía con una "sí, no o ajá" a lo que se le cuestionaba. En cuanto termino de comer, se fue con el pretexto de tener mucho trabajo, mi mamá no daba crédito a lo que veía, con su mirada me hacia preguntas a las cuales tenía una respuesta, más sin embargo no deseaba contestar.

Iba a darle su espacio, tal vez estuviera molesto pero con un poco más de tiempo lo olvidaría, después de todo él me amaba, era el amor de su vida, lo había dicho ¿no?. Bella trataba de reanimarme, platicamos, nadamos un rato pero nada lograba su cometido. Fue tanto su esmero que se canso de ver que no había una respuesta positiva de mi parte, yo no podía dejar de llorar, mil ideas volaban por mi mente, el hecho de ver tan molesto a mi novio, la idea de lo que paso por esto, pensar en su reacción cuando viera a Rose y mi muy posible rompimiento con él, esto último era lo que más pesar me daba.

La noche fue tan mala como lo fue mi día entero, desde luego que no se presento a cenar con nosotros, no le dí importancia si tenía tanto trabajo pues que lo terminara, no me importaba. Con dolor y un poco de enojo por su tonta reacción con mi familia, me fui a dormir temprano en verdad lo necesitaba.

Pude dormir a Dios gracias, no descanse tanto como lo deseaba pero al menos concilie sueño, decidí tomar mis hábitos de antes y me fui a correr desde muy temprano, el rancho estaba completamente en silencio nadie me vería y obviamente él no estaría.

Eliminar toxinas del cuerpo me ayudo a relajarme un poco y dejar de pensar en él. Creo que me desperté muy temprano eran las 7:00am cuando volví de correr y no tenía nada de sueño, así que opte por nadar. Era una loca, a esa hora la temperatura de la piscina era muy fuerte pero sólo así podía matar tiempo, sino es que me matará a mi misma primero.

Me puse mi traje de baño, tome una bata, dos toallas y mucho valor. Al lanzarme al agua y sentir las primeras líneas de agua sobre mi cuerpo dí un grito de pesar que se apago cuando mi cabeza entro por completo. Salí rápidamente a la superficie y dije muchas groserías en voz alta, el agua estaba congelada, me quemaba la piel no podía ni moverme, me entumí o fueron mis piernas no supe pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Grite y grite pero no había nadie ahí, sólo a mi se me ocurre hacer esto. Juraba que me desgarraba la garganta gritando y nadie aparecía. ¿Dónde rayos estaba María? ¿Dónde estaba Edward o mi papá? Se supone que ellos se van temprano. Sí se van temprano, pero no son idiotas como tu que se meten a nadar tan temprano. Dí mi último grito con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, sentí mi cuerpo haciéndose más rígido, mi boca castañeaba y no podía articular más palabra, poco a poco perdí la conciencia.

Un pensamiento paso por mi mente antes de irme por completo, "Te amo Jasper" y me fui. No sé que parte de mi aún estaba viva, pero me percate de que alguien gritaba, decía algo pero no sabía que era, me saco del agua, me abrazo y me envolvió en algo.

Caliente, sudor, aroma, fuego; eso fue lo primero que sentí cuando desperté. Estaba en… ¿el establo? ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?. Mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en eso, me levante de golpe pero un dolor terrible en la cabeza no me lo permitió, y tampoco dos manos grandes y fuertes que me detuvieron por los hombros.

-Tranquila -Esa voz, era tan familiar para mi, tan hermosa, perfecta y única-.

Él estaba ahí, mi hermoso novio sentado a mi lado, cuidándome.

-¿Qué hago aquí? -De verdad que no lo sabía-.

-Recuperándote, estuviste a nada de congelarte - su voz estaba tan fría como el día de ayer -.

-Estaba nadando -Tonta respuesta Alice-.

-No lo parece, si no llego a tiempo… -se le corto la voz, sonó angustiado. Se preocupa por mi- esto no hubiera terminado bien.

-¿Tú me salvaste? -Ahora lo amaba más que antes, era mi ángel -.

-No, un espécimen raro te trajo aquí - su sarcasmo me dolió - obvio que fui yo. No estarías aquí.

-¿Es necesario qué me respondas así? Me lastimas Jasper.

-Perdona, pero estoy molesto. -Eso era claro, desde hace dos días-.

-Por lo que te dije el otro día ¿verdad?.

-No -¿me has perdonando? Pensé - bueno sí, - ¡mierda! No te ilusiones mujer - eso y esto. ¿Estás loca Alice? Pudiste haber muerto, ¿En qué pensabas?.

-En todo, sólo hacía cosas para no pensar y que no doliera.

-Fue muy estúpido de tu parte.

-No tanto cómo tu reacción Jasper.

-Volvemos a lo mismo. -su gesto no fue amable-.

-No quiero estar así contigo, no puedo. ¿No puedes ver lo mal que me tiene sentirte tan distante? Tengo dos días llorando, no quiero comer, Jasper tu eres todo para mi. -Me dolía decir todo esto-.

-Pudo haberse evitado, Alice. Tu lo provocaste.

-¿Todo es culpa mía? Sólo fue una posibilidad, un comentario. Mira cómo lo has tomado.

-Entiende es mi vida y no me gusta que se metan.

-Eso lo sé de sobra, te lo juro.

Y me rompí, se me junto todo. Estar ahí con él, con una barrera de rencor, dolor e imposibilidad entre nosotros. Tan cerca, muriendo por besarlo y abrazarlo, pedirle perdón y que todo volviera a ser como antes. Lloré, no pude evitarlo. No vi su reacción, me hundí sobre la almohada que tenía bajo mi cabeza, pero sí sentí su acercamiento. Me levanto y me abrazo, Jasper me abrazaba con amor. Beso mi cabeza y cada vez hacía mas fuerte su abrazo.

-No llores Alice, por favor eso no lo soporto -ahora su tono era de amor-.

Yo sólo lloraba, no era sólo la tristeza que tenía de antes ahora también con un poco de alegría, la de idea de saber que aún me amaba, me reconfortaba.

-Vamos Alice, no llores. Dime qué hago para que dejes de llorar.

Ahora venía la mía.

-Bésame -pegada a su cuerpo y con descaro se lo dije-.

-¿Qué cosa? No te entendí.

Me separe un poco de su abrazo, lo mire acariciando con una de mis manos su rostro y le dije: Bésame. Él miro, tomo mi mano y la beso. Sin soltarla, me beso en la frente. Eso no era lo que quería, así que seguí llorando, no de dolor pero sí a modo de chantaje.

-¡Mierda! -bufó m novio- Ya te bese, ¿qué más quieres?.

-Pero no me refería a ese tipo de beso -seguía llorando, con más sentimiento-.

-Alice, no seas chantajista -no me creyó mi teatro-.

Me calme un poco, seque mis lagrimas y lo miré.

-¿Crees qué esto es chantaje? -obvio sí lo era, pero también lloré por su despreció- Tanto dudas de mi.

-No es eso. -dijo él-.

-¿Entonces? Yo no veo otra respuesta, ¿Has dejado de amarme? -eso si me dolió, pero era una posibilidad-.

-¡Claro que no! -al mencionarlo no lo dudo- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Alice, sí al verte ahí dentro de la piscina morada, totalmente inconsciente creí morirme. Me aventé y te saque, corriendo te traje aquí, te seque, te quite la ropa -se puso nervioso- te puse algo de lo mió, te envolví entre cobijas y lo más que pude encontrar, prendí el fuego y te abrace hasta sentir un poco de reacción en ti.

-¿Me desnudaste? ¡Jasper, estoy sin calzones! ¿Porqué?. -que reacción tan tonta de mi parte -.

-Alice, ¿te preocupa eso? Te estoy diciendo que te rescate, y te preocupa que te vi desnuda y que no traes calzones.

-Es qué Jasper, eso es intimo.

-Y te respeto, sólo quería que vivieras. Perdóname por eso - Se levanto de la cama, estaba por irse. Pero tome su mano y lo atraje de nuevo a mi-.

-No, perdóname tu a mi. Me has salvado la vida, eres un héroe. -Lo era, le sonreí y el correspondió a mi acto-.

-Tal vez lo sea.

-Lo eres -hundí mi mano entre sus cabellos y con la otra acaricie su rostro-.

-Pero sólo tuyo -cerro sus ojos y se dejo acariciar-.

-Y de nadie más.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, no fue necesario decir nada más. Pude ver amor, mucho amor hacía a mi y yo trate de también demostrárselo a él. Nos abrazamos, tan fuerte y con impaciencia, con necesidad y anhelo. Cómo si muchos años hubiesen pasado para poder tenernos así, nos extrañamos, ambos sufrimos con la situación. Nos separamos y me cuestiono algo que yo no podía dejar pasar más.

-¿Me vas a decir la verdad?.

-¿De qué verdad hablas? -hazte tonta Alice, sí bien que lo sabes-.

-Está bien, haré cómo que lo has olvidado. Es sobre lo que dijiste hace dos días.

-Ah eso. No sé que quieres que te diga.

-La verdad, sólo eso. Hay algo más, eso no fue un comentario dicho nada más por que sí.

-¿Y qué tal que ha sido de esa forma?.

-No sé como haya sido tus parejas anteriores, ni me interesa pero no soy tonto Alice. Eso no fue dicho al aire, por nada.

-Jasper… -debía decirlo pero no me atrevía-.

-Alice, sólo quiero la verdad.

-Y yo no quiero decirlo.

-¿Porqué?.

-Mira todo lo que ha pasado por un comentario, si te digo todo seguro terminas conmigo.

-¿Pues qué hiciste?.

-Te vas a enojar.

-No lo haré.

-Claro que sí.

-No, te lo prometo.

-Júralo.

-Bien, lo juro.

Tome aire, valor y me encomendé a Dios para que esto no terminara tan mal.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi viaje a Florida?.

-Sí

-Pues no fui.

-¡¿Qué?! -su cara era confusión total-.

-En realidad fui a Gatlinburg -se quedo pasmado, no dijo nada- fui a ver a Rose y su familia.

-¿Hiciste qué? -Seguía incrédulo-.

-No me hagas repetirlo por favor.

-No puedo creerlo, dime que es mentira.

-Es verdad, lo hice. Fue hermoso Jasper, conocí a tu hermana, tu cuñado y tus hermosos sobrinos.

-Conviviste con ellos por lo visto.

-!Sí! Fue increíble, su familia es encantadora. Emmett es un tipazo, tan agradable, y su niños son tan él, traviesos pero adorables y bueno, Rose es linda, amable aunque un poco…

-Enojona, gruñona, celosa y pedante.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero yo sí, es la verdad, además que orgullosa.

-Te mordiste la lengua Whitlock.

-Vamos por partes Alice, Me puede decir ¿cómo diste con ellos? ¿cómo lo planeaste sin que yo supiera?.

-Bueno, esa noche que estabas trabajando tanto y te ayude con lista de los criadores, mire en nombre de Emmett ahí -frunció el ceño en señal de enojo - recordé que lo mencionaste una vez, su nombre me sonó familiar indague un poco sobre él y entonces todo cuadro, me puse en contacto con él.

-¿Fue él quien te ayudo? -se enojo más-.

-Sí -se puso rojo- Jasper no te pongas así, él es bueno sólo hizo lo correcto.

-Ay Alice, excediste el límite y ese pelafustán cómo se atreve.

-Jasper no lo llames así, es un buen hombre, un gran padre y ama con devoción a tu hermana, la hace feliz.

Su semblante cambió por completo, se suavizo y con la mirada me dio la razón.

-¿Qué más paso?.

-Yo obvio no iba a decirte, me ibas a prohibir ir. Por eso aproveche tu salida -me mato con la mirada- planee mi viaje y me fui.

-Así de fácil, mira tu que bien.

-Jasper lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones.

-Alice, eres…

-Por favor, no comiences.

-Sígueme contando.

-Pues Emm fue por mi al aeropuerto.

-¿Emm? Qué confiancitas.

-¿Qué querías? Es mi concuño, somos familia.

-Evita esos comentarios, sigue.

-No me hables así, pues llegamos a su rancho, es hermoso. Y conocí a Rose, ella fue muy linda conmigo, me recibió de buena manera eso fueron los primeros días.

Suspiro -Hasta ¿qué?- termino parte de mi frase.

-Le dije la verdad.

-Claro, era de esperarse.

-Estuvo a punto de matarme.

-No sé que la detuvo.

-¡Jasper!

-Alice lo siento, pero no sabes lo furioso que estoy.

-Claro que lo sé, si te pudieras ver. Vas a reventar.

-Es qué no debiste hacerlo, te lo pedí muchas veces. No fue correcto, me mentiste. Mira todo lo que ha pasado -volvía a estar mal conmigo-.

-Fue por amor a ti, sólo quiero tu felicidad. Me preocupa que no estés bien con tu hermana, si supieras lo que paso.

-No deseo saberlo.

-Jasper…

-No Alice, no puedo -Estaba por irse-.

-Oye no, hice mil burradas para lograrlo ahora me escuchas -lo jale del brazo y lo senté de nuevo, me vio con cara de pocos amigos pero cedió-.

-Habla.

-Sí, es verdad, se enojo mucho, me insulto, me dijo de cosas -una sonrisa diminuta ilumino su rostro, imaginar a su hermana regañándome le causo gracia, maldito- pero después me pregunto todo sobre ti.

-¿Qué? -esa palabra encerraba muchas cosas, se pudo sentir felicidad en ella-.

-Sí amor, me pregunto tu vida. Yo sólo pude decirle lo poco que sé de ti, lo que me has dicho, miró fotos tuyas, nuestras.

-Y las rompió seguramente -el pesimismo hacía acto de presencia-.

-Claro que no, le dí algunas.

-¿Estás de broma?.

-¡Que no! Jasper, no veas cosas donde no las hay. Rose te extraña más de lo que puedas imaginar, te necesita pero sobre todo, te ama.

-Eso no puedes asegurarlo.

-No, pero si puedo jurarlo. Ella me lo dijo y fue sincera, su amor por ti es enorme.

-No hables por otros -desvió su mirada-.

-Digo la verdad, ella te ama tanto como yo amo a Lynette.

-Eso es nuevo ¿qué no odiabas a tu hermana?. -Ahora se burlaba de mi-.

-Borra tu tonta sonrisa, nunca la he odiado, estaba celosa. Es imposible no adorarla, es mi sangre. Y ni trates de negarme tu amor por Rose, te fluye, ojala vieras tu mirada toda linda.

Y sonrió, mi Jasper sonrió como lo hacía muchas veces. Estaba feliz, saber de su hermana lo puso de mejor animo, tomo mi mano y la sitúo junto a su corazón, el cual latía a toda marcha. ¡Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso! ¡Qué beso! Tan lleno de amor y de pasión, volvía al ruedo. Después de mucho minutos nos separamos, necesitábamos aire.

-¿Ya no estás enojado?.

-¿Mi beso no te dijo nada?.

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada, Alice no te voy a negar que estaba hecho un manojo de rabia son cosas privadas, pero lo hiciste, buscaste los medios y la manera y llegaste hablaste con ella, ahora sé un poco de Rose.

-Te hace feliz.

-Sí, aunque no sé porqué nunca me busco.

-Claro que lo hizo, por años ellos estuvieron tras de ti pero tu siempre huías.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.

-Sé muchas cosas, más de las que puedas imaginarte. Pero eso debes hablarlo con ella, de frente.

-Algún día.

-En realidad dentro de dos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ay Jasper, es qué Rose viene dentro de dos.

-¿Pero qué dices?.

-No te enojes, ella me llamo y me lo dijo. Se supone que era sorpresa.

-¡Alice!.

-¿No vas a negarle la entrada? Jasper, que viene con sus hijos, el marido y una tripa de 7 meses y medio.

-¿A punto de parir y así viene?

-Eres su hermano.

-No Alice, yo no puedo. Ella no merece eso, no soy un buen hombre, mis sobrinos no merecen esto tampoco.

-Déjate de cosas, tu eres un gran hombre.

-Alice, me amas demasiado.

-Es verdad, pero lo que digo es cierto.

-Alice no.

-Jasper sí, que ella viene con mucha ilusión no tienes idea.

-¿Es enserio?

-¿Te mentiría? -con su mirada lo dijo- bueno sí lo hice, pero fue por amor.

-Eres única.

Me arrebato un beso, estaba feliz. Lo pude sentir, esa fue su manera de agradecerme. Después de lastimarme con su despreció, ahora lo agradecía, y vaya forma de hacerlo. Nuestro beso fue subiendo de tono cada vez más, no sé si era por el momento que estábamos viviendo juntos, los días que habíamos pasado el uno sin el otro, las emociones, el calor o todo junto, pero en ese momento lo deseaba más que nunca.

Me descaré por completo, y le hice saber mi sentir. Cada vez fui más insistente en mi manera de besarlo, de tocarlo. Y él se rehusaba, pero no iba a permitírselo. De verdad lo deseaba.

-Alice, detente. -deshizo nuestro beso-.

-¿Qué pasa Jasper?.

-No es correcto.

-Yo te amo, me amas. ¿Qué no está bien?.

-No es el momento, ni el lugar adecuado.

-Nadie nos verá, es temprano.

-No es eso. -se puso serio-.

-¿Entonces? -Su silencio lo dijo todo, o eso pensé y me hice de ideas- ¡Oh! Lo entiendo, no me deseas. -Y lloré de nuevo, su rechazo de debía a eso-.

-¡No! -Grito- Alice, jamás repitas eso. Ni vuelvas a pensar, estás en un completo error. Eres la mujer más hermosa y perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra, no tienes idea de cuanto deseo tenerte en ti mis brazos más allá de un abrazo.

-¿Entonces?.

-Te respeto, eres una señorita. Estamos en tu casa.

-¡Olvídate de eso! Piérdeme el respeto -Lo jale del cabello y lo bese-.

-Alice, contrólate.

-No puedo, Jasper créeme he estado esperando mucho por esto.

-¿Estás segura?.

-Más de lo que imaginas, quiero ser tuya. Que me hagas el amor, y nunca termine.

Mi miró con más amor que nunca, me beso pero no fue cómo las veces anteriores, era pausado, sereno. Me deje guiar por él, poco a poco las cosas se fueron dando, ese beso tierno se fue consumiendo para dar paso a la pasión absoluta, pero no era desesperada sino mesurada con respeto y mucho amor parte de los dos.

Me desnudo lentamente, y cada que lo hacía depositaba veces sobre todas las partes de mi piel, no dejo una sin un rastro de él. Llegado mi turno, precedí de la misma manera que él, estando completamente desnudos los dos, admiramos nuestros cuerpos y nos entregamos. Me refugie en su cuerpo y sentí su amor, fue un ritmo tranquilo pero conciso y exacto, su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección con el mío. Estábamos diseñados el uno para con el otro, no había un solo milímetro de separación entre nosotros. Saboree su amor, y me deje llevar por su amor, porque lo qué estábamos haciendo era el amor, nunca antes había experimentado algo así. No fui promiscua, mi experiencia sexual era mínima pero estaba segura que nadie podría amarme jamás cómo él lo hacia ahora, además de que sabía que después de Jasper no habría nadie más en mi vida.

Saque mis instintos más salvajes, lo ame cuando mi turno llego. Me entregue al deseo y mi pasión, le dí todo lo que nunca dí, era mi momento junto a él, sólo existíamos nosotros. Paso el tiempo, no sé cuanto. Para mi fue corto e insuficiente, paramos cuando el cuerpo por agotamiento lo pidió. Nos enredamos juntos, entre abrazos y piernas. Sentía a Jasper más cerca de mi, nuestro amor dio el paso a la inmortalidad, por que sólo la muerte podía separarlo.

Nos quedamos callados, no necesitábamos decir más. En la atmósfera a nuestro alrededor se podía sentir el amor, la felicidad. A partir de hoy y para siempre, sólo existiría eso en nuestras vidas, positividad.

Fue él quien rompió con ello, el silencio.

-¿Tienes idea de lo qué acabamos de hacer?.

-El amor -eso hicimos-.

-Sí, el más hermoso.

-¿Fue tu primera vez? -eso sí que no lo esperaba-.

-Alice, ¿crees que un hombre que huyo de su casa desde los quince años y ha bagado por el mundo, probado de todo y metido en líos a diestra y siniestra es virgen?.

-Puede ser posible. -eso no lo creía-.

-Pues no, no fue mi primera vez. Pero sí la primera que hice el amor.

Volví besarlo, era tan adorable. Jasper confeso sus sentimientos. Quería llorar.

-También hice el amor por primera vez, y soy la mujer más feliz del mundo que tu hayas sido. Porque contigo quiero hacerlo el resto de mi vida.

-Así será.

-Te amo Jasper.

-También te amo Alice.

Seguimos un rato más disfrutándonos, besándonos, acariciándonos. Platique con él sobre Rose y su familia, no dije nada sobre lo que ella iba a hacer o decirle, eso era cosa de ellos. Me metí una vez, pero en esta ocasión ellos debían resolverlo.

Ahora ya nada era igual, aquel lugar que antes me parecía repulsivo y un tanto desagradable, estaba convertido de la noche a la mañana, en un lugar hermoso, y digno de ser recordado. En él, ame y me amaron, me entregue en todo sentido y fui correspondida, viví mi amor en el establo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a Todas! Cómo están? Qué tal ha ido su finde? Espero que muy bien, el mío no ha sido el mejor pero he recibido buenas noticias. Aquí hace un día muy lindo, el sol ha salido y brilla cosa rara para está fechas. Debo decir que odio los Lunes, pero este pinta para ser distinto ojalá no falla. Les deseo un hermoso inicio de semana y que todo vaya bien para todos.<em>

_Vamos con el capitulo, yo le llamo el de las mil emociones. Cómo he sufrido para escribirlo, iba por un lado llevaba la idea y al final lo he borrado y cambió por completo. Vamos del drama, al llanto, el chantaje, un poco de enojo con toque de comedía para acabar embarrados a morir en amor. Ah qué luzco cómo bipolar escribiendo esto? O como diría mi hermano, "eres una multipolar" ahahahaa. La verdad que no sé que decir, me gusta y lo he disfrutado mucho, sobre todo el final. No quise ser muy explicita, luego imagino y no paro y termina muy mal. Además que debo trabajar y bueno, imaginen, redacto y con pensamiento pecaminosos qué cosas tan terribles escribiría ahahhaha._

_Una vez más, y lo haré SIEMPRE. MIL GRACIAS! De verdad muchísimas gracias por leerme, por dedicar parte de su tiempo y su día a leer mis loqueras, bienvenidas nuevas lectoras! Gracias millones, por sus reviews, sus follows, favs y por todo. Ojalá existiera una mejor palabra para expresarme. Espero les guste, y cualquier cosa háganme saber._

_Nos leemos en las próxima, un beso! =)._

_**P.S. Gracias Freddie Mercury por la majestuosidad de tú música, dónde quiera que estés.** Por ser mi inspiración, mil gracias! _


	31. Cap Ahora

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 30.<p>

Ahora.

No dejaba de pensar ni por un instante en la maravillosa noche de amor que había tenido junto al hombre de mi vida. Dos noches ya han pasado desde entonces, y aún recuerdo el calor que él emanaba. Su roce corporal junto al mío, sus besos sobre cada parte de mi piel. Era tan mágico y especial, a juzgar por las miradas que me hacía o los suspiros que daba, juraba que Jasper pasaba por lo mismo.

Seguía molesto conmigo por lo sucedido con Rose, de vez en cuando me sacaba el tema a relucir, eran reproches mínimos pero no dejaban de hacerme sentir mal. Dos días para que mi cuñada llegarán se habían ido como agua. Era sólo cuestión de horas para tenerla en casa, para que por fin, los hermanos Whitlock-Hale tuvieran la oportunidad de charlar y aclarar los malos entendidos cometidos por parte de ambos en el pasado.

Esa noche previa al encuentro de ellos, no dormí muy bien. Sí es verdad, que las cosas con mi novio estaban tranquilas, en mi casa ya todos sabían lo que hice, llevándome un buen regaño por parte de mi padre y hasta uno de parte de Lynette por no haberle dicho nada. No dejaba de pensar en que esto pudiera salir mal y dejar las cosas peor de lo que ya estaban. La posibilidad de que esto ocurriera era mínima, pero dadas las circunstancias anteriores, esa posibilidad no estaba alejada a la realidad.

Mi despertar fue como el de cualquier día, desayune con mi familia, tratamos temas de común, estuve un rato con mi madre, cuñada y hermana menor alistando los últimos detalles de la llegada de los McCartey. Fue en la habitación que destinaríamos para el matrimonio, donde Bella me ataco.

-¿Quieres controlarte por favor? -reprocho mi amiga-.

-No estoy haciendo nada.

-¿Ah no? Pues sí sigues caminando de esa manera, harás un surco a la madera. Me estás mareando.

-A mi no me culpes de tus cosas de embarazada.

-Por favor, Alice estás hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Claro que sí, durante todo el rato te he visto con la mente perdida. Y te conozco, sé que piensas en lo que pueda ocurrir hoy.

-Tienes razón Bella, pero ponte en mi lugar. Sabes que todo puede salir mal.

-Y también todo puede salir bien, me sorprendes Alice, tu la mujer optimista de nosotras.

-Pero Bella, hoy el optimismo está en mi contra.

-Obvio no, deja de pensar así. Verás que todo sale a pedir de boca.

-No lo sé…

-Mira, Rose viene con toda la disponibilidad de hacer que las cosas funciones, y por lo poco que he visto y lo que me has dicho la actitud de Jasper es la misma.

-Han pasado muchas cosas entre ellos, sí esos viejos rencores vuelven a surgir de parte del alguno esto ira mal.

-¿Y sí eso no pasa? Mejor piensa en ello, yo tengo una buena corazonada de que todo ira genial.

-Eso no me ayuda, tus corazonadas no siempre funcionan.

-Pesimista. Cambia esa actitud y tu cara o te golpeo.

-¡Uy! Qué miedo tu amenaza.

Seguimos con nuestra tarea de alistar las cosas para nuestros visitantes por los próximos días. Me distraje un poco y deje de pensar en cosas malas. Papá junto a Edward y Benito fueron a recoger a Rose y su familia, no dejaba de mirar el Reloj. Jasper se me perdió durante parte del día después del desayuno, por reportes de María, estaba concentrado en su trabajo, sabía que estaba nervioso.

Lo busque en el despacho de mi padre, en la caballeriza e incluso el establo pero no lo encontré. Camine un rato por la parte trasera del rancho y fue allí donde uno de los empleados me dijo que se encontraba en los viñedos, fui a su encuentro, y en efecto, lo localice.

Tan hermoso y perfecto, sentando en uno de los escalones del kiosco de mis padres. Meditativo y pensativo, con la cabeza baja, la mirada perdida, pensando en mucho. Me acerque a él, no le dije nada, pude ver cómo dirigió su mirada hacía donde me senté pero nunca levanto la vista para mirarme. Tome su mano y la bese, por fin me miró, y sonrió.

-Me encontraste -dijo sin dejar de sonreír-.

-Soy especialista en detectar personas.

-No me queda la menor duda de ello. Mira en lo que me has metido.

-¿Vuelves a lo mismo? ¿Hasta cuando vas a perdonarme?.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-Pues no lo parece, cada que puedes me echas en cara esto.

-Lo siento Alice, pero es que fue demasiado rápido.

-Han pasado más de 8 años Jasper, creo que es tiempo suficiente.

-No, aún no estoy listo.

-Seamos honestos, ¿A qué le temes?.

Y se quedo callado, dejo de mirarme y miró a la nada. Pasaron minutos antes de que pronunciara de nuevo algo.

-La verdad….

-Por favor.

-No tengo ni idea, es sólo qué, no esperaba volver a ver a Rose. Te soy sincero, creí que jamás la volvería ver.

-Jasper, esas palabras son fuertes.

-Lo sé, pero es la verdad. Todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, lo que hice, dije y demás, no es tan fácil de olvidar o perdonar.

-Fueron momentos difíciles, todos los tenemos.

-Sí, pero no te duran 20 años.

-La vida no la vemos de la misma manera, la circunstancia, el entorno y más factores, tienen mucho que ver. -trataba de animarle-.

-No sé que seria de mi sin ti.

-Yo sí.

-Dímelo.

-El mismo culo que fuiste antes.

Y una hermosa carcajada salió de sus labios e invadió aquella densa atmosfera que amenazaba con apoderarse de nosotros. Nos besamos, por supuesto, trate de distraerle para que dejará de pensar en eso. No era la más indicada, estaba igual o peor que él, pero me necesitaba y no iba a darle la espalda. Seguimos por la misma línea, hablando de todo menos de lo que estaba por suceder.

Un mensaje de texto nos saco de nuestra de burbuja, revise mi móvil. Era Bella, "Rose llego". Corto pero preciso, la verdad estaba por descubrirse en breve.

-¿Quién era? -pregunto muy ansioso mi novio-.

-Bella…

-¿y?

-Bueno, ella me dijo…

-Sin rodeos por favor.

-Ok, Rose ha llegado.

Trago saliva pero no dijo más. En segundos paso de blanco a color translucido, estaba muy nervioso. Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, lo deje pensando que se calmaría pero las cosas empeoraron y juro que casi se arrancaba los cabellos.

-¡Tranquilo!.

-No pidas imposibles, estoy nervioso. Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? No seas ridículo Jasper.

-Son demasiados años, tantas cosas. Y ahora todo se junta.

-Así es, pero no estás solo, estoy contigo.

Me abrazo y beso mi cabeza.

-Tienes razón, además ¿qué puede pasar?.

-Espero que nada malo.

Tomo mi mano y juntos caminos, no dijimos nada. El silencio cobraba vida por sí solo. Entramos a la cocina y María preparaba las bebidas, atravesamos la casa y justo antes de llegar a la estancia paramos.

-¿Qué pasa Jasper? -le pregunte-.

-No puedo Alice -lo afirmaba-.

-Jasper, eso no por favor.

-Es verdad, no puedo. Es más fuerte que yo.

-¡Claro que no!

-Sí lo es.

Con mis manos tome su rostro y lo gire firmemente hacía mi.

-Escucha, ella está aquí por elección propia, te ama, te extraña y necesita en su vida. Y sé que tú, sientes lo mismo. Cómo tu bien lo has dicho, han pasado muchas cosas entre ustedes, malos entendidos. Pero una cosa nunca se ha ido, y es el amor que se tienen. Entonces, ella no ha viajado tanto para nada, es ahora o nunca Jasper.

No le dí oportunidad a sus reclamos, tome su mano y lo guíe. Escuche su respiración pesada, la mano le sudaba y juraba que temblaba, eso era mi alucinación pero sí no fuera tan duro, lo haría. Antes de entrar eche un pequeño vistazo, mis padres sentados en un sofá, Bella y Edward en otro, Rose y Emmett por su parte, por suerte Lynette y los niños jugaban en el jardín frontal.

-¿Qué ves? -cuestiono mi novio-.

-Gente -dije sarcásticamente-.

-Alice, es enserio.

-Lo sé, pero es lo que veo. ¿Estás listo?

-No… pero lo haré.

-Esa voz me agrada.

Juntos entramos a la sala, las miradas de mis padres se posaron de inmediato sobre nosotros, mi hermano y cuñada no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, Rose y Emmett nos daban la espalda, pero al ver la reacción de los anfitriones se pusieron de pie.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo pude ver como mi Madre hacia un ademán con la cabeza en señal de una respuesta afirmativa para Rose. Respuesta a una pregunta que nunca escuche, pero que seguramente fue formulada con los labios. Emmett fue el primero en girarse, Rose no se movió. Su mirada se cruzo con la mía, sonrió y después se fue en dirección a mi novio. Ambos se vieron por un tiempo, que a mi me pareció eterno. Se decían cosas, de las cuales sólo ellos podían entender. Fue Emmett quien rompió con el silencio.

-Qué gusto verte de nuevo Alice -me abrazo-, pero es mejor verte Jasper.

Y me novio no hacía ni decía nada, le dí un codazo discreto y él reacciono.

-Lo mismo digo Emmett - venciendo un poco su orgullo, se acerco a él, y le ofreció la mano-.

-Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez -dijo esto mientras estrechaba la mano de su cuñado- te veo bien, un poco más viejo.

-La vida no ha sido fácil, tú te ves bien, feliz.

Y se abrazaron, no por decisión de mi Jazz pero pude ver cómo él correspondía de buena gana al abrazo.

-Rose -llamo Emmett a su mujer-. ¿Todo bien?.

-Sí -respondió ella apenas de manera audible-.

Tardo un poco para que ella por fin volteara a con nosotros. Cuando lo hizo, a diferencia de su marido, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su hermano. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, miles de emociones, sentimientos y cosas entre ellos fueron develadas en sus ojos, esos ojos tan iguales, en color y sentir. Ambos estáticos, sin moverse, sólo viéndose. Contenidos, con ganas de hacer algo, pero poniendo el orgullo ante todo, tan iguales no sólo físicamente, sino hasta anímicamente, sin duda eran Whitlock.

El ambiente era un poco pesado, el silencio no ayudaba. Mis papás optaron por irse, ellos sabían que la privacidad sería necesaria. Bella y Edward por su parte hicieron lo mismo pocos minutos después, Emmett y yo nos miramos, él se encogió de hombros, yo suspire.

No sé que fue lo que paso, pero vi una lagrima rodar sobre el rostro de Rose, y lo siguiente a eso, me dejo estupefacta al igual que a mi concuño. Jasper se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo, tan fuerte que podía asfixiarla, ella rompió en llanto y correspondió su abrazo.

Amor y perdón, eso era lo que ambos se decía con aquel acto, entre ellos la expresiones de amor no habían sido comunes, ambos orgullos, fríos en cierto sentido, pero hoy lo habían dejado de lado, hoy, deseaban abrazarse y decirse muy a su manera, lo mucho que se amaban y necesitaban el uno del otro.

No pude evitar llorar, ver esa escena me hizo sentir tan feliz por él. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Jasper, jamás lo vi tan contento. Una gran parte de él por fin estaba en paz. Pasaron muchos minutos después para deshacer su abrazo.

-Rose… -fue todo lo que dijo Jasper-.

-Jasper, mi Jasper. Por fin, te veo. Es increíble, no puedo creerlo.

-Lo mismo te digo, esto es como un sueño. Rose, sé que las cosas entre nosotros no están bien, he hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida, de las cuales me arrepiento, le falle a papá y a ti. Te herí y lastime, no supe valorarte, y sólo me quejaba. No he sido el mejor hermano del mundo.

-¿A quién le importa?.

-¿Qué?.

-Jasper, ¿no crees que ya ha sido demasiado?. La vida no ha sido fácil, todos en la familia sufrimos por lo que ocurrió con mamá, papá tal vez fue quién más mal lo paso, y nosotros no ayudamos mucho.

-Pero he sido yo el peor.

-No me quedo atrás, tampoco me porte contigo de la manera más buena. Pero Jasper, tanto tiempo hemos estado alejados.

-Ha sido difícil no tenerte a mi lado, incluso para pelear.

-Lo sé, es lo que más extraño. -Ambos rieron-.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Rose, no tienes idea. Tanta veces pensé en buscarte y pedirte perdón pero…

-El orgullo pudo más y no cediste.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy tu hermana, se te olvida que soy tan igual a ti. Lo mismo que has pasado, lo hice yo. Pero cuando por fin pude hacerlo, fue tarde tu no estabas.

-No sabía que me buscabas.

-Pues parecía como si sí. Emmett y yo te buscamos por años, lográbamos dar contigo y tu de nuevo te perdías. Dios sabe que lo intente, pero era como si no desearas verme de nuevo.

-Tal vez la vida lo creyó conveniente en ese momento. Rose, no sé sí éste momento lo sea.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Que yo no soy la mejor persona.

-No digas tonterías Jasper, sé por donde vas y desde ya te digo que eso es estúpido. Alice me ha dicho lo que decías, y no es verdad. Seas cómo seas para mi siempre, escucha bien, siempre serás el mejor hermano del mundo.

-No es tan sencillo Rose, he cometido mucho errores. Toda mi vida ha sido una mierda. Por mi culpa mi papá termino muerto.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Claro que lo es y tu lo sabes, él paso todo su tiempo preocupándose por mi, dejando de lado a su hija y su vida, tratando de ayudarme y yo negándoselo.

-Papá se preocupaba por ambos, yo también le dí dolores de cabeza ¿lo has olvidado?.

-No, pero a diferencia mía, tu de has hecho de tú vida un sueño.

-En gran parte ha sido gracias a Emmett, el fue mi luz en la obscuridad. No todos tenemos la suerte, a veces necesitamos pasar por cosas más difíciles pero al final la recompensa es la mejor.

-Tal vez sea verdad.

-¡Claro que lo es! Mírate, eres un hombre reformado, tienes un empleo, una nueva vida, y la tienes a ella -Rose me miró- ella es tu luz, el amor lo puede todo hermano.

-Tienes toda la razón, decidí cambiar y ser alguien mejor al morir papá. Pero al conocer a Alice me convencí de llevar mi vida por el camino del bien.

-Nunca es tarde.

-No, pero ojala lo hubiera hecho cuando papá vivía.

-El hubiera no existe, pero sí lo "hubieras" hecho, no tendrías nada de lo que hoy tienes. La vida actúa de manera extraña en ocasiones.

-Te has vuelto muy filosófica hermanita.

-No es eso Jazz, pero he tenido tiempo de pensar. Y llegue a la conclusión de que nada ocurre por que sí, todo tiene un por qué.

-Rose…

-¿Sí?.

Jasper cerro sus ojos, aspiro profundo y soltó el aire. Iba a decir algo, pero no se atrevía, tal vez era hora de que Emmett y yo nos marcháramos y los dejáramos solos. Estaba por hacerlo pero no me lo permitieron.

-No te vayas Alice, -Jasper con suma necesidad lo pedía- necesito valor, no es fácil, si te vas no podré hacerlo.

Decir algo estaba de más, así que sólo me quede allí. Volvió a hacer lo anterior, se acerco más a Rose. Tomo sus manos, y con una voz completamente quebrada hablo.

-Lo siento tanto -

No pudo articular más, se quebró completo. Por primera vez lo vi llorar, Jasper lloraba de manera tan dolida, el cúmulo de años guardando sus sentimientos cobro factura, Jasper se deshizo y no pudo más, abrazo a su hermana y en su abrazo se perdió. Dejo salir todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro, se escuchaba angustiado, dolido. Sabía a que se debía esto, cargaba el abandono de su madre, su mala vida que llevo y lo mal que hizo pasar a su papá, la muerte de éste, los malos entendidos con su hermana y el no poder haber sido lo que debió ser. Muchas cruces a cuestas que hoy se hacían sentir por primera vez.

Rose al igual que él, lloro. Ellos eran de esas personas que no expresaban mucho, a diferencia mía o de mi familia que todos decíamos con palabras o actos, la familia Whitlock era cómo un bloque de hielo, que por fin, después de mucho años se derretía. ¿Cuánto daño pudo hacer la mala acción de una madre? ¿Cuántas noches de dolor pasaron ellos? ¿Cuántos sentimientos guardados quedaron en los frágiles corazones de un par de jóvenes? ¿Culpabilidad? Posiblemente, Jasper nunca lo dijo, pero si dejaba ver, que él se sentía responsable, en cierta manera, por el abandono de su madre. Y por lo visto, Rose sentía lo mismo.

Ahora sí qué creía en aquella teoría que dice, qué los gemelos tienen una conexión especial. Esa conexión que hacen desde el vientre materno, comparte todo dentro e incluso fuera. Por que entre ellos las palabras no se hicieron presentes, las miradas, los abrazos, el llanto, dijeron todo. Por primera vez en su vida, muy a su manera, el corazón de ambos hablo. Un lenguaje que ante mis ojos, los de Emmett y de cualquier otro, no decía nada, pero para ellos decía todo.

Gran parte de mi corazón sentía una inmensa felicidad de ver que las cosas estaban yendo bien, pero otra parte se sentía triste al ver todo el dolor que Jasper guardo por tanto tiempo. Rose actuaba muy similar a él, eso no era bueno, podía hacerle daño a su muy avanzado embarazo.

-Lo siento Rose, lo lamento. Siento mucho lastimarte, herirte. Lamento las noches que te preocupaste al ver que no llegaba, los reclamos que te hice por meterte en mi vida, lo siento por decirte cosas que jamás debí decir, perdón por el horrible accidente que sufriste por mi culpa, perdón por no ser un buen hermano, por no valorarte ni amarte como merecías. Perdóname por ser una mierda que te hizo imposible la vida.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Jasper, muchas de esas cosas yo las consentí, actuaba de la misma manera contigo, tampoco supe ser una buena hermana. Quise que fueras como yo, pero eso no puede ser. Nadie puede ser igual a otro, el ser similares físicamente no quiere decir que lo seamos emocionalmente. Perdóname tu a mi, por no saber comprenderte.

Después de mucho años el perdón llegaba, tantas cosas pudieron evitarse. Años perdidos, vidas juntos, momentos importantes. Pero bien lo dijo Rose, la vida actúa con una razón nada es por casualidad.

-Te ves hermosa -Miraba a su hermana y su abultado vientre- siempre soñé con el día de tu maternidad, era tu más grande sueño.

-No lo olvidaste.

-No podría haberlo hecho, siempre me lo dijiste. ¿Recuerdas nuestras platicas de niños?

-Fueron únicas, todo era perfecto entonces. Bueno, ¿tu has hecho algo de lo qué me decías?.

-Creo que lo único que cumplí fue tatuarme.

-¡Claro! Recuerdo que decías, "Seré el chico más tatuado del mundo", espero desista de esa idea.

-De ser el más tatuado sí, pero de no hacerlo eso es imposible. Mis tatuajes dicen una historia.

-Es arte, no me agrada del todo pero lo respeto.

Y volvieron a abrazarse, entre ellos las palabras no existían. La acción era lo que más contaba.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar. -Dijo Jasper-.

-Sí, pero te pido que no sean más cosas del pasado. Olvidemos ese capitulo amargo, escribamos juntos uno nuevo. Quiero saber de tu pasado, por supuesto. Pero ponerme al tanto de tu vida, que hiciste en estos 8 años que no supe de ti.

-¿Estás segura? Créeme que no han sido nada lindos, exceptuando los últimos 4 meses. -Me miro al decir esto último-.

-Sí, lo estoy. Quiero saber dónde has metido el culo, que burradas has hecho, cuantos líos has cometidos De tus andanzas, sí pudiste ver a papá antes de morir.

-Ya hablaremos de eso, yo también quiero saber de ti. Conozco un poco de tu vida, de tus hijos. No creí decir esto, pero a veces la revistas del corazón fueron mi mejor soporte.

-¿Y eso? -pregunto curiosa mi cuñada-.

-Hubo momentos dónde creí no poder más, y entonces, una nota o imagen tuya y de tu familia, me daban la fuerza de para seguir en pie.

-¿De verdad? -la incredulidad de mi cuñada saltaba, al igual que la mía-.

-Sí Rose, fue por esas revistas, que supe de tu boda y tus embarazos, tus apariciones en algunas obras de caridad, tu carrera como abogada en LA, el glamour que te rodeo allá, y cómo dejaste eso de lado para cumplir tu más anhelado deseo de tener un hogar, una familia.

-Al menos te has interesado en mi.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tu eres lo único que tenía en la vida junto a papá, a veces lo veía a él.

-¿Lo visitaste?.

-No, lo veía junto a ti. Pero sí que sabía de su vida, de vez en vez tope con amigos de él, conocidos y me decían, fue doloroso.

-¿Porqué no volviste? Todo pudo haber sido distinto.

-No tenía valor, además de que me gustaba la vida que llevaba. O tal vez era costumbre, no lo sé, sigo sin saberlo.

-Siempre tan complicado hermano.

-Es mi naturaleza.

-Quizás, pero eso queda detrás. Ahora estamos aquí, juntos. Después de muchos años, y gracias a tu maravillosa novia.

-Es la mejor.

-Sin duda, algo entrometida para mi gusto -lo dicho, igual a su hermano. A la menor provocación y lanzaban el reclamo-.

-Lo sé, demasiado curiosa. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? No para, no se detiene hasta lograr su objetivo. -me miró con amor-. Eso la hace la mejor.

-Enamorado, pero sí es una gran chica. Me gusta, es ideal para ti.

-Es mi alma gemela.

Y me rendí, sé que esto lo he dicho antes. Pero está vez fue firme, Jasper había dado un paso importante en su vida, se reencontró con su hermana, a su estilo, limaron asperezas. Cerró una etapa de su vida, y dio paso a otra. Al igual que él, yo también dí un paso importante, me convencí de que lo nuestro era para siempre.

Presenciar ese encuentro fue muy hermoso, era como ver a dos viejos amigos que tienen años sin verse, pero como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Jasper no dejaba de sonreír y Rose tampoco, ambos tal vez por primera vez en muchos año, sintieron plenitud en sus vidas.

Aun sin la autorización de los hermanos Whitlock, Emmett y yo decidimos dejarlos solos, había cosas que sólo entre ellos debían tratarse, temas, momentos, situaciones de la vida que únicamente quien las ha vivido de cerca o en igualdad de circunstancias, como era su caso, podía comprender. Cerré la puerta y sonreí, sufrí un poco para poder hacer realidad este encuentro, pero todo había sido perfecto.

-Ha valido la pena, ¿verdad? -una voz un tanto ya familiar me saco de mis pensamientos-.

-Sí Emmett, esto resulto mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

-No creí vivir esto, quiero decir, los primeros años que estuvimos a la búsqueda de Jasper, Rose se veía tan emocionada, pero cada fracaso la ponía mal. Lográbamos obtener un nuevo dato de él, íbamos pero el resultado no lograba ser el ideal. La historia fue la misma, hasta que se canso y decidió no seguir más.

-Perdió la fe.

-No lo creo, más bien se rindió. Ella no es así Alice, pero con Jasper creyó que todo estaba perdido.

-Y no era así, míralos ahora. Tan felices.

-Me siento igual que ellos, y todo es gracias a ti.

-No todo Emmet, yo sólo hice lo que debía.

-De verdad te lo agradezco, ¿sabes cuantos años tenía sin ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de mi mujer?

-No -fue mi corta respuesta-.

-8 largos y pesados años, sólo la vi feliz el día de nuestra boda y en el nacimiento de nuestros hijos, pero siempre hubo esa sombra de insatisfacción, le faltaba él.

-Y ahora el circulo está cerrado.

-Lo está…

-¿Pero? -ahora Emmett me dejaba con curiosidad-.

-No vayas a decir nada de esto por favor, júramelo.

-¿Es muy grave? -me daba miedo-.

-No del todo, es más bien doloroso.

-Me puedes explicar de qué hablas.

-De la mamá de Rose.

-¿Ha vuelto? -Eso sí que no me lo esperaba-.

-No, pero hace 7 años la vimos.

-¿Cómo?.

-En una de las andanzas de Jasper por Oklahoma, dimos con un lugar de trailers, casas rodantes, remolques. Se suponía que él se encontraba ahí viviendo con alguien. Mientras averiguábamos, una mujer pelirroja muy parecida a la mamá de Rose apareció.

-¡¿Qué?! Emmett eso es increíble.

-No estoy seguro de sí era ella, pero por las imágenes que vi de ella puedo asegurar que es así.

-¿Hablaron con ella? -Tenía que saber todo-.

-Yo sí, no Rose. Nunca se lo dije, debí hacerlo pero no quise causarle una desilusión.

-¿Supiste algo más de esa mujer?.

-Muy poco, le decían Vicky, eso es una abreviatura de Victoria, estaba con un hombre y tenían 2 hijos. Nunca hable con ella, no de frente pero sí pude verla.

-Emmett podría ser ella.

-Eso mismo pensé, puedo asegurar que se trataba de ella. Una vez me la tope de frente, era ver esos ojos. Los mismo ojos de sus hijos, la mirada firme, fría y penetrante. Sólo, que en color verde. La misma complexión de Rose, sólo que cansada y acabada por los años. Rose me mostró una foto de ella, tenía la misma mata rojo fuego cubierta por algunas canas.

-¿Nunca volviste a ese lugar?.

-Estuvimos ahí 3 días, Jasper huyó y le perdimos el rastro. Volví por mi cuenta 6 meses después y ellos no estaban.

-Se fueron.

-No, el terreno fue vendido y todos fueron corridos, nunca supe a donde se dirigían le perdí el rastro.

-Tal vez la vida quiere que esa mujer se encuentre con sus hijos. -debía decir lo que sabía-.

-¿De qué hablas? .Emmett no unía el eslabón-.

-Jasper me lo dijo, no sé bien dónde o qué lugar pero él vio a su mamá.

-¿De verdad? -ahora estaba emocionado-.

-Sí, al parecer una de las amistades de sus papás la localizo y cuando lo vio se lo dijo, el fue a buscarla o al menos a ese lugar, investigo un poco y supo de ella, estaba bien, vivía modestamente, pero feliz.

-¿No se acerco a ella?-

-No, el estaba dolido, molesto con ella. Creo que fue muy poco después de que ella los dejo, algo así como 5 años.

-No quisiera estar en lugar de él, cuantas emociones cruzadas debió sentir. Qué dolor.

-Algo así me lo dijo, ya sabes que no expresa mucho sus sentimientos. Pero hubo algo que me dijo y nunca lo olvidaré.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-"Quería abrazarla y pedirle que volvería con nosotros, entonces él apareció la beso y ella sonrió, nunca la vi sonreír de esa manera. Jamás miró a papá con tanto amor, comprendí que ese hombre era lo que ella deseaba". Nunca podré olvidar esas palabras, la expresión en su rostro y el dolor con el que las pronunció, fue muy doloroso Emmett.

-Me lo imagino, de todos los Whitlock fue Jasper quien más resintió. Rose sufrió, lloro pero lo supero, mi suegro se resigno desde el primer día. Pero Jasper nunca a podido dejarlo.

-Se culpa de ello, no lo acepta pero sé que es así.

-Siempre lo ha hecho Alice, no es correcto.

-¿Tu sabes algo más de Victoria?.

-No, contrate un investigador privado después de mi intento fallido. 3 años investigándola y nunca logramos obtener nada de ella. Probablemente se cambio el nombre y se puso el apellido del tipo.

-¿No sabían cómo se llamaba?.

-El único que lo sabía era mi suegro, nunca lo dijo y nosotros no lo preguntamos, era poner más limón a una herida abierta.

-Demasiado dolor.

-Así es, y la verdad sí ella se fue y no le importaron sus hijos no merece la pena buscarle.

-Sí durante 3 años no lograste nada, ahora se imposible.

-¿No me digas que la buscarás? -Emmett me miro con cara de pavor-.

-¡Claro que no!- era una afirmación- Ya me metí una vez, y era necesario hacerlo, está vez la vida la ha puesto cerca de sus hijos y no ha querido el encuentro, dejaré en manos del destino que ocurra, sí que es posible eso.

-Me agrada escucharte decirlo, el tema Victoria está cerrado desde hace más de 20 años para los Whitlock.

-Y así seguirá, a esa mujer lo único que le agradezco es haber concebido a mi novio.

-Opino lo mismo.

Emmett y yo continuamos hablando un poco más de los hermanos, sus vidas, intercambiando historias, anécdotas. La hora de la comida llego, compartimos mesa con los McCartey, mientras Jasper y Rose seguían conversando, pasadas las 5 de la tarde salieron de la estancia. Ambos felices, con los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto, pero con una sonrisa llena de vida y amor que contagiaron a todos.

Convivimos todos como una familia, ahora sí podía decir que un capitulo importante de la vida de mi novio, estaba cerrado. Dando paso a otro lleno de amor y felicidad. No sabía que es lo que fuera a deparar, hacía dónde nos llevaría el camino, de lo que estaba segura era que pasará lo que pasará él y yo siempre estaríamos juntos.

La vida es sólo una, el pasado está atrás y se debe quedar ahí, el futuro es lejano y no tenemos que preocuparnos por él, lo que tenemos es el presente y el ahora. Y mi ahora tenía un nombre, Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todas! Espero que estén muy bien. Ya se que me he desaparecido dos semanas pero la verdad no han sido las mejores, algunos problemas personales me han surgido por suerte ya todo va mejor y he podido escribir. Definitivamente un mal estado de animo es lo peor.<em>

_Aquí está el tan anhelado encuentro entre los hermanos, seguramente no es lo que se esperaban verdad? Pero es lo que ha salido, yo escribo lo que me dicta el corazón. Pero me ha mi ha gustado. Qué opinan ustedes?._

_Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! De verdad millones de gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs! Por tomarse el tiempo de leer y estar ahí siempre, sean lectoras de nombre o fantasmas yo las apreció igual a todas. Lamento mucho decir que el final de esta novela está llegando a su final, pero me agrada mucho decirles que estoy trabajando en otra, así que seguramente pronto sabrán de mi._

_Nos vemos en la próxima!_


	32. Cap 31 El comienzo de una nueva historia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3.<p>

El comienzo de una nueva historia.

Aquella noche del reencuentro de los Whitlock fue memorable para todos, en especial para Jasper, su semblante mostraba una tranquilidad que nunca antes le vi. Una parte de él está en paz consigo mismo, sí bien aún existía el dolor tras el abandono de su madre, ahora gran parte de las heridas causadas por esto estaban sanadas en su corazón.

Al día siguiente de la llegada de Rose, las cosas fueron mucho mejor. Sin duda, el momento más hermoso y tierno después de la reconciliación de los hermanos, ha sido cuando Jasper conoció y trato por primera vez a sus sobrinos. A pocos minutos de terminar el desayuno, los niños junto a mi hermana menor se fueron a jugar, mientras mamá y Bella decidían algunas cosas para el menú de la tarde, mi padre en compañía de mi cuñada y su marido fueron a recorrer el rancho y ver las yeguas para futuros negocios entre los Cullen y los McCartey, estuve buscando a Jasper y no lograba encontrarlo, salí al patio trasero y ahí estaba. Muy a lo lejos de dónde los niños jugaban él los observaba.

Con mucho sigilo y tratando de no distraerlo me acerque a él, pero cómo siempre mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-No entiendo por que siempre tratas de pasar desapercibida -me dijo, sin mirarme-.

-Es qué no me gusta distraerte, o a veces quiero sorprenderte. Pero más bien soy yo la sorprendida.

-Hay algunas cosas que te delatan -esta vez sí me miró, y sonrió-.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? -le devolví la sonrisa-.

-Bueno, en realidad sólo es una pero mi gran favorita. -su tono fue tierno y con amor-.

-¿Dímelo? -cómo en todas las ocasiones la curiosidad me mataba-.

Me miró fijamente, recorrió todo mi rostro con sus ojos. Me analizo, observo, medito. Se acercó un poco más, me tomo por la cintura con ambas manos, se pego un poco más a mi hasta tener sus labios junto a mi oreja y susurro: "Tu aroma".

La manera en cómo lo dijo, con esa delicadeza, la ternura, con amor y a la vez con pasión sin caer en lo obsceno, hizo que las rodillas me temblaran, el pulso se me acelerará y el corazón me latiera a mil por hora. Tomo entre sus labios el lóbulo de mi oreja, le dio un pequeño mordisco para posteriormente besarme el cuello. Volvió su rostro hacía el mío y me beso. Ese hombre cuando se lo proponía, lograba ser el más dulce y tierno sobre la tierra, desde luego yo correspondí a su beso.

Fue él quien deshizo nuestro beso, se puso detrás de mi y rodeo mis cintura con su manos, para recargar su rostro sobre mi hombro. Fue entonces que decidí preguntarle.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

-Claro, las que quieras.

-La primera…

-¿La primera? ¿Pues qué no dijiste que sólo era una?.

-¿Y qué tu no has dicho que podía hacer las que quiera?.

-Bien tu ganas -sabía que de cualquier forma me saldría con la mía-.

-Ahora sí, la primera ¿Qué haces aquí, en vez de estar con tu hermana?.

-Estuve con Rose después del desayuno, platicamos mucho pero luego llego Emmett diciendo que tu papá se lo llevaría a las caballerizas para ver las yeguas y él la necesitaba.

-¿Para qué? -eso no lo entendía-.

-Pues porque cómo buen madilon que es mi cuñado, él hace lo que diga su mujer.

-Jajajá es un buen hombre, espero así tu lo seas.

-No me asustes antes de tiempo Alice.

-Torpe, la segunda pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí viendo a los niños?.

-Son mis sobrinos ¿no? -Aún sabiendo que la respuesta era afirmativa, su voz denotaba un poco de nerviosismo-.

-Eso es obvio, pero ¿porqué tan lejos?.

-No quiero importunarlos, mírales lo felices que juegan.

-Jasper, ¿no crees que estás siendo algo ridículo?.

-¿Ridículo? Explícate.

-Pues sí, es una tontería. Son niños, ellos no juzgan. Además no te conocen y menos lo harán si no te acercas.

-Es Rose quien debe presentármelos. -a la defensiva todo el tiempo-.

-Y eso no creo que suceda, al menos no ahora. Está con mi papá hablando de caballos, tu sabes que eso va para largo. Cuando pueda hacerlo, será la hora de lo comida y se te ira toda la tarde.

-¿Crees que debo ir y presentarme? -incertidumbre, eso era un paso-.

-¡Sí! Anda, yo voy contigo.

Muy a su pesar lo lleve, casi a rastras. Parecía un niño pequeño siendo obligado por su madre a hacer algo que no quería. Mientras nos acercábamos vi cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y sudaba. Antes de llegar se paro por completo, me miró fijamente y me pregunto.

-¿Y sí no les gusto? -miedo total-.

-Ay Jasper por favor, lo mismo decías de Rose y mira.

-Pero es distinto ella es mi hermana y ya me conocía.

-Es lo mismo ellos son tu sobrinos, tienen tu sangre y creo en lo que dice mi mamá.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-En eso de que la sangre llama, así que déjate de burradas y camina.

Rodó los ojos y siguió. Cuando estuvimos con los niños, ellos se percataron de nuestra presencia pero siguieron jugando, fue Lynette quien después de unos minutos nos cuestiono.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Viene a fubar con nosotros?.

-Algo así -fue mi respuesta-.

-¿No te entiendo hemana?.

-Bueno Lynette, tu puedes ayudarnos un poco.

-Alice me estás confubiendo con tantas peguntas, ¿de qué me habas?.

-Tu tienes dos días jugando con Emmett y Constance.

-Sí son mis nuevos amigos.

-Y eso está padrísimo, pero sabes ellos son sobrinos de Jasper.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero l no los conoce.

-Entonces no son sus sobinos, ¡Tasper ven aquí! -no era una petición, sino una exigencia-.

Con resignación "Tasper" se acercó.

-Dime Lynette.

-Expicame ¿cómo es eso de que ellos -Señalando a los niños- son tus sobinos y no lo conoces? ¿Eres tonto o ¿qué? -mi hermana estaba molesta-.

-No es eso nena, lo que ocurre es qué como tu sabes mi hermana y yo no nos hablamos durante algunos años y pues no a habido oportunidad de tratarlos completamente.

-Pues te has tardado mucho, vamos a conocer a sus sobinos hombecito cobarde.

Jalándole de la mano y con su mal genio mi hermana obligo a Jasper a ir hasta donde estaban ellos, mientras yo los seguía. Los niños jugaban con toda clase de juguetes tanto propios como de mi hermana, el pequeño Emmett fue quien volteo a vernos, Constance seguía ocupada con la muñeca que sostenía. Lo siguiente a ellos fue memorable.

-¡Emmett! -Grito mi hermana-.

El niño acudió a su llamado y se acerco sonriéndonos.

-Dime Lynette.

-Ves a éste hombre, pues es tu tío, hemano de tu mamá. Se llama Jasper y tiere conocerte.

Con esa naturalidad y sencillez que le hizo falta a mi novio, mi hermana lo dijo todo. El niño un poco confundido por lo que una niña loca le acababa de decir, se acerco más a él, lo estudio por unos segundos y articulo.

-Ya lo sabía -eso no nos lo esperábamos- algunas veces llegue a ver a mi mami llorando con una fotografía de ella con mi abuelo James y Jasper, una vez se lo pregunte y me lo dijo, no lo reconocí bien.

Jasper fue quien continuo.

-¿Así qué tu sabías de mi?.

-Sí tío, pero no mucho no recordaba bien tu cara.

Sin decir más, Jasper tomo en sus brazos al niño y le abrazo con mucho amor, el pequeño correspondió a su abrazo. Vi algunas lagrimas cayendo por el rostro de mi novio.

-Perdóname por no presentarme antes Emmett, pero estaba nervioso.

-¿Porqué tío? -con toda inocencia el niño lo cuestiono-.

-Por no ser alguien de tu agrado, no sé creo que no soy el más apto para los niños.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, fue mi hermana menor quien alzo la voz.

-¡Eso es estúpido!.

-¡Lynette! Esa boca, no digas esas cosas. -mocosa loca y grosera-.

-Lo siento Alice, pero me emoje mucho. ¿Porqué Tasper dice tantas tonterías?. -viendo directamente a mi novio, le dijo la verdad- Tasper, tu eres un hombe maravilloso, tan tanquilo, paciente, sencillo y divertido. Me cuidas, me gegañas, y me quieres, fuebas conmigo y me sopotas, eres un papá para mi, pero no se lo bigas a mi papi. Yo creo que tu eres el mejor tío del mundo.

Mi hermana era adorable, tan linda pero también tan honesta. Porque todo lo dicho por ella, era verdad. Tal vez Jasper cometió muchos errores en su vida, tuvo caídas y una parte siempre estuvo ensombrecida por el dolor. Pero eso ahora era parte del pasado, por elección propia eligió una mejor vida y lo estaba logrando. Al parecer el pequeño Emmett pensaba igual que mi hermana, abrazo en conjunto con Lynette a Jasper.

-Yo creo que todo lo que ella dice es verdad.

-Me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz del mundo Emmett.

Yo estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, esa escena era demasiado conmovedora, el hombre de mi vida y los niños jugaron juntos, la pequeña Constance no entendía mucho, a sus dos añitos la vida para ella en general era color rosa. Me quede al lado de ellos, primero viéndolos convivir y después siendo participe del mismo.

La personalidad de mi hermana no tardo de salir, haciendo de las suyas. Poniéndose celosa por que ahora Jasper ya no destinaba su atención por completo a ella, no sólo la compartía con su nuevo amigo, además con la encantadora Constance. Lloró a Jasper haciendo una gran escena, objetando que él ya no la quería y ahora la cambiaba por una bebé de dos años que no sabía ni hablar bien, cómo si ella a sus 5 tuviera el léxico mejor del mundo. Por supuesto él, la abrazo y le hablo diciéndole lo mucho que la quería y lo importante que era para él.

La hora de la comida llego, con unos niños hechos un desastre y un par de adultos en la misma circunstancias, fuimos al comedor. Mi mamá pego el grito en el cielo al vernos así, Rose le imitó.

-No lo puedo creer Alice, de tu hermana y los niños sí pero ustedes no están para eso.

-Mamá estábamos jugando con los niños.

-No es excusa hija, que vergüenza con Rose. Y tu Jasper deberías poner el ejemplo.

-Ay mamá ya po favor, estabamos fubando. Además era la pimera vez de Tasper con su sobino Emmett y la urpusadora.

-Contrólate Lynette no me hables así, además ¿qué has dicho al final?

-La urpusadora mami, esa niña que no sabe habar bien y me tiere quitar a Tasper -con una mirada acusadora miraba a Constance, mientras la niña le daba una de sus tiernas sonrisas-.

-¿Lynette en qué quedamos? Constance no es ninguna usurpadora, ella no te va a quitar nada.

-Tasper la quiere más Alice.

-Es su sobrina y claro que la quiere, pero también a ti.

Después de esa pequeña demostración de celos teatrales de parte de mi hermana, con todo y mugre nos sentamos todos a la mesa. Nunca antes habíamos tenido una comida tan hermosa. Mucha charla, risas, anécdotas y sobre todo amor, a cada oportunidad Jasper tomaba la mano de Rose y la besaba, se sonreían mutuamente, o simplemente se miraban con adoración el uno al otro, mi novio se veía tan radiante, feliz, lleno de vida, tan ajeno y lejano al Jasper que conocí unos meses atrás, ahora había luz en esa mirada.

Algunos días habían pasado, así que decidí qué lo mejor era dejar a los hermanos Whitlock estar juntos, tiempo habían perdido lo que necesitaban ahora era precisamente eso. Mientras ellos compartía sus cosas en familia, con los hijos de Rose y el propio Emmett, yo dedique tiempo a mi mejor amiga.

Estábamos en la habitación que ahora compartía con Edward, por decisión de ellos y sin la total aprobación de mis padres, pero las cosas eran cómo las dijo mi hermana, "que más puede pasar, si lo que no debían hacer ya lo hicieron, van a tener un bebé".

-No puedo creer que mucha de mi ropa no me quede Alice, no tengo ni tres meses y me estoy poniendo enorme.

-Velo por el lado amable, podemos ir de compras. Además ganar un poco de peso durante el embarazo es normal.

-Cero compras hasta que sea necesario, y eso que dices es cierto, pero no juegues he subido 3 kilos a este paso voy a parecer un globo aerostático.

-Exagerada, sí tanto te preocupaba te lo hubieras pensando mejor.

-Bien sabes que si nos cuidábamos fue sólo una vez.

-La vez en que la calentura pudo más que la razón.

-De eso mejor no hablemos, que no se te olvide qué tu estabas igual que yo hace unos días.

-Fue falsa alarma, además desde entonces tomo las pastillas y Jasper se protege.

-Qué divertido era verte tan nerviosa ajajá.

-No te burles Isabella, de recordarlo me pongo igual o peor. Juraba que sí estaba embarazada.

-Lo sé, pero no era eso lo que temías o ¿sí?.

-En parte, lo peor era cómo decírselo a mi papás. Imagínate dos nietos de sopetón y en las mismas circunstancias, concebidos en el mismo lugar.

-Seguro Carlisle mandaba incendiar el establo.

-Y mataba a Jasper, no que miedo, fueron las horas más angustiantes de mi vida.

-Pero mira ahora, todo parece tan bello. Nunca imagine ver a Jasper tan feliz.

-Ni yo, sabía que las cosas saldrían bien cuando Rose estuviera aquí, pero verlos tan unidos es increíble, si mi suegro viviera estaría muy orgullos de ellos.

-Desde donde esté te aseguro que así es, ¿no extrañas a Jasper?

-Claro que sí, pero ahora es su tiempo con Rose, dentro de poco ella volverá a Gatlinburg y pasaran un par de meses para que él pueda ir a verla, así que bueno, unas horas sin él al día, por los dos meses siguientes para mi sola puedo soportarlo.

-Tienes razón, que familia tan hermosa tiene ella.

-Pronto tu comenzarás con la tuya, sólo te pido que no te embaraces rápido.

-¿Pues qué me crees conejo? -se ofendió mi mejor amiga-.

-Algo así, de verdad Bella, sé que Edward y tu se aman mucho, pero cuídense, disfruten a su primer hijo, y déjennos a nosotros hacer lo propio, será el primero de todo, sobrino, nieto y hasta bisnieto.

-Es verdad.

-¿Ya tienes nombre para él o la futura Cullen?

-En eso estoy, lo que está decidido es el nombre de niño.

-Conociéndote seguro le pondrás Edward.

-¿Tan predecible soy?

-Un poco, eso y qué lo más probable sea mi hermano quien te lo haya pedido.

-Lo segundo.

-Me lo imagine.

-Hablando en serio, ¿Has pensando en tener hijos con Jasper?.

Esa era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta, muchas noches en vela había tenido pensando en ello. Muchos sueños e ilusiones creadas a raíz de ello.

-Tal vez -no quería decirlo-.

-Alice, ni pretendas negarlo te conozco y sé que hasta lo has soñado.

-¿Tan obvia me veo?.

-No es eso, pero se que amas a Jasper y entre muchos de tus anhelos siempre ha estado el formar una familia tan bella como en la que creciste.

-Es verdad Bella, pero no sé lo que Jasper crea o lo qué el quiera.

-Ya hablaron de esto ¿no?.

-Lo de casarnos y estar juntos, pero lo de tener un hogar no por completo, se muestra un poco renuente al tema.

-Compréndelo, en su experiencia eso no resulto. Me refiero a lo ocurrido con su madre, tu sabes que eso lo ha marcado.

-Lo sé amiga, pero con el tiempo juntos descubriremos que su historia no tiene por que ser así. El mejor ejemplo es su hermana tantos años junto a Emmet y formaron un hogar y una familia sólida.

-Con el tiempo él podrá verlo y quien mejor que tu para demostrárselo.

-¡Eres la mejor! -mi mejor amiga siempre lograba ponerme de buen humor-.

-Lo sé.

Después de que aquella platica con Bella respecto a mi futuro con Jasper, constituyendo una familia juntos, me dejo pensando en que tal vez no se veía conmigo de esa manera. Tal vez fuera mucho su amor por mi, pero no el suficiente para perder su libertad y mucho menos pensar en procrear.

El tiempo al lado de las personas que más amas y compartiendo con ellos se va más de prisa que lo habitual. Después de pasar 10 días con nosotros la familia McCartey-Whitlock dijo adiós.

Fue una despedida, difícil y un tanto dolorosa. Rose no paraba de llorar, sus hormonas disparadas y los sentimientos encontrados le hacían una mala jugada, por su parte Jasper, se veía melancólico pero a la vez feliz, con mucho brillo en sus ojos y una paz que irradiaba a cualquiera. Emmett como siempre tan disponible y amable, feliz por su mujer y su cuñado. Mis padres encantados de conocer un poco de Jasper, Edward y Bella con nuevos amigos, Lynette por su parte ya tenía nuevos tíos y primos, aunque Constance seguía siendo su dolor de cabeza con tanta dulzura.

Por mi parte, me sentía más que satisfecha conmigo misma. A pesar de los tropiezos, las caídas, mis errores pero también mis aciertos, todo salio mucho mejor de lo esperado. Ese gran pasaje del pasado de Jasper que tanto lo atormento por años, ahora era un capitulo cerrado. Las cosas en su vida iban tomando sentido nuevamente, mucho tuvo que ver mi entrometimiento pero el destino me había puesto dentro.

Personalmente llevamos a la familia al aeropuerto, nuevamente la lluvia de abrazos, besos y despedidas eternas no se hicieron esperar. Jasper se aguanto el llanto lo mire y el sólo me sonrió. Cuando abordaron su avión y nos quedamos solos me abrazo.

-Gracias -sin romper el abrazo y cerca de mi oído lo dijo-.

-¿Porqué? -sabía a lo que se refería pero quería escucharlo-.

-Por todo los que has hecho -deshizo nuestro abrazo- sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible, en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca. Como Lynette lo dijo, soy un poco cobarde.

-Esa niña tiene una bocaza, pero no tienes nada que agradecer. Lo hice por ti, te amo y sólo deseo tu felicidad. Sé lo difícil que ha sido tu vida desde hace más de 20 años, y siendo Rose tu única familia, no era justo que siguieran distanciados.

-Eres una mujer extraordinaria Alice, sólo alguien que ama verdaderamente haría esto, y tu lo hiciste. Siempre te estaré agradecido y en deuda eterna.

-Conozco una forma en que puedes pagarme.

-¿Sí? Dímelo.

-Pasa el resto de tu vida a mi lado.

-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?.

-¡Momento! Sólo te estoy diciendo que estés conmigo, esa propuesta debes hacerla tú.

-Seré el más feliz sí lo aceptas.

-Eso sucederá cuando lo pidas.

-¿Tiene que ser ya?

-Me puedo esperar, pero no demores mucho.

-Eso ni pensarlo.

En medio del aeropuerto dentro de un mar de gente que iba y venia por doquier, sólo existíamos él y yo. El hecho de pensar que él deseaba tanto como yo pasar la vidas juntos, me daba la esperanza de que también quisiera tener hijos conmigo.

De vuelta a casa, el trayecto fue un poco tenso. Yo no podía seguir con esa inquietud, estaba ansiosa y él lo noto.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No me respondas con una pregunta, estás inquieta y eso no es buena señal. Algo quieres decir, así que suéltalo.

-Para nada Jasper todo va de lujo.

-Alice…

-Maldición, está bien. Es una pregunta que quiero hacerte.

-Adelante.

-Bueno, tu y yo ya hemos hablado de estar juntos toda la vida. Casarnos, tener una casa, compartir todo en algo más profundo, intimo.

-Ajá.

-Pero hay un tema del cual no hemos hablado.

-Y es…

-Jasper, no me quiero ver muy necesitada o urgida pero sí es algo que deseo mucho.

-¿Hablas de formar una familia?.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -golpe bajo-.

-Te conozco y lo platique con Bella hace dos noches -ya salió el peine, me las va a pagar- es un poco indiscreta.

-¿Y qué piensas al respecto?.

Salio de carretera y aparcó el auto a la orilla, apago el motor, respiro profundo para luego mirarme y responder con toda sinceridad.

-Mi vida no ha sido fácil, lo sabes de sobra. No creo en muchas cosas, no sé de todo pero quiero aprender. Pero tuve un hogar Alice, los primeros 15 años de mi vida fueron los más hermosos que he tenido. Supe lo que era tener padres y una hermana, convivir con mis abuelos, pelear con mis primos. Lo que paso después del abandono de mi madre, ha sido por elección mía.

-Te he juzgado.

-¡No! Nunca digas eso, es normal que pienses que yo no deseo tener algo serio. Pero créeme, una de las cosas que siempre admire y mejor aprendí de mi padre fue el amor y respeto por la familia. Y siempre desee tener una.

-Jasper…

-Permíteme.

-Lo siento -me sentía una completa idiota-.

-No te disculpes. Uno de mis mas grandes deseos ha sido formar una familia, tener un hogar. Pero no había conocido a la mujer correcta, aquella que mereciera la pena, esa que no tuviera ni un rastro de mi madre. Por que en todas veía un poco de ella. Creía que esa mujer nunca aparecería, y entonces llegaste tú -fueron las palabras más hermosas que nunca antes nadie me había dicho, era tan honesto- con todo y tu mal genio, tan caprichosa, infantil, berrinchuda, un tanto pedante y cínica. Pero a la vez, tan tierna, femenina, inteligente, audaz y valerosa. Con ímpetu y mucho amor para dar, un cuerpo espectacular, las mejores piernas del mundo. Pero sobre todo, eres mía.

-Jasper -con lagrimas en mi ojos pronuncie su nombre- eres tan increíble. Tan perfecto.

-Y tu eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida, y mi respuesta es sí. Sí deseo estar contigo por siempre, sí deseo casarme contigo, tener un hogar y muchos hijos. No te prometo que esto sea pronto, todo a su tiempo, pero en definitiva te veo en mi presente y mi futuro. Te amo mucho Alice Cullen.

-Y yo también te amo mucho Jasper Whitlock.

Nos besamos con devoción y mucho amor, a partir de ahora las cosas cambiaron, tal vez eran planes a largo plazo. Pero planes que se llevarían acabo. Retomamos el camino de nuevo a casa, esta vez con las ilusiones y sueños renovados.

Lograr esa cosas nos llevaría tiempo, pero ahora que sabía lo que él también deseaba, aprendería a ser un poco más paciente y dejar que la vida y el destino nos llevaran por el mejor de los caminos.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todas! Cómo están?!<em>

_Qué dijeron? Ésta tipa no volvió y nos dejo botadas aquí, pues no. Sé que me he desaparecido por más de un mes. Pero cómo lo dije en tumblr, mi madre estuvo muy enferma, internada 2 semanas en en hospital aún está delicada pero va mejorando. Tuve que volver a Ventnor y ponerme al día con mi trabajo he ahí el principal motivo de no entrar y mucho menos poder actualizar._

_No tengo excusa pero espero puedan entenderme, mi prioridad ante todo es mi familia y mi madre es la principal de mi mundo. Pero bueno aquí estoy. Y hablando del cap, pues seguro no era lo que esperaban, quizá imaginaban más de Jasper y Rose convivencia y cosas así, pero cómo lo he dicho anteriormente, la historia me guía yo sólo tecleo. Creo que ha sido lindo ver un poco del sentir de Jasper respecto a sus sobrinos, sobre el futuro con Alice y demás. Hubo un poco de humor cortesía de Lynette, me reclamo por haberla relegado los últimos capítulos._

_Cómo lo saben la historia llego a su fin le queda un capitulo más y dice adiós, aún no quiero hacer las despedidas pero me voy mentalizado un poco hahahaha. Muchísimas gracias! Por todo, de verdad son increíbles! Gracias por sus reviews, follows, favs. Por leerme y dedicar su tiempo a ello. Les estoy muy muy agradecida de corazón!_

_No deseo hacer esto más largo, de lo que es. Espero les guste y sí lo desean déjenlo saber._

_Nos vemos en la próxima! =)_


	33. Cap 32 Por Siempre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 32.<p>

Por siempre.

Seis meses han pasado ya, no puedo creer lo rápido que se va el tiempo. Tantas cosas han ocurrido en el mismo. Desde el maravilloso reencuentro de Jasper y Rose, las cosas entre ellos han ido perfecto. Se llaman todos los días por teléfono, por mensajes de texto e incluso correos electrónicos, es increíble ver la comunicación que hay en ellos, y tan difícil creer que hace tan sólo unos meses era nula.

Las buenas nuevas no han parado en eso, Rose ha dado a luz a un varón de hoy cuatro meses ha quien ha decido llamar James en honor a su padre, el niño es precioso tan parecido a ella, con un poco de Jasper y desde luego la sonrisa de su padre Emmett. Mi novio y yo fuimos a conocerlo a tan sólo 20 días de su nacimiento, el tío Jazz estaba desesperado por ver al nuevo integrante de la familia. Tuvimos que llevarnos a Lynette con nosotros, estaba necia en conocer al niño. Decía que por curiosidad, pero nosotros estábamos seguros que sólo quería cerciorarse de que no se trataba de una niña.

Llegando allá nuestras sospechas se confirmaron, en cuanto vio a James sonrió de felicidad, misma sonrisa que se apago en cuanto miró a Constance, aunque sigue sin ser su favorita ya la tolera un poco más.

Respecto a mi casa las cosas van estupendo. Papá se ha vuelto un poco popular en Texas con sus nuevas crías de caballos, la cruza entre nuestras yeguas y los sementales de Emmett ha rendido excelentes frutos y los pura sangre poco a poco se van abriendo camino. La clínica en Austin va muy bien, tanto así que se han abierto dos más en la ciudad y hay planes para abrir algunas, pero eso a futuro. Por su parte Mamá, es Maestra de Arte en la preparatoria de Austin por algunas horas a la semana. Lynette está a punto de entrar a la escuela primaria, cosa que no le agrada del todo. Mis papás aun están pasando por la etapa en que la niña no quiere crecer y dejar de ser la bebé.

Jasper sigue trabajando para mi padre, ahora es responsable de la venta y tratos de los nuevos caballos que se están produciendo, además de seguir siendo el capataz. Papá insistió en que se contratase a una persona para que él no tuviera demasiada presión, pero mi novio no quiso, argumentando qué él era capaz de hacerlo. Eso era verdad, pero también que el establo se había convertido en nuestro lugar favorito para vernos, era demasiado romántico a nuestro ojos, por lo tanto, no iba a permitir un invasor por nada del mundo.

Edward y Bella están a nada de ser padres, ¡seré tía de una niña! Estoy tan emocionada, feliz y nerviosa a la vez. No puedo esperar a que llegue la hora de conocerla y tenerla en mis brazos. Ellos ya eligieron el nombre, mismo que se han reservado para cuando nazca, según eso, por que desean ser las primeras personas en el mundo en llamarla por su nombre. Ridículos. Se supone que mi sobrina debió llegar hacer dos semanas, pero al parecer no lo desea. Ha dado ya 3 falsas alarmas, poniendo a Edward con los pelos de punta, de por sí nervioso, y con esto está con el alma en un hilo cada vez que escucha a Bella diciendo "Ah", exagerado y sobre protector cómo siempre, espero y esta niña decida venir pronto.

Por mi parte, decidí quedarme y ejercer mi carrera aquí, sí bien Austin no es una ciudad al último grito de la moda, ni la ciudadanía son clientes potencialmente lucrativos en cuanto a imagen. Abrí mi propia boutique hace un par de meses y para tener poco no me ha ido nada mal, mis clientes son principalmente de Houston, Dallas, Charlotte, El Paso entre otras. Sumado a la buena fama que mi cuñada Rose me ha hecho en Gatlinburg y gran parte de Tennesse, incluso desde Los Ángeles vienen algunas de sus amistades.

Después de pasar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en mi Boutique, voy directo al Establo a encontrarme con Jasper, una tarde después de nuestra "bienvenida" que damos en nuestro rincón secreto, charlábamos sobre como estuvo nuestro día.

-¿Entonces ha estado difícil ese cliente? -Jasper me contaba su odisea-.

-Terrible, estuve a punto de golpearlo. Sí no es por que llega Carlisle y me tranquiliza no se ha donde habría llegado.

-Debes ser menos explosivo.

-Te juro que lo soy, pero este tipo me colmo la paciencia.

-Eso y que estas demasiado presionado.

-No comiences Alice…

-Tengo razón, ya sé qué no te gusta. Pero entiende, necesitas ayuda.

-Yo puedo solo.

-No lo dudo, pero también necesitas descanso. Mírate, ya no eres ni la mitad de lo que eras.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Tan mal me ves? -se ofendió con mi comentario pero esa cierto-.

-¿La verdad? -no podía ocultárselo-.

-Por favor.

-Pues sí -me asesino con la mirada- no te enojes, pero sólo mírate. Estás muy delgado, de esos brazos que eran un poco musculosos ahora son, flacos y sin carne.

-Gracias, no sabía que me veías como una piltrafa.

-No es eso, pero antes eras más varonil.

-Ahora me dices marica.

-¡Jasper! No mal interpretes, en ningún momento te dije eso. Pero de que te estás acabando eso ni dudarlo. -ahora era yo quien se enojaba-.

-Alice no ten pongas así.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? Me dices que se te sea honesta, lo hago, te enojas y encima me recriminas algo que no dije.

-A nadie le gusta que le digan que se ve menos varonil.

-Pero es la verdad, a este paso quedará el esqueleto.

-¿Y dejarías de amarme? -ya iba con su tono meloso, siempre me convencía con eso-.

-Qué pregunta más tonta Whitlock, obvio no. Y ya no me mires así, que sólo me dan más de… tu ya sabes.

-Podemos hacerlo -mirada lujuriosa alerta ¡peligro!-.

-Ni lo intentes, deja de mirarme así. Acabamos de hacerlo, y además mi mamá no está en casa.

-Mucho mejor tenemos tiempo -se acerco más a mi y comenzó a besarme el cuello-.

-Para Jazz, no puedo. Hacerlo otra vez, que más quisiera -hasta yo misma me dí vergüenza, no sonaba con ganas sino urgida-.

-¿Porqué no? -se saco un poco de onda-.

-Pues porque Bella está a nada de llegar y no puedo dejarla sola.

-Pero ella va y se duerme.

-Sí pero puede necesitar algo y no debe estar sola.

-Edward nunca lo permite -era cierto, parecía más su sombra que su marido-.

-Eso suele ser, pero te recuerdo que justo hoy tenía una cirugía muy difícil.

-Es cierto, tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde.

-Jasper, eres un sucio.

-Y te encanta.

-Pues sí, pero ya me voy sino terminare encuerándome aquí mismo.

Lo bese con muchas ganas, y salí prácticamente corriendo, no fuera ser que cumpliera con mi amenaza. La casa sola sin mi Madre y por ende sin mi hermana, era un santuario de paz y plenitud, así que decidí aprovechar mi pocos minutos libres para descansar, porque una vez que llegará Bella, iba a ser imposible, la pobre no dejaba de quejarse de lo mucho que le dolían piernas, espalda y caderas por la enorme tripa que tenía. Sólo mi mamá o Edward la toleraban, no es que yo no pudiera, pero de verla así hasta yo sentía que iba a parir. Me fui a mi habitación, tome una manta por si sentía frió, me recosté. No tenía ni diez minutos de a ver cerrado los ojos cuando "Ay" desde abajo me arruinó el momento.

Con mucho pesar baje las escaleras, y en efecto, sostenida del respaldo de unos de los sofás de la sala principal se encontraba mi mejor amiga y su enorme vientre. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se giro por completo para poder verme, me sonrió y estiro su mano para que pudiera ayudarla a sentarse. Una vez llegado ahí, la abrace, mejor dicho le toque un poco la espalda, ya ni eso podíamos. Se sentó y el pobre sillón rechino.

-Estás loca Isabella, ¿cómo se te ocurre ir tu sola al ginecólogo? Con esa panza, antes cupiste en el coche.

-Ay Alice, necesitaba verlo.

-Pero no sola mujer, te dije que podía ir contigo pero hasta en la tarde. Mírame, nada perdías esperando un poco.

-Ya no me regañes, lo he hecho.

-¿Y que te ha dicho?.

-Pues qué tu sobrina no quiere nacer.

-¿Y eso es nuevo?.

-No pero él no puede hacer nada, todo va perfecto. Sólo hay que esperar.

-¿Más tiempo? Bella, esa niña debió nacer hace semanas.

-Le gusta estar dentro ¿verdad mi cielo? -le hablo a su bebé, tocando su enorme estomago-.

-Creo que Lynette encontró a la horma de sus zapatos.

-¿De qué hablas? -me miró con cara de ¿What?.

-Pues, quizás no lo sepas pero mi hermana desde que estaba en la tripa de mi mamá ya era caprichosa. Tardo 23 días en nacer, mi papá y varios Doctores revisaron a mamá y todos coincidían en que estaba perfecta, sólo que ella no deseaba venir al mundo. Pero mi pobre mamá, no tan enorme cómo tu, ya no podía. Mi papá se canso de ver a su mujer, sin moverse y pues le hizo una cesárea.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo juro, por deseos de mi mamá Edward y yo entramos a su parto. Edward asistió a papá en quirófano y yo sólo dí apoyo, aún recuerdo mucho ese día, cuando el mounstrito vio la luz no paraba de llorar, la limpiaron lloró, se la llevaron a mamá se calmo un poco, la quitaron y volvió a llorar, en cuneros llorando, era la única que lo hacía. Fue todo un drama desde sus primeras horas, sólo en brazos de mis papás se callaba, pero una vez en casa la historia fue peor, día y noche lloraba, y más si mi hermano o yo la cuidábamos.

-Ya tenía la personalidad definida -mi amiga tenía cara de espanto-.

-Así es, peor no te asustes, eso no quiere decir qué mi preciosura vaya ser igual -puse mi mano sobre el vientre y recibí un pequeño movimiento como respuesta-.

-Se movió, sólo lo hace con su papá, tu y yo.

-Lo sé, ella es muy inteligente y sabe que la amo mucho. Toda la familia, pero ella será mi muñeca -acerque mi rostro y susurre a mi sobrina- pero no se lo vayas a decir a tu tía Lynette, esto debe ser un secreto -otra patadita-.

-Alice, no sabes lo feliz que soy de saber lo mucho que amas a mi hija, pero te agradecería si dejas de motivarla a que se mueva, no tiene mucho espacio y créeme que me duele cada que lo hace -cara de compungida, pobre Bella-.

-Lo siento Bells, y ahora nena no te muevas, a mami le duele un poco -no hubo respuesta- lo vez es obediente.

-Lo será contigo, por que una vez qué escucha a su padre le arma una fiesta que no para.

-¡Es una hermosa!

-¿Me puedes traer agua por favor?

-Claro, ¿no prefieres un tequila?

-Cállate -sonrió con mucha dificultad-.

-Ya vengo, no te muevas.

-Muy graciosa, como sí pudiera hacerlo.

Me levante del sofá y fui a la cocina por una jarra con agua, Bella pedía poco pero para nosotros eso significaba de más. No le gustaba molestar a la gente, pero en su estado no le quedaba de otra, además que lo hacíamos con gusto. Mientras la jarra se llenaba bajo el despachador de agua, yo miraba que había dentro de la nevera, quizás un poco de fruta a mi amiga no le vendría nada mal. Tome un par de kiwis y mientras los terminaba de picar, Bella no dejaba de quejarse.

-¡Ya voy! -le grite mientras depositaba el agua y la fruta sobre una charola-.

Una vez terminado con esto, me dispuse en marcha, al llegar a la sala vi a mi amiga de pie abierta de piernas recargada sobre sus rodillas, bufaba de dolor y lloraba, mire un poco más abajo y la alfombra de mi mamá estaba llena de agua y un poco de sangre, me asuste tanto que deje caer la bandeja al suelo. El ruido de las cosas estrellándose, hizo que Bella volteara a verme, estaba bañada en llanto, corrí hacía ella.

-Alice -no podía articular bien las palabras a causa del dolor- ya viene la niña- fue todo lo que pudo decir-.

-Tranquila Bells, sé que no es fácil pero debes guardar tus energías.

Con mucho trabajo y dolor, la pude sentar de nuevo sobre el sillón, el cual ya estaba todo sucio, logré tranquilizarla un poco. Las dos estábamos nerviosas y no sabíamos que hacer, el único que estaba en casa era Jasper sólo él podía ayudarnos, en cuanto pensé en eso me levante para ir corriendo a buscarlo, pero una mano no me lo permitio.

-¿A dónde vas? -una mirada llena de terror y un tanto temblorosa me dirigió mi amiga al ver lo que iba a hacer-.

-A busca a Jasper, el podrá llevarnos al hospital no podemos esperar más.

-No te vayas Alice, por favor no me dejes sola. -lo suplicaba-.

-Debo ir, y no te pueda llevar.

-Mejor llámale al móvil, por favor -buena idea Bella-.

-Bien pensado amiga.

Haciendo de contorsionista, sujetando a mi amiga con una mano, me estire lo suficiente para coger el teléfono, marque el número que me resultaba más que familiar y mi novio atendió al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Diga?

-¡Jasper! Soy Alice.

-Oh, ¿qué pasa amor?.

-¡Te necesito aquí ya! -estaba tan alterada que no podía parar de gritar-.

-Te dije que lo hiciéramos antes de que te fueras, ¿sabes lo mucho qué me excitas estando así? -más lujuria en su tono de voz era imposible-.

-¡Jasper Emmanuel Whitlock! Déjate de marranadas ahorita, no te necesito para eso en este momento. Bella ha roto aguas, la niña viene en camino.

-¿Qué? -Jasper tenía miedo-.

-Lo qué escuchaste, así que vente pero ya.

No deje que respondiera teléfono inmediatamente el teléfono, y lo avente, para sentarme al lado de mi amiga, no dejaba de sudar y llorar. No podía ni siquiera pensar en lo mucho que debía estarle doliendo tanta contracción, menos de cinco minutos después Jasper llego con nosotros.

Al entrar a la sala vio todo el desorden que había en ella, pero no hizo preguntas al respecto sólo se preocupo por Bella.

-¿Cómo está? -se dirigió a mi-.

-Cada vez peor, anda ve por el auto y vámonos.

-Primero tranquilízate, necesito saber unas cosas.

-¿Ahora eres doctor?.

-No, pero he estado en partos. ¿Se te olvida que yo ayudo a la yeguas a parir?.

Ni cuenta me di de cómo había sucedido, pero una mano llena de mucha fuerza fue directo a la cabeza de mi novio y cogió un montón de cabello. Bella se ofendió por la comparación que hizo Jasper, su coraje hizo que le diera un buen jalón de cabellos.

-¡Qué sea la última vez que me comparas con uno de tus animales Jasper! -Bella tenía la mirada de una asesina llena de rabia, Jasper sólo pudo asentir a la advertencia de la parturienta, yo me reí-.

-Olvídalo Jasper, quédate con Bella.

-¿A dónde vas? -Jasper temía por su vida-.

-Por las llaves del auto, la maleta con las cosas de Bella y la bebé.

No me espera a una respuesta, tome de inmediato las cosas que por precaución habíamos dejado a la vista de todos. Con mucho, muchísimo esfuerzo entre Jasper y yo logramos subir a Bella en el asiento trasero de la camioneta. Cerré su puerta, para yo sentarme frente al volante, y al hacerlo me encontré con la mirada confusa de mi novio.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Porqué cerraste la puerta? -Jasper no creía lo que hacía-.

-Yo voy a manejar y tu te vas a tras al lado de Bella.

-¿Yo porqué?

-Porque se me da la gana.

-Pero Alice, ella puede matarme.

-Pues ni modo seré viuda antes de tiempo, anda deja de ser remilgoso y vámonos.

Blasfemando por lo bajo como adolescente regañado, se subió. Respire hondo y emprendí marcha rumbo a la clínica de mi papá. Durante el camino, las cosas se fueron poniendo un poco peores, a Bella las contracciones se le iban haciendo más seguidas, no dejaba de gritar y llorar. Jasper era quien peor la pasaba, no sólo soportaba, gritos y llantos, además de vez en cuando Bella, lo jalaba del cabello, le pellizcaba las piernas o los brazos, incluso lo abofeteo por una tontería que dijo mi novio. Yo no podía evitar reír de vez en cuando al ver la escena por el espejo retrovisor. Jasper por su parte, me decía cuánto me odiaba en esos momentos.

-¿Has podido comunicarte con Edward? -Mi amiga hacía un gran esfuerzo por hablar-.

-Aún no Bells, sigue en cirugía pero en la clínica ya saben que vamos para allá y estarán preparados.

-No Alice, yo quiero que su papá traiga al mundo a mi hija.

-Por favor amiga, lo importante es que tu y la niña estén bien.

-¿Alguna respuesta de Carlisle?

-Tampoco, él y mamá traen los móviles apagados.

No dijo más, se agoto muy rápido. Iba a toda velocidad, por suerte la carretera no estaba con tráfico, y en hora record logramos llegar al Hospital. Unos paramédicos ya no esperaban a la entrada con una silla de ruedas, entre ellos y Jasper colocaron a Bella en ella. Todos juntos entramos, Mientras registraba a Bella con la recepcionista, mi novio seguía con ella siendo masacrado por ésta. Mi padre apareció a los pocos instantes de nuestra llegada con mamá y mi hermana. Terminado con mi rutina, volví hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Lo siento Bella, estaba en una reunión - papá se disculpaba por no poder atenderla antes-.

-Lo importante es que estás aquí y bien, en poco veremos a nuestra nena- mamá no podía ocultar su felicidad-.

Se llevaron a Bella a una de las habitaciones, Papá la revisaba y mamá estaba con ella, mientras Jasper y yo nos quedábamos con mi hermana en la sala de espera. Yo sostenía a mi hermana en brazos y veía como mi novio se sobaba la cabeza o se lamentaba por algunos rasguños que mi amiga le hizo sobre los brazos.

-¿Algún día me perdonarás? -le hice un puchero haber si funcionaba-.

-No lo sé Alice, esto ha sido demasiado. Mírame -se señalaba un brazo-.

-Lo siento Jazz, es sólo que no podía, me iba a poner peor que ella.

-Claro te salvas tu y me mandas a la hoguera a mi.

-Beja de quejarte Tasper, tómalo como un etenamiento para cuano tenas bebés con mi hemana -muy despreocupada le dijo Lynette-.

-Gracias hermanita.

-Dos contra mi -se giro en su asiento y nos dio la espaldas-.

-Tasper llorón -Lynette lo acuso-.

Un silencio espantoso se hizo entre nosotros, mi hermana se durmió de aburrimiento y mi novio seguia molesto conmigo. Yo cabeceaba de vez en vez, en uno de mis abruptos despertares vi a mi hermano que venía corriendo en nuestra dirección.

-¿Dónde está Bella? -el pobre estaba desesperado-.

-En la habitación 235 con mis papás.

No dijo más y salió despavorido. Mamá salió con una sonrisa en el rostro a los pocos minutos.

-¿Ya nació? -Me levante de la emoción-.

-No, Bella estaba esperando a Edward una vez que lo vió comenzó la labor de parto.

-¿Y mi papá?

-Se quedo con ellos, tu hermano estaba muy nervioso y no iba a poder, así que el abuelo traerá a su nieta al mundo.

-¿Bella lo permitió? -ella juro todo su embarazo que sólo él lo haría-.

-Al ver a Edward se lo pidió a tu papá. ¿Qué le pasa a Jasper?.

-Eta emojado por que Bella lo golpeo mami -mi hermana respondió a la pregunta-.

-No estoy enojado con ella -me miró a mi-.

-Respecto a eso -mi madre hablo- Bella te manda que la disculpes pero estaba que no soportaba el dolor, y de paso te pido que perdones a mi hija, no era su intención -mi madre y su tono lleno de amor y sinceridad hicieron que a Jasper se le bajara un poco el mal humor-.

-No se preocupe Esme, no hay problema con ninguna de las dos -se levanto y se sentó junto a mi-.

Estuvimos mucho más tiempo esperando, Mamá le cantaba o jugaba con mi hermana para que ésta pudiera estar tranquila, Jasper y yo nos "reconciliamos", cuando por fin apareció mi padre, con una sonrisa enorme, los ojos un poco rojos por el llanto y llenos de orgullos por la noticia que iba a darnos.

-Familia, ¡es una niña! Preciosa, muy muy hermosa. Sana y perfecta, peso 3, 450 kg y midió 52 cm.

-¡Ya soy abuela! -Mamá rompió en llanto, abrazo a papá y juntos casi estrujaban a mi hermana-.

-Mami, papi me están puchurrando -se quejo la enana-.

Jasper y yo nos abrazamos y besamos de la emoción.

-¡Soy tía Jazz! -No pude evitar llorar-.

-Yo también otro más a la familia.

-Papá ¿Cuándo podemos conocerla?.

-A eso venía hija, alguien desea verlos.

Todos juntos fuimos siguiendo a mi padre, entramos a la recamara dónde se encontraba la nueva familia, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Junto rodeamos la cama en la cual Bella descansaba y no dejaba de sonreír, mientras un Edward lleno de felicidad sostenía en brazos a un pequeño trocito de carne. Mamá sostenía en brazos a Lynette y mi padre rodeaba a ambas con los brazos, mientras Jasper y yo los imitábamos. Mi hermano interrumpió aquel bello momento, levantándose de la cama y mostrándonos en todo su esplendor a su hija.

-Mamá, Papá, hermanas y cuñado. Les presento lo más hermoso que he hecho en mi vida, mi hija -un caudal de lagrima se cernió sobre sus rostro, no dejaba de sonreír-.

-Es hermosa mi vida -fue lo que mamá dijo y volvió a llorar-.

-¿Cómo se llama mi bobina? -Lynette para no variar, su curiosidad hizo acto de presencia, además de que se chiqueo-.

-Buena pregunta cuñadita -le respondió Bella desde la cama- Anda Edward dilo.

-¿No prefieres hacerlo tu? -Edward resultaba dudoso-.

-No, adelante.

Mirándonos a todos, suspiro y sonrió.

-Bella a elegido el nombre -él se disculpaba- se llama Reneesme.

Y ahora entendíamos porqué, en cuanto él pronuncio el nombre de la niña todos nos miramos un tanto extrañados y sorprendidos, pensábamos que tendría otro nombre, varias veces escuchamos a Bella diciendo mucho el nombre de Bridgette, por lo tanto jurábamos que así la llamarían. Ninguno sabía que decir, pero cómo siempre Lynette lo hizo por nosotros.

-¡Ay Dios! ¿Y ese tabalenguas de bonde lo sacaste Bella?.

-¡Lynette! Niña controla tu boca, no hagas caso hijo es nombre muy… diferente -mamá metió la pata-.

-Estoy biciendo la verdad mami, no lo puedo pronunciar Buneesme, Pudeesme, Truneesme… lo vez es imposible.

-Bueno yo quería que mi hija llevará un nombre, único y especial así que me puse a jugar con los nombres de la familia, y se me ocurrió combinar el de nuestros padres Reneesme es por Renee y Esme, nuestra madres y Carlie por Carlisle y Charlie, nuestros padres.

Y con eso tuvo para que mi mamá y mi papá se rindieran de amor ante su nieta, mucho más de lo que ya lo estaban. Pasamos un rato más con ellos y después salimos para dejarlos solos.

Bella y Reneesme estuvieran sólo dos días en el hospital, el día que llegaron a casa todos en el rancho estaban locos de felicidad, sobre todo Edward y mi hermana menor, que no dejaba que nadie se le acercará a su sobrina, pasaba todo el tiempo pegados a ellos. Al parecer, Reneesme era su favorita. Tanto así que la primer noche de mi sobrina, mi querida hermanita durmió con ellos en la misma habitación y así lo hizo las siguientes dos semanas hasta que mi papá se lo prohibió por completo, logrando la escena más dramática en la historia de mi hermana.

Pero el tiempo corre y sigue su curso, han pasado un par de meses muchas cosas han cambiado y otras se mantienen igual. Bella y Edward se casaron, cada uno sigue con sus cosas él como medico y ella cómo Madre y profesora de Literatura, Lynette va a la escuela donde tiene nuevos amigos, y metiendose en problemas como es su costumbre. Papá y Mamá en sus cosas de siempre, Jasper en lo suyo y yo en lo mío.

Una tarde mientras me dedicaba a cuidar a mi nueva adoración, mi sobrina, Jasper se acerco a nosotras.

-¿Qué hacen tan solas las dos mujeres más hermosas de la casa?.

-Qué no te escuche Lynette o te meterás en serios problemas.

-No está en casa por eso lo digo así de tranquilo. Salió con tus papás a ver una obra de teatro.

-Al parecer sólo estamos los tres.

-¿Y tu hermano?.

-Le dije que saliera con Bella el resto de la tarde y la noche, hace tres meses que no salían.

-¿Le harás de niñera? La más sexy de todas, por cierto -se acerco y me beso muy apasionadamente-.

-Ni se te ocurra -le detuve en seco- estamos con la niña y no tengo ganas.

-Nunca tienes ganas -se enojo-.

-Claro que sí, lo hicimos esta mañana. Lo que pasa que tu no tienes llenadera.

-Cúlpame.

-Pues sí, y ya no hablemos de esto frente a la niña.

-Cómo si pudiera entenderte.

-Quién sabe, los niños de ahora son súper inteligentes. Y está divinura no será la excepción ¿verdad? -le dije en tono mimado y ella reacciono sonriéndome ducalmente-.

-Claro que no, Reneesme es única -Jasper la tomo en brazos y ella celebro con un chillido que por fin su tío favorito se dignara abrazarla-.

-Te ves hermoso de papá.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Hombre qué modesto.

-Sólo mírame, sería imposible no serlo con esta belleza a mi lado -Reneesme no paraba de sonreír-.

-Eso es cierto, pero lo serás más el día que tengamos los nuestros.

Se sentó de nuevo a mi lado y mirándome a los ojos con mucho amor, me dijo:

-El día que eso ocurra, no sólo será hermoso. Sino también lo más increíble que me pueda pasar en la vida. Porque nunca habrá nada mejor que estar a tu lado.

-Eres tan romántico -Lo bese, imposible no hacerlo-.

-Y tu eres mi motivo para serlo, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido.

-Ay Jasper, nunca dejes de ser como eres.

-No mientras tu estés a mi lado.

-Por siempre.

-Por siempre. Mi Alice, mi amada Alice.

-Te amo Whitlock.

-Y yo te amo también Cullen.

Nos besamos tiernamente, aunque muchas veces pasábamos a la pasión, en veces como está no se podía, porque nuestro amor era más fuerte y todo lo que podíamos hacer era demostrarlo por medio de un beso. Que era la extensión de nuestras almas y corazones que se fundían en uno mismo. Quien diría, que esto pasaría. No planeaba quedarme en casa, estar tanto al lado de mis padre y hermanos, no esperaba la llegada de mi sobrina o hacer de mi mejor amiga mi cuñada, y mucho menos esperé encontrar el **Amor En El Establo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Continua el epilogo...<strong>


	34. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Epilogo.<p>

-¡Anda Jasper! -grite asomándome a la escalera- se hace tarde y nos vamos a llegar.

-¡Ya voy! -otro grito como respuesta-.

-¿Lo ves? Son imposibles, y luego dicen que nosotras somos las tardadas -le hablaba a una pequeña de tan sólo 8 meses que reposaba sobre su mecedor-.

Mil años después por fin bajo mi marido.

-Por fin, ¿porqué no bajabas?.

-Tu hijo no se dejaba bañar. -Jasper sostenía en brazos a nuestro hijo mayor Peter de hoy 5 años-.

-Te dije que lo bañarás más temprano y cómo siempre, no me escuchaste.

-Ya no me regañes mujer, ¿ya están listas?

-¿Qué no ves? Charlotte y yo estamos arregladas desde hace horas. -nuestra hija grito en señal de respuesta-.

Después de el nacimiento de mi sobrina mayor, Jasper y yo seguimos con nuestra relación por tres años más. Decimos casarnos y emprender una vida juntos, aún principio habíamos decido seguir nuestro camino lejos de mi familia pero nos resulto imposible. Dos años después de nuestra boda llego nuestro hijo Peter y 4 años más tarde nuestra hija Charlotte.

No vivíamos en el rancho con nuestros papás, Jasper hace tres años se hizo socio de papá y pudimos comprar nuestro propio rancho. No era tan grande pero nos pertenecía. Ahora nos dirigíamos precisamente a ver mis padres como lo hacíamos cada fin de semana.

María trabajaba con ellos, no tenía lo mismos deberes de antes, ya era un poco más mayor. Su hijo Benito se caso con una muchacha muy noble y su esposo murió un par de años atrás. Las cosas en casa seguían igual, el rancho dando trabajo y produciendo. Papá siendo el orgulloso abuelo de 8 nietos, los cinco que sus hijos le dieron y los tres de Rose que contaba cómo propios, ejerciendo su profesión y muy feliz. Mamá era dedicada al 100% al hogar y mimando a su hija menor y nietos.

Edward y Bella formaron un hogar y una bella familia, al nacimiento de Reneesme le siguieron dos más. Reneesme tenía 9 años, Edward 7 y Bridgette 4. Mi hermano seguía como medico y mi mejor amiga dedicada al hogar y ayudándome al manejo de mis boutiques. Por su parte Lynette ya era toda una adolescente de 16 años, iba al instituto y seguía siendo tan honesta y desatrampada, dándole muchos dolores de cabeza a mis papás.

Una vez dentro de la casa, mi hijo mayor Peter junto a sus primos Edward y Brigette se fueron corriendo a jugar al jardín trasero. Mientras que Mamá se desvivía atendiendo a su nieta consentida, Charlotte. Los hombres de la casa hablaban de negocios en el despacho de papá, y Bella y yo platicábamos en la cocina viendo a nuestros hijos jugar.

-Qué rápido pasa el tiempo -dijo tras un gran suspiro de nostalgia mi mejor amiga-.

-Así es Bells se va volando.

-No puedo creer que hace apenas 10 años tu y yo llegamos a este rancho, mira todo lo que ha pasado aquí.

-Miles de anécdotas por contar, y pensar que odiaba este lugar.

-Quién lo diría, justo aquí dónde conociste al amor de tu vida -sonreía-.

-Justo dónde te embarazaste.

-¿Es qué nunca me lo vas a perdonar?

-No te enojes, es cierto.

-Pues tu no cantas mal, o ¿ya se te olvida aquel día dónde tu papá te descubrió entregándole el tesorito a tu marido en el establo?.

-Bella, te van a oír los niños y no, no se me olvida. Ese establo tiene historia. -Y la tenía no sólo para mi también para Bella-.

-Vaya qué sí, es un gran santuario de la fertilidad. Las dos nos embarazamos de nuestros hijos ahí -por poco y lo grita-.

-Pues si quieres grítalo, que no te escuche Lynette-.

-No creo que lo haga, está encerrada con Reneesme escuchando música.

-Me sorprende lo bien que se llevan.

-A mi no, mi hija fue cómo la hermana menor que Lynette siempre quiso y nunca acepto, y bueno se llevan perfecto.

-Bella, ¿te das cuenta de lo maravilloso de nuestras vida? Hemos tenido altibajos, como todos. Pero somos felices, tenemos una bella familia, salud.

-Y la una a la otra -Bella remato con lo más hermoso-.

-Es lo mejor, sin ti nada sería igual.

-Lo mismo te digo Señora Whitlock.

Continuamos con nuestra conversación, hasta que mi Madre apareció para pedirnos que la acompañáramos a hacer el supermercado. Se lo había pedido a Lynette, y ésta como siempre la mando por un tubo. Mi hermana entrando a la pubertad hizo todo lo posible por relegar a sus padres, si alguien nos hubiera dicho que esto pasaría antes no lo creeríamos.

Dejamos a los niños al cuidado de nuestros hombres, llevándonos sólo a mi hija menor. Pasamos muy tranquilas las 4 haciendo las compras y aprovechando para ver otras cosas. Ya muy cerca de la hora de comer regresamos a casa. Para nuestra sorpresa nadie estaba cerca, había mucho silencio o al menos eso creíamos.

Resulta que mi hermano y marido estaban revolcados en la tierra jugando a las guerritas con sus hijos, mientras mi padre los miraba muerto de risa con la pequeña Bridgette en sus piernas. Estaban hechos un harapo, sucios de cabo a rabo. Le di a mi hija a Bella y furica fui a dónde estaba mi esposo con nuestro hijo.

-Jasper y Peter Whitlock ¿Qué significa esto?.

-Ya te cayo el diablo cuñado -dijo en tono burlón mi hermano mayor-.

-Tu cállate Edward-.

-Pues lodo mami -tan relajado me lo dijo mi hijo-.

-Eso ya lo sé jovencito.

-¿Entonce para qué preguntas?

-No me respondas de esa manera Peter. Y tu -mirando a Jasper- no te hagas él que la virgen te habla. ¿Qué ejemplos son esos para tu hijo?.

-No te enojes Alice, terminamos la platica y salimos a ver a lo niños. Se veían tan divertidos y de pronto se me ocurrió hacer una guerra con Edward.

-Ya salió el peine, claro.

-Es sólo lodo Alice tranquila.

-Tu mejor ni digas nada Edward, que ni sabes la qué te espera -le dijo a lo lejos mi cuñada-.

-Ya calmados todos, es sólo un juego hija. Ahora mismo que ellos laven sus ropas, siempre tenemos de sobra.

-Tu padre tiene razón, no es la primera vez que sucede. ¿Se te olvido las muchas veces que tu y Lynette hacían lo mismo con Reneesme? -Mamá poniéndome en evidencia-.

-¿Mi mami se ensuciaba? -Peter le pregunto a mamá, pero fue Jasper quien respondió-.

-Sí hijo, se ponía una ensuciadas terribles. Tu abuelita se enojaba mucho.

-Lo vez mami, lo herede de ti. -me sonrió mi hijo y mi esposo al mismo tiempo-.

No pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír, momentos así de gloriosos vivía y seguría viviendo al lado de mis tres grandes razones para vivir. Mi vida era perfecta, y pensar que todo comenzó en un establo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todas! <em>

_Ay Dios mío, estoy llorando. Mucho, no tienen idea, en verdad esto es indescriptible. Una parte de mi se siente tan plena y realizada al lograr un objetivo más en mi vida, porqué esto no ha sido sólo por diversión, forma parte de mi en muchos aspectos. Por otro lado me siento tan melancólica, no puedo creer que ya termino! He disfrutado mucho escribiendo el final, pero también sufrido, mi historia, tan mía, ahora es sólo un recuerdo. Ya no habrás enredos entre Jasper y Alice, Lynette no me hará reír con sus ocurrencias. Siento un hueco en mi corazón llámenme ridícula, pero les juro que así me siento. _

_Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que agradecerles con todo el alma, mi corazón y ser por estar conmigo en esta aventura. Formaron parte de mi en algún sentido, me dieron su apoyo ya sea directa o indirectamente, haciendo acto de presencia, en el anonimato o como fantasma pero estuvieron ahí. De verdad millones de gracias por su tiempo dedicado a leer, a dejar review, un fav o follow. Por esperarme a actualizar o simplemente por estar. Muchas gracias, la vida entera no alcanzara para decírselos!._

_Pero sobre todo quiere agradecer con todo mi corazón a mi queridísima Lulú (sweetsugarhoney) sin ti, tu apoyo y motivación desde el día cero que comencé, nada de esto sería posible. Gracias por tu confianza, paciencia y entendimiento, por alentarme alentarme a seguir y motivarme de mil maneras que ni te haces idea. Eres única!. Gracias Klauh por tu apoyo, eres un amor!_

_Espero les guste el último capitulo y este pequeño epilogo, intente hacerlo más largo pero el llanto no me lo permitió me duele mucho terminar. Pero todo tiene un principio y un fin, mil mil mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por estar a mi lado. Los dejaré descansar de mi un rato, me daré un respiro. Pero no crean que se desharán de mi tan fácil, ah no! Ya trabajo sobre otra historia, pero quiero darle la importancia que merece y también hacerme a la idea de que esta ya no continua. Pronto o en un tiempo no muy largo (eso espero) sabrán de mi nuevamente._

_Mil gracias, mil besos y abrazos. _

_Taty._


End file.
